Red Vs Blue: The Tales From Remnant
by Blade1hunter
Summary: An inter-dimensional grenade sends the Reds and Blues to the world of Remnant. When they land, they are met with the distrust, and weird looks. Join the Soldiers as they try their best to find a way home. Along the way they might help a few known Hunters and Huntresses in training with their adventures.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**Warning, this takes in between season 12 and season 13 of Red vs Blue, and season two of RWBY.**

The Reds, Blues, Wash and Carolina were fighting off Locus and Felix's men. Their own soldiers were fighting elsewhere. Luckily they still had a warthog. Simmons was on the turret while everyone else took cover. Sarge pointed his shotgun at a nearby soldier and shot his head off. "I love the smell of blown off heads!" Sarge yells.

"Epsilon, can you see how many of them are left?" Carolina asked. All of a sudden a soldier with a knife vaulted over and tried to stab Carolina. She grabs the soldier's arm, twists it and then elbows down on his elbow causing it to break. She then takes the knife and stabs him in the throat and kicks his body out of the way.

"There's still a ton of them from what I can see." Epsilon says. They just seemed to crawl out of the woodworks. Carolina shot her battle rifle at a few more soldiers.

"Everyone get back!" Wash yells. A grenade was thrown in their general direction they all dove and took cover. Well Caboose actual had to be dragged to cover since he's…Caboose. It went off and luckily no one got hurt.

They all got back up and starting shooting again. And then Felix appeared out of nowhere and dragged Simmons out of the turret. "What's up dumbasses?" He says sarcastically. He plants a plasma grenade on the warthog. Everyone, even Caboose, jumped out of the way. The warthog exploded.

As everyone tried to reach for their weapons the space marines pointed their guns at everyone. They were surrounded. Carolina was able to reach her magnum but Felix put his boot on her wrist and shot her arm three times. "Carolina!" Wash yells.

A space Marine puts his gun right into Wash's helmet and he shuts up. "Good job boys. Now let's chain them up." Felix says. The Space Marines actual does put chains on all of them. They plant the chains in the ground so they can't move. Everyone is in a circle chained up. And then Felix goes up to them and holds out a weird looking grenade.

"You know you guys have been a huge pain in the ass for all of us these past few months." Felix taunts. "And now, I'm ending it. This here is a little teleportation grenade that we modified." He explains.

"Big deal what are you going to do teleport us to a jail?" Tucker jokes. A space marine uses his gun to hit Tucker in the gut. "Ow, you fucker!" Again, another blow. Tucker just took it and didn't say anything.

"Actually, this grenade just won't teleport you anywhere." Felix said. There is a slight pause. "This Grenade, if our theory is correct, it will teleport you to another dimension." He says wickedly. "As to what the dimension's like or whether or not it works, I couldn't give two shits. All I care about is that you our out of our hair. Personally I would've just shot you till you died, but Control said otherwise. Goodbye, Reds and Blues." He says.

He throws the grenade at them and his crew back up. All of a sudden the portal opens up and it's like a black hole. It sucks up the Reds and Blues with Carolina and Wash. The next thing Felix knows they are gone. He chuckles and then tells everyone to move out.

Meanwhile the next thing the Reds Blues Wash and Carolina knows is that they are falling. They break out of the chains and they try to find somewhere to land. "Hey," Tucker says. "I think I see a-" all of a sudden he goes through a glass ceiling and into a building with everyone else. Carolina is the only one who managed to fall without too much injury as she landed perfectly on her feet.

She looks around and sees that they are in some kind of college, as students are up in long booths all staring at them. She turns around and is staring down the barrel of a gun. She lifts the gun up and it fires. She then punches whoever was holding it and then kicked him. He yanked his gun back and then held it like a… battle ax? It even had the blades. She is about to hit the guy but Wash gets in the way of both of them.

"Enough!" he yells and they both stop. Carolina then got a good look at the man. He was a big man with graying hair and a mustache that could give the Monopoly Man a run for his money. Wash then faces the man. "Forgive us we… had an accident." Wash said to him. He didn't lower his ax/gun.

"A group of eight, well armored people with weapons fall through the roof of our school. Forgive me for assuming something." He says in a sarcastic tone. Wash looks at the doggy pile of his friends. It did look kind of suspicious.

"Alright look, let's just put all of our weapons down and we'll talk. Okay?" Wash asks. The man looks at the armored soldiers. They all got back up and picked up their weapons. Wash looked at them and they sighed and dropped them. The man nods and he puts his weapon on his desk.

"Now then care to explain why you came crashing through Beacon academy?" He asks.

"Can we first speak to whoever is in charge?" Wash asked. The man nods and takes out of his pocket what looked like a small terminal. He messes with it and puts it to his ear.

"Ozpin, can you come down here? I have some… Guests that might intrigue you." He says. After a minute he hangs up. The large man then looks at the class. "All of you leave and go to your dorms." He says. The students, who are still stunned at what just happened slowly get up and leave.

As the last person left the room, a man with glasses, a cane and a formal looking overcoat walked in. He looked at his surroundings. Wash approached him. "Are you the man in charge?" Wash asked him.

"Yes, my name is Ozpin." He answers. The man named Ozpin looked at the group of soldiers. Caboose was looking around for his rifle/robot, Freckles.

"Freckles! Where are you?" He calls out, talking to every assault rifle he could. He did find Freckles eventually. But Ozpin didn't find this humorous. He looks at Agent Washington. "You seem to be the most… capable of this group." He says. Ozpin heard about Carolina punching his friend.

"Yeah… I'll explain a little bit more later, but do you have a place that is a little more… private?" Wash asks. Ozpin wanted answers now. Wash goes close to Ozpin. "Look, my friends are a little… stupid. If all of us can just go into a secure place where we can talk without people interrupting us, I will give you a full explanation." He whispers in Ozpin's ear.

Ozpin thought about it. It would be a good idea to discuss this in a private room. "Very well. I want all of you to follow me." Ozpin said. Wash ordered his Blue's to follow and, despite groaning from Tucker, they followed.

Sarge on the other hand didn't move an inch. "Why should we follow you? For all we know you could be setting us up for a trap!" he says. He points his shotgun at Ozpin. Carolina Grabs the shotgun and then punches Sarge in the gut. Everyone starts to follows, scared about what would happen to them if they don't.

 **RWBY POV:**

Team RWBY heard about what happened in Port's class not five minutes ago. So of course they had to see if it was true. And low and behold, as they reach the classroom, there is Ozpin, and behind him is a group of colorful armored soldiers, holding guns. "Whoa." Was all Ruby could say as the soldiers went by one by one.

Weiss whispered to her teammates. "Why do they look like they are part of the military?"

"Maybe they're doing some testing in the school?" Blake says.

"Then wouldn't we have gotten a notice about it or something?" Yang answered.

Just then they heard one of the, what they assumed, soldiers speak. He was wearing orange armor and had an orange visor. "You want to know what I just realized," he starts. "We're going to miss lunch."

And then a maroon armored one with an orange visor answered back. "Is food all you ever think about fatass?" He said. The orange one turns to him and responds.

"Of course not! I also think of naps, lounging around and of course watching TV." The maroon one sighed. The orange on just continued to ramble on. "But I could really go for some spaghetti and meatballs. All of it going into my mouth with marinara sauce." Just then another soldier wearing Red came up to both of them.

"Can it you pansies. We can talk about this more later." He said in a gruff voice.

And then a pink one appeared and said "Yeah, we can stuff balls in our mouths later as well!" A couple of kids who were nearby giggled at that comment.

"God dammit Donut…" The maroon one said. Ozpin then turned and looked at them with an evil glare, and they all stopped talking. Then the group of blue colored soldiers came by. One with a dark blue was saying weird things.

"We have to hurry! We're going to be late for class!" He said in an almost childlike voice.

An aqua colored soldier then says "Caboose what are you talking about? We crashed into the school, that doesn't mean we go here."

"I sure hope the teachers are nice." The blue one said. The aqua colored one just sighed and ignored him. A black armored one with yellow stripes was whispering to a teal colored one. The teal looking one looked feminine.

"Got it Wash. My bad." She said. As the soldiers left and followed Ozpin everyone would look and stare at them. Ruby got the feeling that some fun times where going to be coming very soon.

 **Red vs Blue POV:**

All of them could feel the students stare at them but they mostly ignored it. When they finally reached the elevator they had to go in two runs as it was too small. So the first people to go up were Sarge, Simmons, Donut, and Caboose. The others just stood around trying to ignore the eyes of curious students.

"I'm starting to get paranoid." Carolina says.

"When are you never paranoid?" Tucker said. Carolina shot him a look and he flinched.

"He does have a point you know." Church says. Everyone agreed to not mention Epsilon/Church until after their meeting with Ozpin. "You need to relax. Ozpin told us to look like we belong here. That the military was testing something and that something went wrong."

Carolina sighs. She calls the elevator one more time subconsciously. Eventually the elevator came back down. Ozpin was in it and he motioned everyone to get inside. Everyone gets in the elevator. After about a minute it finally reaches the top and they step out. It seemed like they were in a clock tower.

Ozpin goes over to a desk and sits down. A woman that looked like a witch was standing near it with her arms crossed. Ozpin takes a sip from a coffee mug and says "Now then, explain to me what you are doing in my academy." Everyone started talking at once explaining the situation. "QUIET!" Ozpin yells. Everyone stops talking except Caboose. He seemed to just be saying 'blah blah' throughout the entire thing.

"Oh we stopped." He says. Ozpin then clears his throat.

"Now, Mr. Washington, I want you to explain to me exactly what happened. No lies, no tricks. The truth." Ozpin says. Wash looked at his friends. Carolina gave him a nod, Sarge a thumbs up, and Tucker nodded as well.

Wash sighs. "All right, it all began in a place called Blood Gultch…" Wash didn't explain every little detail, as it would take about 20 some hours to do so, so he just explained how the Reds and Blues were sim troopers put in by the freelancer project, and gave some details on that. Then he explained what happened to Project Freelancer and what happened on Chorus and how they ended up in his school. "…so Felix dropped the grenade in front of us, and the next thing we know we're falling, and then we crash into that classroom." Wash finishes up.

The woman next to Ozpin scoffs. "If you expect us to believe a ridiculous story like that you must be insane!"

"I've had to deal with these idiots for about a year now, I think that's enough to drive anyone insane." Wash said sarcastically.

The woman did not find this funny. "Other dimensions? Aliens? Space pirates? I think you're just one of Ironwoods spies!" She accuses.

"GLYNDA!" Ozpin yells. She gets startled by this. "I believe them." He says.

"You can't be-" She is cut off by Ozpin raising his hand.

"Washington, you said that you thought that this Felix person was bluffing about the grenade and that you are on another planet, correct?" Ozpin asks. Wash nodded. "What if I told you I have never heard of the UNSC? Or the Great Alien War?"

"What?" Wash says.

"If my theory is correct, they did use a dimensional grenade. And it was successful." Ozpin says.

"That's impossible. There is no way they are able to create a dimensional portal in a grenade. How would they even begin to find a dimension in the first place?" Carolina says.

"Is it really so hard to believe? You have Aliens, space ships that can go light speed, laser rifles, how is this so hard to understand?" Ozpin said

"He has a point Carolina." Epsilon said.

"Oh right I forgot. Ozpin, I want you to meet someone else." Carolina says. Ozpin looks at Carolina.

"Carolina… you really think this is necessary?" Church says.

"I do." She says. She then removes her helmet. Her red hair is a little messy but she just shakes her head and its better. Glynda is a little surprised. "What?" She says as she looks at Glynda.

"I just expected you to look… gruff." She says.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Carolina says. She then hands the helmet over to Ozpin. "Ozpin, I want you to put on my helmet."

"What?" Ozpin asks. "Why?"

"Like I said, I want you to meet someone. And you can't do that is you're not wearing my helmet." Carolina says.

Ozpin is skeptical at first, but eventually puts it on. "Well isn't this great. The first cross dimensional communication." A voice says

"Who said that?" Ozpin asked.

"I did." Epsilon says. He then shows himself on top of Ozpins desk. He had his sniper rifle and looked at Ozpin. "What's up? I'm Epsilon. Also known as Church."

"Ah I see." Ozpin says. He puts his hand through Church. "Interesting, an AI that can make themselves into a hologram." Ozpin said. Wash had explained about the AI fragment and talked about Epsilon. He just assumed that Epsilon was taken by Felix, since it wasn't talking. He didn't realize that he needed to wear a helmet to see him.

"Ozpin who are you talking to?" Glynda asks. Ozpin takes off the helmet and gives it to Glynda. She puts it on and sees Epsilon.

"What's up?" he says. She takes off the helmet and gives it back to Ozpin. "Continue." She says.

"Ouch, I'm actually a little hurt." Church says as Ozpin puts the helmet back on. "Now then, if we are in another dimension, we need to learn more about it." Church says. "Ozpin, you have a computer I can use? Or at least something electronic with data on it?"

Ozpin logs into the computer on his desk. He then motions Epsilon to go in. "All right, see you guys later." Epsilon says. Ozpin was about to open his mouth and talk again but Epsilon came out of the computer. "Okay done."

"Well that was fast." Ozpin said.

"I want to see if it is true facts though." Ozpin said. He clears his throat. "Mr. Church, what is Dust?"

"Dust? You mean the stuff that was all in blood gulch?" Sarge asks.

"No Sarge, this is a different kind of Dust." Church says. He looks at his friends. "Dust is kind of like magic in physical form in this dimension. There are varying kinds of dust such as fire, wind, ice, and so on." And for the next thirty minutes Church explains everything there is to know on Remnant. From the Grimm, to the weapons, to auras and all of them are in great detail.

Ozpin was impressed that a little hologram could do all of that. "Well then," Wash starts to say. "Since you believe us, what are you going to tell your students?"

Ozpin removes the helmet and puts his hand to his chin. "What if we tell them they are part of Atlas?" Glynda suggests. Ozpin looks at her. "Well, they are coming soon for the Vytal Festival. We should just say he sent a few soldiers ahead to check things out." Glynda explains. Ozpin nods his head and gives the helmet back to Carolina.

"It would make sense. But how do we explain the fact that we crashed through a classroom?" Carolina asks as she puts the helmet back on. Everyone thought about that for a second. But Caboose just spoke the first thing in his mind.

"Oh I know! We are called crash soldiers, we specialize in crashing into things!" Caboose screamed out. Ozpin and Glynda look at him like he was crazy. The others just ignored him.

"Yeah ignore Caboose." Tucker said. "He's a little… I can't even put it in words about what he is."

"Retarded?" Glynda says.

"WHOA!" All of them yell. Glynda gets scared.

"That's taking it too far missy!" Sarge yells.

"Who do you think you are?" Simmons says

"I'm tempted to stab you now!" Tucker exclaims.

Despite wearing helmets Glynda can see the hatred in their eyes. Well more like feel. She puts her hands up. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She says.

They back down but she can tell they are going to hold a grudge against her for a while. "I see," Ozpin says "Despite all of you being enemies at one point, you treat each other like family. I respect that." Ozpin says with a smile. "But back to the matter at hand: What are we going to tell my Students about soldiers from Atlas crashing through the classroom?" Ozpin asks.

They all sit and think about it for another minute. "How about we were testing something but we got launched after an accident?" Wash says.

"Yeah and if they ask about what kind of object we were testing we can just call it classified." Carolina finishes. Ozpin thinks about this and nods.

"All right. I think that will do." Ozpin says. Just then something rings and Ozpin takes out what Church explained was a scroll. "Yes what is it?" Everyone hears a muffled voice. "I see. I'll be on my way." He hangs up the phone and starts talking to the reds and blues again. "Well this may be the perfect chance to introduce you to some of my students. Come with me to the mess hall, we have to stop a fight."

Glynda hears this and gets a nasty look on her face. She charges into the elevator and Ozpin follows her. "Wait how are we supposed to get down?" Tucker asks.

"Take the stairs!" Ozpin says as the elevator closes.

"Stairs? Fuck that!" Grif says.

"Get moving twinkle toes, or I will commence operation Shoot-Grif-in-the-face." Sarge says. Grif sighs and they all start running down the stairs. They reach the bottom and Grif nearly passes out but everyone else is fine, just out of breath. Except for Wash and Carolina.

"Where'd they go? Epsilon!" Carolina says.

"Okay okay, just get outside and I'll instruct you." Church says. Everyone gets outside despite students pointing at them. Church instructs them where to find Ozpin and Glynda. They eventually find them after two minutes of running around.

"The mess hall?" Wash says. They open the door and they are just in time to see the tables being put back in place by Glynda.

"Children, Please don't play with your food." She says. All of a sudden a girl burps. Grif looks at the end of the hall and drops to his knees. He points to the wall and weeps.

"All that perfectly good food gone to waste!" He says. The team would've helped him but a girl suddenly fell from the ceiling next to a bunch of other girls. They all start laughing. Glynda growled but Ozpin puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go." He says.

Glynda sighs. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." She says. Carolina hears that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carolina asks.

"We'll explain later." Ozpin says. "Glynda they will be. But right now they are still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a roll they'll have forever." He lets go of her shoulder and walks up to them.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin." One of the girls says. She was a small girl who had raven black hair but at the tips it was a little red. She was wearing a red hood and the girl's uniform. She scratches the back of her head and laughs. "Sorry for causing a mess."

"It's all right. I hope your little excursion was fun. We have guests I want all of you to meet." Ozpin says. He motions to the team.

"Hey aren't they the soldiers that crashed through Port's detention?" Another girl says. She had black hair and a bow. She had golden eyes as well.

"Yes this is them. As you know Atlas will be arriving shortly and Ironwood has sent soldiers here for some testing." Ozpin explains. "Something happened and the test went bad and it ended up as them crashing through our school. Now they just need a place to stay until Atlas arrives. I want all of you to show them around." The kids groan.

"Hey this is your detention for making a mess of the cafeteria." Glynda says. The kids look down at the ground, ashamed. "Anyway, team JNPR, team RWBY, introduce yourselves to the soldiers." She says. Both she and Ozpin leave them all alone.

The Red's, Blue's, and the two freelancers line up. And the two teams of kids line up as well. "Well, I guess I'll go first." The red hooded girl said. She steps up. "Hello!" She says with a smile. "I'm Ruby. Leader of team RWBY. That's spelled with a R, W, B and Y."

Sarge then steps up. "I'm Sarge. I'm the leader of the Red team." He says. Grif scoffs.

"You're not the leader of us Sarge, remember? Even if you were you were still a shitty one." Grif says.

"Simmons, please hit Grif for me." Sarge says.

"Right away Sir!" Simons says he then hit Grif in the side of the head.

"Ow!" Grif exclaims.

"O…kay? Anyway I'm Blake." The golden eyed raven haired girl said.

"And I'm Simmons." Simmons says. However his voiced crack and his friends chuckled. "Ah geez." He says. He starts looking at the ground. He was used to talking to his Squad but these were all new girls and he hasn't gotten rid of being nervous around them.

"What's wrong with him?" A blonde girl asks.

"Oh he just gets nervous around girls." Tucker says.

"Shut it asshole!" Simmons says.

"Really? That's kind of cute." The blonde says. Simmons lets out a little squeak. The blonde girl giggles. "Anyway, I'm Yang." She says.

"I'm Tucker." Tucker says. "It's kind of weird."

"What?" Ruby asks.

"Well we're just going back and forth on names. You guys will say one of your names then we'll say one of our names." Tucker says.

"Well if isn't broke don't fix it." A girl with orange hair says. "Hello! I'm Nora!" She says.

"Well aren't you energetic. That's good. I'm Donut." He says.

"Interesting name. I'm Ren." A black haired boy says.

"I'm Washington." Wash says.

"Weiss Schnee" The snow haired girl says.

"Carolina." Carolina says.

"Jaune." A blonde haired boy says.

"Grif." Grif says in almost a grunt.

"And lastly, my name is Pyrrha." A red haired girl said. Everyone looked at Caboose. He didn't say anything. He then notices everyone.

"Oh yes.. uh.. Hello! My name Caboose. It is very nice to meet all of you. I want you to meet my friend, Freckles!" Caboose says. he then points Freckles at the teens. They all back up.

"Caboose you idiot!" Tucker says.

"What?" Caboose said with his usual confused voice.

"Don't point the gun at the teens, Bluetard." Sarge says.

"I wouldn't have fired anyway. They are not Hostile." Freckles says. The teens get really freaked out over the talking gun.

"That thing wont shoot us will it?" Jaune asks.

"No it won't. Unless you try to hurt Caboose or any of us." Wash says. "Anyway, you heard Ozpin. Should we all just go in a group or split up?" They all sit down and think about it for a while. Eventually they all agree to go as a group.

Little do any of them know, that this is the start of one weird adventure.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: Touring Beacon

**Hey everyone! So welcome to the second chapter of my Red vs Blue and RWBY series. I decided to put some questions that are asked in the first chapter to clear things up.**

 **Guest 1:** **OK why didn't feelix just kill them if thay we're captured it woldent have Ben that hard**

 **That's on me, but Remember that Felix is a mercenary so he does what he is told for money. Control wanted Felix to use the grenade on them. He did it, so he gets paid. There may or may not be more on this on a later chapter.**

 **Guest 2:** **Can't church project himself as a hologram? Why did ozpin need to put on the helmet?**

 **This will be partially explained in a future chapter but Rooster Teeth never made this clear about HOW they project themselves. How does a microchip implanted in someone's body, project themselves if they don't use any external device?**

 **With that lets move on with our lives and into the next chapter!**

The group of sixteen people was definitely drawing attention as it is, but half of those people are soldiers with colored armor. "Maybe we _should_ split up." Weiss says. All of them agree after getting a few more looks.

"All right, should we all, meet back at the library?" Ren says. Everyone just looks at him weirdly. "What? We need to get ready for classes tomorrow. We might as well review." Ren says. Despite many groans they all agreed to meet back at the Library.

 **Team RWBY, with Wash, Tucker, Caboose, and Grif:**

Team RWBY was touring Washington, Caboose, Tucker, and Grif. JNPR had everyone else. "I'm a little nervous around these guys." Blake said. She was whispering to Yang and Weiss since their leader was rambling on about the school to them.

"Well they're from Atlas." Weiss says. "They are soldiers after all." Blake crosses her arms.

"Yeah but they seem a little…different from regular soldiers." Blake says.

"How would we know?" Yang says. "Besides Ruby seems to like them." She says. They all look at their leader who is pointing out to the soldiers anything they need to know about the school.

Blake sighs. "All right, I'll trust Ruby. For now." Blake says. However she couldn't help but feel like they were keeping a secret.

"Hey, I don't mean to rush things," Washington says. He cut off Ruby when she was in a sentence. "But do you know where we'll be staying here?" The girls look at each other.

"Aren't you going back to your camp?" Weiss says. Caboose makes an excited sound

"We're going camping?!" He screams.

"No Caboose." Tucker says.

"Ahhh…" Caboose groans.

"No, Ozpin said it would be a waste since in the next few days Atlas will be coming here." Washington says. The girls look at each other.

"I guess we can show you guys around the student dorms." Yang says. "Although I'm not sure where you will be staying." She says scratching the back of her head.

"Hey, as long as it's a bed, I'll sleep on it." Grif says.

"All right, follow us." Yang says. They start leading them to the dorms. However along the way they see Cardin picking on Velvet again. "Not again." Yang whispers.

"Why is he pulling on… are those rabbit ears?" Washington says surprised.

"Yeah, she's a Faunus." Yang says. She then realizes the shock that Washington that had. "Wait, why are you surprised by that?" She asks.

"I just thought someone would try their best to hide their Faunus features." Washington says. "I have nothing against them. But I know others do." Wash sighs. However they see Tucker go up to Cardin. "Tucker, wait!" Washington says trying to stop him. Tucker stops.

"Don't." Tucker says to him. The girls can see he has his hands are in fists.

"Tucker," Washington says. He then goes up to him and whispers to him. Tucker nods his head.

"Fine." He says. He turns away and looks at the girls. "Let's go." The girls nod. They continue to go to the dorms. However Blake grabs onto Washington. She has the hand not grabbing onto Washington in a fist.

"Why didn't you let him hurt Cardin?" She says. Washington is silent for a minute. She scowls and looks at him.

"Because I knew that he would do something all of us would regret." Washington says.

"He would've deserved it." Blake says in a vicious tone. She lets go of Washington and marches pass him. Washington sighs. He then follows them to the dorms.

They eventually reach the dorms and their first stop was Team RWBY's dorm, as they had no idea where they would be staying. "And here is our Dorm. The bunk beds only look unstable." Ruby says.

"Only look?" Wash says with a hint of concern in his voice. When they open the doors he sees what they meant. "Why are they like that?" He says pointing at the top "bunks".

"Well we needed room in here," Ruby says. She goes and climbs and sits on her top bunk. "So we decided to make bunk beds. And so…Tada!" Ruby opens her arms as if she was presenting a car in a game show.

"Eh, I don't care." Grif says he tosses his gun to the side and then plops down in a bed. "If anyone needs me wake me up never." Grif says. Weiss goes up to him.

"Ex-CUSE me, that's my bed." She says in a bossy tone. However she is only met with a snore. "Is it even physically possible for someone to fall asleep that fast?!" She screams. Yang and Ruby laugh and Blake smirks. Just then they all heard a knock.

They all turn around and see Ozpin with his coffee mug. "Professor Ozpin." Ruby says. "May we help you?" She says.

"Yes, you can." He says. "Are you girls okay with sharing a room with the soldiers for a few days? I'll be asking the same for JNPR." Ozpin says.

"Well he seems okay with it." Weiss says pointing at the snoring Grif.

"So is that a yes?" Ozpin asks.

"I'm okay with it." Ruby says. She looks at her roommates.

"Well, will there be enough room?" Blake asks. The room was pretty small, which is why they made the bunk beds in the first place.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine sleeping on the ground." Washington says.

"We will?" Tucker says.

"Yes, We will." Washington says in a threatening tone. Tucker grumbles something and then nods his head.

"All right, I'll ask JNPR when they come here." Ozpin says he takes a sip of his coffee and walks away.

"Yay! We're having a sleepover!" Caboose screams. The girls laugh.

"All right should we be going to library now?" Wash asks.

"I guess." Weiss says. They all leave the room and let Grif sleep. However, halfway across the hallway Ruby had an idea. She goes back to her dorm and grabs a box and catches up with the soldiers and her friends.

 **Team JNPR, with Carolina, Donut, Simmons, and Sarge.**

As team JNPR toured the School with the soldiers, Carolina was distracted. Is it true that they were sent to another dimension? Or is it just a trap by the mercenaries? OR what if this is all inside her own head? "Carolina you need to calm down." Epsilon said.

"I'm sorry," Carolina whispered. She can't be talking to Epsilon loud or the students might think she's crazy. "It's just, something seems off."

"Look I know this is weird," Church says. "But right now the best we can do is just wait, and see what happens." Carolina was about to protest but she is cut off by Nora asking a question.

"So Donut," Nora says. She is walking backwards with her hands behind her back. "I've been meaning to ask, are you gay?" She says with an innocent smile. Donut stops in his tracks. As does Carolina. Sarge and Simmons however, were trying to hold back laughter.

"W-Why would you ask something like that?!" Donut shouts.

"Nora, why now?" Ren asks.

"What?" Nora says shrugging. "He has pink armor."

"It's not pink! It's lightish red!" Donut screams.

"And he does say… sexual things at times." Pyrrha says.

"And if not sexual things it's girly things as well." Jaune adds to the conversation

"Like when?" Donut asks. The team looks at each other.

"Well…" Ren says

 **-Flashback-**

"You know I have to say, those uniforms really clash in certain areas." Donut said as he looked at the uniforms.

"And over here is where everyone pounds each other to dust for training." Nora says motioning to the training classroom.

"I always loved a good pounding!" Donut says.

"Donut why do you have so many grenades?" Jaune asks as he looked at the soldier's belt. It had about 5 grenades on each side.

"He's our grenadier. Best throwing arm of our team." Sarge says.

"Yep, with age comes not only wisdom, but a great arm!" Donut says.

 **-End of Flashback-**

"Your point?" Donut asks. Simmons and Sarge get up from laughing. Simmons then goes to Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.

"Listen it's best to just not ask that question. It'll be a lot funnier that way." Simmons says. Nora pouts at that but accepts it.

"All right, all that's left is the dorms and then we go to the library." Ren says. His team groans and the reds and Carolina follow them to the dorms when they reach it however they are surprised to see Ozpin there.

"Professor Ozpin, how may we help you?" Pyrrha asks. He takes a sip of his coffee.

"I was wondering, since you were touring around with these soldiers, would you mind bunking with them for a few days?" Ozpin asks. "I need to find a place for all of them to fit and it will take a while." Ozpin said.

"Of course we will, plenty of room to go around." Jaune said.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Ozpin said with a smile. "Oh, Carolina, would you please come and talk with me, I need to ask you something." Carolina nods and follows Ozpin.

 **Ten minutes later.**

Carolina was in the elevator with Ozpin. "So you want me to meet with this General Ironwood?" She asks.

"Yes," He says as he nods his head. "You and Agent Washington. You both seem more capable then the others and seem the most level headed." The door opens and he walks to his desk. Washington is already there. He was leaning against a pillar but walked up to Carolina.

"He told you about Ironwood?" Washington asked Carolina.

"Yes. Looks like they will be coming soon, too. In about an hour or so." Carolina says.

"Alright, let's hope he isn't a hard ass." Washington says.

 **Back with Team JNPR and the reds:**

Sarge looked down at the sleeping Grif. He lets out a grunt. "You lazy bastard." He says. They heard snoring coming from across the hall when team JNPR was showing them their dorm. They knew that none of the girls snored that loudly. So when they opened the door they saw Grif sleeping on the bed.

"I know how to wake him up in an annoying way." Nora says. She has an evil grin on her face and a little grenade in her hand. However Ren takes the grenade.

"You're not placing a grenade next to his face." Ren says. Nora tries reaching for it again but Ren holds it in the air so she can't reach it.

"Now hang on, don't go jumping to conclusions!" Sarge says.

"Sarge you're not seriously thinking of placing a grenade next to him are you?" Jaune asks. However he then noticed that Ren's grenade was gone and Sarge had one in his hand. It was next to Grif and Sarge's ring finger was in the pin.

"Nooo…" Sarge slowly said.

"Give it back Sarge." Ren said. Sarge grumbled and tossed it back to Ren. He then takes the stock of his shotgun and hits Grif's face with it.

"OW!" Grif yells. He falls on the floor and gets back up. "What happened? I swear I didn't eat everything!" Grif said shocked.

"Wake up Numbnuts." Sarge says.

"Oh, hey Sarge." Grif says half heartily.

"Come on, we're meeting the blues and Team RWBY in the library." Simmons says to Grif.

"Can't we do that later?" Grif complains. Sarge cocks his shotgun and points at Grif's head.

"All right all right I'm going!" Grif says. And so they all go to the library for the teens to catch up on studying and the soldiers to get used to this world.

 **At the library:**

So far about twenty minutes have passed. And right now, Jaune was reading an X-Ray and Vav Comic while Caboose just looked at the pictures, Simmons was reading on the history of the dimension, Grif and Nora were sleeping, Ren was the only one studying, Pyrrha and Sarge were looking at weapon books, and Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were playing the board game Ruby brought with her, with Donut on Ruby's side, and Tucker on Yang's side.

"Yang Xiao Long, and Tucker… Wait what is your full name?" Ruby asks. This gets the attention of the teens but the soldiers ignore it since they already know.

"My first name is actually Lavernius. My last name's Tucker." The aqua colored soldier said.

"Thank you!" Ruby said with a smile. "Now then Yang Xiao Long and Lavernius Tucker, prepare thyselves for battle!"

"Bring it on!" Yang says.

"Come on Red Riding Hood, let's see what you got!" Tucker taunts.

"We'll waste you, you tacky colored bastard!" Donut says to Tucker.

"Oh it's on Pinky!" Tucker strikes back.

"We deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby and Donut yell at the same time. Yang takes an exaggerated gasp.

"We get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby says confidently. Donut then makes airplanes noises and bombing noises.

"You monsters!" Tucker yells.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle," Donut starts. Ruby then finishes for him.

"Our repair time only takes one turn!" Ruby says. She has an evil grin on her face and Donut has his arms crossed in a victorious way, however Yang then starts to laugh.

"Pretty Sneaky guys, but you just activated our Trap card!" Yang says. Donut and Ruby let out a squeal of shock.

"Giant Nevermore!" Tucker and Yang Shout.

"If we roll a seven or higher, Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two!" Yang exclaims. "Way to spot that Tuck!" Yang compliments

"Thanks Yang!" Tucker says.

"However!" Donut yells.

"If you roll a six or lower," Ruby starts. "The Nevermore will turn on your own forces."

"That's a chance," Tucker starts

"We're willing to take." Yang says. The siblings and the soldier stare each other down. Then Yang takes a dice and Tucker takes a dice and they roll it. It's a ten in total.

"HAH!" Yang yells.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby screams.

"Our fearless soldiers!" Donut yells. "We would've done so well!"

"Eh, most of them were probably androids anyway." Yang says.

"Are they useless androids like Simmons?" Tucker says. A book then hits Tucker in the side of the helmet. The book bounces back into Simmons hands.

"Suck it Blue." Simmons says. Tucker flips him off.

"Goodbye my friends." Ruby says tearfully. "You will be avenged."

"Not until we draw our rewards," Yang says.

"Which is doubled this round due to the Mistral trade route!" Tucker says. Just then Donut laughed. And behind his back he pulled out a card.

"But with our 'Rigged Loot' trap card, you get no rewards whatsoever!" Donut says. Tucker makes a fist at him.

"But what's this?" Yang says "The Smugglers of Wind Path! Looks like I'm taking two cards for your hand guys."

"Have you no soul she-devil!?" Donut screams as he pounds the table. Ruby lays her head on the table as Donut places his head in his hands.

"All right Weiss your turn." Yang says.

"Man, can't they keep it down?" Simmons says.

"You get used to it after a while." Ren says.

"I am, I just thought this place would be quieter." Simmons says he sits next to Ren and turns a page. "Back at base I could never get any reading done since half the time it was too noisy."

"I feel sorry for you." Ren said. He turns a page onto Nora's sleeping head. Simmons looks over to what he's reading.

"What are you reading?" Simmons asks.

"Just theories about Aura and Semblance." Ren says. He points to where he was reading. "It says here that there is a rumor that one person's semblance can actually steal another's semblance." Ren says. Simmons remembered something.

"Hang on I think I saw something like that in here." Simmons says he flips a few pages and sees it. "Yeah there's an old legend that says a certain leader used his semblance of steal to take a person's power but this was put out as just a myth." Simons looks at Ren. "And you know what they say about myths right?" Ren smiles.

"They're only myths until someone proves them real." Ren says. And so they spend their time nerding out.

Just then Weiss broke down. "I hate this game of emotions we play!" She says.

Ruby quickly goes and sits next to Weiss and hugs her. "Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together." Ruby cries.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss says as she hugs them back. Donut goes and puts his hand on top of both of their heads. Meanwhile Tucker ravels in victory. As does Yang.

"All right Blake, you're up." Yang says.

Meanwhile Sarge was looking at a weapons book with Pyhrra. "So you're telling me there is shotgun that can also turn into double axes?" Sarge asks.

"Yes and many other weapons. In fact, my Miló can turn into a rifle, sword, and javelin." Pyrrha says. She can then hear sniff.

"It's like a heaven where I can find multiple ways to kill my enemies." Sarge says. Pyrrha assumed that the soldier was excited to see this since he's only been able to shoot generic guns, only hunters and huntresses can use the multiple-form weapons.

"Sup losers?" A voice says everyone looks and sees Sun.

"Hey Sun." Ruby says.

"Who're the soldiers?" Sun asks.

"Oh right," Ruby says. "Sun, this is Donut," She says motioning to the pink soldier. She then motions to each soldier as she points them out. "Tucker, Sarge, Simmons, Caboose, and Grif."

"Nice to meet all of you. I never introduced you guys to my old friend." Sun says. Everyone then noticed the blue haired guy standing next to Sun.

"Aren't Libraries used for reading?" He says.

Both Simmons and Ren say at the same time "Thank you!" Just then Nora woke up.

"Pancakes!" She snorts.

"Did someone say something about pancakes?!" Grif said waking up.

Sun turns to his friend. "Shut up, don't be a nerd." He says.

"Bah bah bah," His friend says. "Intellectual, okay? I'm Neptune." He says. Just then a person yelled.

"Hey look, it's Atlas!" Everyone looks out the window and sees the ships.

"Holy crap!" Ruby says. Everyone started to go to the windows, but Blake got up and left, with heavy thoughts on her mind.

 **With Ozpin, Wash, Glynda, and Carolina:**

All four of them look out and see the fleet of ships. "Ironwood certainly loves taking his work wherever he travels." Glynda says in a slightly disgusted tone.

"Well," Ozpin says. "Running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes those are a bit of an eyesore."

"Yeah this entire thing is screaming 'Peace.'" Washington says.

There is a little bell to signify someone at the door. "Come in!" Ozpin says. In comes a man wearing a white suit.

"Ozpin!" He says walking in.

"Hello, General." Ozpin says.

"Please, drop the formalities." He says. Ozpin and Ironwood shake hands. "It's been too long." He then notices Glynda. "And Glynda, It has certainly been too long since we last met." He says with a smile.

Glynda puts on a fake smile. "Oh, James." She then drops the smile and turns to Ozpin. "I'll be outside." She leaves and they all watch her go out the door.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood says. He then notices Carolina and Washington. "Who are they?"

"Ironwood, this is Agent Carolina, and Agent Washington. I wanted to have a talk with you about them." Ozpin says. Ironwood looks at them and they both salute.

"General." Washington says.

"You seem… different, than any soldiers I know." Ironwood says. Ozpin handed him a coffee mug and Ironwood takes out a flask and pours whatever is in there in the mug.

"Well you could say that. Carolina, Washington, if you would." Ozpin said. As Washington and Carolina explain the events and what has happened to them, the general just sits and listen. After the end the general puts his hand to his chin.

"I see. I would like to discuss this further with Ozpin. Alone." He says.

"With all due respect general Ironwood, I think it would be best for us to stay here." Carolina says.

"Carolina let's not push it." Washington says.

"I agree with Carolina on this." Ozpin says. The General scowls. But then he sighs.

"Very well, only one of you may stay here though." He says.

"All right then, I'll be at the dorms." Washington says. He then pulls on Carolina's arm. "Don't push him. Remember, observe and evaluate." He says. He lets go of Carolina's arm and take the elevator down. He thinks about everything that just transpired. How all this came to be. He wondered why he was there.

The elevator opens and he steps out. He notices the students are impressed by the ships of Atlas. And they would be impressive, if Washington didn't get used to seeing ships like those on a daily basis. However he then notices on his ways to the dorm a student not paying attention to the ships. It was one of the girls that showed him around. Blake. And she seemed distracted.

He ended up following her because they were both heading to the same place. However he let her stay in the room for five minutes before knocking. "Come in." he hears her say. He opens the door and sees her looking out the window in the evening turning into night. He knows somethings wrong with her. He sits at the opposite bed of her and puts his gun to the side.

"Is something wrong Blake?" Wash asks.

"You don't need to know." She says bitterly.

"You're right, I don't." Wash says. "But I want to know." He says.

"I don't trust you." Blake says. "Or your friends."

"You have no reason to, but talking about this might make you feel better." Wash says. She is still a little skeptical.

"I just don't get it." She says.

"Get what?" Wash asks.

"The White Fang are still out there," She says. Epsilon told them about the White Fang as did Ozpin. The group of Faunus who are fighting for equality. Even if it means killing people. "And my friends are acting like it's okay. That's it's peaceful when it isn't!" She says hitting the wall.

Washington is silent for a minute. "Peace is just preparing for the next battle." He says. "Why would any of us go after them if we are not ready?' he asks.

"Because if we don't do anything, no one will!" She retaliates. She is starting to get angrier and angrier.

"You can't keep barging into fights every second. That will get you killed." Wash says trying to calm her down. It has no effect.

"So what?" she screams. "It's better than waiting for them to hurt people! We can't just sit back and wait while they keep planning! We can't-" She is cut off by Washington slapping her. Not hard, but enough to shock her.

"Get a grip." He says. She nods her head.

"Thanks. I needed that." She says. They both sit down again. This time they are sitting across each other.

"I want to show you something." Washington says. She nods her head. Wash puts his hands to his helmet, and removes it. When it was removed, she saw Wash had light blonde hair that was spiked up in a fauxhawk. He also had green eyes. But the one thing that caught her eye the most, was the glasgow smile scar he had. And it was a big scar too. It ran all the way from his mouth to his ear tip.

"Kind of hard to miss isn't it?" He says. She just stares at him.

"So you have scar, what's your point?" Blake asks. Wash puts his elbows on his knees and brings his fists to his mouth.

"I got this scar, because I was impatient about being on a mission." He says. Blake looks at him. "And I didn't rest until it was over. I spent days trying to uncover it since we've failed before. So I went in alone, and got captured. I was tortured for information."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Blake says. Wash is again silent.

"I went through the same thing you're going through, and my life was on the line." Washington said. "And not only that, my friend's lives were on the line. They had to come and save me. If I was patient we could've finished them off easily. And if you won't take my word for it, ask Carolina. In fact, she probably has experienced this more than anyone." He says.

However, Blake seemed to just shrug the story off. Washington sighs. "Listen to me Blake, maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but you need to relax. Just calm down for a little bit, all right? For your friends." He says. He puts a hand on her shoulder. She nods her head.

He gets up and takes his helmet with him. "If the guys come back tell them I'm taking a shower." He says. She nods her head and he goes into the bathroom. Blake sits there staring out the window, remembering the time when Ozpin called her to his office.

 **Five minutes later**

Outside was already dark, and Blake rested her head against the cool glass window. Washington was still showering. Just then the door opened and her team opened the door, with the game tucked in Ruby's arm. Behind them was Caboose, Tucker, and Donut. "I can't believe I lost!" Yang shouts.

"I can't believe you lost to Caboose!" Tucker says.

"To be fair he had Donut on his side." Ruby says. Caboose put his arms in the air.

"We win the war!" he shouts. "Now we celebrate with cookies and nap time." He also says. He then yawned and sat down in a chair. Ruby hears the shower running.

"Hey Blake," She says catching the raven haired girl's attention. "Who's in our shower?"

"Washington is." Blake says she continues to stare out the window.

"All right, so do you guys need any extra pillows or anything?" Weiss asks them.

"I'd prefer a bed," Tucker complains. "But since Wash decided we should sleep on the floor I'll take a pillow." Tucker says. There was a knock on the door and everyone sees Jaune. And he's carrying pillows and blankets.

"Hey guys, Ozpin left this for us on our beds, it's for the Reds and Blues." Jaune says.

"Why didn't he give us any?" Weiss asks.

"There was also a note," Jaune said "But can somebody take these, it's getting heavy." Ruby then takes the blankets and pillows out of Jaune's hands and he begins to read the card.

"Students, these are the blankets and pillows for the soldiers, make sure you treat the soldiers with respect and make them as comfortable as possible." Jaune read out. "P.S, the reason they are all in JNPR's room is because I was too lazy to put them in team RWBY's room."

"Well that explains that." Ruby says. She starts to give the blankets and pillows to the soldiers. Caboose literally put the pillow on a desk and fell asleep instantly. The shower was turned off and a few minutes later Wash came out of the room with his armor and helmet back on. He notices the girls getting his friends ready to sleep, with Caboose already sleeping.

"All right, anyone want to use the shower?" Wash asks. The girls and Donut immediately raise their hands. Tucker just kind of lazily nodded.

"Wait Donut, aren't you sleeping in the other room?" Wash asked.

"Oh," Donut remembered. "Sarge said he wanted me to sleep in here. Said it was too crowded in the other room. I said Grif should sllep in here but Sarge wanted Grif to stay. They have such a great friendship.". However Tucker and Wash had other ideas as to why Sarge wanted Grif in the same room. "Anyway, to the shower I go!" Donut says with a towel. However Washington grabs him before he goes in.

"I think we should let the girls have their own shower before we go in." Wash says.

'But you just went in!" Donut protests. "How is that fair?" he asks.

"Easy, I got here first, I got to use the shower first." Wash said.

"What?!" Donut yells. Yang takes this time to sneakily grab a towel and her pajamas and sneak into the bathroom. When the bathroom door closed Donut stopped talking, and turned to the door. He then starts pounding on it.

"Hey!" He yells. He starts pounding on the door.

"Sorry Donut, you snooze you lose." Yang taunts.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was arguing with Wash!" Donut yells.

However the shower then turned on signaling that the conversation was over. Donut sighs. Wash puts a hand on his shoulder. "Look you can take one tomorrow alright?" He says. Donut nods. One by one the girls take their showers and everyone gets ready to sleep.

 **Midnight:**

Weiss stayed awake staring at the bottom of Ruby's bed. The snoring from Donut, Caboose and Tucker was keeping her awake. Luckily Washington doesn't snore. "Weiss," She hears her friend/leader/person she can tolerate say. "Are you still up?"

"What do you think?" Weiss snaps at Ruby. They hear one of the soldiers snort.

"I'm surprised _they_ can sleep." A voice says. Weiss turns her head and sees Yang resting her head on her hand while lying on her side.

"It is a little weird." Weiss says.

"Can you guys be quiet? It's hard enough with them in here." Their Faunus friend says.

"Say, since we're all up, I want to ask you guys something." Yang says. The girls all pay attention. "Do you think these guys are going to be in their armor all day tomorrow?" She asks.

"Why would they stay in their armor?" Weiss says.

"Well they did burst through a window." Ruby says. "And they never want back to their camp."

"That is true." Weiss agrees.

"So," Yang says. "Should we get them normal clothes? Kind of like a 'Welcome to Beacon' present?" Yang suggest. The girls think about it.

"Why would we do something like that?" Blake says.

"Yeah it seems a little… creepy." Weiss says.

"But still," Ruby chipped in. "Wouldn't it be uncomfortable to wear that armor twenty-four seven?"

"They're soldiers," Weiss argues. "They probably got used to it"

"I guess you're right." Yang says. She moves around in her bed. All of a sudden Caboose started muttering.

"Nice ladies…" he says. "Having sleepover…pretty ladies." He said between each snore. They all get a slight blush on their faces. If it was any of the other soldiers they would be a little creeped out. But seeing as how they saw Caboose as a child in a grown mans body they weren't creeped out.

"Well, let's just see how they act for the next few days." Ruby says. "Then we'll make an official vote on it. All right?" Ruby asks.

"Agreed." Blake says.

"Yeah, let's do it." Yang says.

"All right." Weiss says. "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight." They all say. Eventually, despite the snoring, they all fell asleep.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Fight

Ruby is woken up by a party sound and confetti falling on her face. She looks up and sees the barrel of a gun pointing at her face. "Ahhh!" She screams as she falls to the floor.

 _Thud_

"Owwww…" Ruby says rubbing her head.

"See, I told you it would work!" She hears Caboose say.

"I forgot Dr. Grey added that in Freckles." Donut says. Ruby looks up and sees her friends and the soldiers talking.

"Looks like I owe you ten bucks Yang." Blake says.

"Ten bucks for what?" Ruby says as she gets up. Yang looks at Blake, then back at her sister, then towards the ceiling whistling.

"Oh, they bet money to see if Caboose shot you if you would wake up or be sent to the hospital." Tucker says casually. Ruby's jaw dropped. She then looks at her sister with fire in her eyes.

"You betted money for him to shoot me?!" Ruby yells.

Yang shrugs. "When you say it like that it sounds dumb." She says causally.

"That's because it is!" Ruby yells.

"Well you were never in any real harm." Washington says.

"What do you mean?" Ruby says. She gets up and dusts herself off.

"You've all spent enough time with Caboose to realize how… well stupid he is, correct?" Tucker says. The girls nod. "Well, we decided to give Freckles, the AI in Caboose's gun, full control. So now whenever the trigger is pulled confetti pops out and makes a party noise."

"And I bet that you'd be fine sis!" Yang says with a confident smile. Ruby sighs and smiles. She then turns to Blake.

"Wait, you were betting against me!?" Ruby yells.

"Not for you to go to the hospital!" Blake defends. "Just that there would be real gun shots so your Aura would kick in." Blake says quietly. Ruby stares at Blake and Blake feels guilty.

"Besides," a robotic voice says. The girls look around to hear who it is. "I wouldn't have fired. You are not a hostile target." They realize it is Caboose's gun.

"Oh my God! A gun that talks!" Ruby says. She takes the gun from Caboose and cradles it like a child. "It's like in my dreams." She says quietly. Caboose takes it back and she starts to pout.

"No, don't do that." Caboose says. "He is my Freckles." Ruby continues to pout and then grabs her uniform. She goes to the bathroom and gets dressed. When she comes out she sees Yang and Washington having an arm wrestling competition. Both of them seem to be struggling. However Yang has a little leverage.

"Come on Yang!" Weiss screams.

"Are you seriously losing Washington?!" Tucker says in disbelief. Wash lets out a loud grunt and Yang's hand is slowly moving towards the table.

"Try harder Wash!" Yang yells and she is able to fight back. Right now they are neck and neck. Eventually Yang wins. She celebrates her win. Tucker and Donut let out a disappointed sigh. Caboose however yells.

"The blonde lady won!" He says. He presses his trigger again and confetti pops out. Whether or not that was on purpose is…debatable.

"All right all right, you girls have to get ready for Class." Washington says.

"Who are you, our dad?" Yang jokes to Washington. Washington grabs his gun and places it in his back holster.

"Hey, at least he doesn't wake you up at Six AM to do drills." Tucker says. Yang laughs.

"Poor little soldier." Yang taunts. Tucker just stares at her for a little bit. She then asks. "Why are you staring?"

"I was sticking my tongue out at you." He says. He then realizes. "I guess you couldn't see it…because of the helmet." He says. He also puts his gun on his back holster. As does Donut. Well, the holsters are more like magnets attached to their backs.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Weiss says. Everyone starts to exit the room. They start walking towards class but then Ruby remembers something.

"Wait did you guys shower already?" Ruby asks.

"I just told you," Tucker says. "We had to get up at six this morning to do drills, afterwards we took a shower."

"All right, then why are you following us?" Blake asks.

"Because we need to go to class too!" Caboose says. "I hope the teachers are nice." Everyone ignores this.

"Well it's not like we got anything better to do." Tucker says. They reach Professor Port's class.

"Also we wanted to apologize to your teacher for breaking through his glass window." Wash says. All of a sudden Wash feels a slap on his back.

"Apology accepted, young man." Port says. "Would you like to stay and help me teach?" He asks.

"Well…" Wash says. He really didn't want to, but then again it would be better for them to learn seeing as how most of his friends have the attention span of a squirrel

"Of course we will help." Caboose says without a second thought. Tucker hits him over the head.

"Ha ha, Caboose, such a kidder!" Tucker says. He then has Caboose in a choke hold. "Right?" he says a little aggressively.

"Yeah we'll help." Washington says. Tucker looks at him.

"We will?" Tucker asks shocked. He lets go of Caboose.

"I feel dizzy!" Caboose says.

"Yes, we will." Wash says. He shoots Tucker a look and Tucker knows that there is no arguing with him at that point.

"Excellent!" Port says. The soldiers and Port go to the front of the class. "First thing, I am doing an example today so I need help moving my desk." Port says. "Could one of you-" He is cut off by seeing his desk being lifted in the air. Everyone who was walking into the class or was in the class already stops and stared in awe.

Caboose picked up the desk and was holding it over his head. "Where am I throwing this to?" He asks.

"You're placing it Caboose," Washington says. "Gently." Caboose nodded. "All right Mr. Port, where would you like it?" Wash asks.

"Uhh…" Port is at a loss of words. To see someone pick up a desk that size so easily is very breathtaking. "Just in the corner." He says. Wash nods and walks over to the corner.

"Caboose, come over here and place it down." Washingon says.

"Yes Wash!" Caboose says. He casually walks over to the corner.

"All right, now put it down gently." Washington says. Caboose nods and slowly puts it down. "Great job Caboose," Washington says.

"Can I have the cookie now?" Caboose asks. Wash nods and takes out a paper bag and hands a chocolate chip cookie to him. "Yay!" Caboose removes his helmet to eat the cookie. The class gets a good look at him. He has light brown messy hair, and has light brown eyes as well. He has a slight 5 o'clock shadow and an almost childlike face. Of course, the 5 o'clock shadow probably makes it a look a bit older.

He munches down on the cookie. "That was yummy!" He says. He then puts his helmet back on.

"Mission complete, Captain Caboose." Freckles says.

"Yes thank you Freckles!" Caboose says. The bell rings and Port goes walks to the front of his class. Everyone sits down and he clears his throat.

"All right, everyone settle down." Port says. He motions to the four soldiers. "As you can see we have some special guests. Please introduce yourselves."

Wash steps up and clears his throat. "Good morning, I am Agent Washington." Washington says.

"I'm Tucker." Tucker says.

"My name is Franklin Donut, it's nice to meet all of you!" Donut says. Everyone looks at Caboose who is silent. He then notices everyone staring at him.

"Oh is it my turn?" Caboose asks he clears his throat. "I am Caboose." He says. "That is all."

"They will be helping me teach today." Port says. "Now then, I want to ask, who here know how Grimm are made?" he asks. Nobody raises their hand. "I see. No shame in that as they are only theories. We do not know much about Grimm, but there are three main ways we believe they are created.

"One: Mating. We have yet to actually see this but it is assumed the Grimm reproduce like any other animal, despite being a soulless creature. We are unsure if there are males and females or if they reproduce asexually.

"Two: summoning. There are theories that suggest that Grimm can be summoned. It is also said that through summoning they can be controlled. This can make the Grimm a very formidable ally, or a deadlier foe.

"And finally: Despair. Grimm are attracted to despair and negative feelings, so it is assumed they are created the same way. Although it is not known how much despair there has to be for one to be born. But remember, all of these are just theories." Port finishes. "Any questions?"

Nobody raises their hand. "You know, this reminds me of the time when I was on a field trip a few students and a group of beowolves attacked us." Port starts. The class groans knowing nothing will stop him from telling the story. "Ah yes, it was when we were to study of Grimm activity when suddenly they appeared out of nowhere!" Washington sneaks around to where Ruby was sitting.

"Is he usually like that?" Washington says. Ruby nods her head. Washington sighs. Port continue to rant on and on about how he was defeating the group of Grimm.

"And then the alpha appeared." He says. "It was so big!" Port exclaims.

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker yells on instinct. The entire class lets out a laugh. Port turns to the soldiers. "Uh oh." Tucker says.

"All right then, onto the demonstration." Port says with an evil glare towards Tucker. "Bring in the Ursa!" a couple of Port's helpers bring in a cage with a large Ursa in it. "Today we will be seeing how well weapons work against Ursai. Our demonstrator will be Tucker." Port says.

"Wait what?" Tucker says. Port goes behind tucker and pushes him. He then grabs his blunderaxe and opens the cage. The Ursa roars and charges at Tucker. Tucker dodges out of the way as tries to claw at it. "Dude what the fuck is your problem!?" Tucker yells at Port.

Wash and Donut equip their guns but then port puts a hand in the way. "Do you not trust your teammate?" he asks the two of them. The soldiers look at each other and then put their guns away. It would look weird for them to freak out and shoot the Grimm since it's supposed to be a demonstration. Even if the demonstrator for it was forcefully picked.

"Don't do anything stupid Tucker." Wash mumbles. The Ursa swipes a claw at Tucker and again Tucker rolls out of the way. He then shoots his battle rifle at the white part of the head but the bullets bounce off.

"As you can see bullets can bounce off the Ursa in certain places." Port says. Tucker keeps shooting at it but eventually runs out of the clip.

"Ah balls." He says. The Ursa leaps and pins tucker. "Shit shit shit shit!" Tucker yells. His battle rifle was dropped and out of the way. He begins to struggle for something. The Ursa brings a claw and is about to swipe. At the top however, it just stops. It then disappears as the black fades away. And as the outline disappears, a feint whitish blue glow comes from the stomach section. Tucker is holding his sword. He seemed to have stabbed it just in time.

Tucker gets up and everyone stares in awe at the energy sword. "What is that?" Yang asks. Tucker looks at the sword then the class.

"Oh, this is uhh…" Tucker looks towards Washington who is shaking his head no while slicing his neck with his fingers. Meaning 'Don't tell the truth.' "This is a military special weapon, the details are classified." Everyone is still staring at it. "Okay please stop staring your making me nervous." Tucker says. He turns it off and puts it back on his belt. After calming everyone down, Washington and Port continue class as normal, in which half of the class returns to sleeping.

 **Thirty minutes later:**

The bell rings and everyone starts packing up. Donut, Washington, Caboose, and Tucker find Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake. Ruby immediately runs to Tucker and starts asking questions about his sword while hopping up and down. "Where'd you get it? How long have you had it? Did you make it yourself?"

"Holy crap Ruby calm down!" Tucker yells. Ruby stops hopping in place and asking questions.

"Sorry." She says. "I just really like weapons." She says with a sheepish smile. Wash places a hand on her shoulder.

"We've noticed," He says. "But you know we can't go into details about advance military weapons." Ruby says.

"All right," Ruby says with a little pout. "Anyway, our next class is to prepare for the Vytal festival tournament."

"So to the training arena?" Donut asks.

"To the training arena." Blake says. They all start leaving class and start heading towards it. Halfway there they run into the rest of their friends. They all start talking and catching up, despite spending just an hour apart. They enter the building but they see Glynda waiting there.

"Ah perfect, I knew you would come." She says. Everyone starts looking at everyone else. She walks up and points to the soldiers. "Reds, Blues, and the two agents, please follow me." She says.

"And why should we Missy?" Sarge asks. She shoots him a glare and he yelps. "Yes ma'am!" He says. They all start following her. They go down some stairs and they realize they are about to enter the arena. Glynda turns to them.

"How would you guys feel about sparring with some of my students?" She asks. The soldier look at each other.

"Uhh… would they be okay?" Washington asks. Glynda smiles.

"I trust both you and my students to not kill each other." Glynda says. She reaches in her pocket and shows her scroll. "And besides, our scrolls let us show how much aura we have left, once it reaches the red zone, the match will be over." She says.

"And what about us? We don't have scrolls remember." Carolina says.

"Just pretend that you can see it in your helmet. You guys should know when you hit your limit." Glynda says. "Also your armor and aura shows on the big screen."

"But what if we don't have aura?" Carolina says. Everyone looks at her. "We are from a different dimension after all. What if we don't have the same kind of physics as you?" She asks.

"Listen," Glynda says. "I know that, I know all of that, but that's why I want you to face off against students. If we put you in a real battle Ozpin and I are afraid of that chance that you don't have aura and you can be killed."

"So you want us to go against students, kids who are holding back or aren't strong enough, or dumb enough to purposely try to kill us." Washington says. Glynda points at him.

"Exactly." She says. "So, will you?" The soldiers look at each other.

"Can you give us a minute to decide?" Sarge asks. Glynda nods her head and the soldiers crowd together.

"Should we do it?" Simmons asks.

"I say we don't. Let's just see how things play out." Grif says.

"But we also need to test to see if we do have aura." Tucker says.

"Better in here where they are training then to stress test is out in the field." Wash says.

"We should do it." Epsilon says he appears in the middle of the group as his tiny hologram. "I can record the data we discover today as well so I should be able to analyze it." After discussing it for another minute they turn to Glynda.

"Question, do you happen to have a doctor nearby in case this goes wrong?" Wash asks. Glynda nods her head.

"Yes we have one ready should any of you get injured." Glynda says. The soldiers look at each other and nodded.

"We'll do it." Wash says. Just then the bell rings.

"Perfect timing." Glynda says with a smile. "Follow me please." The Reds and Blues and agents follow Glynda into the middle of the arena. "All right, today we will do something a little different." She announces. "I have special guests with me today, These are the Reds and Blues, with agents Carolina and Agent Washington."

"Hello everyone!" Caboose yells out. A couple of people say hello back but most stay quiet.

"Anyway," Glynda continues. "We will be doing one-on-ones for training today, I will let all of you decide who you would like to fight." There were a few whispers in the class. However, Pyrrha stands up and clears her throat.

"I will go first." She says.

"Excellent Miss Nikos," Glynda says. "Who would you like to fight?" Pyrrha looks at all the soldiers and points to her choice.

"Carolina," Pyrrha says. "Will you spar with me?" Carolina steps forward and looks her straight in the eye.

"Bring it on." She says. Pyrrha smiles and hops down into the arena. She then goes to locker room and starts equipping her armor and gear.

They all start to clear the floor for them to fight. The screen shows Pyrrha's Aura and Carolina's. In the picture it still just has Carolina's helmet on.

"I just hope Carolina doesn't push too hard." Wash says.

"What?" Sarge says. "You don't trust the psycho girl that you've worked with in the past?" He asks.

"No it's not that," Wash says. "I just hope that she doesn't get herself killed if we don't have Aura." Sarge nods to that. If they didn't have aura, the armor will stop bullets and explosions. But it does have its limits.

Glynda goes out to Carolina and whispers something to her. "Are you going to be okay without a huntress weapon? I have some that we can lend to you." Glynda says.

"I'll be fine," Carolina says. "I got my pistol and my assault rifle."

"All right," Glynda says. A countdown appears in the middle of the screen. Its fifteen minutes. "Begin!" Glynda yells.

Pyrrha charges at Carolina and lifts her sword. She strikes down on Carolina. However Carolina claps her hands together on Pyrrha's blade to stop it. She turns the blade away and kicks Pyrrha in the stomach. Pyrrha backs away. She goes for another swing but Carolina dodges it.

Pyrrha backs away again and Carolina takes the distance to her advantage. She takes out her pistol and starts shooting at Pyrrha. Pyrrha raises her shield in time to block the bullets. She then starts running in a circle to dodge them if she can. Carolina keeps shooting but they either miss or hit Pyrrha's shield. Carolina runs out of ammo though. Pyrrha takes this as another chance.

She changes her weapon into javelin form and throws it at Carolina. Carolina just put the empty magazine in its belt when she saw the javelin coming. She rolls out of its way and looks to see where it lands. She turns and is bashed in the face by Pyrrha's shield.

Carolina backs up. She loads another clip in as Pyrrha runs for her weapon. "Epsilon," Carolina whispered loudly. "Speed, now!"

"On it." Church says. Carolina gets in a running position and takes off. Pyrrha grabs her weapon and turns around. She is met by Carolina making a fist and about to punch her. Carolina is about to hit her but misses at the last second as Pyrrha dodges it. Carolina then tries to knee her but misses again. She keeps trying to hit Pyrrha but all of her attacks miss. Pyhrra kicks her and Carolina backs away

"What the hell?" Carolina says. "I know I should've been able to hit her." She says.

"I'm figuring out her semblance now, it will take me two minutes. Five max." Epsilon says. Carolina nods and pulls out her pistol again. She starts firing but Pyrrha starts running in a circle around Carolina to dodge again. Carolina switches to a side grip with the gun so the kick can keep up with Pyrrha. Carolina runs out of ammo again. Pyrrha rushes in and changes her weapon back to sword form and swings at Carolina.

Carolina dodges it and starts throwing punches again. Again they all miss. For the next minute it's just them going back and forth at attacking and defending. Carolina finally takes out a grenade. She tosses it in the air and shoots it. It was a smoke grenade.

Smoke covers the arena and Carolina takes this time to catch a breath. "Epsilon, any progress?" She says huffing for air.

"Yeah, this is just a guess, but I think her semblance is polarity." Church says. Carolina looks at him as he appeared in front of her.

"Wait she controls magnets?" Carolina says.

"I believe so." Church says. "I think that's why your attacks missed; she was able to control your armor since it is metal." Carolina looks at her hands and makes them into fists

"All right, I know what to do." Carolina says. She removes her helmet.

"Carolina," Church says. "I know what you're thinking, and three things: One: You're crazy. Two: I can't do anything without them and three: Do you really need to test it out?" Carolina gets a cocky smile on her face.

"I'd rather it be me than the idiots and Wash." She says. Church sighs.

"All right, good luck." He says as he disappears.

The smoke was still thick but it started to clear out. Pyrrha was out of it but she turned her weapon into rifle form. The minute she sees Carolina out of the smoke she fires. The smoke clears and standing in the middle is Carolina. However, she isn't wearing her aqua colored armor. Instead she has a tight skinsuit on. The type all soldiers have to wear in order for the armor to go on. She still had her belt with ammo clips, grenades, and a knife on. A couple of boys let out wolf whistles as the suit did show some very… interesting parts of her.

She puts out her hand towards Pyrrha and moves her fingers. The universal "Come get me" taunt. Pyrrha loads her gun, and fires.

 **Back at Chorus, Space pirate base:**

Locus and Felix, while were relieved to get rid of the reds and blues, were annoyed with the people on chorus. The "death" of their leaders didn't make them lose hope like they thought, it led them to be even more dangerous. More bombings, more sneak attacks, but they are also doing more suicide missions, so it's just about perspective.

Felix and Locus were waiting for Hargrove as they had to report to him. "It's like this asshole is never pleased." Felix says while pacing.

"He's our boss." Locus says.

"Still an asshole." Felix says.

After another five minutes Hargrove appeared on the screen. "Gentlemen." He says. Locus and Felix stand at attention. "How has the planets purge been since the 'death'," he says with quotation marks. "Of the reds and Blues?"

"Not as fast as we have hoped." Locus says.

"What?" Hargrove says with a displeased look on his face.

"Apparently it only encouraged them to take the fight to us." Felix says. "But they are doing stupider moves, so it seems to even out. Especially since the equipment you give us is better than theirs." Hargrove never changed his facial features.

"After getting rid of the so called 'leaders', you still haven't finished this mission?" Hargrove says.

"Sir it takes time to-" Locus starts but he is cut off by Hargrove.

"It does not!" Hargrove yells. "Their leaders are gone and they won't find their bodies. They should be at an all-time low!"

"Sir," Locus says. "What if the dimensional grenade didn't work?" Hargrove looks at him. "Maybe it only transported them back to their base." Locus said.

"And if that's the case, you should've just let us kill them." Felix says Hargrove is annoyed with the remark.

"Yes because you have proven in the past that you were able to accomplish that feat." Hargrove says.

"Sir," Felix starts. "I had them captured! All I had to do was place a bullet in between their eyes and poof, no more reds and blues."

"No you wouldn't," Locus said. Felix turned to him. "You would've bragged and bragged giving them time to think of an escape plan and get away."

"Are you saying I'm incompetent?" Felix questions.

"I'm saying you waste time," Locus argues.

"Enough!" Hargrove yells. "I wanted those grenades tested and I wanted the Reds and Blues gone. Testing the grenades on them seemed a sure fire way to end it. If it worked, they are gone and out of hair. If not, they die horribly. But either way they are dealt with, and yet you still show no signs of progress in taking over Chorus!" He looks at his watch and looks back at the screen. "I have to cut our meeting short. I expect better results next time." Hargrove says and with that he turns off the transmission.

"What did I tell you? Asshole." Felix says to Locus.

 **Back in Remnant:**

Carolina gets launched as the bullet hits her. Pyrrha used gravity dust to help her. Carolina hits the ground a few times and rolls right into the wall. There are gasps in the crowd. "Carolina!" Wash yells. He is about to go up to her but Pyrrha beat him to it.

"Carolina! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yells as she went up to her. She kneels down next to Carolina. "I didn't think I had to hold back so-" She is cut off by being grabbed by the throat and being slammed in the ground. The crowd sits on the edge of their seats. The Reds and Blues and Wash stare in awe. Carolina is giving off an aqua colored glow.

"That's Carolina's Aura." Glynda says. "I guess this proves you guys can have aura." Carolina has a small smile on her face.

"I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book." Carolina says. She has a smile on her face. "Ready for round two?" She asks.

Pyrrha smiles back. "Let's have a good battle." Pyrrha then wraps her legs around Carolina and pins her into an armbar. Both let out a grunt. Carolina breaks out of it. She gets to her feet and takes a few steps back. Pyrrha gets up as well. She uses her weapon to take aim again. However Carolina was hiding her pistol.

Carolina quickly draws out her pistol and starts shooting Pyrrha. She hits her a few times and Pyrrha's aura gauge goes down. Pyrrha starts running from her bullets. Carolina reloads and puts the pistol back in her holster and chases after her.

Pyrrha takes a big leap, turns around, changes her weapon into spear form, and uses her aura to add extra power to her throw. Carolina is hit it the right shoulder and gets launched right into a wall. Her Aura gauge goes down.  
Carolina grabs the spear and removes it. She then flips it and pulls her arm back. She throws the spear back at Pyrrha. Pyrrha grabs it inches before it hits her face and turns it back into a sword, since Carolina was charging at her. However she wasn't fast enough as Carolina punched her in the face.

Carolina keeps landing blows but eventually Pyrrha uses her shield to block. She would try dodging but Carolina was moving faster than normal since she wasn't wearing the heavy armor. "So, Pyrrha," Carolina says. She takes out a knife and swings down but Pyrrha blocks it with her shield. Pyrrha shoves her shield and Carolina takes a step back. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Carolina asks. She tosses the knife in the air. It spins and Carolina grabs it so it is reversed grip in her hand.

"What do you wish to know?" Pyrrha asks. She charges at Carolina and tries to strike her but Carolina dodges. Carolina then tries to stab downward but Pyrrha dodges it. Then they clash blades together and try to overpower each other.

"What's the name of your weapon?" Carolina asks. Ozpin told them that some hunters and huntresses name their weapons. Pyrrha knees Carolina and her aura gauge goes down. Carolina takes a step back and Pyrrha throws her shield. Carolina rolls out of the way. Pyrrha uses her magnetism to get it back to her hand.

"Ah, yes." Pyrrha says. She turns it back to a rifle and takes aim. "My shield is Akoúo̱, and my weapon is Miló." Pyrrha says. She shoots the rifle and it hits Carolina. Carolina's aura hit the yellow zone. Carolina takes out her pistol and starts shooting at Pyrrha. Only for it to be out of ammo.

"Shit!" Carolina yelled. She takes out the magazine and adds another one. Pyrrha tried to throw her shield at Carolina but Carolina rolled out of the way while still reloading. Carolina starts shooting again. Pyrrha dodges but is hit a few times. Her Aura reaches the yellow zone as well. So far everyone is on the edge of their seats. No one has been able to be on par with Pyrrha.

Both girls stare each other down. Then they charge yelling out as they did. However buzzer goes off and they stop, inches away from each other. They both look up and a timer was at zero. The crowd lets out disappointed sighs and boos. "I'm sorry everyone." Glynda says stepping into the field. "But we are out of time for the match. We need to have other matches as well." Glynda looks at the results. Both of their aura levels were the same. Thirty eight percent. "Well then, this is a draw then." Glynda says. A couple of the students protest saying to continue the match but Glynda shakes her head.

Carolina and Pyrrha however, don't protest. They both have big smiles on their faces. They go to each other and shake hands. "Good match, Agent Carolina" Pyrrha says.

"And you too, Pyrrha Nikos." Carolina says. Carolina goes and grabs her armor, and then goes back to her friends while Pyrrha goes to her locker.

"Wow." Ruby says. "That was amazing!"

"I'd never thought I would see the day someone would be on par with Pyrrha." Yang says impressed.

"It obvious Pyrrha was holding back." Weiss says.

"I don't think so." Blake says. The class is still excited after the fight. Meanwhile Carolina was talking with her friends, all of them excited that they can have aura.

"So we can actually have aura now." Washington says.

"So we get even more protection now." Simons says "Sounds like a win to me!"

"Yes however," A voice says. Everyone turns and it is Glynda. "I believe the reason you unlocked your aura is because of the experience you have, and because you wanted something." Glynda says. Carolina looks at her.

"What do you mean?' Carolina asks. She starts putting her armor back on.

"Carolina, you wanted something, and so you unlocked your aura through willpower." Glynda sayas.

"Tell me," Glynda starts. "What were you thinking about when it was activated?' Carolina was putting on her bottom half of her armor.

"What was I thinking?" Carolina says. She puts on her boots. "I was thinking about how someone needed to test it out." She says. She gets done tightening the armor and puts on her torso armor. "And how I wanted to beat Pyrrha." She says.

"I see…" Glynda says almost unimpressed. Carolina starts looking around for something.

"Hey where's my helmet?" Carolina asks. Simmons then remembered something.

"Oh right." He says. He hits Tucker, who was turned around.

"Ow!" Tucker says. "Hey watch it."

"Is it done yet?" Simmons says.

"Hey it takes time." Donut says.

"It shouldn't take this long." Simmons says.

"Shut up," Tucker says he hands Simmons something. "Just give it already."

"What are you guys doing?" Carolina asks. Simmons clears his throat and hands Carolina her helmet. It looked brand new.

"Well," Simmons says. "Your helmet got really dirty while fighting Pyrrha so…"

"We decided to clean it." Donut says in a happy tone. Carolina takes it. She looks at the helmet then at the sim troopers. Sarge hits Simmons over the head.

"I told you she wouldn't like it!" Sarge whispers to him.

"What the hell? No you didn't." Tucker says.

"Well she was giving you a look, that means she hated it!" Sarge says they continue to Bicker and Carolina turns to Glynda, but still looking at the helmet.

"Oh yeah, there was one more thing that was crossing my mind when my aura came out." Carolina said. Glynda leans closer. Carlina puts on her helmet. "I wanted to make sure my family didn't get hurt trying to see if this was real."

Glynda smiles. "I see." She says as she turns away. She goes to the middle of the arena again and clears her throat. "Would anyone else like to fight one of the Atlas Soldiers?" She asks. There were a lot of hands raised this time. "Miss Xiao Long," Glynda says pointing to Yang. A couple of kids groan. "Who would you like to fight?"

Yang gets a big smile on her face, and points the blue colored soldier. "I want to fight Caboose." She says.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Hello again! So I've been getting crap for adding a few sensitive moments in the last chapter, so I thought I would clear it up. I will, in no way shape or form, ship the red and blues with team RWBY or JNPR. I know of the age difference. I'm just going to add a few moments like those depending on the scene because I don't want it just to be a funny and action fanfiction. But the reason the girls blushed when Caboose was sleep talking because it was basically being complimented by a kid. At least that was my intention. Blake and Wash I wanted an older brother and younger sister scenario. I am very sorry about all of that. I thought I edited my document but I guess I didn't. I updated the chapter to** _ **hopefully**_ **make it seem less creepy. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and Stay tuned for the next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Caboose Vs Yang

"I want to fight Caboose." Yang says. Every one of Cabooses friends look at Caboose. Then they look at Yang.

"Are you sure?" Tucker asks her. She hops down the railing and goes up to them. She punches Tucker in the shoulder.

"Of course I'm sure." She says with a confident smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Sarge says "Maybe you would want to fight someone with a little more intelligence like Simmons, or Washington…or a monkey." The soldiers let out a little laugh.

"Hey!" Caboose says. Sarge turns to him. "Did you actually see a monkey?" He says.

"See?" Sarge says to Yang.

"I'm sure all I have to do is get him pumped up." Yang says she moves past them and to the locker room. Meanwhile the soldiers look at Caboose.

"Epsilon," Carolina says. Church appears next to her shoulder.

"Yeah what's up?" Church asks.

"You think you can switch into Caboose's helmet for his fight?" Carolina says.

"Of course I will," Church says. "I'm not going to let the idiot die. If anyone's going to kill him it's going to be me." Church says. Carolina chuckles. Wash goes behind Carolina and starts removing the Epsilon unit.

Once the Epsilon unit is out they try to get Caboose to hold still but he keeps walking away being distracted by…literally everything. "OH what's this shining thing?"

"That's a light Caboose, hold still for god sake!" Grif says as he leans on a wall.

"Maybe help us with him instead of just yelling at him!" Washington says.

"Eh I'm on break." Grif replies. Eventually they are able to calm Caboose down. Washington was just about to put Epsilon in Cabooses Helmet but Yang came back from the Locker room with her gear on. She grabs Caboose by the collar and starts running out to the arena.

"Come on Caboose let's get ready!" She says excitedly.

"Okay!" Caboose says. He then yells to his friends. "What am I getting ready for?" he says as he gets dragged off.

"He's going to die." Tucker says.

"Yep definitely." Donut says. However they somehow were able to get and start eating popcorn and are watching intently.

"Your actions and your words are contradicting each other." Carolina says.

"He'll be fine Carolina, Caboose is strong." Washington says. "Besides the minute Yang realizes Caboose won't fight back I'm sure she'll stop." Carolina sighs. Maybe doing this wasn't such a good idea after all. Yang starts cracking her knuckles.

"You ready for this?" Yang asks.

"No," Caboose says. "Why would I hurt you nice lady?" Caboose says. Yang shakes her head he is just flattering her.

"Caboose, I am sensing a threat." Freckles says.

"No it's fine Freckles." Caboose says.

"Acknowledged." Freckles says.

"Anyway are both contestants ready?" Glynda says. The screen showed both yang and Cabooses aura. Yang gives a thumbs up.

"Ready Miss Witch!" Caboose says. Glynda gets an annoyed look on her face.

"It's Goodwitch…" She says. She clicks a button and the timer begins counting down. "Begin!" She yells.

Yang cocks her shotgun gantlets she aims them behind her and fires to get a speed boost and shows up right in front of Caboose. She pulls back her arm to punch him. However he puts up one hand and starts waving it. "Hi Yang!" He says just before he gets punched in the face. Or Helmet, depending on your perspective.

He gets launched and hits the ground a couple of times. He eventually hits the wall and it crumbles on him. Yang just sits there with her arm outstretched. She has a shocked look on her face. The Reds and Blues are also shocked. "Jesus Yang!" Tucker yells. "You didn't have to hit him that hard!" The kids in the stands were standing, and a little scared about Caboose.

"I'm sorry!" Yang says she puts down her arm. She turns to the soldiers. "I thought he would've dodged it. I…I… crap Caboose!" She says as she runs to the rumble and starts moving the stones. A lot fell on top of him.

"Caboose I'm so sorry!" She says as she continues to move the rubble. All of a sudden Caboose popped up like a gopher from the rubble and startles Yang.

"What happened?!" He says as he looks around. "Why am I dizzy?" Yang breathes a sigh of relief. As did everyone else.

"Caboose, I'm glad you're-" Yang starts to say. However she is cut off by Freckles.

"Firing at hostile." He says as Caboose's gun was pointed at her. Freckles starts firing and a couple hit Yang but she rolls out of the way after the first few hits. Caboose then looks at Freckles.

"Bad Freckles!" He says. "Don't shoot at Yang!"

"Captain Caboose," Freckles says. "This is a battle."

"Caboose he's right!" Donut yells.

"Get angry!" Wash and Tucker yell at the same time.

"I don't remember how!" Caboose yells back. "Besides I can't hit pretty ladies! And those who have been nice to me!"

"Caboose," Simmons says. "Chivalry's dead just imagine she-" Simmons is cut off by Freckles starting to fire again, as Yang was in its sight. Yang grabs Freckles and tries to Yank him out of Caboose's hands. However she is struggling.

"Caboose do you have the death grip on him or something?" She says. She eventually is able to get Freckles. She looks at the gun. "Hey Freckles, I think my sister likes you." Yang says with a smile. "Go talk to her for a little bit." She then throws the gun over to her team in the stands.

Freckles lands in Ruby's hands and Ruby looks at Freckles with a big smile. "Hi Freckles!" Ruby says.

"Get me back to Captain Caboose please Ruby." Freckles says.

"Nope." Ruby says. She takes off her hood and wraps the gun in it and places it to the side.

"You will regret this." Freckles says in the stuffed hood. Yang start patting her hands together.

"Now that that's taken care of," She says. "We can finally have our fight Caboose." She turns to him and is shocked by what she sees. Caboose is looking at the ground and he is letting out a low growl. His fists are clenched up and his body language is…well, mad.

He looks up at Yang and she can feel the anger radiating off of him. "My name is Michael J. Caboose." He says in a deep voice. "And no one hurts Freckles!" He speeds up to Yang and then lands a punch right in her face and she gets sent flying.

Yang stops herself using her shotgun gauntlets. She moves her hair out of the way and gets a smile. "Now this is what I'm talking about." She says. She starts running towards Caboose and caboose starts running as well. They meet in the middle and they both throw a punch. Their punches collided and there is a shockwave. They are both still.

Then Yang fires her gauntlet but Caboose ducks and tries to uppercut her. Yang dodges. She punches and fires her gauntlet and hits Caboose in his chest plate. He stumbles back at bit. Yang gets closer to him and starts a flurry of attacks.

She punches him a few times but he started dodging and got behind her. She looks at him and she fires her gauntlet to elbow him with extra power. She hit his helmet three times. He grabs her elbow and twists it behind her back. Caboose then takes his right arm and wraps it around Yang's throat and starts choking her.

Yang looks at him as Caboose is choking her. The left side of his glass visor was broken. And those kind, childlike eyes she saw in Port's class were gone. In them was a fire, and deep anger. He turns, while keeping his grip on Yang, lifts her up and then slams her into the ground. The ground cracks with the impact.

Caboose looks up at the screen. Yang's Aura is in the yellow while his is in the green still. He removes his helmet and looks at it. "You broke the gift Washington gave to me." He says angrily. He puts it back on. He looks down at Yang again and raises his fist. However Yang suddenly opened her eyes.

Her eyes are red. She quickly gets up and lands a furry of blows on Caboose. On the last punch she punched him in the gut and then she fires at him. He gets sent flying. Yang looks at the screen. Caboose is almost in the red. However when she looked away Caboose launched at her and started his flurry of attacks. Eventually she is able to dodge his attacks. She gets away and they both just stare at each other.

They both glance at the screen. They are neck and neck in the orange zone. Yang realizes she is by the wall where Caboose crashed and gets an idea. She picks up the concrete locks and starts throwing them at Caboose.

Caboose sees this. However instead of dodging he starts running towards them. He runs through each piece with little effect on his aura. He jumps in the air and pulls back a fist. Yang looks at her caboose and pulls back her fist. They are about to collide but Yang pulls her trigger and Caboose gets sent flying. He eventually stops in the middle of the room. A buzzer goes off signaling the end of the match. He lost.

Yang slows her breathing to calm down. Her eyes go back to normal and she smiles as she walks up to Caboose. "Good match Caboose." She says. She sticks out her hand to help him up. However he doesn't move. "Caboose?" She says. She looks back at the screen. His entire aura was depleted. Which meant…

"Did you actually shoot Caboose?!" Tucker says running up to them. He flips him over. Tucker starts shaking him. Caboose isn't responding. Wash goes up to him and checks his pulse.

"I got a pulse." He says. "Man I wish Doc was here."

Washington puts his head near Caboose's chest. All of a sudden Caboose let out a huge snore. "The idiot's sleeping?!" Sarge yells. Wash and Tucker pick up Caboose and start carrying him over to their friends.

"Jesus not only is Caboose strong he's freaking heavy!" Tucker says as they put down Caboose. Wash goes to Glynda.

"Glynda I think we're taking off for today." Wash says.

"May I ask why? The kids are loving you." Glynda says. Wash goes to her ear.

"Caboose may be snoring but I looked in his helmet. He's really beat up. I'm not a hundred percent sure he has aura."

"I see." Glynda puts her hand in her chin. "Go talk to Ozpin, he'll make sure all of you get aura. And he will go into a bigger explanation about this."

"Thank you." Washington goes back with his friends. "All right let's get out of here." He says.

"Why? I want to see more fights!" Sarge says.

"We all need to talk. Now." Carolina says. Sarge grumbles but they all start to move out. Wash and Tucker carry Caboose as well. They are outside the Practice arena and they go behind it. Wash and Tucker set Caboose down.

"Carolina what are we doing back here?" Tucker asks as he put Caboose down.

"We just need to go over the events in this universe." Carolina says. Grif grunts.

"Do we have to?" Grif complains. "We went through the Aura and Semblance crap this morning."

"Not to mention the Faunus and human civil right stuff." Simmons says.

"Like it or not this place isn't as safe as we think." Church says as he appears. "Look at Caboose for example." Everyone looks at Caboose. He is still snoring.

"He looks fine to me." Grif says. Washington removes Cabooses helmet and they see he is bleeding. Not a lot, but enough for worry.

"Caboose has taken a lot worst, but man." Tucker says. "These kids are insane!"

"Which is why it's dangerous here." Church says. "Me and Carolina were able to get a little information that worries us."

"What is it?" Washington says.

"It was when we met Ironwood." Carolina says.

"The general?" Wash asks.

"Yeah," Carolina says.

"What about a general?" Sarge asks.

"You guys know that fleet that came here yesterday?" Carolina asks. Everyone nods. "General Ironwood brought that fleet here for the Vytal Festival."

"Why bring a fleet to a festival?" Washington says.

"That's what Ozpin asked." Carolina says.

"To begin with, what is the Vytal festival?" Simmons asks.

"Oh right," Carolina says. They forgot to ask about the Vytal Festival. "It's a festival to celebrate peace between the four kingdoms: Vale, the kingdom we are in now. Atlas, a kingdom where their school, government and military are all one. Ironwood is the general and headmaster of Atlas."

"Sounds like my kind of place." Sarge jokes.

"Vacuo," Church starts. "A desert west of Vale. Home of Shade academy. And finally, Mistral. A swamp like area."

"Carolina," Wash says. "What was your meeting with Ironwood like? Surely that had to clear some things up." Caroline recalls to the meeting yesterday.

 **One day ago, in Ozpins office:**

After Wash left, Ironwood was the first to speak. "So why should we believe what you guys said?" He asks Carolina. Carolina points to her shoulder where a U.N.S.C tag was placed.

"Does this dog tag look like it was made from any of the other nations?" Carolina asks. "Not to mention the armor?"

"For all I know you just made all of this up and stole and modified that armor." Ironwood says.

"Yeah that's lot to go through just for a little lie." Epsilon says. Ironwood starts looking around. "I mean for all we know you brought your fleet's here to take over."

"Who said that?!" Ironwood says. Ozpin looks at Carolina with a confused look. She puts her finger on her helmet and Ozpin nods.

"Wait you can hear me?" Epsilon says. "It's uh… your conscious, we haven't talked in a while."

"Epsilon, enough." Carolina says. Ironwood looks at her. Church shows himself with his sniper rifle.

"You're no fun, you know that?" He says. Ironwood points at the floating AI.

"What is that?" He asks.

"Sup? I'm Epsilon. I'm Carolina's AI." Church says.

"Although how can you see him?" Carolina asks.

Ozpin clears his throat and everyone looks at him. "James has made some… modifications to himself." Church goes up to the guy and scans him.

"The dude's a cyborg." Church says. "So he has the wires in his head to be able to see me."

"I guess that's one way to put it." James says.

"Now then," Ozpin says assuming epsilon told Carolina what Ironwood was. "What in the world brings you all the way down from Atlas?" He takes a sip of his cup. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal festival."

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood says. He takes a sip of his coffee. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"Well," Ozpin says. "I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends…"

"Yeah," Church says. "Especially when that friend brings an entire army to the other friend's house." Ironwood shoots a look at Church.

"However," Ozpin says. "The small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned."

"Well," Ironwood says. "Concern is what brought them here." Carolina looks at Ironwood. This can't be good.

"I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-"

"Oz," Ironwood cuts him off. "You and I both know why I brought those men." Carolina looks at Ozpin who was taking another sip of his coffee. Ozpin sighs.

"We are in a time of peace." Ozpin says. "Shows of power like this, is going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow says is true-"

"If what Qrow says is true then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal festival; A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious."

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsman and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood says coldly. He turns and begins to walk away. "But ask yourself this; Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He begins to walk out the door. Carolina is about to walk to Ironwood to get answers but Ozpin puts a hand on her and shakes his head.

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin says. Ironwood closes the door and Carolina removes her helmet.

"Church wants to talk." Carolina says. She hands it to Ozpin and he puts it on. Church is standing on his desk with the sniper rifle in his hands.

"What did he mean by a war?" Church asks.

"Nothing that concerns you or your soldiers." Ozpin says.

"Yeah it does seeing as how we have no way to get out of here!"

"Epsilon, I understand your frustration." Ozpin says. "But we are making sure that nothing bad happens to the students. Or the world."

"Well you seem to be doing a good job if you need an entire army." Carolina says.

"He is just doing what he thinks is best. And I will admit it was a… nonessential move." Ozpin says.

"And who's this Qrow guy?" Church asks.

"Another colleague of mine." Ozpin says. "He is doing a little errand for me. Listen I know none of this made sense."

"Oh no it all made perfect sense!" Church says in a sarcastic tone.

"However," Ozpin says sternly. "I need you to trust me. If we have something like this again I will make sure you and Washington know of it. Over time it will all make sense, but I do not trust you enough to tell you the full story." Carolina frowns at Ozpin. But she realizes there is no point in pushing it.

"Very well. If something like this happens again, we better know." Carolina says. Ozpin nods and removes the helmet and returns it to Carolina who puts it back on. She leaves the room.

 **Present Day:**

"And that's how it went." Carolina says.

"So in other words we're still in the dark." Washington says.

"Do not go around Campus telling anyone of this do you hear me?" Carolina says.

"Crystal clear." Tucker says.

"I don't know, we should probably tell people about this." Simmons says.

"Not a good idea, we don't want to spread a panic." Washington says. They discuss this for about five minutes and they eventually agree to not tell people.

"All right," Church says. "Now let's find Ozpin. We need to make sure we all have our Aura unlocked." They all start to get up and they wake up Caboose.

They all start moving to Ozpin's office as they thought he would be there. Ever since Atlas came they didn't really stand out as much so there wasn't as much pointing. But there still was a few pointing and whispering.

They eventually reach the staircase, much to Grifs dismay. "We have to take the stairs!" Grif complains. "Can't we just take the elevator?"

"Suck it up," Carolina says. "I'd rather have us all go up then have him wait for the other half to get out of the elevator." Grif sighs and they all start climbing the stairs. They reach the top and Carolina knocks on the door. She hears Ozpin talking but he then stops.

"Come in!" He says. They all walk in and see a screen disappear from Ozpin's desk. "What can I do for you?" Ozpin asks.

"Give us Aura." Tucker says. Ozpin looks at him confusingly and Sarge hits him in the head.

"What he meant," Carolina states. "Is that he wants you to unlock it for us. Or go into a bit of better explanation." Ozpin pushes his glasses into place.

"Interesting," He says. "Glynda did say Carolina unlocked it. So she must have said I could forcefully unlock it correct?" The soldiers nod. "Well I can unlock it. But why would I explain it? Didn't you do that with Epsilon this morning during your drills?" Washington and Carolina are stunned.

"How did you-" Wash starts. He is cut off by Ozpin.

"This is my school and my students." Ozpin says. He takes a drink from his mug. "It is my responsibility to know what goes on here and I make sure my students are away from harm. Whether it be immediate…" He stares the soldiers down. "Or potential."

"You still don't trust us." Washington says. The soldiers look at one another and slowly put their hands on their weapons. Church appears before them.

"Not yet, let's see where this goes." He says.

"Would you in my position?" Ozpin asks. Wash couldn't object to that.

"No, I guess I wouldn't." Wash says. The soldiers are slowing putting their hands down.

"I'm glad you see this my way." Ozpin says. "Please do not take this personally."

"Take what personally?" Sarge says. "The fact that you don't trust us because we are from a different dimension? Of course we wouldn't." Ozpin shoots Sarge a look but Sarge just crosses his arms.

Ozpin sighs. "Look," Ozpin says. "If it is any constellation the students love and respect you. Especially teams JNPR and RWBY." The soldiers couldn't help but smile at that. Despite only spending a day they actually did like the kids as well. Luckily they had helmets on. "But I think that's enough distraught. Let's unlock your Auras."

"Wait," Carolina says. "Why? You just said you don't trust us, and yet you are giving us power. You're sending a lot of mixed signals here." She says. Ozpin sets his coffee mug down on his desk. He then walks up to the soldiers.

"I don't trust you." He says. "But I may not have much of a choice but to trust you. Besides, this will show me if my distrust is false." He says. "And I'd rather you hear what Aura is from a professional than an AI."

"Church says 'yeah fuck you too buddy.'" Tucker says. Ozpin nods and goes up to Washington and puts his hand on Wash's chest. A surge is sent by Ozpin into Wash and Wash stumbles back.

"Remember," Ozpin says. Wash looks at his hands. He is emitting a purplish glow. "Aura is a representation of one's soul. It can be strengthened like any other skill." Oz goes to Tucker and places his hand on Tuckers Chest. He sends the surge and Tucker takes a few steps back. Tucker is giving off a white glow. "And it is different for each individual. Your dreams, your will, this will affect the strength of your Aura."

Ozpin places his hand on Simmons and sends a surge. Simmons is radiating a green glow. "Next we move to Semblance." Ozpin says. He walks to Donut. "It is a great power that requires much training. You can use Aura to help find it. In a way it is fueled by Aura." He places his hand on Donuts chest and sends the surge. Donut is giving off a pink glow.

"Semblance is different for each person. One could have invisibility while another could have super strength." Ozpin says as he walks to Sarge. He places his hand on Sarge's chest and sends the surge. Sarge emits a red glow.

"Remember, everyone has their strengths and weaknesses in their Aura. The question is, what is yours?" Ozpin says as he walks to Grif. He sends the surge through Grif. Grif emits a yellow glow. "You will find out by taking the classes with Glynda. You teach the kids about _real_ combat, and Glynda will teach them, and you, more about Aura. At least to those who need it."

He finally goes to Caboose and places his hand on his chest. He sends the surge but Caboose doesn't move. He is emitting a blue glow. Everyone stops glowing one by one. Once Caboose was done glowing, Ozpin sits at his desk.

"Don't forget, help Glynda teach about Combat, and she will help you with aura. Anything else?" Ozpin asks. The soldiers can't think of anything. "All right then." Oz motions to the door and the soldiers start to leave.

"Carolina, Washington." Oz says. The two soldiers stop. "I want you to meet someone." Carolina and Wash look at each other and then they turn to their friends, who were waiting for them.

"We'll be fine. We'll catch up." Washington says. The soldiers leave the room. Carolina and Washington go to Ozpin.

"I want you two to meet an associate of mine." Ozpin says. He presses a button and then the screen pops up. It shows a blank picture of a profile and a line. Ozpin presses another button.

"All right Qrow, you're unmuted." Ozpin says.

"Finally," A voice says. The line moves up and down with the voice. "Carolina and Washington, huh? A pleasure. My name's Qrow."

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N: Hey guys. I know the Yang vs Caboose fight was short but there may or may not be a rematch that will be longer. And i know i might have gotten some fact about aura wrong so please forgive me for any of that. But anyways i hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5: Messing Around

"My name's Qrow." The voice said. It had a robotic voice obviously to disguise it. Like Hargrove did with Felix and Locus. "I don't have a lot of time, but I wanted to talk to you guys."

"Why is that?" Carolina asks.

"I just wanted to ask some questions." Qrow says. The two soldiers look at each other. They both nod their heads.

"Very well, what are they?" Washington asks.

"Why should we trust you?" Qrow asks.

"If we wanted to hurt you guys, don't you think we would've by now?" Washington asks.

"Well no, for all we know you could be playing us." Qrow says. Carolina then retaliates.

"I know you guys are being cautious, but think, we know nothing about the history of this place. We had to make Ozpin explain and give us our Aura. Don't you think we would know about aura and not have to ask or download files from Ozpin's computer if we were part of Ironwoods soldiers?"

"Wait you downloaded files from Ozpin's computers?" The robotic voice says.

"Relax Qrow, I let them." Ozpin says. Qrow is silent. Then they hear a sigh.

"All right, if Ozpin is okay with you, I am too." Qrow says. "Just don't take his kindness for granted."

"We won't." Washington says.

"All right. Oz I got to go, I'll be in touch." Qrow says and with that the screen disappeared. Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee. Just then the bell rung and that signified the next class.

"I know it must be tiring to be hearing the same thing over again," Ozpin states. "But I am just being cautious." The two soldiers nod their heads. "You may now continue your day." Carolina turns to the elevator.

"Goodbye Ozpin." Washington says to be friendly. He turns and enters the elevator with Carolina. They press a button to go to the main floor. As the elevator whirs down Carolina lets out an annoyed grunt.

"This is getting annoying." Carolina says. "It's just the same tune with them. 'We won't trust you nor will we ever.'"

"Carolina you can't blame them," Washington says. "Imagine how we would feel if we saw people with weird looking armor saying there from another dimension." Wash says trying to reason with her.

"Washington's right Carolina." Epsilon says as he appears. "Until we find a way out of here by ourselves, we need to trust these people. And try to make them trust us." Carolina lets out another grunt.

"Well no one said it would be easy," Washington says. "Especially with our friends." The elevator reaches the main floor and opens. They step out and start to return to the dorms. "Speaking of which, what do you think they're doing?"

"Probably something stupid," Epsilon says.

 **With Grif Simmons and Sarge:**

"Sarge, this is the dumbest idea I have ever heard," Grif complains.

"Shut up Grif. We got nothing better to do," Sarge says.

"Well, we could research the history of this dimension. Or we could learn how to fight the Grimm, but I think you chose a wisely sir!" Simmons says.

"Thank you, Simmons!" Sarge says ignoring the passive aggressiveness. They left the school and followed two robotic soldiers that were patrolling the streets. It led them to a giant ship with a bunch of vehicles. Sarge wanted one. "Look, we just take a vehicle and patrol the city. The Ozpin character will respect us and trust us more because of it!"

They were peering around the corner of the ship. A vehicle passed by them. Grif said "Right, because nothing says trustworthy than stealing a vehicle."

"Watch and learn boys, you have to act like you know what you're doing." Sarge says. He equips his shotguns and walks into the ship. He goes to a vehicle and talks to the soldier that was guarding it. The vehicle looked like a normal white jeep.

"Excuse me son, I need to take this vehicle." Sarge says to the soldier.

"May I ask why, sir?" The soldier says.

"I have orders to get it customized. Remove the back seats and add a turret. Also paint it green." Sarge says.

The soldier shakes his head and says "I'm afraid I don't recall the R&D team allowing this. Last I checked I had to get all customization orders from them, sir."

"Well that soldier over there is part of the R&D team," Sarge says as he points. The soldier turns around to see whom Sarge was pointing at.

"What solider?" The other soldier asks. All of a sudden he felt a large pain at the back of his neck and fell to the ground, passed out. Sarge motions Grif and Simmons to come. They all go in and enter the jeep.

"See? Easy," Sarge says.

"Right, now how are we going to make this into a Warthog like your plan said?" Grif asks.

"Simple, we find parts and make it ourselves!" Sarge exclaims.

"Great idea, sir!" Simmons says. With that Grif sighs and starts the vehicle and then starts driving around the ship and base that Atlas made to find parts.

 **With Caboose and Donut:**

Tucker didn't want to take care of Caboose so everyone agreed to give that responsibility to Donut. Which Donut was okay with, as he didn't mind having Caboose as company. They went back to the dorms as they had nothing better to do. Donut was looking at the board games that they had. He then found a board game that both he can enjoy and that Caboose can play.

"Hey Caboose," Donut said. "Want to play checkers?" He holds out the board and shakes it around to show caboose.

"Yes!" Caboose says with glee. They both set it up and sit across each other sitting crossed leg on the ground. Donut went first. When Caboose went, he accidently grabbed Donut's piece.

"No Caboose, that's my piece," Donut says. He grabs Caboose's wrist and puts over to his side of the board. "These are your pieces." Caboose nods his head. Caboose picks up one of his pieces but moves it forward instead of diagonally. And for the next ten minutes it's just Donut and Caboose playing checkers.

 **With Tucker:**

Tucker couldn't do a whole lot so he just decided to mess around with his sword. He was out in the courtyard with the sword out swishing it around. He made whooshing noises with each swing. "You want some of this Felix? Huh?" He says to the air. He stabs and slices the air.

This goes on for about five minutes. Eventually Tucker gets tired and stops playing around. He puts the sword away back in his holder. Tucker takes a deep breath. He then starts going for a walk around the School. "Man this place is big," Tucker says as he walks around. "I just hope I won't get lost."

He then accidently runs into someone who falls to the ground. Tucker took a few steps back because he was looking around. "I'm Sorry," The person he ran into says. It was a girl who had a slight accent. He looks and recognizes the girl. It was the girl with the bunny ears that was being picked on.

"It was my bad," Tucker says. He kneels down and helps her pick up the books she was carrying. He hands them back to her.

"Thanks," She says. "Wait a minute, you're one of the soldiers that fell in professor Port's class!"

"Yeah I'm one of them," Tucker says.

"That's cool," The bunny girl says. "Oh I'm Velvet by the way."

"Tucker," The aqua colored soldier said.

"Nice to meet you Tucker," Velvet said with a small smile. "I'll see you and your friends around huh?" And with that Velvet continued to walk down the hall. Tucker watches as she walks down the hall and then makes a disgusted noise. However Velvet was still in ear range. She grew sad because of the noise but then heard what Tucker said to himself.

"How can someone bully such a nice girl? Faunus or not." Tucker said under his breath. Velvet grew a small smile on her face and continued with her day. Tucker was still ranting in his brain about the bullying and racism Faunus got. Mainly because he had to deal with racism before. This went on for about five minutes. However his thoughts changed when another bell rung. He looked at a clock on the wall. It was one seventeen. Just then Tuckers stomach growled.

"Well, might as well see what they have for lunch here." Tucker says to himself. He then heads for the cafeteria.

 **With Sarge, Simmons, and Grif:**

The Reds were able to get parts from the R&D team at the ship. They just posed as soldiers and somehow miraculously were able to get parts, so now they were at an auto shop run by atlas. Grif drives it in and everyone hops out. Sarge then talks to the soldier in charge of the shop

"So, you don't need any of our workers help? You just need the tools and workspace?" The soldiers asks.

"That's correct." Sarge says. The soldier nods his head.

"Okay, just don't blow anything up." The soldier says. Just as he said that though Grif was shifting some boxes around and some fell on top of him.

"You said don't blow anything up, not destroy things!" Grif says through the boxes. The soldier laughs and then continues with his shift. Grif gets the boxes off of him with the help of Simmons. "Let's get this over with. I'm missing lunch because of this." Grif said

"Just shut up and work Fatass." Simmons says. And with that they all begin trying to create a warthog. At least as best they could.

 **With Teams RWBY and JNPR:**

The two teams got their lunch and sat at a table together. Nora was juggling fruit because she was bored. Ren was reading the same with Blake. Jaune Ruby Weiss Yang and Pyrrha were talking with each other. "So how do you think the soldiers are doing?" Pyrrha asks.

"Probably blowing something up. Or cleaning a mess they made. Or both." Weiss says.

"Well we aren't blowing anything up." A voice says. They turn and see Washington and Carolina with trays of food. "Mind if we sit?" Washington asks. The teams move over for room for the two soldiers. They sit down and they remove their helmets.

"You know you look a lot like Pyrrha, Carolina." Jaune says. Everyone gets a good look and agrees with him. They don't know why they didn't notice it in the fight.

"We have red hair, that doesn't mean we look alike." Carolina says. That's when Yang decided to butt it.

"And green eyes," She says as she counts the reasons on her fingers. "Your both great fighters, You both have admirers―"

"Hey who admires me?" Carolina says.

"Didn't Tucker hit on you?" Washington says smugly.

"Tucker hits on any girl he sees," Carolina retorts.

"He hasn't hit on me, and most adults do that," Yang says.

"Hey he has _some_ standards." Washington says. Yang scowls and picks up her fork. She points at Washington.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yang, you're a student, you think Tucker is that much of a creep?" Carolina says.

"Well…" Yang starts but then a voice came from nowhere.

"Answer that question and no Grimm alive will hurt you as much as I will." Everyone turns and see Tucker.

"Hey Tuck," Ruby says. Tucker sits down next to the students and his friends.

"So did you do anything stupid?" Washington asks.

"Well I just walked around the school and practice with my sword. That's about it," Tucker says.

"You probably looked ridiculous. I wanted to see that…" Yang says. The soldiers laugh along with the rest of the table. Except Blake. Washington noticed this but isn't going to make a scene.

"So Washington, how'd you get that scar?" Jaune asks. Washington puts his hand on his mouth.

"Let's just say he did something stupid and got careless," Carolina says. "Then our squad and I had to save his skin."

"And I thank you for that Carolina," Washington says.

"Still that had to hurt when it happened," Pyrrha says.

"It did, but that's over," Washington says. Washington notices that the rest of his friends weren't around. "Hey where are the rest of our idiots?"

"Donut is with Caboose," Tucker says.

"Could have a worst pair," Jaune says. Everyone nods with agreement.

Tucker then says "And I'm not sure where Sarge Grif and Simmons are." Washignton and Carolina sigh. They know they are bound to do something stupid. That's when they heard music. Mexican music. Blake's bow/ears twitch.

"Do you guys hear something?" Ruby said. Everyone becomes quiet to hear it.

"Yeah it sounds like music," Weiss says.

"Oh shit," Washington says. Just then a student yelled.

"RUN!"

Just then a vehicle crashes through the side of the building. The students get away from it. The vehicle then backs out of the rubble. That's when the soldiers noticed something. It was a Warthog. A very obscure Warthog, but a Warthog. In the driver's seat was Grif. Shotgun was Sarge and Simmons was hanging on the back of a turret. The music was still playing.

"Dammit Grif, now we got to fix her back up. And we just got her done!" Sarge exclaims.

"Hey don't blame me," Grif retorts. "This thing steers to the right on its own."

"Yeah," Simmons says. "But it shouldn't steer so much that we crash into a building!"

Grif grunts and says "Whatever, I'm getting lunch." He hops out of the customized vehicle and walks across the building, ignoring the students gawking at him. He reaches the food table and starts putting food on his plate. First there was a burger and then a bunch of potato chips, then he got a pizza slice. He goes to sit at a table where he is met with an angry Carolina. She still didn't have her helmet on.

"You just crashed into the building," She starts. "And now you think you can just start eating?" Grif nod his head. "You are a fucking moron!" Carolina then tosses his plate out of the way. Meanwhile Washington was chewing out Sarge.

"You are telling me," Washington begins. "That you stole an Atlas military vehicle, customized it yourself to make it look like a warthog, just to take it out for joyrides?!" Sarge looks at the vehicle then at Washington.

"No, we were going to patrol the city," Sarge states.

"Okay I don't care what you were going to do," Washington starts. "But here is my problem: We are trying to gain Ozpin's trust, and that means his friends trust as well. So when you steal a vehicle from his friend's military, and then proceed to crash that vehicle into the side of his school, I pretty sure that's the opposite of trying to get them to trust us!"

While Grif and Sarge were getting chewed out, the students actually wanted to get a look at the vehicle. Yang put a hand on it and admired it. "This is pretty sweet!" She says.

"Thanks," Simmons says as he gets off the gun. "It took us a while but we were able to customize this from a military jeep."

Ruby's jaw dropped. She then says "That is so unbelievably awesome."

Ozpin then appeared next to vehicle with Glynda, the latter of whom is very mad. Washington and Carolina continue to chew out the reds while Simmons explains to the students gathering what they did.

"They are acting like nothing happened," Glynda says angrily. But Ozpin wasn't looking at that. He was looking at the Students who were looking at the soldiers and all of the misadventures they are doing. Some are laughing at the chewing out, others admiring the warthog, and Tucker was even showing off his sword since some of the students wanted to see it. "Ozpin what are we going to do?"

"Nothing," Ozpin says. Glynda looks at Ozpin with a shocked expression. "Glynda, look at the students. They are not mad at the soldiers, nor are they afraid, they are enjoying them." Glynda can't argue with that. "If they hurt our students I will kick them out, but I don't think they will."

Glynda sighs. "Okay," She says. "I will trust you. Even if I don't agree." Ozpin nods his head. As the chaos settled down, the day continued as normal. Donut and Caboose eventually got lunch, and then the soldiers decided to help out around the school. Washington decided to help Glynda with battle training. Carolina was helping with the picking up the cafeteria after the events that happened. The reds were helping Ozpin set up where they were going to sleep since they didn't want to keep bunking with JNPR and RWBY.

Tucker and Caboose decided to follow RWBY around as Caboose still thought he was in actual school. Tucker just made sure he didn't get into trouble.

It was finally time for sleep and the reds and Ozpin were able to find a place for the reds and blues to sleep in without taking up space for the students. The blues with Carolina and Wash were on one side of a hallway and the reds on the other side.

With the blues Caboose was already in bed snoring and Tucker was showering but Wash wanted to talk with Carolina.

"I think we need to start looking for a way out of here tomorrow," Washington said. "I'd rather try to get back on Chorus."

"I agree," Carolina says. "But how do we know that there will be a Chorus after we find a way home? For all we know Hargrove already took it over."

"I have a gut feeling that it is still there. I have a feeling that, despite them hating each other, Kimball and Doyle are making the best of their situation."

"You think?"

That's when Washington sighed. He says "I hope so."

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Hello everyone! So I decided to try to keep these shorter to about 3000 words to put less stress on myself. And School started for me a few days ago so it will be hard to try to keep this up. Anyway I put this here to answer some questions or reviews people have left.**

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **C-could you please do a chapter where Locus and Felix meet Cinder, Emerald, Mercury? I really want to see that**_ **.**

 **I'll think about it. I don't want it to just be the blood gultch crew and the agents in remnant, but having the mercs meet with Cinder's crew may not go the way you might hope.**

 _ **OneRealImonkey**_

 _ **Loving this. It would be cool is Simmons' semblance was Technopathic abilities because he is a cyborg.**_

 **I do have some semblances lined up for the crew. Who knows, the next chapter might actually reveal them.**

 _ **FlashDevil**_

 _ **Good chapters so far, though I'm surprised the Agents and Gulchers didn't point out that RWBY characters sound and maybe look like someone they know or similar, like Ozpin and Glynda sound like Wash and Tex, Pryrrha's looks and sounds like Carolina, Jaune/Felix, Nora/Connie/CT/, Professor Bart/Caboose, Ruby/Kimball, Yang/Jensen, and Blake/Dr. Grey**_

 **They'll start noticing now and then. But some of the voice actors sound so different with different characters (At least to me) that it won't be that noticeable. Some are obvious and others aren't.**

 _ **MonsterOfEnd**_

 _ **Where's Doc ? Why wasn't he whith the reds or the blues?**_

 **I said this took place betweens season 12 and 13 of RvB, so Doc is still floating through time and space. But he may make an appearance in here sooner or later.**

 **All right everyone I think that's enough questions and review for now. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Back At Chorus

**On Chorus, Armonia:**

With the deaths of Reds and Blues, one would think moral here would sink. But that is not the case. In fact, Moral has probably risen. Granted most of the Feds and New Republic still hate each other's guts, but others are trying their best to compromise. Doyle and Kimball still fight a lot, but when a mission needs to get done, they stop to make sure it goes smoothly.

It's been about four days since the assumed deaths of the Reds and Blues. In that time they managed to do six missions, half of which seemed like suicide missions, with two of them resulting as so. But despite their attempts, they still don't have any leverage over the Space Pirates. That's when some of the soldiers decided to tell the two leaders, "What would the Reds and Blues do?"

"I'm telling you they would stay put and try to conserve resources!" Kimball yells at Doyle.

"And I am telling you that they would find a way to get more resources instead of waiting around!" Doyle retorts.

"But they would have a plan to get said resources!"

"Actually they wouldn't" a voice says. The two leaders turn and see Smith standing in the room with them. "I'm pretty sure the only people who would have a plan are Washington and Carolina."

"Smith," Kimball says. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Smith starts. "Some of the NR and Feds were discussing some things and…" Smith looked a little nervous. "We tried thinking like the Reds and Blues."

Kimball and Doyle are silent, giving Smith a blank stare. At least that's what he thought since he couldn't see their faces. "So you…" Doyle started. "Tried to think like them?" Smith nodded. "And?"

Smith said "We think that they would check out the temples."

"The alien temples?" Kimball asks. Smith nods his head. "Why would they go there? They do nothing."

"Actually," Doyle says. "It is true that they do nothing, to _us_ at least. We are used to the temples, but they wouldn't be. Not to mention Charon has been studying them as well. It would be safe to assume they would at least check it out." Kimball tried to protest but she knew they were right. She sighed.

"All right, we'll check out one of the temples," Kimball determined. "But which one?"

"Why don't we start with the nearest one?" Smith proposed. "I highly doubt there would be that much resistance."

Doyle shakes his head and says "No I say we find one away from Armonia." Kimball looks at him as if he was insane. "I'd rather not have one near hear because if we fail, what if they take it as an excuse to attack Armonia?"

"And what if we used resources to go for more resources and failed?" Kimbal starts. "Wouldn't they also think that was a chance to attack?"

"Are you seriously starting this again?" Doyle argues. The two leaders keep yelling at each other and Smith takes his leave. As he left the office Palomo was waiting for him.

"So did we get the green light?" He asked.

"As much as we ever are," Smith stated. "Question is who are we going to bring? I don't think we have enough resources for a full blown attack." Palomo and Smith walked around the main base in Armonia as they talked. That's when they found one of the Feds they started to befriend.

"Jagger!" Palomo yells. The Fed turns and sees his allies. The fed had White armor with the typical Fed helmet. His outlines and visor were a dark shade of blue.

"Palomo, Smith," Jagger retorts. "How are you two?" he asks.

"Good considering we can go on the mission," Palomo says.

Jagger laughs and says "How were you able to get that with them fighting all the time?"

"It's like ripping off a Band-Aid." Smith says. "Do it fast to get it over with." The three soldiers exit the capital building. They walk towards stairs to hop on the train the runs around the city.

"Train heading to main barracks arriving in two minutes." The female computerized voice says. The three soldiers sat down on a bench waiting for the train.

"So now that we can go, the question is: who should we bring?" Smith ponders.

"Well I'm okay with going," Palomo says. "But we also need someone who can read ancient alien language." The two republic soldiers think about it, then look at Jagger.

"What?" Jagger asks.

"Do you know anyone who can read ancient alien?" Smith asked.

"Uhh…" Jagger contemplated. "I do but she's a little…"

"Is it Dr. Grey?" Palomo asks.

"It's Dr. Grey yes," Jagger stated. The Republic soldiers sigh. The train comes to a stop and they enter. They find a spot between the other soldiers.

"Okay so we got someone who can read alien," Palomo states. "So now we just need a team."

'We can't take half of the army," Jagger explains. "Too much resources could go to waste."

"We need some sort of elite team," Palomo suggested. "Some of the top soldiers of each army."

"We can't," Smith says. "They would be great soldiers but they won't look out for the other soldiers of the other army."

"Well I wouldn't shoot you guys," Jagger assured his companions. Smith playfully punched Jagger in the arm.

"Yeah and we wouldn't shoot you," Palomo said. "Unless you did something stupid."

"You're the one that would do something stupid," Jagger jokes. The train arrived at the barracks and the soldiers leave the train. "Anyway, what we need is soldiers who are good and trust the others."

"That leaves us three but what of the others?" Palomo ponders.

"We can't bring Bitters," Smith said. "He's too lazy and hates the feds still." They enter the barracks as they talked. Most of the feds and the NR soldiers split the lockers down the middle so one army was on one side and the other was on another side.

"I know a few Feds who have tried their best to make friends with the NR," Jagger says. "I'll see if I can get them on board." They walk up the stairs to head to their lockers. Their lockers were on the fifth floor.

"All right," Palomo begins. "I think Jensen and Mathews would like to join in as well."

They reach their lockers and start to check their weapons. "I'll pick up the ammo," Smith states. "Jagger do you know what weapons your friends use?"

"Yeah," Jagger says. "One of them is a sniper, another has the DMR, and the last one has a normal assault rifle. Don't forget I have a shotgun." Jagger says as he tests the fore-end.

"Understood, meet back at the train station in about two hours?" Smith asked. Palomo and Jagger agreed. When they were done cheking their guns, they all head out to do their jobs.

 **One hour later, with Jagger:**

The white armored Fed was able to get his friends, but now he is trying to get them to come. "Guys we can the Reds and Blues back!" Jagger argues. Another White armored Fed, who had red outlines and visor compared to Jagger's blue, got up to face him.

"Jagger I would love to help you," She said. "But how do we know these NR's won't shoot us in the back?"

"Alicia," Jagger started. "I've been on two missions with these guys, and they helped me out." Alicia was Jagger's girlfriend so they cared for one another, but with the war going on they were fighting a lot. Alicia was the Sniper. She was adjusting her scope as they talked.

"I have to agree with Alicia," Another soldier says.

"Bryce, not you too!" Jagger exclaims. Bryce was the one with the DMR. He had a Dark grey Fed armor with white outlines and visor.

"Look we know you trust these guys," Bryce starts. "But the last time I trusted an NR I got left behind when I was wounded." Bryce knocks on his right leg armor. "I can still feel the wound."

"Wally, what of you?" Jagger questions. Wally was the one with the assault rifle. He had white fed armor with light green visor and outlines.

"So far the NR used me as bait to see if Locus or Felix was in a camp last week," Wally said sarcastically. "And they destroyed my watermelon shack. Other than that and the insults they throw our way I've been fine."

"Jagger we tried to trust the New Republic," Alicia explains. "But every time we did we ended up with either a bullet in our leg." She points to Bryce. "Or as bait." She points to Wally.

"But we're not just going on this mission with random NR's," Jagger argued. "We are going with Tucker, Caboose, Simmons and Grif's leftenants." Jagger's Friends tone changed a little. "I'm sure they would try their best to live up to their captains dreams of us trying to set aside our differences."

There is silence for a good minute. "Jagger," Alicia breaks the silence. "I am willing to give this a final chance." Jagger smiles under his helmet. "But!" Alicia added. "If we end up with another bullet or another betrayal, I don't think we can ever trust the New Republic."

Jagger nods his head. He turns on his comms and calls Smith. "Smith here."

"Smith my friends are joining us," Jagger informed. "We'll be there in a few."

"All right," Smith said. "I got the Ammo. Luckily Lopez is still with us. He seems happier now for some reason though."

Jagger laughed and said "How were you able to understand him?"

"I didn't," Smith said. "He kept singing in Spanish. But he made a computer where he would type and words would let us know what he wanted." That is when Jagger heard the Spanish robot singing in the background.

" _Libre, Libre, Libre al fin!"_ Lopez sang.

Jagger says "Huh, I never thought I would hear happiness come from a robotic voice unless it was programmed to."

"Anyway," Smith starts. "I got the ammo, I'll just get the rest of my guys and we'll meet you there. Also make sure you let Dr. Grey know." Jagger grumbled. He knew they needed Grey, he just didn't want to be the one to tell her.

 **Ten minutes later, at train station.**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Conducting research in the field! Oh I knew today was gonna be a good day!" Dr. Grey squealed. Jagger and his friends sighed. Now they were waiting for Smith with the ammo and the New Republic lieutenants. "I can't tell you how nice it is to get out of the office and away from all the complaining." Dr. Grey rambled. "'My leg hurts!' 'I need blood!' 'But I don't WANT a robot arm!'"

"You remember what we're doing Dr. Grey?" Alicia asks.

"To investigate the alien temples Charon has been studying," Grey quickly says. "Jagger told on the way here. Not surprising really. Emerged from the ground shortly after the UNSC pulled out, never did anything sadly but that doesn't mean they won't!

Wally took out his pistol and placed to his helmet. Jagger grabs his arm and drag s it away. "No… no!" Jagger grunts as he struggles to get it.

"Thankfully," Grey continues ignoring, or oblivious, to what happened. "I spent time brushing up on their history between college internships. Aren't you so happy that we're such close friends?" She asks her fellow Feds.

"I am," Alicia said. She got used to Grey's wackiness after helping her in the infirmary a few times. "Thank you so much for doing this Emily."

"Oh no problem Alicia!" Grey says.

"Yes," Bryce says sarcastically. "We are so happy."

Jagger sighs and says to himself "Please hurry up Smith before Bryce and Wally kill themselves. Or Dr. Grey." At that moment Smith walked up the stairs with the bag of Ammo. Behind him was Palomo and Jensen, no Mathews or Bitters.

"Finally," Wally says. "So we ready for the mission?"

"Actually," Grey starts. "We need to head to my office I still need some of my gear." The soldiers look at Grey.

"Why didn't you tell us we needed your equipment on the way here!?" Wally yells.

"I like a surprise!" Grey says in her normal cheery voice. This time Bryce put the gun to his head but Jagger and Smith got it away from him.

"All right," Smith said annoyed. "Let's go to Dr. Grey's office to pick up her equipment."

"Wait where's Mathews?" Wally questions.

"Oh we needed to make sure someone keeps Kimball and Doyle don't notice we are gone," Palomo says. "So that's his job." The train arrives and all eight soldiers enter it.

 **Alien Temple, fifty miles away from Armonia:**

"All right I think right here is a good spot," Grey says. Jagger, Palomo, and Bryce drop the multiple bags of equipment they carried. They let out a sigh of relief. They were in a forest where the alien temple was in sight, but the pirates wouldn't be able to see them unless they went to check the forest.

"All right everyone, gather up," Smith says. The eight soldiers gather around in a circle. "So, how should we go about this?"

"I think we should find out how many guards there are first," Jensen lisps. "Then we'll decide our course of action." Jagger takes look at his surroundings. He notices a hill not that far.

"Hey Alicia," he says.

"Yeah babe?" Alicia answers.

"Think you can get a view of the Temple from up there?" Jagger asks as he points to the hill. Alicia looks at the hill and then looks at the Temple.

"It has a direct line of sight," She states. "I think I can. Give me about ten minutes. I'll let all of you know how many guards there are." With that she takes her sniper rifle, and her backpack with her.

"All right," Jensen says. "Now all we need to do is wait for… for… ACHOO!" a wet splatter was heard when Jensen sneezed. Jensen groaned. "Not again."

"Ew," Palomo said.

"Will someone help me clean my helmet?" Jensen pleaded.

"Nope," Smith denied.

"Not it," Palomo said putting his hands in the air.

"No way," Wally droned.

"Oh for God's sake quit being a bunch of babies," Bryce said as he approached Jensen. He grabs her helmet and removes, revealing a brown short haired girl with braces.

"You're probably going to need some help," Jensen shyly said.

"Oh come on," Bryce said. "What's the worst that could…" He cuts off by looking inside the helmet. He leans towards Jagger and whispers "Is it healthy for it to be this green?" Jagger looks inside and nearly threw up in his helmet.

"I think it's just the darkness in the helmet," Jagger lied. Bryce shivered and grabbed a paper towel. He grabs his water bottle and gets the towel wet. He starts scrubbing the goop from Jensen's helmet. When most of the goop was gone, Bryce took another paper towel and cleaned off the rest of the residue left behind.

"Here you go Jensen," Bryce said as hea handed the helmet back.

"Thanks," Jensen said. She put the helmet back on. She noticed everything was clearer than before. "Wow you are a really good cleaner Bryce." She complimented.

"Thanks," Bryce said. "My mom always made sure we were thorough."

"Jagger!" Smith called. Jagger went up to the New Republic soldier. "How do you think we're gonna do this?"

"I'd say we go in stealthy," Jagger says. "Especially since they outnumber us."

"Yeah that's a given," Smith says. "I think I'll set up some traps so they don't escape."

After a few more minutes, Alicia calls in. "Jagger, come in,"

"I'm here," Jagger puts his index and middle finger to his helmet comms. "Whatcha got?"

"A total of thirty enemies," Alicica informs. "Three Mongooses and three Warthogs. A Mongoose patrolling with one enemy, a Warthog with two, one on the turret. All warthogs are turrets, no rocket launchers."

"Thanks for the info Alicia," Jagger says. Everyone heard the information. "All right, stay in position hold your fire until we say."

"Roger that," Alicia responds.

"Okay," Jagger says as everyone huddles around. "How should we do this?"

Smith is the first to speak. "I think we should set up traps around the forest, make sure they can't escape."

"What if we need to retreat?" Wally contradicts. "We don't want to be caught in our own traps."

"But we also need to make sure that they can't escape," Palomo says.

"What if we blow up the vehicles?" Jensen suggests. "They can't go far and we can always chase them down."

"Yeah but did we bring a rocket launcher?" Bryce asked.

"No," Smith said. "But we got enough C4 to blow them up."

"That means we have to sneak in a blow up the vehicles," Jagger says.

"Right," Grey says. "Cutting off an escape route should be our first priority."

Bryce agrees and says "With no vehicles, no easy escape route."

"Alicia can pick off stragglers," Wally says.

"But how are we going to plant explosives on the patrols?" Jagger asked.

"I think we should hijack them," Palomo suggests.

"We have to make sure only they see us," Jensen says. "And only enough to get off and investigate."

"Once that's done, we can plant the explosives." Smith states.

Jensen places her hands on her hips and says "We also need to make sure we don't caught planting them."

"Let me handle that," Jagger says. "Sweetie?"

"What's up?" Alicia answers.

"You got the silencer with you?" Jagger asked.

"Yes I do!" Alicia proudly says.'

"Good, you might need it," Jagger explains. "We need to plant bombs on the vehicles to make sure they don't ride away."

"What about their comms?" Alicia questions. Jagger is silent for a moment.

All of a sudden he screams "SON OF A BITCH!" Jagger starts muttering to himself and then takes a big breath. "Thank you for reminding me Alicia." Jagger turns to the soldiers.

"What was that about?" Jensen asked.

"How are we going to get rid of their communication?" Jagger said. "Alicia reminded me." All the other soldiers face palm. Or, helmet palm.

"How could we forget that?" Wally asked.

"We're idiots," Palomo said.

"Yeah, we learned from the best, the Reds and Blues!" Bryce jokes.

"Actually," Dr. Grey said. "If I can get my hand on one of the Pirates helmets, I can use their communication device to find out what Frequency they're on. Once I know that all I have to do is make a small E.M.P so I can jam the frequency."

"What's an E.M.P?" Jensen asked.

"Electromagnetic pulse," Grey says. "It is used to make certain electronics malfunction."

"You mean an emp?" Wally asked.

"No dumbass it's called E.M.P," Bryce said.

"No it's not," Palomo said.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it's called an emp," Jagger said.

"It's not called an emp!" Jensen said

"Yes it is!" Smith yelled.

"QUIET!" Grey says. She then clears her throat and says "Thank you. It doesn't matter what it's called, just get me a pirate helmet, and I can block their communications."

"Well I say we take the mongoose patroller's helmet," Smith suggests.

"Why him?" Palomo asked.

"We need to target the vehicles in the first place," Smith explains. "So we need to get rid of the patrollers, place bombs on their vehicles, set off the explosions and then we're cleanup crew."

"All right, so we got plan!" Palomo exclaims.

"Yeah," Jagger says. "Now all we need are the details."

"All right," Smith said. "Let's get this show on the road."

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N All right, now I know with some of the Feds and NR being friendly before Kimball's speech I am pissing off a lot of people. However this is my Story, and i want it to go like this. The Feds and NR still hate each other, but I would view that some individuals would try to make peace if the Reds and Blues died. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Back at Chorus 2

**Alien Temple, fifty miles away from Armonia:**

"Hey," Leo said.

"Yeah?" His friend and comrade, Nick responded.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Leo asked. They were to guard the Alien temple from the New Republic and Federation soldiers. So the two friends were on guard duty.

"No," Nick flatly said. "Because the last time someone wondered about Felix's orders, he got shot."

"That's true," Leo said. "Still I'm just glad I'm not in a prison cell anymore."

"Leo, Nick," a voice on the radio comes in.

"Yeah what is it Murphy?" Leo says.

"When you two are done jerking each other off," Murphy says. The two friends look at each other as he said that. "I need you to check on Arron."

"What's wrong with Arron?" Nick asked.

"He hasn't reported in," Murphy said. "And no one has seen him on the mongoose in a while. Just check around his patrol route."

"I'm sure he's just taking a piss," Leo said. "Or crapping I don't know."

"Well get on it," Murphy said. "And when you see him smack in the side of the head for me."

"Yeah we're on it Murph," Nick said. They both sigh. Leo points his head in a direction.

"Shall we?" he asked. Nick nodded his head. They start walking the patrol route.

 **Ten minutes:**

"We really should have gotten another mongoose," Nick complained.

"It's your fault for being out of shape," Leo jokes.

"I've been in a prison in space for five years what do you expect?" Nick said as he looked around he then noticed something in the forest. "Hey Leo!"

Leo looked at Nick. Nick was pointing and saw what he was looking at. "Is that?" Leo questioned. They both go up to the object. They move the leaves and twigs out of the way. "Why is Arron's Mongoose here?"

"The better question is," Nick started. "Where is Arron?" The two pirates look at each other and then point their guns in the forest. They slowly enter.

As they move deeper in the forest they start to notice the the woods were somewhat disturbed. Like something was being dragged. And they find it. It was Arron. He was dragged into the middle of the forest. And his helmet is missing.

"Murphy, come in!" Nick said. Static. "Murphy, don't fuck with us now we have a problem!" Again static.

"Shit," Leo said. "All right let's just grab Arron's mongoose and drive to the temple again." The two friends go back to the mongoose and drag it out of the forest. Leo gets on and starts it up. Nick hops on the back. And then they hear beeping. They get off and look at the bumper of the Mongoose. And they see the C4.

"Oh son of bitch!" They both scream. And then the C4 went off.

 **Feds and Republic POV, fifteen minutes earlier:  
** Alicia looked in her scope. "Mongoose heading to your position Jensen," She said.

"Got it," She lisped. "Commencing phase one." Jensen picked up a rock and saw the mongoose turn the corner. She pulls her arm back, and throws. The rock hit the side of the patroller's helmet. He fell off the mongoose.

"Nice," Palomo says he backed up into the woods to hide, along with Jensen. The patroller gets up and looks around.

"What the fuck threw that?" he said out loud. He pointed his gun in the forest and slowly entered.

"Not yet," Alicia said. The Soldier entered the forest. "Hold." He took two more steps to Jensen and Palomo. "Now!"

Jensen sprinted away from the man. He noticed her armor and her running. "Oh don't think you can hide from me!" he screamed at her. He starts to follow her. "Come here you bi―" he is cut off by someone grabbing his neck and choking him. Palomo takes out his knife stabs the pirate in the throat. The pirate's struggles die down until he is a limp corpse.

Palomo starts to drag the body into the forest. Meanwhile Jensen gets on the mongoose and drives it. Into the forest on accident. "Oops, sorry!" She said over the headset.

"It's fine Jensen," Alicia reassures her. "It's exactly what we needed."

Palomo takes off the pirate's helmet. Jensen gets off the bike and plants the C4 on the bumber. She then goes back into the woods. They both head back to base. Alicia switched to Grey's communicator. "Emily, Palomo and Jensen are on their way to you with the package."

"Got it," Grey said. "Thanks Alicia."

"Don't mention it," Alicia said. She switched to Jagger's and Smith's communicators. "All right you guys are up."

"Will do," Jagger said. Jagger and Smith looked at each other. "All right, let's do this."

 **PAUSE!**

 **So for the next part I would recommend playing some sort of sneaking music. Whether it be something kind of upbeat like** _ **Sneaky Stitch**_ **or** _ **Sneaky Adventure**_ **or is you want it to be a bit more action like** _ **MGS3 Caution**_ **I don't care. You don't have to but, it would probably make this a little bit more enjoyable.**

 **RESUME!**

The two soldiers were only armed with pistols, knives and the C4. They sneakily made their way to the make shift fence the pirates made. It was just a bunch of sandbags with metal cases. The warthog passes by them on the other side of said roadblock and they see their chance.

They hop over and crouch walk to their first target. It was a warthog. Jagger takes out the C4 and then sticks it to the warthog. He starts priming it but before he could Smith said something.

"Someone's coming!" he whispered. Jagger crawled under the warthog and Smith hid in front of the warthog, as it was facing the building. Both soldiers could see the pirate slowly make his patrol route. However the pirate stops and leans on the back of the warthog.

Smith lets out a little growl and takes out his knife. However Jagger grabs his leg. Smith looks down at Jagger. "What the fuck are you doing?" Jagger said.

"We need to hurry this up," Smith said.

"Don't touch him. They already have one soldier missing if we add two that's just going to make this job harder."

"We can't wait for this guy to get off his ass!" Smith whispered loudly. Too loudly.

"What the?" The soldier turned around and Smith ducked in time for the mercenary to miss him. However the soldier started to go around the warthog. Smith and Jagger started to panic. However the soldier then falls over with a _thud_ and the both look at him. In the side of his helmet was a bullet hole.

"Would you two stop fighting like a married couple!" Alicia cried over the radio. "We got a mission to do in five, ten minutes max!"

"Right," They both said. As Jagger crawled out from under the warthog, Smith primed it.

"Okay," Smith said. "One warthog down."

"That leaves two Mongooses and two warthogs," Jagger said.

"Last I checked my scanner," Alicia informs. "The two remaining mongooses were together on the other side of the temple." The two soldiers silently swore.

"All right let's go," Jagger said as he got up. The two soldiers went to a couple of metal cases and into cover. Smith was able to look out.

"Alicia can you see what I'm seeing?" Smith asked. Alicia looked in her scope and found Smith and Jagger. Smith was looking past the temple to Alicia's left.

"I don't have eyes over there," She said. "Scanner won't work either, needs to charge."

Jagger sighs and says "All right, guess we're going blind." The two soldier round the corner and out of Alicia's sight.

The two stick close to the wall. They reach a door that leads into the temple. They look at each other. Jagger shook his head and Smith agreed. However the door handle started to turn and both soldiers rolled toward nearby boxes.

"Why are we even here?" A pirate said as he exited the temple.

"Because Felix and Locus want us here that's why," another one said as he exited the building. The republic and Federation soldiers sighed of relief. They weren't caught. Yet.

Jagger was about to get out of cover but Smith dragged him back as he said "Watch out!"

"What?" Jagger asked angry.

Smith pointed upward and forward and said "Sniper."

"Shit," Alicia swore. "I forgot about him. I can't reach him."

"But I can," Bryce said. "I see him and all it will take is two shots."

"We can't risk the noise!" Alicia said.

"Don't have to," Bryce said. "Jensen gave me a suppressor they were working on for the DMR."

"Make sure he doesn't fall off from the ledge!" Jagger whispered harshly.

"Wilco," Bryce said. He steady's his breath and aims at the soldier's helmet. "Come on you prick, move back." The soldier stretched and took a few steps back. Bryce smiles and takes the two shots. The mercenary went down. "You guys are clear!"

"Thanks Bryce," Smith said. Bryce was a little taken back from the thanks.

"Yeah," he said. "No problem."

Jagger and Smith continued their sneaking throughout the temple. They had a few close calls but haven't gotten caught. They reach the two mongooses. They both plant the charges. Then, they heard the warthog patrol coming.

"Shit what do we do?" Smith asked.

"We go as planned," Jagger said.

"Jagger how are we supposed to stop them, not make noise and find the other warthog?" Smith questioned. Jagger had to think about it for a second. Then he gets an idea. Jagger takes out his last C4 and starts priming it.

"Jagger have you lost your mind?!" Smith cried.

"Probably, but I sure hope this works." Jagger primed it and held onto the c4. He then started to swing his arm underhand. Smith saw what he was doing. But he was aiming right at the warthog as it passed by.

"Wait!" Smith said. "Make sure you aim ahead of the warthog." Jagger nodded his head. They only had one shot at this. He swings his arm and then throws the C4. It lands on the side of the passenger door. Both soldiers do a little fist pump.

"All right," Smith sighed. "Now all we have to do is sneak our way to the last warthog."

"No can do," Alicia told them. "Two soldiers found our first mongoose. Their comms are down but we don't have a lot of time before we have to blow up the vehicles."

"All I need is the call guys," Wally said.

"And we're in position so you better hurry up!" Jensen says.

Jagger laughs and says "Well, looks like we got to go fast then."

Smith and Jagger start speedily start searching for the other warthog. Luckily it was near the mongooses around a few corners. Unluckily however, there were two mercenaries chatting near it.

"We have to wait them out." Smith said.

"No time," Alicia informs. "The two soldiers are trying to get the mongoose out of the forest."

Smith and Jagger look at each other. They both sigh and then say "Fuck it." They take out their pistols and run to the warthog. One of the pirates talking points at them.

"It's the Republic Federation!" He yelled. Jagger takes out one guy with three shots in the chest and Smith takes out the other with two shots in the head. Smith places the C4 and Primes it. Both of them grab the mercs guns and run out of the blast radius and Jagger calls it over the radio. "Fire!"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Wally yelled over the communicator.

 **End sneaking music.**

 **Play fighting music.**

The C4 explodes. There are explosions across the temple. "Someone found the body at the first warthog but exploded!" Alicia called. "Plus with the two on the mongoose and the two on the warthog and the sniper that makes six casualties."

"Make it eight, Jagger and I killed two near the last warthog!" Smith yelled. He saw a few pirates running towards them and started firing. Jagger did the same. They both take cover behind some sandbags. Smith pops out takes a few shots and to also see how many there were.

Smith takes cover again. "Jagger," he screamed. "We got five on us." Jagger pops out and takes a few shots from the assault rifle.

"Make that four!" he bragged.

"Show off," Bryce said over the communicator. All of a sudden there were gunshots coming from their right from the forest. Smith peaked over and saw two mercenaries go down. "Now you only got two." Smith gets up and shoots and kills the remaining two. Out of the forest comes Bryce with his DMR, with Jagger's shot gun and Smith's assault rifle.

Bryce hands the two their guns and nods his head. "Let's move!" Jagger commanded.

* * *

Wally came from the front of the temple. A mercenary saw him. "Alicia," he said.

"On it!" she called. There was a sniper shot and the soldier fell to the ground. "That's one for the playbooks!"

Wally entered and saw two to his right and two to his left. He takes out a grenade and throws it to the mercenaries to his right.

"Shit grenade!" one yells. But it is too late and both mercenaries died in a fiery explosion. Wally took cover behind a concrete barrier. However one of the mercenaries hopped over said barrier as they had a shotgun. The mercenaries cocked it but Wally grabbed it and pushed it to the side. The mercenary fired and missed and Wally struggled with him.

The other mercenary was aiming at Wally as the two struggled with the shotgun. Wally noticed this and then swung the pirate to block Wally from the shot. The mercenary fires and shots his friend in the back three times.

"AGH!" he yelled. Wally kicked him in the stomach which made the mercenary let go of the shotgun. Wally then pumps the shotgun and shots it pointblank at the pirate's head, which comes clean off. He pumps it again and shoots it at the other mercenary.

He takes cover as Wally dropped the shotgun and began to fire bursts to keep the merc pinned down. When he doesn't hear anymore gunshots the Mercenary pops up to fire back. However he doesn't see the federation soldier anywhere. He then looks down and sees a pistol barrel pointed at him.

Wally fires two shot and kills the Mercenary.

Meanwhile Alicia was picking off any targets she could find. Two soldiers came from inside the temple and were heading towards Wally. Alicia aimed her sniper at one of the soldier's heads and fired. The soldier did a half flip as it plopped to the ground.

Meanwhile the other one dove to cover. Alicia smiles. "That isn't going to save you," she taunted under her breath. She calls Wally on his communicator. "There's a soldier taking cover near the temple. Flush 'em out for me would you?"

"You got it!" Wally replied. She saw Wally run to the temple. He started to search for the pirate. He had his back turned and the pirate popped up to shoot him. However Alicia was quick to the draw and shot them.

"Got 'em, thanks Wally!" Alicia complimented. Wally Saluted to her positioned and ran to the temple. Along the way another Soldier tried to kill Wally but he Shot them before they had a chance.

* * *

Jensen and Palomo had battle rifles and started to cut off people heading for Jagger and company. They ambushed two people and killed them before they were seen, now they were pinned down by one last pirate.

Jensen pulled out a flashbang and tossed it high in the air. It goes off and they hear a scream. Palomo pops up and shoots the mercenary. "All right let's move up to the temple!" Palomo said. The two soldiers start running towards the giant flying tower.

* * *

Bryce had his DMR aimed at the door, Smith planted the breaching charge and Jagger had his shotgun ready. "Breaching!" Smith yelled. The charge goes off and Jagger enters first. In his right peripheral he sees a soldier running up to him with a knife. Jagger points the shotgun at him and fires, killing him instantly. Jagger move out of the way while pumping the shotgun, so Smith comes through.

Smith turns to the left and sees two soldiers. He shoots both of them but one of them shoots him in the shoulder with a pistol. Smith clutches his should as he falls to the ground. Bryce enters and starts to move around the room to pick off any stragglers. All of a sudden one pops onto Jagger with a knife.

"BRYCE HELP!" Jagger screamed. Bryce turned and starts to shoot the mercenary on Jagger. He falls over dead and Jagger pushes him off. However one final soldier came from nowhere and shot Bryce in the back of the knee with a battle rifle.

"AH the back of my knee!" Bryce yelled. Jagger tried to reach for his pistol but the Mercenary pointed the gun to Jagger.

He laughed. "I don't think so," he taunted. However Smith was able to get up and behind him and then stab him multiple times in the chest. As the final soldier fell down the three soldiers take a breather.

 **End fighting music**

Jensen and Palomo enter the Temple and see the three soldiers. Palomo helps up Jagger as Jensen picks up Bryce.

"You okay?" She asks.

"I got shot in the back of the knee," he grunts. "I feel like shit." Jagger helps up Smith who is still clutching his shoulder.

"You should see how you look," Smith jokes.

"Coming from the guy who has a bullet in his shoulder," Bryce retorted. They both laugh and then groan. Jensen and Jagger set them on a wall to rest.

"All right," Jagger says. "Before we go, we all keep track of our kills? We have I believe nine kills before the big fight." Jagger does the math in his head. "So only count the ones you guys killed after the explosions."

"I have one," Jensen said meekly.

"Three," Bryce informs.

"I think I got four kills," Smith groaned.

"I have five," Wally says walking in on them.

"Two!" Palomo cheered.

"I have two," Jagger said.

"Alicia got three kills too," Wally informed.

Jagger did the math in his head. He then realized something. "Guys, where's the last person?" They all did the math to double check.

"SHIT!" Palomo yelled.

"Alicia," Jagger said. "Look around for any Stragglers."

"Understood!" Alicia complies. Jagger grabbed his shotgun.

"Palomo, Jensen, and Wally," Jagger named off. "Search every nook and cranny of this temple to find them, I'll stay here to guard these two." The soldiers nodded and started to move out.

Meanwhile the last mercenary, Murphy, kept running into the forest. "Can't let them find me," he says to himself. He eventually reaches a clearing, and decided to take a rest. He bent over trying gasp for air. Unfortunately, he doesn't take a good look at his surroundings.

"Hello!" a cheery voice says. Murphy freezes with fear. He looks up and sees a Federation soldier with purple visor and outlines. "Are you one of the mercenaries that were guarding the alien temple?" She asked.

"No…" Murphy said trying to lie his way out of it. However he forgot he was still wearing his armor. To his surprise though, she lets out a little laugh.

"Oh sweetie," She said. She then took some kind of syringe and jammed it into his shoulder. Murphy lets out a scream and falls to the ground. His vision becomes blurry. He looks up and sees the Federation soldier crouching near him. "You should never lie to a scientist. We get _very_ frustrated when things don't go our way." She still had the cheery voice which made Murphy very scared.

"Besides," She leans closer to him. Her voice, still in a somewhat cheery tone but just a little lower, says "I could always use a new test subject." And with that, Murphy is knocked out.

Dr. Grey radios to her comrades. "I found the last pirate," She said.

"That's great!" Jagger said.

"Yep!" Grey said. "Alicia darling, can you come take my equipment from our camp down to the temple please? Also I may be gone with some of my equipment as I will be doing some test on my breathing Pirate friend here." That last part scarred everyone.

"Wait, is the pirate still alive and with you doc?" Palomo asked.

"Yep!" She said cheerfully.

"Well do your tests later Bryce and Smith are injured," Jagger said.

"Okay," Grey said a little disappointed. "Alicia can you tie up our mercenary friend and take him down with you along with my equipment?"

"Uhh… sure," Alicia said. "Just, do your experiments with him away from us."

"Can do!" Grey said.

 **To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8: Questions, and Some Answers

All of Dr. Grey's equipment was set up and ready to go. Not only that, she had one live test subject, whom she was entertaining at the moment as they heard the screams in the distance. She is also going to look at the other pirates dead bodies for more of her experiments as well. Luckily Bryce and Smith were healed up as best they could before Dr. Grey went to her "experiment".

So now, in order to speed things along, Alicia grabbed Dr. Grey's notes of the alien language, with her permission of course, and started to study anything they could about the structure. Jagger was in the room where the mercenaries set up some sort of control room. He starts shooting down any communications device. "Can't be too sure," Jagger said to no one in particular.

Meanwhile Bryce and Smith were resting nearby letting the painkillers, or whatever Dr. Grey pumps in them, do their stuff. "You know," Bryce says. Smith looks at the federation soldier. "Wally, Alicia, even Jagger, and I have been trying to so hard to trust you guys."

"You mean that New Republic?" Smith corrected.

"Yeah," Bryce answered. "Every mission we've been in, it seemed like you guys wanted to leave us for dead."

"I could say the same, you guys make a pain in the ass to get vehicles out unless Doyle told you to." Bryce laughed.

"I remember being an asshole to one of you guys about that," Bryce reminisced. "And then Washington yelled at me."

"Were you the one he shot?" Smith asked.

"No that was Jet," Bryce answered. "It was Washington's fifth time telling him to give the NR the warthogs without going through our BS protocols."

"So even you agree it was nuts!" Smith exclaimed.

"I started a petition to get rid of them," Bryce informs. "But then we kept them just to fuck with you guys."

"Will you two cut the chatter and just jerk each other off already?" Alicia said. "At least then you'll be quiet and I can try to translate this." Alicia was looking at Dr. Grey's notes as she examined a stone that seemed to have alien writing on it.

"Who I jerk off is my own business," Smith said.

"And when we do Jerk each other off," Bryce says. "We do it in a room with all lights turned off." Alicia and Smith slowly looked at Bryce.

"Did you just say, 'When we jerk each other off'?" Smith said, slowly inching away from him. That's when Bryce realized what he said.

"I think I've been hanging around Donut for too long…" Bryce said. Everyone could agree that being with Donut does have… side effects.

"Wait, do you guy hear that?" Smith said. All three soldier listen and just hear the sounds of the animals in the woods.

"I don't hear anything," Alicia said.

"That's my point," Smith stated. "I think Dr. Grey's done experimenting." They all sigh.

"Well, I needed help deciphering this language anyway," Alicia said.

"And I'll be happy to help!" the cheery voice of Dr. Grey said. Dr. Grey walks up to the rock and starts studying it with Alicia. They mumble to each other so Bryce and Smith can't hear.

"So Dr. Grey," Smith started. "How was your… experimentation?" Smith felt uncomfortable saying experimentation.

"It went well," grey stated. "I just wished I could've gone a little longer." That phrase scared the two injured soldiers. Alicia just laughed it off.

"They never last long, do they?" Alicia joked.

"Nope," Grey replied.

"So uh…" Bryce stuttered. "What's the alien stone say?"

"Well," Grey said. "It seems one word keeps popping up in here."

"Key," Alicia finished for her. "But that's not what interested us." The injured soldiers look at each other. They got up and limped over to them.

"What does interest you?" Bryce asked.

Grey turns to the soldiers. She says "Something about 'Dimensions' and 'Portal'."

 **Back on Remnant:**

Two days have passed since unlocking their auras. Yesterday the Reds and Blues told Ozpin about their idea to try and find a way home. Ozpin gave them a greenlight and said they should check the emerald forest. Despite spending all day in the forest, they found no signs of finding a way home. Other than fighting a few Grimm, and their normal antics, nothing of interest happened. Well they fixed Caboose's helmet from when it broke in his fight with Yang. Other than that nothing.

So it the next day. Teams RWBY and JNPR were heading down the hallway to go to breakfast. However along the way they passed the Red's and Blue's dorms. And they heard a commotion going on in one of the dorms.

"We need to get out of here, Wash!" They heard Carolina say. Her voice was muffled due to the door being closed.

"I agree," The voice of Washington said. "But we can't just go out and try to find a way out every day! We need to train our auras and semblance."

"What are they arguing about?" Ruby asked her friends. They all shrugged.

"We shouldn't have to," Carolina retorts. "We can't stay here any longer than we need to. For all we know the way back home is right around the corner!"

"And it can be on the other side of the world!" Wash shouted. "Carolina despite all of us facing the Mercenaries, we can't just use our guns on the Grimm alone! We need to train." There is silence for a while. At first they thought it was because Carolina was considering Washington's point. But then she said something that threw the Hunters and Huntresses in training for a loop.

"See," Carolina said. "Even Epsilon agrees with me!"

"Who's Epsilon?" Nora asked. The others shrugged.

"Oh you mean Church?" a voice says. The hunters and huntresses let out a scream and turn around to see Caboose standing behind them.

"Caboose!" Weiss yelled. "Don't sneak up on us like that."

"Sorry," He said. "But yeah you mean Church?"

"Who's Church?" Yang asked.

"Oh," Caboose said. "He is just an AI that was somehow an alpha to a bunch of little AIs known as fragments, but he died, but then came back as Epsilon who was the one fragment that didn't die and become part of Carolina's head. Then they left to do something but I knew they would come back!"

The teenagers are silent. At first they think it's just crazy Caboose talk, but that seemed a little more detailed for Caboose. "Well I guess we couldn't hide it for long." Another voice said behind them. The hunters and huntresses let out another yelp. They turn around and see both Carolina and Washington standing by the door.

"Why do you guys do that!?" Ruby yelled.

"Not our faults if you can't hear a door open," Carolina said. Weiss scoffs at Carolinas comment.

"So who is Epsilon?" Jaune asked. Carolina sticks out her hand.

"Give me your scroll," She bluntly said.

"Why?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Just give it." Jaune looks at his friends and they all shrug. He reaches in his pocket and reluctantly gives Carolina his scroll. She opens the scroll.

"All right Epsilon," Carolina said. "Say hi to them." The scroll is blank. After a minute Carolina gets angry. "Epsilon I swear to god!"

"Come on Epsilon," Washington said. "Just go into the scroll." He is silent for a minute. "What do you mean you're not sure it will work? You did it before!"

"Yeah come on Church!" Caboose says. "It will be fun!" Caboose is silent and then says "Okay!" with a happy tone. All of a sudden the reds come out from their room.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up?" Grif said. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Yeah like we'll listen to you," Carolina said.

"Can we all just calm down," Simmons said.

"Shut up Simmons!" Grif and Carolina said. Slowly but surely all of them start arguing with each other. The hunters and huntresses are slowly backing away.

"I think they might be insane!" Ruby whispered to her friends.

"Nah they're not insane." A voice says in Ruby's pocket. Ruby looks at her pocket. She then turns to her friends who backed away from her. Yang gave a thumbs up with a weak smile. Ruby slowly reaches in her pocket and looks at her scroll. "You mind opening me up? It's kind of cramped."

Ruby lets out a yelp and lets her scroll hit the floor. "Ow," it said. Ruby backed away from her scroll. "I'm a phone I'm not going to kill you." It said. Ruby looked at her friends. They give her a thumbs up. Ruby gulps and picks up her scroll. She opens it to reveal a Blue armored soldier with a sniper rifle. Meanwhile, the Reds and Blues are still arguing about who know what.

"So hi there," the blue armored soldier said in the scroll. "I'm Church, AKA, Epsilon. I'm Carolina's AI." RWBY and JNPR crowd around Ruby's scroll.

"What's an AI?" Ruby asked.

"It stands for Artificial Intelligence you idiot," Weiss said. "Atlas used them for secretaries. I didn't know they were doing it for soldiers as well."

"What can I say?" Church said as he shrugged. "Military has to keep secrets."

"Wait," Blake asked. "Why couldn't we see you until now?" Church looks at Blake.

"I'm an AI with my chip stuck in someone's neck with no projector," He said. "The only reason the rest of the idiots could see me is because they have wires in their heads to be able to see me."

"This is so weird," Jaune said.

"Yet oddly intriguing," Pyrrha said.

"Shouldn't we stop them from fighting?" Ren suggested as he pointed to the colored soldiers. They were still arguing and it looked like it was about to be more than a shouting match.

"Nah this healthy for us," Church said. "All of you just head to class. Once it run its course everything will go back to normal." The two teams look at each other.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked.

"Positive. We promise we won't do anything stupid." At that moment there is the sound of a gunshot. And then Grif whining.

"Oh god why?" He cried as he fell to the floor.

"Starting from this point…" Church added. "Look just head to your classes." With that he disappears from the scroll. The teams take his advice and start to walk away and get to class.

 **Three classes later:**

The students schedule would change daily. Sometimes they get Professor Port's class first, somedays they wouldn't get him at all. Today was not one of those days. So now they got out of Professor Port's class bored out of their minds. And now they had to go to Professor Oobleck's class. A very drastic change.

"At least lunch is after this," Yang said. All of her teammates nod in agreement. However, when they got to the classroom they were met with a big surprise.

"Good afternoon ladies!" Professor Oobleck says in his normal fast voice. Right next him was Caboose.

"Good afternoon girls!" Caboose repeated.

"Good afternoon Doctor Oobleck," they all said.

"Why is Caboose here?" Weiss asked.

"Well a lot of you are saying I speak too fast for notes," Oobleck said. "And that I should slow down for note. Well no matter how fast I talk it seems that Caboose here can understand me no matter how fast I talk!"

"He speaks too fast," Caboose says. "So I help so students understand. I think." At first the girls thought this was a joke but then sees thaqt they are serious.

"Won't this get a little annoying after a while?" Yang asked. "Or confusing even more?"

"Possibly," Oobleck said.

"Yes," Caboose said. Just then the bell rings and everyone gets to their seats.

"Caboose," Oobleck says. The blue soldier turns and looks at the Professor. All of a sudden Oobleck starts talking very fast as he starts drawing on the chalkboard. All of the students' heads are spinning because they can't understand Oobleck. However Caboose is paying full attention and nods his head.

When Oobleck is done, on the chalkboard is what seems to be a picture of ruins. Caboose clears his throats. "Today all of us are learning about ruins that were abandoned during the war between Vale the other three kingdoms and Grimm." All of the students are surprised that caboose understood him. However one student raised their hand.

"Doctor Oobleck," they spoke. "Did you really only say what Caboose said?"

"Not exactly," Oobleck stated. "Caboose just gave you the simple version. I said 'Today we are learning about Vale facing off against Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo, the three other kingdoms. Many ruins were left behind during the fight so that will be our focus. However not only were the kingdoms a problem but so were the Grimm. Many of the grimm have found homes in these ruins. But as I said we are focusing on the ruins mainly.'"

The students were shocked. Not only did Caboose, the dumbest person they have ever met, known what Oobleck was talking about, but he dumbed it down. For the rest of the class it was like that, and it amazed the students each time. The bell rings and it was time for lunch

"All right everyone," Oobleck said. "Do pages two-hundred-thirty-eight through two-hundred-forty-one for homework. Class is dismissed!"

As the students leave to go to lunch, Caboose follows them out.

 **At lunch:**

Lunch is very uneventful. The reds and blues stop arguing with each other and they actually are being civilized. Donut went to tell Ozpin about the kids knowing about Epsilon however. The rest were eating. The only thing is, Carolina and Wash are the only ones who took off their helmets to eat. The rest kept them on.

"You guys do realize we can take of our helmets right?" Washington said.

"No thanks," Grif said. "Besides, we're used to eating like this." That much was true. Back in Blood Gulch and in Armonia and the Cave they always wore their helmets while eating.

"Besides," Sarge says. "We never know when we'll get striked by the enemy."

Wash lets out a groan. "Sarge," he said. "We are not on Chorus, the only enemies we have are the grimm here. And they wouldn't dare come near a school full of people trained to kill them." At that moment there was a huge boom above. Everyone in the entire lunchroom looked up. All of a sudden part of the ceiling cracked and broke off. Students ran out of the way so they wouldn't get crushed. All of them heard yelling as part of it fell too.

 _Thud!_

Everyone starts gathering around the falling piece of rubble. Whispers started to go around.

"Another one?"

"How many of them are there?"

"What is Atlas doing?"

The reds and blues go to the piece of rubble and are met with a surprise. On top of the rubble is a purple armored soldier. Well at least to the beacon students. To them it was the purple armored medic. "Doc?" Washington said.

Doc gets up and puts a hand to his head. He shakes it and looks around and sees his friends. "Hey guys!" He yelled. "I'm back! Oh man you won't believe what I had to do to get here. I was in a different dimension where everything was 2 –D, and I was in some kind of camp called camp cambell, and the kids their terrorized this poor councler named David.. But I'm just so happy to see you guys!

"At times it felt like I would give up, like I would lose my mind. But the thought that you guys have tried anything to save me is what kept me going. I am just so happy to see you all again!" The students thought they had another psycho on their hands now.

"Doc, you were gone?" Tucker asked.

"I-What?" Doc asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah I don't remember you leaving," Caboose said.

"Yeah I didn't notice you were gone," Grif said. "When did you leave?"

"When did I leave?" Doc repeated. "Since you threw the teleporter cube at me back in the canyon!"

"Hmm…" Simmons said. "That doesn't ring a bell."

"Wait!" Grif said. "I think we did. I remember throwing it at a cone. Doc must have got in the way."

"Guess he has one of those faces," Simmons said.

"Yeah," Tucker said. "Anyway we didn't notice you were gone." At first Doc is silent. Then he starts a weak laugh that slowly turns more cynical. And starts to sound like O'Malley's laugh. Caboose starts to laugh with him.

"You incompetent fools!" Doc/O'Malley said. "You will all taste, Oblivion!"

"what?" tucker said. All of a sudden Doc tackled him and started to punch him repeatedly. Meanwhile Caboose was still laughing.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Blake asked.

"Oh no he's a friend," Caboose answered.

 **With Donut:**

Donut was in the elevator on his way up to Ozpins office. He looked at the buttons and noticed a very weird one at the bottom. "Art gallery?" he said to himself. "I'll have to check that out some time." Donut presses the button to go to Ozpin's office. The elevator moves a couple of floors and stopped and made a beep. There was a second of silence.

On an intercom in the elevator Ozpins voice came through. "Come in." The door opens and Donut walks up to Ozpins desk. "Good afternoon Franklin, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Please just call me Donut," Donut said. "But how are you today Ozpin?"

"I am well, thank you for asking." Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "And you?"

"I am just dandy!" Donut looks around the office. "You know I never noticed how nice your office was until now."

"Thank you, but is there a reason you came to see me besides paying me compliments?" Donut then remembered what he was there for.

"Ah right. Sorry about that." He walks up to Ozpin. "You know Church right?" Ozpin raises an eyebrow

"Epsilon? Yes I know."

"Well some things happened. Washington and Carolina were arguing. You know 'Should we try and find a way home' versus 'we'll find a way home eventually for now let's focus on our auras and helping out' kind of deals."

"Understandable. I know it must be tough being away from home."

"Oh don't worry I love helping around here. But Epsilon started to get in between them, and Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha were listening in."

"Oh dear, that's not good." Ozpin wanted to keep the fact that they were from another dimension a secret as long as they could. Knowing Epsilon is one step closer to them finding out.

"Yeah we're sorry Ozpin." Ozpin smiles. He liked that it was Donut delivering the news as the others would most likely make him angry. Donut just has this sense of naiveté like caboose but is still smart enough to function normally.

"No need, I knew this day would come eventually. I was just hoping it wouldn't be so soon." All of a sudden another beep plays Ozpin presses a button. "Come in." A student runs in and goes to Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin!" He yells.

"Calm down son, what's wrong?" Ozpin calmly asked.

"Another Soldier fell in the cafeteria," The student said. Ozpin looks at Donut.

"You have another one?" Ozpin asked. Donut shrugs.

"Excuse me," Donut puts his hand on the boy's shoulder. "What color armor was this soldier wearing?" The boy thinks back to what color.

"I think it was purple," The boy said. Donut lets out a little gleeful yelp.

"Oh Doc's back!" Donut said. "I haven't seen him in a while. It'll be good to see him."

"Doc?" Ozpin repeated.

"Oh yeah, he's not a soldier. He's a medic." Ozpin nods and looks down at the boy.

"Thank you for letting me know," He says to the boy. "You may go now." The boy nods and goes to the elevator. "Well guess I have to go greet a new soldier."

"I'll come too," Donut said. "I'd like to see Doc again. And don't worry, he's a pacifist. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N: So first thing first, HYPE TRAIN IS GOING FULL THROTTLE! Seeing the new trailer made my day. I'm liking the new style and the animation definitely improved in my eyes. Second thing, i am working a few chapters a head on this story so i try to keep my one to two week uploads consistent. and the chapter i'm working on is going to be an extra long one so be ready for that one. But if there is ever a time i feel like i need a few weeks to keep a few chapters ahead, i will let you all know about the hiatus. I do enjoy making this to the fact that i want to keep this continuing all the way up to volume 4, but there are times writing gets boring to me. if that is ever the case i will let you all know. But anyway enough Rambling. I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9: Confronting Blake

When Ozpin and Donut entered the cafeteria, they were both surprised to see Doc beating up Tucker. Of course they didn't do anything. They just stared in awe with the rest of them. "Okay I think we should stop him," Jaune says.

"Please stay away!" Doc's voice says. He stopped punching Tucker as he faced Jaune.

"No please join!" O'Malley's voice said. "I've always wondered what it was like to punch someone in the face with no armor on." Jaune gulps and steps away.

"I'm free to go right?" Tucker says as he tries to struggle out of Doc's grip.

"Never!" He punches Tucker again. "Take that!"

"Ow!"

"And this!"

"Ow!"

"And some of these!"

"Ow!"

"And call my other personality in the morning." As Doc continued to punch Tucker Ozpin walks over to the other soldiers.

"Are you sure he's a medic?" He asked them.

"Yep," Caboose answered. "And a Pacifier."

"Pacifist," Simmons corrected. Ozpin looks at the purple medic. He looks back at the Reds and Blues with an eyebrow lifted up.

"Well," Caboose said. "Sometimes he goes a little crazy and calls himself O'Malley and tries to destroy the world. It's kind of an inside joke." When Caboose started to explain Ozpin then remembered Doc and O'Malley when Washington told Ozpin and Glynda their story.

"So this is Doc…" Ozpin thought to himself.

"I'M DYING!" Tucker yelled. Carolina takes out her pistol.

"Quit being such a baby," She said. She walks up to Doc and pistol whips him.

"Ow the back of my head," O'Malley said. Tucker gets up and dusts himself off.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" Tucker whined.

"Ah suck it up," Carolina said. Wash walks over to the table and puts on his helmet again. He then walks over to Doc and picks him up in a fireman carry.

"I'm assuming you want to have a talk about this in your office?" Carolina said. Ozpin nods. "All right guys, let's go." The Reds and Blues sigh and start walking with Ozpin to his office. Meanwhile JNPR and RWBY are still trying to wrap their head around what happened.

"We have another Soldier?" Ruby questioned.

"It appears to be so," Weiss says.

"Cool, another idiot to have fun with," Yang said with an evil smile. The past few days Yang would not only annoy them with her puns but she would pull pranks on the reds and blues as well. And since most of them were idiots they were easy prey.

"We shouldn't waste our time with them," Blake said darkly.

"Come on Blake," Yang said. "Join in in their stupidity. It's what makes life worth living." Ruby would often join Yang in the pranks and while Weiss would call them childish, she still joined in. Blake however, never did. She just walked away and went to read or something.

"Why should we waste our time with soldiers," Blake explained. "Why act like everything in the world is okay?"

"Because everything is!" Ruby said Optimistically.

"No it's not!" Blake spat. Her teammates just stare at her. She scoffs and walks out of the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Yang asked.

"I don't know…" Weiss said as she squinted at their faunus friend.

 **Ozpin's Office:**

"Well this is certainly a predicament," Ozpin said.

"You can say that again," Carolina said. Doc laid knocked out on Ozpin's floor still out cold. Carolina and Washington Talked with Ozpin while the others waited for them. Or for Doc to wake up and keep him restrained if they had to.

"What are the chances of another soldier coming?" Ozpin asked.

"Hopefully slim to none," Washington said. "But if Felix's dimensional grenade did work, they are probably using it on our soldiers."

"And if not," Carolina says. "Then other people will use it when Charon mass produces it."

"Of course that's if they are mass producing it," Ozpin said. "There is no guarantee."

"Right," Carolina said.

"Anyway," Washington said. "About Doc…"

"He can stay with us," Ozpin said. The two agents let out a sigh of relief. "As long as he doesn't hurt my students."

"Yeah that's gonna be a little hard," Tucker said. He overheard their conversation.

"Why?" Ozpin asked.

"I think Doc just got a split personality."

"A split personality?" Ozpin looked over to the two agents. Both of them shrugged.

"Maybe he got tired of us ignoring him and his anger manifested into the split personality of O'Malley to express anger," Simmons said. Everyone looks at him. "What? I'm just throwing out theories."

"Just make sure he doesn't hurt my students," Ozpin said.

"We'll try our best," Washington said. With that Wash picks up doc and the reds and blues leave his office.

 **Two hours later:**

The final Bell rung. Yang stretched as Ruby Weiss and Blake got up. "Man I'm so glad today is over," Yang said.

"Yeah but now we have to do homework," Ruby said depressed.

"I mean we don't have to right away," Yang suggested. "We can do it later."

"As long you guys actually do your work," Weiss said. Ruby stuck out her tongue. Blake just ignored the conversation altogether. In fact she was the first to leave the room.

"What is with her?" Yang asked as they watched their friend leave.

"I'm sure it's just Blake being more… Blake-y than usual," Ruby said.

"Anyway," Yang said. "We should see the new soldier!"

"Doc was it?" Weiss recalled.

"Yeah I think so," Yang said.

"Shouldn't we ask Blake if she wants to come?" Ruby wondered.

"She's probably going to say no," Weiss said.

"Yeah sis, let's just give her some space," Yang said. Ruby pouted a little. She didn't like to see Blake more moody than usual. But she figured her teammates were right. She packs her stuff and they all head out to the Reds and Blues rooms.

 **In the Red's room:**

"And then Felix had us tied up!" Donut explained to Doc. Doc would be bunking with the Reds. "And then he ranted on about wanting to kill us but instead used this dimensional grenade." All of a sudden there was a knock on the Red's door. Simmons goes to it and opens it up to reveal Ruby Yang and Weiss.

"Hey Simmons," Yang said.

"Uh…" Simmons stuttered. "Hi girls, what's up?"

"Just wanted to see the purple guy!" Ruby said.

"You mean Doc?' Sarge said behind Simmons.

"Yes," Weiss said. "Why is he called Doc?"

"It's Frank DuFresne!" Doc called out. Simmons let them in and Donut continued.

"And then we crashed right here into Beacon. So now until we can go back, we help out here in any way we can!" Doc is silent. He then turns to the Red's.

"At no point in any of this, did any of you notice I was gone?!" He asked. They all shook their head.

"Apparently not!" Donut said.

"Ah!" O'Malley screamed. "I will destroy you all for your insufferable incompetence!"

"What's wrong with him?" Weiss asked.

"We think he has a split personality now," Simmons explained.

"Now?" Weiss asked. "You mean he didn't before?" The Reds shake their heads.

"Well…" Ruby starts. "Yang used to have a split personality." The Reds look at Yang, who was blushing.

"RUBY!" She yelled. She tries to grab her sister but Ruby get's out of the way.

"Na NA NA NA NA!" Ruby taunted. Yang ran around the room to grab her sister but Ruby kept dodging.

"You are both such children," Weiss said as she face palmed.

"HA Ha!" Grif laughed. "You're immature!" Yang eventually grabs Ruby and puts her in a Chokehold.

"I give!" Ruby choked out as she tapped on Yang's arm. Yang lets her little sister go and then Ruby gasps for air. "Anyway, Dad did something called electro shock therapy and Yang no longer had split personalities."

"You thinking it might work with Doc?" Donut asked.

"It's worth a shot," Yang said as she shrugged.

"In fact," Ruby said as she took off her backpack. She takes out a pen. She flips a switch and line of blue electricity zapped at the tip. "I use this to help me stay awake in some classes. So let's see if it works on Doc.

"What?" Doc said.

"Okay Doc, Hold still," Yang said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Can't we just talk?" Doc said.

"Relax Doc, we'll get you fixed," Donut said. "Hopefully."

"I think I'd rather see a real therapist!" Doc yelled as he ran out the room. Everyone is silent for a moment. And then Yang yelled.

"AFTER HIM!" Donut, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang left the room to chase after Doc.

"Well that happened," Sarge said. "Now then, how did Glynda say we could help strengthen our Aura?"

"Meditating I think," Simmons said.

"So sit and do nothing?" Grif said. "Sounds like my kind of training!"

"She also said to put ourselves in danger can work too," Simmons said.

"FUCK!" Grif complained.

 **With Carolina and Church:**

Carolina didn't really have a lot going on so she just wandered around the school looking for something to do.

"You know we could watch a movie," Epsilon said.

"Yeah on what?" Carolina whispered. Despite RWBY and JNPR knowing of Epsilon the rest of the school didn't. Carolina knows word will spread, but until then she keeps Epsilon a secret.

"How about we ask Ozpin to put a TV in our room?" He was resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah ask the guy who barely trusts us if we can have a TV."

"It's better than wandering around doing noth- is that Pyrrha and Jaune?" Epsilon pointed forward and Carolina looked. The two students were walking side by side. Normally that wouldn't strike them as odd, but A: they were by themselves, and B: they had their weapons. While students do usually kep their weapons with them, they have them holstered, these two didn't. "Think they're dating?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious!"

"Even if they are, why do they have their weapons with them?"

"One them is kinky like that?"

"Okay I am done having this conversation."

"Come on, aren't you the least bit curious?"

"I'm not twelve Church!" She accidently yelled that one. Luckily no one was nearby.

"Fine, but don't say you aren't the least bit curious about what's going on between them." With that Carolina continues to walk around the school looking for something to do.

 **With Sun and Neptune:**

Sun and Neptune stared at it, debating whether they should do it. "You think we'd get in trouble?" Neptune said.

"Of course we would," Sun said. "But it would be pretty fun." The two hunters were staring at the Red's poorly made Warthog. They were very impressed with the vehicle. Now they wanted to take a joyride.

"Not to mention easy," Neptune said. The Reds accidently left the keys in the Warthog. And since it doesn't have a door, anyone could take it. "Man it is tempting." The two friends look at each other. Then they heard something behind them.

"You'll never take me alive!" A voice said. "I ran track in highschool!"

"Stop resisting!" Yang yelled as she ran after Doc.

"Ruby why aren't you using your semblance?!" Weiss said.

"This is a lot more fun!" The red haired girl said.

"But we'll finish quickly if you do!" Donut said. As the students and soldiers ran by Sun and Neptune stared at them. They then turn back to the mongoose. Then to each other.

"Dibs on driving!" Sun said.

"Dangit!" Neptune yelled.

 **In team RWBY's Room:**

Blake sat on her bed reading her book. For some reason however she couldn't shake this feeling of worthlessness and distrust. Worthlessness because she wasn't able to stop the White Fang at the docks. And distrust cause of the soldiers. Normally she wouldn't resent Atlas soldiers so much over staying here at the academy, but something about the Reds and Blues was different. Something she didn't like. For one, why would they hide the fact that they were using an AI on a soldier? Not to mention the armor doesn't look like any kind of Atlas armor.

The door opens and she sees her teammates walk in. Blake wants to tell them, but she feels like they won't understand. "Was shocking Doc that many times necessary?" Ruby asked.

"Necessary?" Yang asked. "No. Fun? Absolutely." They all started to walk to their beds. Blake closes her book and is about to walk out of the room when Weiss pointed at her.

"Stop!" Blake froze in her tracks. Yang and Ruby look at them. "Lately you've been quiet, anti-social and moody."

"Uh…" Yang starts. "Have you met Blake?"

"Which I get is kind of your 'thing'," Weiss said with air quotations. "but, you've been doing it a lot more than usual. Which quite frankly, is unacceptable." Blake turned to her friends. She had this look of both saddness and sorry in it. "You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong."

Weiss gets in a running stance and says "So Blake Belladonna!" Weiss does a little flip in the air,, lands on a chair and points at Blake. "What is wrong!?" Weiss balances on the chair for a few seconds and then puts it back to the desk. Her team looks at her waiting for her to respond. Little did they know someone was listening in.

Washington Leaned on the wall with his arms crossed and listened into the door. He was on his way to actually talk to Blake as he noticed those things too. Granted he had no right to and he had no idea how she was before, but yet he felt some kind of connection between them. Obviously not romantic but… some kind of connection between them. Hatred? No. Revenge? Possible, but it still felt off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he still felt it.

"I just…" Blake starts. Washington closes his eyes to listen in closely. "I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Ruby takes a step towards Blake.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick," Ruby stated.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it!" Blake said. "Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Washington heard about Torchwick from Ozpin. And he also learned that team RWBY with Sun was at the docks in Vale stopping Torchwick and the White Fang from stealing more Dust from Ozpin as well.

"Ozpin told us not to worry," Yang said. "Between the police and the Huntsman I'm sure they can handle it."  
"Well I'm not!" Blake yelled. "They don't know the White Fang like I do."

"The White Fang?" Washington mouthed as he opened his eyes. He was still leaning with his arms crossed. What did Blake know about the White Fang? That's when everything in his head clicked together. Blake's bow, her love for Faunus rights, and that sentence she just said. Not to mention the fact that the White Fang used to be peaceful. Wash pieced it together.

"So Blake was part of the White Fang…" Washington whispered to himself. HE then realized what the connection was. It wasn't hatred or revenge or sadness. It was the pain of betrayal. The pain Blake felt when the White Fang turned violent is the same pain Washington felt about his friends in Project Freelancer. The same pain he felt when he attacked the Reds and Blues.

Meanwhile in the room Yang shrugged and Ruby got a confident smile on her face. Weiss noticed this and realized what was about to transpire. "Okay," She starts. "Between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells."

"Uhh… who?" Ruby said confused by Weiss's word.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason; We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation."

"Well yeah but―" Ruby tried to protest but Weiss cut her off.

"We're not ready!"

"And we may never be ready!" Blake yelled. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not."

Washington clicks his tongue. "Reminds me of Carolina," he muttered. Back in Project Freelancer, Carolina would always try to keep them one step ahead of anything. Lots of training, lots of yelling. Of course, it does pay off.

"Okay," Ruby says. "All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale… say 'Aye'!"

"Yes!" Yang says with a fist pump. "I love it when you're feisty." Yang points at Blake.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun," Weiss agreed.

"None of you said 'aye'…" Ruby said a little depressed. Meanwhile Wash was still eavesdropping.

"Guess I should warn Ozpin," he said to himself. He figured he wouldn't want his students getting hurt doing something stupid.

"All right then," Blake said with a smile. "We're in this together. But there is one more thing bothering me."

"What's that?" Weiss said.

"It's about the Reds and Blues," Blake said. This got Washington's attention. "There's something off about them…" The girls all looked at each other.

"You noticed too?" Weiss asked taking a step closer to Blake.

"Yeah," Blake said. "They say they are a part of Atlas. Yet why are they in red and blue armor instead of the normal white and black?"

"Different division?" Yang said with a shrug.

"Maybe," Weiss said. "My family doesn't have many ties with the Atlas military other than supplying them with dust. But I may be able to get some information."

"Look they may be different," Ruby said. "But that doesn't mean they're bad right?" Ruby shrugged

"Ruby's right," Yang says as she puts a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Different doesn't mean dangerous."

"I know," Blake said. "It's just this feeling I can't get rid of. Like they are hiding something."

"Well we'll worry about that later," Ruby said. She smiles. "Let's make a plan!"

"Yeah!" Yang screamed. Washington decided to take his leave. He walks down the hallway and takes a right. That's when he accidently bumped into a student.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's all right," the student said. He looked at the student he ran into. She had green hair and dark skin. Next to her was a guy with grey hair. They were both wore black uniforms. Washington looked at them weirdly.

"Are you guys students here?' he asked.

"Actually from Haven," a student behind them said. Washington looked and saw another girl with black hair that stopped past her shoulder. She also had amber eyes. Something about her gave Washington a bad feeling.

"Well anyway, like I said, I'm sorry." Wash takes his leave. He still couldn't shake this feeling. He shakes his head and heads out to find Ozpin.

 **To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 10: Training and Ozpin's Plan

Washington walked out into the courtyard and started to head to Ozpin's office. He doubts he'd still be there at this hour but since he didn't know where Ozpin lived, it was his best choice. Washington never realized how calming the night was around here. Despite grimm being in a nearby forest and the White Fang causing trouble, it was if the night was still.

Washington didn't like it. Well he did like it, but he felt uncomfortable. He was so used to hearing gunshots, arguing, and explosions throughout his entire military career. Having nights like this one was a rarity.

As Washington walked to the school many thought went through his head. How do they get home? Can they get home? If not could they stay here? How long could they last here? However, one though crept around his mind. It was actually a question that one of the students asked him.

" _Why do you guys wear your armor when there is no fighting?"_

For some reason that question struck Washington deep. It was true. On Chorus you kept the armor on to survive. But here? Everything was mostly peaceful. The only time they actually fought was with the students to help train them. Wash gave the "You never know what's around the corner." Spiel but the real reason was because how uncomfortable how peaceful everything is. Washington was afraid. He was afraid that the minute he takes off his armor, that's when everything goes to hell.

Washington's thoughts are cut off by the roar of an engine. With yells and whoops of Joy. "Do I hear a…" he said to himself. He looks around and sees the headlights of the Warthog, which was being driven around campus. "Car." At first Washington thought it was the reds. But then he remembered they were in their room.

That's when Washington got a good look at who was driving. It was a blonde haired kid with a white button shirt that was unbuttoned. In the passenger was a blue haired kid with orange goggles on his head. Sun and Neptune.

Washington met Sun and Neptune before they went out to look for another way home yesterday. They seemed to be friends with Ruby's team. And now they were joyriding the red's mongoose. "Guess I'll have to deal with this first," he said to himself.

 **With Carolina and Church:**

Carolina was walking outside and around the school, playing with a knife in her hand. "You think the shooting range is still open?" Carolina asked Church.

"I don't know, but you know we can't train every five seconds," Epsilon said as he appeared.

"Yeah but I don't want to be rusty when we get back to Chorus."

"Whatever, you do what you gotta do." Church disappears. Carolina heads to the school and hoping to get to the arena without having to break any locks. However as she headed there she passed by the dorms and heard clanging and a couple of yells.

"What the hell?" She looks around but doesn't see anyone fighting. She then looks up and sees two people fighting on the rooftop. "Shit." Carolina started to scale the wall and climb up to the rooftop. She had to keep on the façade about protecting the students, since she was still an "Atlas soldier".

She reaches the top and looks at the two who were fighting. She was surprised to see that it was Jaune and Pyrrha. Their swords clashed together as they swung at each other. "What the hell?" Carolina said. Jaune stopped and looked at Carolina.

"Carolina?" Jaune said. He is then met with a kick in the face by Pyrrha. Jaune falls to the ground and lets out a grunt as he hits it. Pyrrha puts her weapons away and offers a hand to Jaune.

"Jaune never get distracted from a fight," Pyrrha said. Jaune grabs Pyrrha's hand and she helps him up.

"Could you have said that, _before_ you kicked me in the face?" Pyrrha lets out a laugh.

"Then you wouldn't learn from your mistakes!"

"Also it wouldn't be as fun," Carolina chipped in. Pyrhha points at Carolina.

"That too." Jaune makes a pout face.

"Why does everyone pick on me?" He asked. Pyrrha lets out another laugh.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Carolina asked. She was actually surprised Church wasn't quipping jokes.

"I'm training Jaune how to fight. Or at least, help him."

"Ah." Carolina looks at the two hunters. "Mind if I help?" She asked. The two hunters look at each other.

"I don't see why not." Pyrrha shrugged.

"All right, just continue as if I wasn't here. I'll make comments about how Jaune does."

"All right then." Jaune says. Carolina goes to the wall and leans on it with her arms crossed.

"Okay, where were we?" Pyrrha asked.

"Something about defending myself?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha nods her head.

"Right," Pyrhha said as she took out her sword and shield. "Remember, keep your shield in front of you, but make sure it doesn't block your view."

"Like this?" Jaune put his shield out really far out. It looked very uncomfortable for him.

"A little bit closer," Carolina said. "You want it in front of you but also so it isn't uncomfortable." She walks over to Jaune. "Place your arm like this." Carolina crosses her arm over her chest. Jaune does the same. "Now only move it out about six inches." Jaune does as he is told.

"Now get in the stance I taught you," Pyrrha chipped in. Jaune gets in the stance. He places his right foot behind him and turns his body a little bit. The normal fighting stance.

"Perfect," Carolina said. "This is the best fighting position for balance. You're able to defend and attack. Use that to your advantage." Jaune nods. "And you can easily defend your legs and head as well as your body as long as you're quick enough."

"Let's practice with it a little bit okay?" Pyrhha asked.

"All right," Jaune says. The two stand about five feet away from each other and get in their stances.

"Begin!" Carolina says. She crosses her arms and watches. Pyrrha leaps at Jaune and makes an overhead swing. Jaune lifts his shield and blocks the attack. He then swings the sword at Pyrrha which she easily dodged. They go back and forth for a while until Pyrrha is able to push Jaune off balance.

"All right that's enough," Carolina said. Pyrrha backs up and Jaune gets up.

"How'd I do?" He asked.

"Well…" Carolina said. "You're not the worst I've seen. Here's what you could have done better…" For the rest of the night, Carolina helped Pyrrha with Jaune's training.

 **With Sun and Neptune**

"Holy crap this is awesome!" Sun said as he drove the Warthog in a donut. They've been joyriding in the vehicle for about ten minutes.

"I'm actually surprised no one caught us!" Neptune yelled over the engine.

"My only problem is that it has six pedals." It took them ten minutes to realize what all the pedals did. Neptune hung onto the side of the warthog with his gun in his hand.

"Dude," Neptune said. "We're in the target field." They were driving around a couple of dummies that had a bunch of cuts and bullet holes in them. "Swing around, I want to hit one!"

Sun nods and does a hard U-turn. He revs the engine and then speeds towards a dummy. Neptune puts on his goggles and changes his weapon into its guandao form. Neptune leans out of the warthog when they're close enough and cuts right through the dummy.

"WHOO HOO!" Neptune yelled. He changes it to its gun from again and starts shooting the targets.

"I'm gonna run this one over!" Sun yelled. There was a black and yellow dummy in front of them and Sun speeds up. However he then notices it wasn't a dummy. It was Agent Washington. "Oh crap!" Sun yelled. He pushes hard on the brakes and the Warthog comes to a halt five feet in front of Washington.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Uhh…" Was all that came out of the boys' mouths.

"Get out," Washington said. The two hunters looked at each other. Sun shifts the shifter.

"Sorry Wash!" Sun yelled. He looks behind him and presses the pedal, hoping to go in reverse. But he actually went forward and ran over Washington.

"What the heck!?" Sun said. He was still driving scared what would happen if he stopped.

"Sun," Neptune said looking to his Faunus friend. "Did you just run over Washington?" Neptune couldn't believe what they just did.

"I swear I thought I put it―" Sun is interrupted by a hand appearing on the hood of the car. And then Washington pops up from in front of the car. The two hunters scream and Sun pushes the brakes again. Washington flies off the hood of the car and in front of it by ten feet. He gets up and walks over to the car.

"You just ran me over!" He yelled at the two hunters. "What the hell?!"

"I thought I put it in reverse!" Sun explained.

"Well you didn't!" They could tell Washington was mad. "Get out, NOW!" The two hunters do as they are told. They exit the warthog and stand in front of Washington. He sighs and calms down.

"Why were you two in there?" he asked them

"We found the keys in there and thought it would be fun to take it for a joyride," Neptune said.

"Don't lie to m… oh, okay then," Washington said. He was expecting a half assed lie.

"Seriously Neptune?" Sun said.

"I get nervous under pressure!" Neptune said. Washington looked at the two hunters and then looked at the Warthog.

"How'd you guys get the keys anyway?"

"They were in the ignition," Sun said as he pointed to the warthog with his thumb.

"Those idiots," Washington mumbled. He clears his throat and looks at Sun and Neptune. "All right, look." Sun and Neptune gulped. "Since the only real damage was running me over, and since neither Ozpin nor I have the authority it punish you, at least I don't, I'll let you guys off with a warning." Sun and Neptune breathe sighs of relief. "Just don't drive this thing again without any of our permissions!" The two friends nod. "All right, you're free to go."

"Thanks Washington," Neptune said. The two walk away and Washington can hear a little of the conversation.

"I told you it was stupid," Neptune said.

"What?" Sun retorted. "You were the one that said 'hey let's drive the vehicle the reds made, I'm sure they won't mind!'"

Washington goes to the Warthog. He goes in the driver seat and notices something is missing. "WAIT!" he yelled. Sun and Neptune stop dead in their tracks. "Keys!"

"Dang it," Sun whispered to himself. He reaches in his pocket and takes out the warthog keys. He throws it to Washington who catches it and puts it in the ignition.

"Thank you!" Washington yelled. He starts the Warthog and begins to drive around looking for Ozpin to discuss Team RWBY's plan.

 **Meanwhile, with the Reds:**

"OW!" Grif yelled. "I don't think this is helping!"

"Shut up I think it is!" Sarge said. He hit Grif in the side again.

"Why God?!" Grif yelled. Meanwhile Simmons was meditating nearby, concentrating on controlling his Aura. Unfortunately he couldn't with Sarge and Grif's yelling.

"Donut," he said. Donut was caring for the recently shocked Doc.

"Yeah?" Donut said.

"When Sarge and Grif stop yelling tell them I went to the woods to meditate."

"You got it Simmons!" Simmons takes his assault rifle and walks out of the room. Maybe he'll be able to progress with peace and quiet.

 **Back With Washington:**

He parked the Warthog next to school and hopped out of it. He goes to the doors and tries to open them only to find out they are locked. "Figures…" He muttered. He was about to head back to the dorms and tell Ozpin tomorrow when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye.

"You were looking for me?" Ozpin said with that same coffee mug in his hands.

"How do you always come in at the last second?" Washington asked.

"Years of training," Ozpin replied. "Of course, you and your group always seem to come in at the worst times."

"Yeah I guess you can say we have a knack for getting into trouble." He walks over to Ozpin. "But I didn't come for small talk."

"Of course you didn't," Ozpin said. "Is this about your living quarters? Or about helping on your way back home?" Ozpin took a sip.

"Neither." Ozpin raises an eyebrow. "It's about a group of your students."

"Oh?" He walked over to Washington and started to pace around him. "Why the sudden interest in my students Agent Washington?" Washington is silent for ten seconds, but feels like an hour for him.

"I'm not sure," he said. Ozpin stops pacing around. "Maybe I think we'll never get back so I might as well get used to it here, maybe I think they are becoming dangerous." Ozpin starts to frown. It takes a lot to make Ozpin mad. But disrespecting his students his a sure fire way to end up on his bad side.

"But personally," Washington says. "I think it's because I'm done trying to act like everything's going to be okay. I don't know how this will work out for my friends or me, so if we do end having to stay here, no point in making it hard for everyone else."

Ozpin stares at him. He then smiles. "A very well thought out answer Washington."

"Thank you," Washington said.

"Now then, of whom are you speaking of?" Washington and Ozpin begin walking as they talked.

"It's about Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss."

"I see. What about them?"

"I think they're trying to plan something to go fight the White Fang." Ozpin put his hand to his chin.

"I see, and what do you want me to do about this?" Washington was confused by this statement.

"Don't you stop them?"

"I have no control over my students during their own free time Washington. What they do is what they do." Washington couldn't believe his ears.

"I thought you protect your students?!"

"They need to learn that I won't be around to save them. This is a harsh world Washington, not everyone will hold their hands."

"Okay," Washington knew something felt off about Ozpin. Sounds like they had another Director on their hands.

"However," Ozpin said. Wash stopped walking and looked at him. "If a certain black armored soldier was to keep an eye on my students, since he has gained their trust, and make sure they are okay, I'm sure they'll be fine without my help." Washington could see where this was going.

"Uh-huh… maybe that black armored soldier will gladly help them out." Ozpin places a hand on Washington's Shoulder.

"You don't have to do this you know."

"Yeah, but I will. They'll be safe. I'll make sure of it." Ozpin nods.

"Thank you, Washington." Ozpin begins to walk away from Washington. But before he leaves he turns around. "I will help you find Chorus. It will take a lot of time, but I will help." With that Ozpin leaves.

"And in return, I'll help you Ozpin." Washington mumbled.

 **With Simmons:**

Simmons was meditating in the woods alone, with only the sounds of the night filling his ears. He wasn't one for meditating, but he learned that some logic doesn't apply here, so he might as well try doing stuff that didn't work in his dimension in here. Not saying that clearing your mind would help but it defiantly wouldn't give you super powers like some thought.

All of a sudden Simmons heard rustling nearby. "Hello?" he said. No answer. He takes out his assault rifle and points it at the rustling. Out pops a little bunny and Simmons breathes a sigh of relief. "Was that you making all that noise?"

All of the sudden the Bunny hopped back in the bush and Simmons heard a low growl. He turns around and sees a beowolf standing over him. "Ah son of a bitch." The beowolf claws Simmons in his side. "Ow my ribs!" Simons was launched until he hit a tree. He gets back up and starts to shoot the beowolf. It goes down but another pops out of nowhere.

"Oh come on!" Simmons cried out. He dodges the beowolf's claw and starts to sprint through the woods. The beowolf begins to chase him. Simmons keeps running hoping to outrun the beowolf but trips over something.

He groans and gets up. He can hear the beowolves getting closer. He was about to get up and run again when he noticed what he tripped over. It was an Atlas robot. However it was missing its lower half. "Oh God please power up!" He said to it. He just placed his hands on it and suddenly the lights started to go on.

However it doesn't power up in time and the beowolf charged into Simmons. Simmons hits a tree and slumps down. The beowolf charges at Simmons again. However, this time he puts up his assault rifle and is pushing it back. The beowolf bites at Simmons. He looks to the side to see the robot powered up but not doing anything.

"Shoot this thing already!" Simmons yelled at the robot. The robot turns its head, picks up the shotgun in its right hand and shots the beowolf. The beowolf gets off of Simons and he gets back up. Simmons then aims at the beowolfs head and fires until his clip is empty. The beowolf begins to evaporate. Simmons lets out a sigh and turns to the robot which was still holding the shotgun and pointing at the evaporating beowolf.

"You can put down the gun you know," The robot drops the gun. "How are you even powered up?" The robot is still. "Are you going to nod or something?" The robot nods. Simmons looked at the robot. Was it only doing things he said? "Wave your hand." Simmons tested. The robot waved its hand. "Do the macarena." The robot does as it was told.

"Holy shit I can control robots!" Simmons said aloud. "Wait… is this my semblance? I wonder if I can control people as well. Man I need to stop talking to myself." Simmons shakes his head. He couldn't be sure if he was controlling the robot or not. But it was getting late and he was tired. He decided he would test it in the morning. He says "Power off." To the robot and it does. "That is so cool."

Simmons picks up his gun and heads back to the dorm.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Hope you guys enjoyed! I want to give a special shoutout/thank you to** **OneRealImonkey** **for giving me the thechnopathic idea. I was originally going to have Simmons use mind control but this seemed to fit him more. Anyway like I said thank you to him and thanks to you guys who have been supporting this series. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more!**


	11. Chapter 11: A New Day

As the morning sun rises, so do the students (and soldiers) at Beacon. Well most anyway. Team RWBY spent all night thinking of a plan. They were tired and exhausted, but at the same time excited to put their plan into motion.

"I'm so tired," Ruby yawned out. "But it is definitely a good plan!" Ruby had a mug of coffee in her hand but it was shaking. Not from being tired, but from all the caffeine and sugar Ruby likes in her coffee.

"You going to be okay sis?" Yang asked Ruby. Ruby takes another sip.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Ruby replied with a smile. "Anyone else see the dancing leprechaun in the corner?" Ruby pointed to the corner where there was nothing there. Her teammates look at each other.

"Oooookay let's just put the mug down Ruby," Weiss said. She carefully took the mug from Ruby's shaking hand and sets it aside.

"Are you going to be okay for school?" Blake asked. Ruby nods her head. A little too hard.

"I feel dizzy!" Ruby called out after nodding. Yang looks at Weiss and Blake and nods her head. Then the other two nod their heads. Yang goes to her little sister and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Rubes," Yang said. She then punches Ruby in the face knocking her out. Yang catches her and picks her up bridal style. "Well then, who wants to help me dress her?"

"Why do we have to baby her?" Weiss said with a face palm.

"Having her drink coffee with cream and five sugars a cup doesn't help her," Blake stated. On that note they help Yang get Ruby in her school uniform. With a lot of lifting and struggling later, Ruby is eventually dressed. Still asleep, but dressed.

The other girls get dressed and when they do, they slump in their beds. "I'm so tired!" Yang said. She closes her eyes as she rests in her bed.

"Staying up all night was not the smartest idea," Weiss said.

"Maybe," Blake said. "But we'll be able to do our mission by the end of the day."

"That's true."

"Oh yeah," Yang said popping up from her bed. "We have Glynda for our first class right?"

"I think so," Blake answered.

"Perfect. That should wake us up for the day. If not we can just catch some extra sleep in Port's class." Weiss stretches as she gets off her bed.

"Isn't he our last class of the day?" She asked.

"Yeah, a nap before a big mission always helps!" Yang said. She gets off her bunk and stretches. Blake yawns and gets up. Yang goes to Ruby and lifts her off the bed. "All right who wants to help me carry Ruby to the arena?" Yang turns around with ruby in her arms and sees her roommates left. "OH, COME ON!"

 **Five minutes later:**

Yang was carrying her sister to the arena but was only halfway there. Normally she would be okay with this but the all-nighter was really taken a toll on her.

"Yang?" a voice said. She looks and sees the aqua colored Tucker.

"Hey Tucker," She said. Tucker points at Ruby

"Why are you carrying Ruby over your shoulder?" Yang sighs.

"We stayed up all night studying and she hasn't gotten an ounce of sleep until about seven minutes ago."

"Yikes." Tucker goes up to her. "You need help? I can carry her."

Yang shakes her head. "No Tucker I couldn't."

"Ah come on, it's free help." Tucker shrugged.

Yang thinks about it. The more she thought about the more she was agreeing. "All right, here." She drops Ruby into Tucker's arms. He then adjusts Ruby so he is carrying her in a firemen carry. "Okay we're going to the Arena for Glynda's class." Yang said

"Perfect, I was heading there anyway." The two began to walk to the arena.

"Why?"

"Glynda asked for help again and Wash volunteered us. Again." Yang looked at the blue soldier.

"I thought you would be the kind to want to fight. You know being a soldier an all." Tucker points at Yang.

"That's racist against soldiers." Yang let out a laugh. "Besides half of the time all we did was stand around and talk."

"How could you _stand_ it?" Tucker lets out a grunt with the horrible pun.

"Now I'm tempted to give Ruby back to you." Yang playfully punches Tucker in the arm.

"Come on don't be baby."

"Says the girl who looked like she was about to pass out."

"Hey I'd make passing out look good!" Yang said as she crossed her arms. They enter the arena and go up into the stands where Blake and Weiss were sitting. JNPR was sitting in a bleacher below them and Sun Neptune and his other teammates sat on the other side of the arena.

"Hello Tucker," Weiss said.

"Hey Ice Queen," Tucker said.

"Why does everyone call me that?!"

"Because you are?' Tucker said. He sets down Ruby next to her friends. "Well see on the arena." Tucker waved good bye and walked down the stairs.

"Thanks for ditching me!" Yang chewed out.

"We didn't ditch you," Blake said with a smile. "We just didn't want to help you. So we left." She shrugged.

"That's called ditching!" Yang said as she pushed Blake. The bell rings and Glynda walks on the floor. The Reds and Blues and Agents walking behind her.

"All right everyone, calm down!" the class began to settle down. "Today will be a very different day. Instead of normal one-on-ones I schedule,"

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker quickly said. A couple of kids snicker while Gynda ignores it.

"I am handing over the reins to someone else." A student raises his hand. "Yes, Alex?" Glynda pointed at him.

"Who's taking over?" the student asked.

"Them." Glynda pointed her thumb back to the soldiers. "I'm letting them take over for the day." A murmur goes around the crowd. They've all seen how stupid the soldiers were by now. Now they're taking over their arena training for the day. Washington steps forward.

"Relax, we're not going to kill any of you," Washington said. This did not make the hunters and huntresses any calmer. "However, we are not just sparring today either. Everyone go to the locker room, get your gear and meet back here in five minutes."

No one moves from their seat. However Cardin gets up and leans over the railing with a smug grin. "What happens if we don't?" he said.

"Then you will have to fight us without your weapons." Carolina said. "And as a bonus for us we can use your weapons." Cardin laughs it off but the Soldiers don't move they just stare. Some of the students slowly get up, unsure what to do.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds," Washington said.

"Wait what about Ruby?" Weiss yelled.

"Just slap her!" Carolina said.

"What?" Weiss said. "Why would we ever―" She is cut off by a huge slapping noise. Weiss turns around and sees Yang just slapped Ruby across the face. And it actually worked.

"I'M UP!" Ruby yelled. She looked around. "Why does my face hurt? And why am I in the arena?"

"Why didn't you do that before?" Blake asked Yang.

"We stayed up all night, what do you expect?" Yang replied.

"Well now that she's awake," Washington said. "Four minutes." Students start to jump down and sprint to the locker room. Some are still hesitant on going and others won't go at all.

"Maybe this will help motivate some of you," Carolina said. "If you beat us, you might not have to show up to this class for the next week." This gets any remaining stragglers on the move. As the last student leaves Glynda walks over to Caroli9na.

"Why are you lying to them?" She asked. "Saying they won't have to show up next week if they beat you? You know I won't allow that."

"Glynda you know how hard the world is," Carolina replied. "And they have to learn not all promises will be kept." Glynda could hear hatred when she said that. Hatred or sadness. And Glynda knows that it is true. Better they find out here then out in the real world where it can get them killed.

The remaining time gets up and the entire class is limbering up, wondering what they're about to do. "All right all of you ready?" Washington said. The class all nods.

"Good," Carolina. "To start off all of you are racing." Ruby does a little fist pump. Her semblance gives her advantage. "All of you are going to face Grif."

"What!?" Grif shouted.

"This will be a cake walk," Yang says as she cracks her neck.

"All of you have to do five laps around the arena," Washington said. "However, Grif only has to do one."

"That's a load of bull crap!" Cardin yelled out. All of the students agreed with him.

"Enough!" Carolina yelled. "We don't care how you do it, just beat Grif in the race." A couple of students look at each other and smile. Grif notices this and tries to sneak out of the arena.

"Oh no you don't!" Sarge said behind him. Sarge hits Grif in the neck with the stock of his Shotgun.

"WHY?!" Grif yelled. As Sarge dragged Grif back to the starting line, or what would soon be the starting line because Tucker was spray painting a white lin., the students start to stretch and get ready.

After a minute of Grif complaining, and then his friends beating the crap out of him to…"persuade" him to do the race, he gets up and starts at the starting line. The class does too but as they all get in running positions, Grif just stands with his hand behind his head.

"When you hear the gunshot, go," Washington. He takes out his pistol, checks for ammo and then pulls back the slide. "Ready." The students nod and Grif grunts. "Set." Washington aims the gun in the air. "Go!" he shoots in the air and everyone but Grif takes off. He just starts to walk.

Ruby is doing a full sprint to build up her adrenalin. After a few seconds she uses her semblance. She goes around the arena five times and stops by the finish line. "Done!" She said cheerfully.

"Good," Carolina said. "Now you have to wait for your friends."

"Can I at least fight someone?" Ruby said. Carolina and Washington look at each other.

"Sure I'll fight you," Washington said. However he throws his pistol and rifle to the side. "One rule though." Ruby nods her head. "No weapons." Carolina gets behind Ruby and takes Crescent Rose out of its holster. Ruby just stares with her mouth open.

"But… my baby…" She muttered.

"Ruby there are going to be times when you have to fight without it," Washington said. "And if no other weapons are available, and your teammates aren't around… you need to rely on your own fists."

Ruby nods her head but looks at the ground. She was a weapon fanatic and having to fight without one made her feel naked. Washington looks at her and sighs. Meanwhile the rest of the group has finished their first lap, while Grif was only ten feet from the starting line. He was barely trying.

"All right," Washington said. He lifts his right leg and unstraps a knife holster and takes it out. He twirls it in his fingers then grips the blade end with his middle pointer and thumb. He throws it to the ground next to Ruby. "You can use that."

Ruby slowly bends over and picks up the knife. She then throws it back to Washington's feet. "You're right," She said. "There will be times I can't rely on Crescent Rose." She looks up and puts on a small smile. "So now is the perfect time to learn how to fight without any weapons."

Washington picks up the knife. He puts it back in the sheath and cracks his knuckles. "All right Ruby, ready?' Ruby puts her fist up and nods. "Begin!"

Meanwhile, as the students were running they were noticing the sparring match going on. Some kept watching as they run. Some actually stopped. Grif saw this and decided to take actions. He decided to run. A student notices this and points and shouts "Grif's running!"

A few students hear this and are about chase after him, Yang being one of them. However Grif just collapses right as they catch up. Yang gently kicks him and he groans.

"What the heck's wrong with him?" Yang said.

"Nothing!" Tucker yelled over the arena. "He's just fat!" Yang listens closely and hear Grif literally gasping for breath. Like he ran a marathon in a full sprint.

"But he only ran like twenty feet!" Yang said.

"Yeah he's that fat!" Sarge called out.

"Fuck… You…!" Grif yelled. The students just shrug and begin to continue their run. And watching Ruby fight with no weapon.

Ruby charges at Washington and pulls her right fist back. When she's close enough she tries to punch him. But he grabs her arm, drags her and pushes her on the back and she falls over. She does a roll and stops on the ground.

"Come on sis!" Yang called as she passed them. The other students just behind her.

"Be smart," Blake said.

"Don't be a dolt!" Weiss said

"Don't give up Ruby!" Nora said.

"Stay calm," Ren said.

"Find his weak point," Pyrrha said.

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" Jaune said as he covered his mouth.

Ruby gets back up and faces Washington. "Gotta try harder than that," Washington said with a shrug. Ruby gets up and tries to kick him but Washington grabs her leg with his hand, lifts up the leg as high as he could send her falling back. "Yang did you teach Ruby anything about fighting?" Washington said as he turned to her.

Ruby gets up and gets behind Washington. "She taught to always attack when they least expect it!" Ruby yelled. She kicks Washington in the knee. He falls down on it and Ruby removes his helmet, so she can actually hit him in the face.

However Washington sweeps his other leg and trips Ruby. He takes a few steps away from her. "Give me a minute, I need to remove my armor," He said. He starts taking off all the pieces until the only thing left was his skinsuit. "All right, ready for round two?"

For the next few minutes it's the students finishing their jog and Ruby training with Washington. Grif tried getting up again but was too lazy to do it. At the end of the run most of the students were panting. Jaune even threw up.

"All right everyone warmed up?" Carolina said. Everyone nods. "Okay. Wash!" Washington just tripped Ruby again. He looks over to Carolina. "They're ready!"

Washington gives a thumbs up. He goes over to Ruby and offers her a hand. She takes it and he lifts her back up. "You really need to take lesson from your sister," Washington said.

"I was using everything Yang taught me to fight," Ruby said.

"Yang taught you to go on the full offensive?"

"It always worked out for her." Ruby shrugged. Washington looks at Yang. Then back at Ruby.

"Okay listen, it's my word against your sisters, but until you know how to fight without a weapon, stay on the defensive. Know where your opponent will attack, use the opening to attack, and use their own momentum against them." Ruby nods her head. Wash picks up his armor as Ruby walks back to the others.

"All right, now what?" Cardin asked the soldiers. "What do we do now?"

"Now?" Carolina said. "Now, all of you pick a partner that is not on your team." The students look around confused why they are doing this. After a few minutes of choosing everyone had a partner. Many tried to get other friends from different teams but it sometimes proved challenging. Weiss tried to get with Neptune, but he was with Yang instead. So she got Sun, much to her dismay.

The partners were Ruby and Jaune, Blake and Ren, Nora and Scarlet, Neptune and Yang, Weiss and Sun, and Sage was with Pyrrha.

"Everyone has a partner?" Washington asked. Everyone nods. "All right. This is your training partner. From now on whenever we lead a class, you are no longer in four man teams, you are partners. We will put you on controlled missions that we make, we will go through basics if need be, we will exercise you no matter what, we will have you spar with us… and with each other."

The students began to whisper to each other. "So…" Sun says. "You mean we have to fight…"

"Your own teammates," Carolina said.

"Why would we do that?!" Weiss yelled a couple of the others started to agree and yell as well.

"To know your team's weaknesses," Washington said. The students look at him. "When the enemy knows your weakness…"

"They'll exploit it." Sarge said. "Morph it and use it against not only your team but against yourself."

"But if you know your friends weaknesses," Caboose said.

"You can protect it from being exploited," Tucker said.

"Okay," Pyrrha said. "But why partners?"

"Four man teams can pick up anyone's slack," Simmons said.

"But partners need to have mutual respect," Washington said. "Enough to know if they are in trouble the other will help them. Instead of relying on three, you need to rely on one. If you can't trust each other you will fail."

"Well… yeah," Jaune said. "But there's a chance that the teams will stay together after graduation."

"And there's a chance that you won't," Carolina said. For some reason that struck the students deep. "Some of you are going to go alone, some of you are going with your teams or another partner. There will be time you have to rely on strangers and other people to help you. To help give that some sort of familiarity, you're partnering with someone you barely know."

"Look," Washington said. "Next time we take over we'll go through some of this more, but it's getting to the end of the class. I want at least one sparring match today. Who will volunteer?" no one raises their hand for a minute.

"No one?" Carolina asked. Then one hand went up.

"We will," Sun said. Next to him was Weiss. She glared at him as if he was insane.

"No we won't," Weiss said.

"Stop being the Ice Queen for a second would ya?" Sun said. The two began to argue but Washington stopped it.

"Sun raised his hand," Wash said. "That mean both of you are going. Whether you both agree or not." Wash tone was threatening. Enough to Scare Weiss and Sun. "The rest of you, to the bleachers!" As the students went back to the bleachers, Weiss and Sun step to the middle of the Arena.

"So who are we facing?" Weiss asked with her hands on her hips.

"Us," Tucker said. He had his sword in his hand. Next to him was Grif. Grif just had his arms crossed as if he was bored. "Let's see who wins, eh?"

 **To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 12 S&W Vs T&G

Tucker was messing around with his sword and making swishing noises with it. Meanwhile Grif just sighed and looked over to his friends who were at the sidelines. "Why am I doing everything today?!" he complained.

"Because you've done nothing for your entire life!" Sarge yelled.

"Just suck it up Grif," Tucker said. "You'll probably get out in ten seconds." Grif turns to Tucker and points threatenly.

"Like you would last longer?" He said. Tucker points the sword in Grif's face.

"Swish swish stab dude." Tucker turns towards Weiss and Sun and gets in his fighting stance. Grif just clicks his tongue and turns to them as well.

Meanwhile Sun and Weiss were arguing. "Why did you raise your hand?" Weiss asked ferociously.

"I don't know?" Sun said sarcastically. "Maybe because I wanted to spar?"

"We don't know how to work together!"

"And we never will if we don't try!" The two kept bickering with each other, much to the soldiers, and even some of the students, displeasure.

"Can it both of you!" Carolina yelled into a speaker. The hunters covered their ears. There were no speakers installed into the arena at the time so they had no idea where it came from.

"What the heck?" Weiss said. "Where'd you put a speaker?"

"In my helmet. It's in all of ours."

"Really?" Sun said with a little bit of interest.

"Oh shit yeah I forgot it did!" Tucker said. He messes with his helmet to try to find the speaker option. Meanwhile Carolina explained what was going to happen.

"All right a two versus two sparring match between Hunters in training Sun and Weiss, versus soldiers Grif and Tucker." She would continue but Tucker found the option for speaker mode.

"Testing," Tucker said. "I forgot we had this!"

"Tucker!" Carolina yelled. "Speaker off. Now!"

"All right all right!" He turns off speaker mod and Carolina begins explaining again.

"You will fight until Aura hits the red zone or someone says they give up. Anything is allowed just don't kill each other. Timer is ten minutes. Weiss and Sun ready?" Weiss rolls her eyes and grips her rapier and gets in her stance. Sun puts together his staff and rests it on his soldier with a cocky smile.

"Grif and Tucker ready?" Tucker swishes his sword around and Grif grunts and takes out his battle rifle and reloads it.

"Set!" Carolina said. Everyone tenses up. "BEGIN!"

Weiss slams her rapier in the ground which creates a giant yellow clock glyph with her and Sun in it. Grif and Tucker look at each other confused. Sun charges at them and holds his staff like a baseball bat. Grif sees this and yells "Oh crap!" as he ducks down.

Tucker looks at Sun and notices the giant red pole coming his way. "Oh fu―" Tucker is launched from getting hit in the helmet with the pole. Grif pops back up and saw Sun fighting Tucker. He sighs and turns around only to be greeted with Weiss trying to stab him. He lets out a yelp as he tried to dodge her stabs but due to her being fast she hit him every time.

Meanwhile Sun kept up his barrage of attacks. "Son of a bitch, slow down!" Tucker yelled as he continued to get wacked. He eventually grabs Suns staff and then stabs Sun. The sword hits Sun's body. The Yellow glyph wears off. Tucker then kicks Sun.

Sun switches his staff to nun chucks and starts swinging them. "Are fucking kidding me?! It turns into nun chucks?!" Tucker yelled. The two circle each other waiting for one of them to make a move.

Meanwhile Weiss was still jabbing Grif with her rapier he kept saying "Ow!" every time she hits him. He points his battle rifle in her direction and shoots she takes a few steps back. Grif does this until he runs out of ammo. When he does he looks at the gun. "Uh oh," he said.

Weiss looks at him and does a few hand movements and behind an oblivious Grif is a black glyph. She then makes another glyph below her. Weiss starts to run towards Grif and with her glyph she is speeding. Grif yells and turns to run but hits the black Glyph. Weiss then slams into Grif's back and he lets out a loud grunt.

Weiss steps away and turns the chamber on her weapon so the red dust crystal is in effect. She then shoots fireballs at Grif. When Grif is set aflame he pops up and grabs his behind. "MY ASS IS ON FIRE!"

Tucker, who was still circling with Sun, looked towards Grif. He couldn't help himself. "Bow chicka bow―" He is cut off by Sun shooting him with his nun chuck pistols. "OW!" Tucker yelled. Sun kept shooting him multiple times. Tucker falls to the ground. He rolls backwards while holstering his sword and pops back up with his pistol. A trick Washington showed him.

He shoots Sun multiple times but Sun puts his gun chucks back into staff form and twirls it in between his fingers to block the bullets. "What is this matrix bullshit?!" Tucker yelled. Sun took this opportunity. He smashes his fist together to create his two aura clones. They charge at Tucker and he shoots both of them. He then hears the click of his pistol out of ammo.

Sun runs and does a flying kick. Tucker panics and pouts his arms up in self-defense. That's when a weird greenish oval shape appeared in front of him. Sun flew right into it and disappeared. A second later he came back out. Tucker looks up and sees the green oval shape. Both he and Sun same the same thing. "What the heck is this/that?!"

Grif's butt went out but now he was being attacked by Weiss's quick attacks. He then grabs her rapier. He takes out his pistol and starts to shoot her. She takes the bullets but turns the chamber on her rapier to grey and blows air out. It blows Grif away from her and she starts to set her trap. Below him was a blue ice glyph. When he got on it, a heavy cold blew from it. Snow even came from it. In fact it was a literal blizzard in the glyph.

Weiss has a smug smile across her face and she walks towards the glyph. "You give up Grif?" She asked. She noticed a shadow but no answer. She shakes her head. "Such a shame." She then swipes her rapier along the top of the shadow and the head comes clean off. Her smug smile turns into a shocked and worried expression. The head falls to the ground and she lets out a yell.

"Grif!" She yelled. She stops her glyph and goes to the shadow. She then realizes it wasn't a human's head, it was a snowman. "How'd you make a Snowman that fast?!" She yelled. She then noticed the ten other snowmen around her. "HOW'D YOU MAKE ALL OF THESE SNOWMEN?!"

She gets angry and starts stabbing and slicing every Snowman near her. However, doing so made her dust vials accidently fell out of her pockets. Or… wherever she stored them. All of a sudden Grif yells. "Awesome soda!" He dives out of a snowman and takes a dust vial. Weiss turns around and sees Grif chugging a red vial.

"Uh oh…" She said. Grif tosses the vial to the side.

"That was the weirdest tasting Soda I ever drank," Grif said.

"It wasn't you dolt! That was dust!" Grif looks at her and puts his arms out in the 'what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you' way.

"Why would you keep all those dust vi―" Grif cuts himself off and make a regurgitating noise. "I don't wanna drown in my helmet!" he was able to get out. He takes off his helmet to reveal very greasy brown hair. Grif had the face of what you would expect from someone as lazy as him. Jowls, double chin, a very unkempt beard, the works.

He leans over and makes a loud hurling noise. But what comes out wasn't puke. It was fire. Actual, hot fire. At first Grif didn't notice because he closed his eyes but when he opened them to see flames coming from his mouth he lets out a loud girly scream.

He was running around panicking and lighting everything in his path on fire. Weiss tried to stop him but she got caught in his flames and her entire aura level went down. After another minute his flames die out. Grif is breathing very heavily. He then falls over, tired from pretty much everything he just did.

"Well, Weiss and Grif are out," Washington commented.

"What just happened?" Ruby asked her friends.

"I…I… I got nothing," Blake said.

"Well that was a bit of hot mess huh?" Yang said. Ruby and Blake groan at Yangs pun.

Meanwhile Tucker and Sun were still staring at the green ovals. "Wait…" Tucker said. He puts his hand through it but nothing happens. then another green oval appeared next to it with Tuckers hand sticking out of it. "No way! I can create teleport portals!" The aqua colored soldier said gleefully.

"Cool, then I can do this," Sun said. He snuck up behind Tucker and Pushed him into the portal. Sun takes out his Staff and gets ready. Tucker comes out of the other portal and Sun pokes him back in. When tucker came out the portal he originally came from Sun swings his Pole at him and sends him back in. So Sun was basically playing Pong with Tucker and his Portals.

Eventually Tucker was able to tackle Sun and then he started to punch him. However Sun noticed something weird about Tucker. "Tucker how'd you change your armor?" Tucker stopped punching Sun and looks at his arms. He then looks down at his torso.

"Are you serious?" Tucker yelled. "I still get the black crap on me?" Sun kicks Tucker off himself and then flips back up. Tucker shakes his head and then takes out his sword. The two stare each other down and then they charge. However a buzz goes off.

"Time's up!" Carolina yelled. The audience let out a groan. Tucker and sun were still in their fighting stances and breathing heavily. Then they both slowly put their weapons away and walk towards each other. Sun playfully pushes Tucker.

"Good match Tucker," He said. Tucker pushes him back.

"Yeah you too Sun," Tucker said.

"Okay it looks like that's all we have time for," Glynda said. "Everyone head back down to the locker room put on your uniforms and get ready to head to your next class."

"Why'd we even get our stuff in the first place?" A student asked.

"Because we don't plan on wasting time like this again next time we take over," Washington said. "Hurry up or you'll be late!" The students start to head to the locker room. "Oh yes Sun and Weiss, after you're dressed meet me and Carolina, we're going to discuss your results."

"Results?" Weiss said.

"Oh yeah," Carolina said. "After the end of every sparring match the teams will be reviewed on how well they did by Glynda, Wash and me."

"You got it Carolina," Sun said with a finger gun.

 **In the locker room:**

As all of the students were putting on their uniforms they were asking what it felt like fighting Grif and Tucker. Obviously watching a fight isn't as hard as it is to fight in one. Even if the opponents are idiots.

"Despite how large Grif is," Weiss said in her normal sassy attitude. "He is a lot more compatible than he seems."

"Isn't that for all of them?' yang asked. "I mean Caboose is the same way." As she said that they heard Simmons yelling.

"NO CABOOSE!" He yelled. "DON'T TOUCH THAT HAMMER!" All of a sudden there is a loud noise of something being broken. They then hear Caboose's voice.

"Tucker did it!" Everyone who was listening to Weiss looked at Yang. She shrugs.

"Okay," She said. "It's only when Caboose is fighting."

"What about Tucker?" Neptune asked his monkey friend.

"The guy knows how to use his glowing sword," Sun said. "What can I say?" he shrugs.

"Didn't he say he would practice swinging it around?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah don't know why though," Sun said. "It's a sword… okay a glowing sword but it isn't that complicated."

"Yeah but it's weirdly shaped, that's the thing," Sage said.

"Look," Sun said. "Despite how stupid the Reds and Blues are…"

"Minus Washington and Carolina!" Nora added.

"Right," Sun said. "They seem to know how to fight. But I still feel like they're hiding their full potential."

Everyone got what they needed and headed back up to the arena. The Reds and Blues seemed to just be standing around talking with each other. Doc was even among them and he seemed to be in his "helpful" personality.

As the students slowly made their way to the door, Sun and Weiss see Glynda Washington and Carolina. The two could hear them debating about something.

Weiss clears her throat and the three stop talking. "So how did we do?" Sun asked.

"You can't just ask flat out!" Weiss said.

"Why not?" Sun asked with a shrug.

"It's rude and unprofessional!"

"Enough," Glynda said. "You two are partners whenever they take over for class. If you cannot act like partners, you will fail. Understood?" The two students look at each other, then to Glynda and nod.

"Now then," Carolina said. "Your evaluation." The two hunters wait, both excited to hear how they did.

"You both failed," Washington puts bluntly. They are both shocked to hear this. Both their jaws drop.

"Excuse me?!" Weiss said. "But I defeated the fatass!"

"Hey!" Grif yelled. However, Weiss swearing caught a bunch of the students' attention. To see the "The Perfect Ice Queen" swear was not very common. They never thought she would do it to be honest.

"No you didn't," Carolina said with her arms crossed. "Grif fainted because he didn't control his semblance. He only got his semblance because you were too distracted to realize where your dust vials went. You may have been beating him, but all it takes is one slip up."

Sun gets a smug smile. He didn't get defeated so he thought he was in the clear. However he was wrong. "And you," Washington says to him. "You were able to fend off Tucker, so why didn't you help Weiss?"

"She looked like she had it handled," Sun said. "Why should I help her when she can take care of it herself?"

"Because," Washington said. He grabbed Sun by the shirt and yanked him close to his helmet. "She's your partner. It doesn't matter if people ask for your help or not. It matters if you do it. Not everyone will be pleased with your help. It's whether or not you give damn to help anyway." He lets go of Sun's shirt.

"And the same could be said to you Ms. Schnee," Glynda said. "As these two have said, you are partners when they are in charge. I'm not saying you should as much time with each other as with your team, but do try to get along to make things easier on yourselves."

"Like we said earlier," Carolina said. "There's no guarantee you will stay with your teams after graduation. After all, the reds and blues weren't my first team."

"Or mine…" Washington said. The two could hear the pain in their voices. The bell rings and Glynda sends them on their way. The two students seemed to have taken the speech to heart.

"I know you might not agree with us Glynda," Washington said. But he was cut off.

"No," Glynda said putting a hand up. "You are right. They will have to work with other people they hate or don't want to work with. And times they won't be happy to do so, but they are Hunters, they do what the world can't."

"All right enough moping," Carolina said. "You said the next class is all second years?"

"Yes, so it should hopefully be easier to get things started," Glynda said. With that, the Agents and Glynda get ready for the next class.

 **With RWBY**

They continued onto their next class, but Carolina's Washington's and Glynda's words stuck to Weiss. Is there really a chance Weiss won't be able to fight alongside Ruby again? Or Yang or Blake? " _Of course there is you idiot,"_ The back of her brain says. _"There was always a chance of that happening."_

"Weiss?" Ruby said. Weiss was too deep in thought to realize Ruby said something.

"Huh?" Weiss says. "Yeah, what?"

"Are you okay? You've been weird ever since you got your evaluation."

"Yeah it's just… something they said got to me is all." Weiss crosses her arms. "I'll be fine I just have to get my mind off of it."

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Yang asked. Weiss nods her head.

"Come on Weiss," Blake said. "After making me spill my guts you have to do the same."

"I'm just upset we failed is all," Weiss lied.

"Cheer up would you?" A voice says. Team RWBY looks forward and sees Team CFVY heading towards them. The voice belonged to the leader Coco. "You can't win all fights."

Coco had fair skin and brown hair. On one side of her face she has wavey locks which is dyed caramel in a gradient like fashion. Despite wearing the uniform, Coco always liked to wear accessories. She had sunglasses, a beret, a scarf, a belt with bullets. When it came to fighting and fashion, Coco was the queen.

"Besides," Velvet said. "You can always learn from your mistakes."

"Hey guys!" Ruby said in her normal cheery tone.

"Hey Ruby," Velvet said.

"Like I said don't kill yourself over this," Coco said as she placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"Learn from your failures," The biggest of the group, Yatsuhashi said. If you imagine a tank that was able to turn into a human, Yatsuhashi would probably be the first to pop in your head. This guy had tan skin and towered over most as he is seven feet tall.

Behind Yatsuhashi was Fox, CFVY's last team member. This teen has dark skin and orange-reddish hair. He also has pure white eyes. He was the quiet one of the group. Many thought because he had pure white eyes he was blind, but no one wanted to ask as they thought it was rude.

"Thanks guys," Weiss said. "Are you going to Glynda's class?"

"Yep," Coco said. "Hopefully something interesting will happen."

"The reds and blues are taking over today," Blake said. Coco gets a smug smile.

"Yep, that's definitely interesting," She said.

"Don't get cocky Coco," Yatsuhashi said. Coco shrugs.

"What? I can't enjoy something different?"

"You do get a little too into it sometimes," Velvet said.

"No I don't! Fox, do I get too into it sometimes?" Fox backs away with his arms in front of him. Basically saying he's staying out of this.

Meanwhile Team RWBY just smirks at Team CFVY's interaction with each other. "Okay guys we're going to be late," Yang said. "See ya!"

"Bye guys," Velvet said with a wave. The two teams go their separate ways. However Ruby gets a lightbulb in her head. She runs back to CFVY.

"Hey, Coco!" Ruby said. The second year turns to Ruby. "You mind doing me a favor?"

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Hey guys, so I'm sorry if the fight wasn't as good as you thought it would be but I promise to add more teamwork and detail into them later. And stay tuned for a special Halloween upload tonight. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!**


	13. Red Vs Blue x RWBY Halloween Special

Tucker wrapped the toilet paper around the rest of his legs. He hears a nock and opens the door. "Tucker how long are…" Wash was the one nocking and he is stunned when he sees the toilet paper mummy Tucker. 'What are you doing?"

"What?" Tucker asked with a shrug. "It's Halloween tonight! And we obviously don't have enough money for costumes so I just do whatever I could to dress up." Wash sighs and face palms.

"Tucker I don't think they celebrate Halloween here."

"Oh that's BS! Halloween is awesome! Scaring the crap out of people, pulling pranks, the skimpy costumes."

"The free candy!" Caboose yelled. Wash shakes his head.

"Look I miss celebrating our holidays too," he said. "But do you know how much attention we would get  
for doing something like this?"

"We're already outcasts Washington," Tucker said. "So let's just enjoy being them!"

"I gotta agree with Wash on this one," Carolina chimed in. "We don't need to look even more stupid than you guys already makes us."

"Hey we don't make us look stupid. The reds do." Carolina just stares at Tucker. "Okay we don't embarrass ourselves as much as the reds."

Washington sighs. "All right look, I'll see if these guys have something even remotely related to Halloween. If it's another date will that make you happy?" Tucker nods his head. "All right, I'll be back." With that Wash heads out around the campus, asking around about a holiday with anything related to Halloween.

 **With RWBY:**

Team RWBY was in their room studying. They had a big test coming up in three classes and they really needed to study. Ruby had a plate of cookies next to her and would occasionally munch on one to take a small break.

Yang was hanging upside down off her bed with a book in her hands, trying to study and find a comfortable position. Every two minutes she would change into another position.

Blake was in her bed sitting crossed leg and leaning on the headboard. She had her textbook in her lap and a notebook to her side. And every now and then, she would take a quick glance at her smut book.

Weiss was sitting at her desk in the room with a bunch of papers spread around. She had two text books open. She was always the hardest worker when it came to homework.

Everyone heard the knock on the door. Their heads turn towards it.

"Not it," Yang said.

"Not it," Ruby and Blake said together. Weiss scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"I swear you are all childish at times," She said as she got up. She goes to the door and opens it. Washington stands at the doorway. All of his armor was on, even his helmet. "Hey Washington, what can we do for you?"

"Hey Weiss," Washington said. He looks around and notices them studying. "Am I interrupting something?"

"We're studying," Blake said.

"But come on in," Ruby insisted. "I need a break or my brain will turn to mush."

"Amen to that," Yang said. Washington walks into the girls' room.

"Mind if I take a seat?" he asked. Weiss takes her chair and hands it to Washington. Washington sits down in the chair. "I know this is coming out of nowhere, but do you guys celebrate holidays?"

The girls look at each other. "What's a holiday?" Ruby asked Wash.

"You know, a day you celebrate something that happened in the past. Kind of like… a celebration of freedom or something like that."

"Oh," Yang said. "Well we get a week off from school to celebrate the week of the end of the Great War. Does that count?" Washington points at Yang and nods.

"Yeah, something like that," he said. "Do you girls celebrate a holiday where you might… dress up as monsters or other people? Or try to scare others?"

"No…" Weiss said looking weirdly at Washington. "But each Kingdom celebrates different things based on their past. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Wash said a little too quickly.

"Everyone has a reason," Blake said. Washington stands up.

"Well then the reason is none of your business," Washington said with hostility. "Thanks for letting me know. Sorry to bug you." With that Washington leaves. The girls watch him leave and close the door.

"Well that was… interesting," Blake said.

"Did anyone else notice he seemed a little hostile after Blake called him out?" Yang asked.

"Yeah and he seemed to be in a hurry to leave afterwards," Weiss said.

"I say we find out what he's hiding," Ruby said.

"We're not going to spy on him," Blake retorted. "It's none of our business. Like he said."

"Hey I'm cool with it," Yang said. She hops off her bed and stretches. "I think we need a break from studying anyway."

"And be truthful," Ruby said to Blake with a smug grin on her face. "You're curious what he's up to as well."

Blake looks Ruby in the eye and then shakes her head with a smile. Once Ruby and Yang wanted to do something, you had to suggest something even more fun for them to do. "Fine," Blake said giving in.

Weiss sighs. "All right," Weiss said. "Let's go see what Washington's hiding." With that, the four huntresses followed Washington around campus. As they kept watching and observing him, they noticed he would bob his head and torso up and down a lot.

Wash walked up to Velvet who was taking pictures with her camera. Team RWBY hid in a nearby bush. Washington said something, or so they thought as he bobbed his head up and down a little. Velvet said something and pointed around to Washington's battle rifle.

Washington grabs it and holds it as if he was standing guard. Velvet puts her camera to her face and takes a picture. A paper comes out of it and Velvet takes a look at it. She does a little fist pump and looks back at Washington. He puts his Weapon back on his back magnet.

"I really need to know how that works," Ruby mumbled.

Washington started talking again with a lot of hand movement. He even put his hands in the air as if he was an animal attacking Velvet. She lets out a little giggle and shakes her head no. After a little bit more talking Washington waves goodbye and Velvet waves goodbye as well.

However before he left, he stops. He then turns to Velvet and says something to her. She gets a sad look on her face and her ears droop down a little bit. She says something to him and he nods his head. He then says another thing and leaves.

RWBY walks up to Velvet. She yelps when she turns around and notices them as was surprised by their sudden appearances. "You girls scared me."

"Sorry," Ruby said. "What did Washington ask you?" Velvet loked at them with a curious look.

"Something about celebrating a day where everyone tries to scare everyone, or something of the sort. Why?" Team RWBY looks at each other.

"He asked us the same thing," Blake said turning to her.

"Really?" Velvet asked. "Well he seemed very interested in the topic."

"Yeah, thanks Velvet," Yang said as she patted her on the shoulder. Blake and Weiss and Yang chase after Washington but Ruby stayed behind.

"Velvet," Ruby asked. The bunny Faunus looks at the scythe wielding girl. "What was the other thing Wash asked. The one where it looked very uncomfortable for you to talk to him." Velvet gets another sad look on her face and rubs her arm.

"He asked if I was still being bullied, and if I wanted him to stop it," She said quietly. Ruby is taken aback. Washington said that? "I said I didn't want anyone to stoop to their level. So he said he understood and apologized."

"And then he left?" Velvet nodded. "You don't think he'll…"

"No." Velvet shook her head. "I could tell he'll respect my wishes." She looked back at Ruby with a small smile, which cause Ruby to smile back.

"All right, thanks Velvet." With that Ruby takes off after her team.

 **Ten minutes later:**

Washington entered the dorm and team RWBY slowly sneaks up on it. They followed Wash around and sometimes would ask the students and teachers what Wash asked them. It was the same thing for all of them. He was obsessed with this celebration of monsters or whatever.

They put their ears to the door and listen in. "…sure they don't have one?" Tucker's voice said.

"I'm sure," Washington said.

"No… no maybe if… but…" Tucker kept fumbling words. He then sighs. "Guess we won't be celebrating this year." Tucker had a deep sadness in his voice.

"Tucker," Wash said. "I know you want to celebrate because it reminds you of home. I hate the fact that we can't celebrate either, I just accepted the facts."

"I know," Tucker said. "I just miss home. Hell I even miss Palomo."

"No free candy?' Caboose asked.

"No Caboose," Washington said.

"Ahhh…" Caboose whimpered.

Team RWBY slowly backs away from the door. They walk down the hallway and turn the corner. "I feel kind of bad for them," Ruby said.

"I can tell they miss their home," Weiss said. She could agree to that. As much as she hated her family's name, she did still miss home at times.

"Well why don't we bring home to them?" Yang suggested. The girls look at her and she has a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Uh oh…" Blake said.

"Ooh what's my big sister have in mind?" Ruby said getting excited. They all get in a huddle.

"Okay, I want to get all of our friends and…"

 **At Night:**

The Reds and Blues were all in their dorms. They really didn't want to do anything since the Reds also wanted to celebrate Halloween, but when Washington said the bad news it put everyone in a depressed mood.

All of a sudden there is a knock on both doors. A loud knock. Simmons answers for the Reds and Doc answers for the Blues and the agents. Yang is standing in the hallway between the two of them. She had part of her shirt ripped up and had a couple of scratches and blood was dripping from her head and arms.

"Guys!" She yelled. "I need your help!" She said in a panicked voice.

"Yang what's wrong?" Simmons asked.

"I... We were… Just come quick!" Was all she could say. The Reds and Blues grab their weapons and follow Yang, expecting trouble. They leave the dorms and head to the courtyard. They reach the courtyard and Yang turns the corner, the soldiers following right behind her. They were expecting maybe a Grimm attack or students taking training a little too far.

Instead they are met with students. Some wearing Grimm masks, some dressed as pirates or other historic figures, some dressed as each other. They all had smiles on their face. In a banner, that was poorly made mind you, was red letters that spelled "Happy Hollowween!"

"Surprise!" the students yelled. After recovering from the shock the reds and blues look confused.

"What… what is all this?" Carolina asked.

"Well," Ruby started. "We may or may not have followed Washington around to see what he was doing and found out you guys missed something called Halloween and decided to bring Halloween to you." They noticed Ruby wasn't wearing her normal clothing. Instead she was wearing Weiss's skirt… and boots… and pretty much everything except she still had her black and red hair.

"Ruby are you dressed as…" Tucker started.

"MY BFF!" Ruby nearly shouted. The soldier looks towards Weiss, who was blushing due to embarrassment. They notice she was wearing Ruby's clothing. They then Blake was wearing Yang's clothing. She even had her hair yellow. Whether or not that was dye or a wig is to be determined.

"I thought you guys didn't celebrate something like this?" Washington asked.

"Well," Yang said. "We may or may not have followed you to find out why you asked us a weird question and heard you and Tucker talking about how you guys miss your home."

"So we decided to throw this!" Ruby exclaimed. The soldiers look around astonished. All the students were dressed up, there was a table full of food and sweets, They had some speakers up with a scroll next to it for music. They even had some paintings of Grimm mauling people, and all around it felt like Halloween. Well, as Halloween it could get in a dimension that's never heard of it.

"Wow…" Was all Carolina said. She then turns to Washington. "You let four huntresses in training follow you without you knowing?"

"I knew!" Washington said defensively. Everyone could tell he was ashamed that he was being followed. "I… just wanted to test them is all." The soldiers laugh at Washington and even some of the students.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Donut said. "We may not have costumes but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy this Halloween party!" Everyone cheers and the party begins. Music plays in the background as everyone socializes or drinks and eats. Washington had a smile on his face. He sees Yang and pulls her off to the side. She still had the fake cuts and blood on her.

"You guys did all of this for us?" He asked the blonde. She gets a big grin and nods her head.

"Yep, how'd we do?" She asked.

"Well not like others I've been to," Wash said. "But it's good enough. Why would you guys do this?"

Yang shrugged. "It seemed fun. Beside all of us know what it's like to miss home, why should you guys suffer from home sickness?" She takes a sip from the cup in her hand. "And what friends for if not for stuff like this?"

That pulled on Washington's heart a little. He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, this means a lot to us." Yang puts on a smug smirk.

"Come on Wash you're not turning soft are you?" The two laugh and they continues with the party.

About fifteen minutes pass and Washington turns and notices Velvet. With Cardin pulling on her ears again. "You don't need a costume, you could just go as a little bunny!" Cardin taunted. Washington scowls under his helmet. He looks to his right and notice Tucker walking towards Cardin.

Washington moves quickly to stop Tucker. He puts a hand on Tucker's shoulder and Tucker stops. "He deserves it Wash," Tucker said.

"I know," Washington replied. Washington looks into the nearby woods. "But I know something even better. Follow me." With that, the two soldiers head into the woods without anyone noticing.

 **One hour later:**

Right now it was nine, and the moon shone down on the party. A couple of students left to finish homework or go to bed but there were still a lot of them enjoying the party. A couple of student's notice Simmons and Sarge digging a hole in the ground. Weiss being one of them.

"What are you two doing?" She asked. The two soldiers look up from their digging.

"We're making a bonfire pit," Sarge said. "Usually at the end of these everyone gathers around the bonfire and share spooky stories."

"That sounds dumb and childish," Weiss said coldly.

"Like anyone cares what the Ice Queen says," Simmons said continuing his digging. "Ice Queen doesn't know how to have fun."

Weiss is taken aback. "I can _to_ have fun!" She said.

"Prove it," Sarge said. They got done digging the hole which actually decently sized. "Use your glyphs to make a fire."

"Well I… I need wood to keep the flame up," She said trying to back out of it. Just then Donut came with a bunch of logs and carefully put them in the pit.

"Here's my wood!" Donut said proudly, causing a few kids to snicker. Weiss tried to find a way out of this. When she couldn't she groans and summons a glyph underneath the wood, causing a fire. The glyph disappears and the wood continues to burn.

"All right!" The reds said. A couple of kids started to gather around the fire, warming up a bit as the night was getting colder. Caboose notices the fire and grabs a chair and quickly sits down next to the fire.

"Yay! Story time!" he yelled. Grif noticed the fire but slowly made his way there as he was too busy stuffing his face with all the sweets at the table, with Nora next to him doing the exact same thing.

Washington and Tucker leave the woods, their plan in place. All they needed was the perfect moment. Luckily with the stories starting, they were able to slip in with no one noticing them. A group of students gather around the bonfire and the reds and blues do the same.

"So how does this work?" Blake asked.

"Well," Doc said. "Think of a scary story, real or fake, and then tell it around the fire."

"I'll start us off," Tucker said. Tucker told of a story about a couple who were at a make out point (bow chicka bow wow) when they heard about an escaped serial killer with a hook. Their car broke down on their way back and they heard scraping along the sides and roof of the car. When it stops the couple looks out side and noticed a hook on the handle of one of the doors.

Ruby was shivering, a little shooken up from the story. Yang puts an arm around her little sister. "Come on Rubes, you're not scared by a little story are you?" Yang whispered so no one else could here.

"No!" Ruby said. "I was just cold is all." Yang rolls her eyes. If she wanted to she could've said that Ruby should sit closer to the fire and remove her arm from her little sister's shoulder. But she knew Ruby was lying to try and act tough so she left it there, calming the red head down a little.

"Tucker I've heard that story a million times," Simmons said.

"All right Mr. Suck Up," Tucker said. "What do you got?"

Simmons changes his position and leans in closer to the fire, having shadows covered his helmet. "This all started, with a little boy in a garden," Simmons told a story of how a boy found a toe in his garden and brought it home. Later that night he heard a wail of someone asking for a toe. The someone eventually found their way into the boys bedroom.

"… the boy looked over his covers and saw a bloody creature, staring into him. He looked down and noticed the creature had a toe missing. The creature then leaned closer to the boy's face. 'Give me my toe…' he moaned out. The end."

Ruby shivered with fear again, but not as much as last time as Yang still had an arm around her, which made her feel safe. "Anyone else got one?"

"I do," Coco said. Everyone turns to her. And for the next forty five minutes, it's everyone telling spooky stories that happened to them or they made up on the spot.

All of a sudden there is a scream in the nearby forest. Everyone stand up and face the scream. Washington points his gun into the forest and slowly moves forward. Another scream is heard. "All right," Washington said turning around facing the students. "Everyone stay here, Tucker and I will check that out."

"We will?" Tucker said with a hint of fear.

"Yes, we will." Tucker gulped and pulled out his sword.

"Wash let us come with you," Carolina said.

"No," he replied. "We'll be fine, stay here with the student's."

"At least let some of us come with you," Blake said, the student's nodding in agreement.

"Fine," Wash said. He looked around and Pointed at Cardin. "CRDL, you're with us. Now move!" Team Crdl get smug looks on their faces and enter the forest with Washington and Tucker. The rest of the students stay next to the party.

 **Ten minutes later:**

There seemed to be no sign of a struggle or anything in the forest. CRDL and the Soldiers continued to search, looking for the source of the scream. Tucker and Wahs split up with CRDL once they reached a clearing.

"Stay here," Washington ordered. CRDL followed their orders and stayed in the clearing, their weapons at the ready. Minute asses and they hear another scream. It wasn't the same scream as before, this one belonged to Tucker.

"No!" Tucker yelled with pure horror. "Get away no, no!"All of a sudden they here a blood curdling scream, and roar from a monster they never heard.

"Tucker!" Wash yelled and they heard gunshots with the flash quite a ways away. They then hear Washington scream and then silence. CRDL started to panic.

"Cardin what do we do?" Sky asked.

"I'm thinking!" Cardin yelled. After a few minutes Cardin still couldn't think of what to do other than retreat. "Look we just need to go back to the party and let everyone know what happened."

"You're the boss!" Dove said. They start to move but all of a sudden they froze. They heard a low growl. They turn and see a very large creature. It wasn't a grimm as it had no mask, but it stood over two meters tall, and had a dark cloak on, with a hood. Inside the hood were two red dots. The creature then roared.

CRDL panicked and ran away screaming. The creature was following them until it reached the end of the clearing. The creature then began laughing. It removes it's cloak to reveal the two soldiers, Washington on the bottom with Tucker on his shoulders.

Tucker hops off of Washington's shoulder, still laughing like crazy. "Oh man, you were right Wash!" Tucker said. "In fact I think I saw Cardin piss himself!"

"Yeah yeah," Washington said. "Now let's finish up. You want to keep this quilt or burn it?"

 **Meanwhile with CRDL:**

The team sprint out of the forest and back to the party, sweating with fear. Everyone turns to them. All of them tired from screaming, running and just from being scared.

"What happened?" Carolina asked. "Where are Washington and Tucker?" The guys start talking all at once. "One at a time! Cardin what happened?"

"Washington and Tucker are dead!" Cardin said. As he explained that Washington and Tucker died to some mysterious red eyed creature in a cloak, halfway through there was rustling in the bushes. Carolina points her assault rifle at it. Then Tucker and Washington come out unharmed.

"Did you really have to scream that loud?" Washington said to Tucker.

"It pounced on me what do you expect?" Tucker replied.

"Not to scream like a baby."

"Hey you had a little bit of trouble too."

"My gun jammed!"

"Guys!" Carolina yelled. The two soldiers look at Carolina. "Cardin said you were dead."

"Dead?" Washington said. "No we just got ambushed by an Ursa is all."

"But… but what was that cloaked thing?" Dove asked.

"What cloaked creature?" Tucker asked. "It was probably a beowolf or something." Tucker then points to the pants of team CRDL. "Wait did you guys actually piss yourself over a couple of Grimm?!"

Team CRDL looks at their pants and notices a wet spot on all of their trousers. They all cover themselves up and sprint away, embarrassed as the other students and soldiers laugh. As the stories continue Tucker and Washington celebrate their victory over at the snack table.

"You know they'll want to get back at us right?" Washington asked Tucker.

"Not like we can't take them," Tucker bragged and the two soldiers chuckle. They grabbed what they wanted only to turn around to Velvet, her eyes looking at them with a harsh look.

"I thought I asked you not to stoop to their level Washington?" She asked. Washington shrugs.

"Did you see me make fun of him?" Washington asked. "Did you see me yank on something or hurt him in any way shape or form?"

"Yeah," Tucker said. "Besides he got what he deserved." Velvet bit her lower lip, unsure how to feel of this. Tucker sighs. "Look Velvet, I know what it's like to be teased because you're different. You don't have to sink to their level, but that doesn't mean you can't get even." Velvet is still silent. "Velvet look we're sor―"

He is cut off by the Rabbit Faunus warping her arms around both of them. She squeezes them into a tight hug. "Thank you," She says to both of them. She lets go of them and returns to the fire and sits with her team. Coco saw what happened and gave a smile and approving nod towards them.

The two grew smiles under their helmets, grabbed their food and returned to the fire to continue telling stories.

 **Happy Halloween everyone!**

 **From Blade1Hunter**


	14. Chapter 13: A Minor Hiccup Part 1

It was the last class of the day. Port's class. Ruby and Yang were napping to keep their energy up for their plan tonight. Meanwhile Blake and Weiss were awake to wake them up. The class was an hour and fifteen minutes long, so the four girls were taking a shift. Blake and Weiss slept for the first forty five minutes and Yang and Ruby would sleep for the last forty five.

Weiss was staring at a hologram clock on her scroll, which was lying on her desk. It said 3:59. Blake was waking up Yang and Ruby while Weiss just sat and stared at the clock, waiting. Port was blabbering to the class but of course no one pays attention unless he actually teaches. But it was another story of his "greatness". But at least he could back it up.

Jaune slides over to Weiss. "So, Weiss," Jaune said. "You know uh, I was thinking that after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" Weiss ignored Jaune, but he wasn't giving up. "And uh, you know well I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie if you want to make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome." Again no response. "And… then maybe after that we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm a, you know…"

The alarm on the Weiss's clock blares and she gets a smile on her face as it reached 4:00. Port was in the middle of a sentence. "And then I- oh…uh, timed that one wrong I guess. Well the stunning conclusion to the story will have to wait. Until next time."

Students got up and started to leave the class, glad the day is over. Meanwhile team RWBY was still looking forward to the remainder of the day. Weiss stands up and puts her scroll in her pocket Jaune looked at her and tried to get her attention.

"Weiss?" he said. "Did you hear me?" Weiss walks past him. Along the way she puts her finger up and speaks.

"No, no, no, yes." She walks away from Jaune and he lets out a defeated sigh. He then puts his head on the desk. Ruby, Blake and Yang walk by him. However when Yang walked past him she gave him a sympathetic hair ruffle.

"One day," She said. Jaune was the only one left in the class. Port walks up to him.

"Mr. Arc," Port said. "I've noticed you seem to be having girl troubles." Jaune lifted his head and had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"No offense Professor Port," Jaune said. "But I don't want to discuss my girl problems with a teacher." Port lets out a boisterous laugh.

"Of course not! I know what it's like to have similar problems while in school." Port points at Jaune. "What you need is a distraction. Luckily I know the perfect place to get your minds off things." Jaune did kind of like the sound of it. He was going to at least give it a shot.

"All right, what's this place called?" Jaune asked.

"Fort Port!" Port said confidently.

Team RWBY kept walking excited to get ready for their first mission. Well, not official mission, but a mission nonetheless. "Oh, Ruby," Yang said. The leader turns to her sister and walks backwards. "What did you want to talk to Coco about?"

Ruby gives a malicious smile. "You'll see eventually," She said. She snickers, turns around and continues to walk to their dorm.

"Why does she have to be such a bother?" Weiss asked with a face palm.

"It's Ruby," Blake said. "I'm sure it's nothing too harsh."

"Speaking of Coco," Yang quipped. "How do you think she did facing the Reds and Blues?"

"I'm sure they got their butts whooped!" Ruby said.

"Agreed," Blake said.

"Yeah obviously," Yang said. "I'm asking _how_ it went." The girls all imagine how Coco would face the reds and blues.

 **A few hours ago, in Glynda's class.**

Right now it was one on one sparring matches. The second years didn't ask as many questions and things were able to go by quickly, enough for both two-vs-twos and one-on-ones. And right now it was Coco vs Grif.

Now as much as Grif didn't want to fight, he liked staying alive a lot more. And it seemed as if Coco really was trying to kill him. Grif got launched again by Coco. "Come on Grif!" Sarge yelled. "She's literally beating you with her bag!"

"That bag weighs like 5 tons!" Grif shouted back. He gets back up and aims his gun back at Coco but she is missing. He then feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Coco peaking over her glasses smugly. She winks and then hits him in the head with a briefcase hook. He grunts as he got hit and he turns around from the force.

Behind him Coco started to wind her arm up a full revolution or two. She then takes a step towards Grif, kneels, and swings her Bag between his legs and into his groin. Grif lets out a very girly yell and he drops his gun. He then clutches his nuts. "Why does almost every girl I fight hit me in the balls?!" He complained.

Coco goes in front of him. She places her hand on her hip and looks down at the whimpering Grif. He looks up and she pushes the top of his helmet. "Timber!" She yelled as Grif fell backwards. Grif lets out a groan as he hit the floor.

Coco turns her bag into minigun form and spins up the barrel, aiming at Grif's face. Then an alarm goes. "All right that's enough!" Carolina said through her helmet speaker. "Ms. Adel, please refrain from breaking the Grifs, we only have one left." The class starts snickering.

"I. Hate. All of you…" Grif groaned.

 **Back to the Present with Team RWBY:**

They reached their dorm and were dressing up for their big mission. They all agreed to not wear their normal clothes for this. It felt… unusual for them to wear them. So they decided on new outfits.

Ruby wore a grey long sleeve shirt with cuffs at the end of it. She wore a black pinafore with some red stitching on it. Her normal skirt was replaced with a red one with her black emblem on it. Other than that and some new boots her outfit was more or less the same.

Weiss wore a pure white dress with black edging. Inside her dress were black frills. However the dress was attached to an overcoat with four black buttons and black outlines. Weiss's Snowflake emblem was on her back. She wore thigh-high stockings and white boots as well.

Blake wore a white V-neck zip-up that stopped at her stomach. It had a collar and long sleves. She kept some of her black ribbons around her arms. She also wore black pants with a belt and some fabric that stuck out on the right side. She had Black high heel boots that had buckles on them which stopped halfway up her calves.

Yang is wearing a collared cream top over a black shirt, with mid length sleeves which are gold at the end of them. She is also wearing thigh high stockings and boots. She also was wearing a belt with golden accents on it. She also had her gauntlets on.

As they finished dressing up, Blake was the first to speak. "I thought that class, would never end."

"All right guys," Ruby said as she swung her legs. She was sitting on her bunk. "Today's the day. The investigation," She hops off her bunk. "Begins!"

"I'm glad to see that we are taking this so seriously," Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Yang said whilst lying on her bunk. "We've got a plan. That's… moderately serious."

"Right," Ruby says with a little nod. "Everyone remember their roles?"

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies," Weiss said with her hand on her hip. She crosses her hand over her chest. "Seeing as how I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members," Blake said with her hands behind her back. "If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale," Yang said as she crossed her arms. "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

"Great," Ruby said. "We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found." Ruby does a fist pump. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" a voice said. The girls look towards their open window to see Sun there upside down, hanging from his tail. All of them take a step backwards surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Sun!" Blake said in an alarmed voice.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked the monkey Faunus.

"Oh it's easy," Sun said. "I do it all the time."

"You do what?!" Weiss asked in a slightly disgusted tone.

"I climb trees all the time!" Weiss squints and frowns at him. "So," He says as he hops down from the tree he was hanging on. "Are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We," Blake said with emphasis. "Are going to investigate the situation." Sun gives a blank stare. "As a team."

"Sorry Sun," Ruby said with a small shrug. "We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

"Pfft, that's dumb," Sun said with a wave of his hand. "You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun pointed out the window with his thumb.

The girls look out of their window totem pole style to see the blue haired hunter pressed up against the wall of their building. Which was very impressive, seeing as how they weren't on the first floor.

"Sup?" Neptune said nonchalantly.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways," Neptune said with a cocky smile. He then puts on a pleading face. "Seriously though can I come in?" He looks down. "We're like, really high up right now."

When they get Neptune inside Ruby pairs them off. "All right," She said. "I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner." She was Pushing Neptune towards her sister as she said the last part. Neptune gave a wink to Weiss as he was pushed past her.

"Actually Ruby, why don't you go with Yang," Weiss said. She gave a nervous laugh. "After all she is your sister." Ruby was done Pushing Neptune but he was still rocking back and forth so Yang but her hand on him to stop him.

"But, Weiss," Ruby said. "Who would go with you then?"

"Well," Weiss said trying to be innocent. "I guess Neptune could come with me." Neptune points at her with a suave grin on his face.

Ruby is silent for a second then starts laughing. "Nah," She said as she waved her hand. Weiss has an unamused look on her face but it is soon replaced with shocked as Ruby began to drag her away.

"But! But!" Weiss said sticking her arms out to try and get back to Neptune with no avail. Ruby opens their dorm's door and was about to walk out but then stops in her tracks. Outside the door, with their arms crossed, is Carolina and Washington.

"So," Carolina said. "Neptune is going with Yang, Sun is going with Blake, and you two are going together. So who are we with?"

"Uhh…" Ruby tried to come up with a lie. "No one. We're all just going to Vale as friends and hanging out. You know to get to know our partners for when you guys take over for Glynda." Ruby let out a nervous chuckle.

"Ruby," Washington said. "As adorable as you are, you're a horrible liar."

"But I'm not―" Ruby is cut off.

"If you were going as partners," Carolina said. "Where's Jaune since he's your partner. Why is Sun going with Blake instead of Weiss? Why isn't Ren going with Blake?" Ruby tried to say something but knew they'd been caught.

"Look," Blake said. "We just want to do something to stop our enemies from growing."

"Okay," Washington said.

"Wait what?" Neptune said.

"Yeah, go for it." They were surprised by Washington's reaction. "Only thing is, we're coming with you."

"Why?" Yang said. "I thought Atlas was already looking for Torchwick?"

"They are," Carolina said. "But _we_ aren't. We're stuck on guard duty, when we really want to be out there looking for him."

"And stopping the White Fang," Washington added. Weiss tugs on Ruby's sleeve. Ruby turns around and Weiss whispers in her ear.

"Should we really let them?" She asked.

"I don't see the harm in it," Ruby whispered with a shrug. Blake, Sun, Yang and Neptune all join in and put in their views.

"How did they even find out?" Blake asked.

"I found out didn't I?" Sun said.

"Still do we really need this many people on this?" Weiss said

"More protection," Neptune said. Everyone went back and forth trying to think if they should.

"Just tell them you'll tell Ozpin unless you join," Church said as he appeared.

"We will," Carolina said.

"We're just seeing where this goes," Washington commented. After another minute of discussing it Ruby clears her throat and then turns to the two soldiers.

"Sorry guys," She said. "But we just think that having you two will slow us down."

"OH that's fucking bullshit!" Church said. "Hang on for a second." He then heads into Ruby's Scroll. Ruby's scroll starts beeping and she pulls it out. She opens it and Church is standing in the middle of the screen flipping her off.

"What the?" Ruby said.

"You know you just don't want them to join because you're afraid they'll tell Ozpin!" Church said as he pointed at her.

"Epsilon we―" Ruby tried to get out a word but then Washington cut them off.

"Look if you don't want our help fine, but don't make an excuse for it," Washington said coldly. Ruby looked at her friends and they all shrugged. She sighs.

"All right, you guys can help us," Ruby said giving in. Church nods and leaves the scroll.

"Look," Washington said. "It's not that we don't trust you guys. We just don't want you getting hurt. Or, God forbid, killed, before you even graduate. Think of us just shadowing you and helping you when you need us."

"Like guardian Angels?" Sun said.

"Exactly," Carolina confirmed.

"Okay then," Ruby said. She points at Carolina. "Carolina you go with Yang and Neptune." She then points to Washington. "Wash I think you should come with us."

"No," Washington said.

"What?" Weiss said. She goes up to him and gets in his face. "Why not?"

"Do you really need me to make a phone call?" Washington said as he crossed his arms.

"I…" Ruby started. "Good point." They didn't even really need to go together just Weiss did. "All right then I guess you'll go with Blake and Sun.

"Cool," Sun said.

"Fine," Blake stated.

"All right," Ruby said. "Let's move out!"

As Weiss and Ruby continued to travel to the CCT, Weiss had something on her mind. "Say Ruby," Weiss said. Ruby turns around and keeps walking.

"Yeah what is it Weiss?" Ruby asked with a curious look on her face.

"How do you think they found out? And why did they keep insisting on joining us?" Weiss asked. Ruby shrugs.

"I don't know," She said. "Maybe they found out the same way Sun did. They passed by and heard us."

"But wouldn't that be too coincidental?" Ruby puts her hand to her chin.

"Weiss maybe you're just overthinking this." Weiss was very analytical when it came to this kind of stuff.

"But still, there's a lot we don't know about them." Ruby couldn't deny that. They were hiding something.

"Well they say they're a part of Atlas," Ruby said. "So, why not ask the person we're calling if they heard of them?"

"That's… actually not a bad idea," Weiss agreed. "My father supplies the military with Dust all the time. He has to know some secrets the public doesn't."

"All right, we'll ask them when we get there." Ruby said with a smile.

 **With Sun Blake and Washington:**

The two students and the soldier were walking around Vale, trying to find hints for the White Fang meeting. "You'd think with the increase activities of the White Fang, the police would take better care to _not_ have their meetings in the city," Washington said.

"The same can be said for Atlas," Blake mumbled.

"What was that?" Washington said.

"Nothing," Blake retorted.

"O…Kay… So what exactly is our Plan?" Sun asked. "We go in and get the info and then what?"

"Then we wing it," Blake calmly stated. Washington comes to a stop.

"That's not the best move in the world," he said.

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"Well what if it's a trap? What if someone recognizes any of you from beacon? What if there is only one exit point that's blocked? Do you have an escape plan? Do you have a getaway vehicle? Do you have to use force or sneak in? Are plans going to be handed out, or will you have to do an initiation first?" Washington kept pelting her with questions and each one made Blake think more and more that it wasn't the best idea.

"Aren't you over thinking this?" Sun asked.

"Yes, I am," Wash confirmed. "That's the point. You can't react to all possible outcomes if you aren't prepared for all possible outcomes." Blake and sun look at each other. It did make sense. Expected the unexpected, as they say.

"All right, how do we prepare?" Blake asked.

"Unfortunately we can't until we get more info," Washington said. "But I can start getting us an escape plan ready."

"All right then," Sun said. "So Blake and I will get the info, you get the escape plan junk. Sound fair?"

Blake and Washington nod. "All right keep your scroll on you, I'll let you know when I got one," Washington said.

"Will do," Sun said with a salute. Sun and Blake walk down one direction and Wash the other direction. Sun looks behind them and when he can't see Wash anymore he talks with Blake. "I like him, seems pretty chill."

"Maybe," Blake said. "But he is hiding something. The same for Carolina and the rest of them."

"Yeah." Sun put his hands in his pocket. "They do seem to be hiding something. But still, No point in trying to figure it out… yet."

"That's true. Speaking of the soldiers what do you think of the new one that popped in lunch?"

"You mean their medic?" Blake nods. "I don't know. I'm sure he missed his friends. But since he's a medic he's probably healing someone right now."

 **With Doc/O'Malley:**

"So," Doc starts as he examines his patient. "You're telling me, you let the girl hit you in the head with the hammer… because both of you were bored?"

"Yeah," Ren said. Doc finished bandaging his head so now Ren was just holding an ice pack to it. "I can't say no to Nora. Mainly because I'm afraid she'll break my leg…" Doc just stares at Ren. "What?"

"You're a spineless moron," O'Malley said. "Why didn't you take her Hammer, and hit her in the head with it, until her brain juices spilled out?!" O'Malley gives his evil laugh.

"I can't hurt Nora for the reason I just stated," Ren said. "That and because she's my best friend."

"Awww," Doc said. "That's sweet."

"Oh God you make me want to throw up," O'Malley said to his counterpart.

 **With Yang, Neptune, and Carolina:**

They were in the garage next to the school. Not that many kids had cars, but those who did, stored them in here. Right now they were getting to Yang's bike, bumblebee. "So what is this place we're going to?" Carolina asked.

"Let's just say he's an old friend," Yang said.

"You, friends with a shady character?" Neptune said. "What did you… uh… do for him exactly?" Yang looks Neptune dead in the eye.

"You better not be implying what I think you are," She threatened.

"You know what I'd rather not know!" Neptune said putting his hands up.

"Jesus and I thought we had secrets," Epsilon said.

"Seriously though Yang," Carolina said ignoring Church. "How do you know this guy?"

"I wanted info," Yang told Carolina with a shrug. "I caught wind that said he knew what's what, and had a little fun with him."

"I'm actually worried by what 'A little fun' means to her," Church said.

"So am I," Carolina said aloud. She accidently forgot that they can't see Church.

"You talking to Epsilon?" Yang asked curiously.

"AH crap, I forgot," Carolina said.

"Who's Epsilon?" Neptune said. Yang, Carolina and Church look at Neptune.

"Fuck," Carolina and Church said in sync.

"Oh… right," Yang said. She lets out a nervous laugh and turns to Neptune. "Epsilon is uh… a secret project for Atlas."

"Not anymore," Neptune's scroll said. Neptune takes out his scroll and opens it to reveal Church. "They actually disbanded the project since it was a failure. Carolina just has the liberty of keeping me around with her."

Yang looks at Carolina. "So… What's it like having another voice in your head?" She asked.

"Not as bad as you think," Carolina replied. "He helps me with some of my abilities. Not my semblance but other enhancements I have."

"Enhancements?" Neptune asked.

"No more questions," Carolina said. "All you need to know, is I have an AI implanted in me. Everything else can wait for later. Or never, if at all possible." Neptune and Yang look at each other. They see why Blake was having a hard time to trust them. Neptune closes his scroll and pockets it and everyone continues walking to Bumblebee.

"Ah crap I just remembered," Yang said. "I don't have a side car or anything, so I can only hold one of you." She motioned to Carolina and Neptune.

"Well if you squeeze in you can carry three people," Church said.

"Not happening," Carolina shot down.

"What'd he say?" Neptune asked.

"Epsilon said we can fit three people on a bike if we squeeze in tight enough," Carolina said. IF Tucker was here he would've definitely done his "Bow chicka bow wow".

"I mean…" Neptune said with a smug smile. "I'm okay with it."

"We agree he's walking right?" Yang said.

"Yep," Carolina responded. The two walk past him.

"Aw come on can't you take a joke?" Neptune said.

"Relax, you two can get on the bike," Carolina said. "I'll find another way."

"You sure Carolina?" Yang asked. They reached Bumblebee so now All Yang had to do was make sure no one messed with her. As she inspects the motorcycle Neptune is in awe.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'll find a way to get there." Carolina looks at Bumblebee and whistles. "Nice wheels."

Yang gets on it and starts it up. She grabs her helmet which was strapped to the side. "Thanks. Dad helped me build it. Although he did most of the work."

"It's still freaking awesome!" Neptune said, still amazed.

"So areyou good?" Yang asked Carolina one more time. Carolina nods. "All right. But just a suggestion, change into regular clothes. The place we're heading, they don't like authority very much." Yang revs her engine.

"Come on Neptune." Yang motioned with her head for Neptune to get on. Neptune does as he is told.

"Wait!" Carolina said stopping Yang. "Where am I heading?"

"Oh, right," Yang said. She pulled out her scroll, typed a few words in there and handed it to Carolina. "Keep it, I know the way there. Use it for directions."

"Church," Carolina said. The AI fragment knew what Carolina was thinking.

"On it," He said as he entered the scroll. The scroll vibrates a little and then Church exits. "Done."

Carolina closes the scroll and hands it back to Yang. "Epsilon knows, we'll see you there." Yang takes her scroll.

"You sure?" Yang asked. Carolina nods. "All right, but just in case here." Yang dug into a pocket and pulled out some lien. She handed it to Carolina. "If you need a taxi or something use that. See you in a few." With that, Yang revs the engine, and takes off.

"So…" Church said. "How are we getting to Vale exactly?"

"You think my speed boost still works?" Carolina asked her AI. Church looks at the ground.

"Aw shit," He said. "Can we at least see if we can get a taxi once we get there? Or another form of transportation?"

"Deal." With that, Carolina walks outside of the garage. When she's in an open area with no spectators she gets in a running stance.

"All right, we're ready," Church said. And then Carolina takes off at a full sprint with the speed boost and heads to Vale.

 **To be continued.**


	15. Chapter 14: A Minor Hiccup Part 2

The Cross Continental Transmit System Tower was massive. This tower can transmit anywhere in Remnant. Many people come here for calls they want to make. The tower was one of the most influential technology innovations of all time.

"Wow!" Ruby said as she looked at the tower. "I forgot how big the transmit tower looks so close!"

"You should see the one in Atlas," Weiss bragged.

"That was the first one right?" Weiss and Ruby were walking on a sidewalk on the way to the transmit tower.

"Correct, Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war."

Ruby paces her hand on her chest and imitates Weiss. "Ooo look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich!" Weiss and Ruby stop walking and Weiss turns to her immature friend with a hand on her hip. Ruby puts her hand to her mouth and snickers.

"Don't be a pest!" Weiss said matter-of-factly. "Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much. We could've just have easily made a call from the library."

"I know but it's so cool! Oh! I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby takes out her scroll but was so excited she fumbles with it and drops it. The scroll bounces and slides to a person's leg. The person had black shoes and stockings with a little green circle at the bottom on the side. A green line goes up on the side of the leg.

"Oh," the person said. It was a female's voice. She picks it up to reveal a gray blouse with feminine overalls. Her neck has a collar hat was black with some green. And her head had orange hair with a pink bow in the back. She also had green eyes.

"You dropped this," She said as she had her arm sticking out with the scroll in it. Ruby realizes who it is.

"Penny?" She said with a small smile growing on her. Pennyh realizes who it is and panics.

"Uhh…" was all that escaped her lips.

"Where have you been?" Ruby asked her friend. "We haven't seen you since the night at the docks."

"S-Sorry," Penny apologized. "I think you're confused." However she hiccups, which sends the scroll flying into Ruby's hands. "Uhh, I've got to go!" Penny said as she turned around running from Weiss and Ruby.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know," ruby responded as she shook her head. "But I'm going to find out." Ruby starts to follow Penny. "You go make your call, I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!" Weiss tried to stop her leader but she was already gone. "Ugh."

When Ruby caught up they were heading down some stairs. "Penny!" Ruby said as they stopped. "Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

"There seems to be a misunderstanding," Penny said.

"What?!" Penny continues to walk. "Penny!" As Penny walked down the stairs Ruby slid down the railing. "Is everything okay?" Penny continued to ignore her. "Penny please stop!" Ruby said as she grabbed her friends arm. Penny looks at Ruby.

"Look," Ruby started. "I don't know what's wrong. But you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big. Something bad! I need you to tell me what happened that night. Please, as a friend." Penny was looking down at the ground. She sighs.

She looks around and leans into Ruby's ear. "It isn't safe to talk here." Penny said.

 **Meanwhile, with Sun and Blake:**

Sun was leaning on a wall into an alley way. If he saw any Atlas soldiers or police he was to give Blake and the informant a signal. Right now they needed the info since the meeting was tonight. Of course that meant the informant needed Lien. And a lot of it.

Sun could hear the two disagreeing about something as Blake was raising her voice, but not to the point where people notice. Sun's scroll goes off and he looks at the screen. It was an unknown caller. He clicks on the call. "Hello?"

"Sun," Washington's voice rang out.

"Washington!" Sun said surprised. "Wait how'd you get my number?"

"We had Epsilon take a look in your scrolls," Washington said.

"Wait, who's Epsilon?" Sun said. Washington is silent for a good minute.

"Fuck," Was all Washington said. "Look, ask Blake. Do you guys have the info? I got the escape vehicle."

"No. Blake's getting it now." Sun looks around and no soldiers or police. Yet. "How'd you get a car anyway?"

"Uhh…"

 **Five minutes earlier.**

Washington was leaning on a wall. He looked down the street to see another truck going by. "Dammit," he mumbled. "Can't anyone drive a normal sedan?" The Trucks rushes past him and he tries to see if another one is coming.

He just needed a sedan that could blend in, but all the ones that came by had some flashy decal or spoiler on them. He looks to his left and sees a grey sedan coming down the road. He uses his binocular function in his helmet to see if it was another flashy car.

It wasn't. It was just a normal average Joe car. Not run down either so he can use its full potential. Washington stops leaning and cracks his neck. He rolls his arms and mumbles to himself. "What is it with me and cars?"

When the sedan was at the right distance, Washington sprinted out into the road. The driver in the car sees this and panics. She presses her brakes hard. Unfortunately she still hit Washington. She gets out of the car to check if he is okay.

"Oh my God I'm sorry!" She said. However Washington pops up and shakes himself.

"Its fine," He says in a hurried voice. He looks to the driver. "Ma'am, I'm Atlas military. Right now I'm chasing down a suspect. I need to commandeer your vehicle."

"What?!" She said outraged. However Washington ignored her and got in the driver seat. "Excuse me, you have no right to take my car."

"I don't have time for this!" He yelled. She backed away. "Complain about it to my higher ups. And send them the bill for this because I highly doubt you'll get it back." With that he takes off, leaving a stunned citizen behind.

 **Present:**

"I found it," Washington lied. "Hotwired it and left. We'll pay for it later."

"All right," Sun said. Blake walks out of the alley and sun removes his scroll from his ear. "We got what we need?"

"Warehouse at a storage facility, look for three lines shaped like claw marks," Blake explained. Sun nods and puts his scroll to his ear.

"Yeah, we got what we need."

"All right," Washington says. "Tell me where you guys are, I'll pick you up." Sun tells Washington and they hang up.

"So… Who's epsilon?" Sun asked.

 **With Weiss:**

She walks into the CCT and notice students there already making calls. She walks to the elevator which opens up when she is in front of it. She walks in and the doors close behind her.

"Hello," A female voice on the intercom said. "Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to go to the communications room please,"

"Absolutely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity." Weiss does as she is told and the terminal makes a few beeping noises. "Perfect. Thank you Miss Schnee." Weiss had a bit of guilt on her face when it said her last name.

She puts on a smile and shakes her head. She puts on another smile but sighs. The elevator goes up and takes Weiss to the communication floor. The door opens and Weiss walks up to the hologram receptionist.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas," Weiss answered.

"Absolutely." The receptionist press a few buttons with a couple of beeps here and there. "If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."

"Thank you." Weiss smiled. She walks over to her terminal. Along the way she can hear a few conversations.

"Boy you looking skinny!" A female voice said over a terminal. "You eating right?"

"Yes mom!" a dark skin boy responded. "Of course I look skinny. I'm swinging around a weapon two times my size and I'm running around with it!"

Another student was tapping on the screen. "Connections breaking up. Storm on your side?"

Another girl was waving at the terminal she was at. "Hi mom, how things back in Signal?"

Weiss walks over and sits at her terminal. She takes a deep breath and sighs. As the screen turned on, she put on a fake smile.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas―" The operator looked up and saw who it was. "Oh, Miss Schnee. Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think you sister Winter might be here as well."

"No thank you," Weiss said in a cheerful tone. "I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me." Weiss takes out her scroll. "I've compiled a short list." She places the scroll into a jack and the operator looks at the list.

"I see. If you don't mind… What may I ask is this for?"

"School project." Weiss gave a tiny shrug.

"Um, there are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am." The operator looked a little nervous. Good thing Weiss was part of the family, otherwise they may not have gotten it.

"Well then I'll be sure to treat them with car."

"Right…" The operator said still unsure. "Very well. The data is being transferred to your scroll now."

"Wonderful. That will be all then." Weiss removes her scroll and pockets it.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?" When she mentioned Weiss's father, Weiss smile slowly faded bu=t she regained her smile.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well then, have a nice day." The operator was about to hang up but Weiss had an idea.

"Wait!" She said. The operator looked surprised. "There was one more thing I forgot to ask."

"Yes?" Weiss takes a deep breath. This was a risky move, but she had to make sure her father wasn't the one who sent the Reds and Blues.

"Is there any special projects my father and Winter have been working on? Specifically in Vale?"

The operator shook her head. "None that I know of. Why?"

Weiss gives a nervous chuckle. "No reason. I just saw something the other day that seemed like it was one of Dad's projects."

"Well, what kind?" Weiss gulped.

"Something about the soldiers in the military. I'm sure it's nothing, if it was big I'm sure you would've known."

"Why not ask you father? I can still patch you through." Weiss's hand balled up into a fist underneath the terminal.

"That's fine. Thank you for everything."

"Okay then. Have a nice day Miss Schnee." With that the operator hung up the terminal. When it shut off Weiss stopped her fake smile and had a guilty and sadden face.

 **With Neptune and Yang:**

They were driving on a road with little traffic so Yang was going over the speed limit. Not enough for cops but enough just to make things a little more exciting. "Say, Neptune!" She yelled over the engine and wind.

"What's up!?" Neptune said hanging on for dear life. Riding a motorcycle for the first time was one thing. Riding a motorcycle with Yang is an experience on its own.

"What do you think of the Red's and Blue's?"

"Aside from that they're idiots?"

"Yeah, what do you think about them?" Neptune is silent for a minute.

"They seem cool. And they aren't the worst teacher's and fighters, but they are far from the best." Neptune had a strange look on his face. "Why do you ask?" Yang took a corner very sharp and Neptune nearly fell off. He screamed and hung onto Yang's shoulders for support. After the corner he lets go and lets out a sigh of relief.

"No reason," Yang said. "But Blake and Weiss have a bad feeling about them is all."

"What about you?" Neptune asked. Yang lets out a laugh.

"I love them!" Yang said enthusiastically. "They're easy to mess with, and fun to watch. All you have to do is watch them for five minutes and somebody does something stupid. Caboose reminds me of Ruby when she was younger. Well, his naiveté anyway."

"I can see that. But do you think Weiss and Blake have to worry?" Yang is silent this time. After thirty seconds she speaks again.

"Everyone has secrets. Some worse than others. They could be hiding the biggest secret in the world, and I wouldn't care. As long as they don't hurt Ruby or my friends, I'm okay with them." Yang revs bumblebee's engine. "Now come on, we still got a ways to go."

 **With Penny:**

She was standing alone next to a restaurant patio. The only people around were a young couple who were talking with each other. Penny is frantically looking around. She feels someone tap her on the shoulder and gets startled.

Ruby has this big smile on her face. Penny slowly smiles when she found out it was her friend. The two walk down the street and Ruby explains what she and the rest of her team was doing.

"I wish I could help you Ruby," Penny said. "But I don't know anything about those men."

"Well," Ruby started. "What happened to you that night? We were all together and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?"

"Oh no!" Penny exclaimed. "Nothing like that."

"Well then where did you go?"

"I've never been to another kingdom before," Penny explained as they continued down the street. "My father asked me not to venture out too far., but oh you have to understand my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot."

"Believe me I know the feeling," Ruby said with an eye roll. "But, why not let us know you were okay?"

"I…was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss, or Blake, or Yang. Anybody really."

"Was your dad upset?"

"No, it wasn't my father." Just then around the corner they heard a loud speaker.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years," The loud speaker said. Around the corner was a hologram of Ironwood with six robots standing in front of containers. A crowd was gathering to see what was going on. "And they have done a fine job," Hologram Ironwood said. "Wouldn't you agree, wouldn't you agree?"

The robots do a onehanded bow and the audience claps. "But, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation," Hologram Ironwood said as he paced around. "And fine? Well that's just not good enough is it?"

The shutters to the containers open to reveal sleeker robots, with a little more black and white color instead of grey. "Presenting, the Atlesian Knight 200!" The newer robots kick down the older model with one foot. A display of dominance. The audience applauded.

Hologram Ironwood begins to list off things. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." The robots start doing poses. "These models will become active later this year but they won't be alone." Ruby started to get excited.

"Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battle field. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require… a human touch." As Ruby glared in amazement Penny started to feel uncomfortable.

"Ruby…" Penny said to try and get her friends attention. However, it was to no avail.

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce," Hologram iron wood paused, obviously for dramatic effect. "The Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood disappears and in his place takes a giant looking robot with arm cannons, bipedal legs, and many other features. The audience applauds.

"Now we couldn't have them here for you today," Hologram Ironwood said. "But these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

"Woah…" Was all Ruby could escape from her awestruck lips.

"Ruby," Penny said. "Maybe we should go somewhere else. Two soldiers were talking when one of them pointed at Penny. The other touched his helmet, calling in that they found her. Penyy sees them and then sprints across the street into an alleyway.

"Penny?" Ruby said as she turned around. Penny was already across the street. "Wait where are you going?!" Ruby turned around to see two soldiers chasing after her and realizes what's going on. Ruby sprint across the street and chase Penny.

They turn right at the end of the alleyway, the soldiers hot on their heels. They cross another street into another alleyway. The soldiers follow them but a car nearly runs one of them over. The other one continues to chase them while the one who nearly got ran over took a minute to make sure nothing was broken.

Penny took a left at the end of the alleyway. Ruby notices a bunch of boxes that said "breakable things" stacked on a wooden scaffolding. She upholsters Crescent Rose with one hand and slices a leg of the scaffolding. The boxes tumble down as Ruby turns left.

Penny is still running down the alleyway but Ruby sees another turn. She gets on the wall and begins to do a full sprint. She uses her semblance to catch and hold Penny, with her feet on a wall.

"This way!" She said. She launches off the wall and speeds down the alleayway with her semblance. However Ruby began to feel light headed. She drops Penny and starts rolling out of the alleyway and into the street.

She gets up and rubs her head. Hwoever, she then hears a truck honking. Ruby gets up and turns around to see the shopkeeper she saved a few months back driving the Truck. The truck that's about to hit her.

However, Penny pushed Ruby out of the way and put her hands on the truck. She stops the truck with so much force that the entire truckgoes upward as if it was going to flip. The ground beneath Penny gave away as the concrete was starting to become chunks.

The truck sets down and the old shopkeeper had a look of terror and shock on his face. Ruby just stared at her friend. "Penny…" She said.

"Are you okay?' She asked the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper nods his head. "Uh huh." Penny lets go of the truck. Ruby just stares at Penny, concerned for her friend.

"Umm… Uhh…" Was all that Penny could say. A bunch of people start to gather around.

"Did you see that?"

"How did that happen?"

"Is she okay?"

"What's going on?"

Penny panics and takes off running again, bumping Ruby's shoulder long the way. Ruby chases after her.

"Penny, come back!" She yelled. The two soldiers caught up, but now they were blocked by the mess Penny made.

Penny kept running for five more minutes until she reached a dead end. "Umm… Uhh…" She said as she tried to find a way out of this. Ruby caught up to her.

"Penny!" Penny turns around and faces her friend, scared out of her mind. "Please, what is going on?" Ruby pleaded. "Why are you running? How did you do that?"

"I-I can't. Everything's fine!" Penny responded. However she hiccups. She crosses her arms and looks away from Ruby. "I-I don't want to talk about it." She hiccups again.

"Penny if you just tell me what's wrong I can help you!"

"No," Penny says as she shakes her head and turns away. "No, no, you wouldn't understand."

"Let me try," Ruby said. "You can trust me." Penny walks up to Ruby and faces her. She stares Ruby straight into the eyes.

"You're my friend right? You promise you're my friend?"

"I promise," Ruby said softly.

"Ruby…" Penny looks down at her hands. She then shows them to Ruby. What Ruby expected to see scratch marks and blood was met with something entirely different. "I'm not a real girl." Penny's skin was scrapped off. What were left were robotic metal hands.

Ruby just stares at Penny's hands. And one thing was all Ruby could say. "Oh…"

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Holy hell was that a pain to make. So I originally wanted this and part one all in one chapter. However I noticed how much extra stuff I was putting in there. Some of you may be wondering why I add stuff in there when it isn't really necessary, but I do that because I don't want to just write out the episode. It feels like stealing RT's content to me, which it kind of is. So I add extra stuff with Blake and Yang and about the red's and blue's just to make myself feel a little better about using RT's Content.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and stay tuned for** _ **Painting the Town…**_ **! Parts may vary.**


	16. Chapter 15: Painting the Town Part 1

**Back at Beacon:**

"All right you maggots, listen up!" Sarge yelled. A couple of students, including Nora, wanted to shoot the Warthog's gun. Glynda said they couldn't in class, but that didn't stop from doing it outside of class. Luckily Sarge was okay with teaching them.

"Shooting a turret is not the same as shooting hand held weapons!" Sarge exclaimed. A student raises their hand and Sarge points to them.

"How?" she asked. "You just point and pull the trigger, just on a larger scale." Sarge got triggered by this.

"Now you listen here missy!" He yelled. "Any two bit soldier can aim and fire a gun. But it takes great skill to fire a gun with a large recoil and spread, while moving on a vehicle!" the student puts her hands up.

"O-okay I get it!" She said nervously. Just then Grif pulled up with the Warthog with Simmons at shotgun. Simmons hops out and walks towards the students.

"All right, who's first?" He asked. A bunch of students raised their hands. Simmons looked around and pointed to a male student with black hair. He had a black shirt on with a green sweater over it. The Black shirt said "Honor triumphs anger" and he had grey cargo pants.

He does a little fist pump and hops on the turret. Grif starts the engine. "All right," Sarge said. They were out at the target field and one Dummy had a bunch of signs pointing at it that said "Shoot me!" "Grif's going to drive the Warthog around the field and you have to try and hit the dummy."

"Cool," The student says. "So when do we―AH!" Grif stepped on the gas and headed straight for the dummy. The student turns the turret and holds the trigger. The turret spins up and starts firing. Most of the bullets miss. They drive past the dummy. The student turns the turret but does so very slowly as it was heavier than it seemed. He points the turret behind the warthog. Girf takes a right turn and the turret was still facing trhe back of the warthog.

"HEY!" The student yelled. He turned the turret towards the dummy again but Grif made another turn. "Grif stop turning I can't keep it locked on!" Grif drives back to the rest of the students and then stops the car.

"A lot harder than it looks huh?" Simmons asked.

"Well of course when Grif keeps turning all the time!" the student complained.

"We have to deal with that all the time when fighting in this thing," Sarge said. "Now imagine a moving target." The student shudders at the thought.

"All right, I get it," he said. He steps off and Simmons turns to the students.

"Who's next?" Simmons asked. Student raised their hands but Nora just ran and got on the turret.

"Start her up cream puff!" Nora yelled getting excited.

"What'd you just call me?" Grif asked.

"Just go," Simmons said to Grif. Grif grunts and begins moving. Nora aims at the dummy and begins firing. When she hits it enough times Grif turns left. Nora gets a big toothy grin and moves the turret back onto the dummy as fast as Simmons or Sarge would. The bullets are still landing.

"Grif, knock it up a notch," Sarge said over the helmet comms.

"You got it," Grif said. That was when Grif started to drive speratically. Braking hard to throw her off, sharper turns, faster turns, even donuts. No matter how much he did, Nora always stayed on target, there were times where it would look like Nora would fall off but she always recovered.

When Grif returns to the others, Nora hops off with a big grin on her face. Everyone was awestruck by what the dummy was. It was nothing. Literally nothing. All that was left was a stick with some stuffing on it. Even the signs were torn to shreds.

"So… I think enough for today," Simmons said.

"Agreed," Everyone, even the students, said. Nora just has this big grin on her face.

 **With Penny and Ruby:**

"Penny, I-I don't understand,' Ruby said to her friend.

"Most girls are born," Penny started. "But I was made." Penny looks down at her hands. "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura." Penny's face has a sad look on it. "I'm not real."

Ruby grabs Penny's hands. She opens the palms to look, and then closes them again. "Of course you are," Ruby said. "You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real then me?"

"I don't, um…" Penny looks Ruby in the eyes. "You're taking this extraordinarily well."

Ruby pointed her thumb back down the alley way. "You're not like those things we saw back there." She jabs her pointer finger into Penny's metal chest. "You've got a heart, and a soul, I can feel it."

Penny put's her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Oh! Oh Ruby!" She grabs Ruby's head and pulls her into a hug. "You're the best friend anyone could have!"

Ruby lets out a groan as she feels her skull being crushed. "I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" She said muffled. Penny stops hugging Ruby.

"Oh, he's very sweet. My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would just love him."

"Wow," Ruby lets out a chuckle. "He built you all by himself?"

"Well almost. He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"The general?" Ruby then realizes something. "Wait, is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me too!"

Ruby scoffs. "They don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day it will be my job to save the world. But I still have a lot left to learn." Penny put her hands to her chest. "That's why my father let me come to the Vytal festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament."

"Penny what are you talking about?" Ruby asked confused. "Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace."

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said." All of a sudden they heard a voice from the end of the alleyway.

"Check down here!" Penny puts her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

"You have to hide!" She looks around and notices an open garbage can. "In the garbage can you go!" She lift's Ruby up with ease. Ruby struggles to be put down.

"Gah! Penny! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them I can help you!" Penny throws Ruby into the garbage can. The lid slams down when Ruby crashes in it. Penny opens the lid slightly to talk with Ruby.

"It's okay Ruby, they're not bad people. I just don't want you to get in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret. Okay?"

Ruby nods her head. "I promise." She then lowers her head into the garbage can and Penny shuts the lid. The sound footsteps could be heard followed by a voice.

"There she is!"

"Salutations officers!" Penny said cheerfully.

One of the soldiers speaks. "Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl?" Ruby slowly lifts the lid to see what's going on.

"What girl?" Penny lied. "I've been by myself all day." Penny then let's out a hiccup. The soldiers look at each other, then to Penny.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene."

"Are you okay?"

Penny shows the soldiers her scuffed up hands. "Just a scratch."

A soldier sighs. "Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this."

"Please, just come with us." They all begin walking away.

"Yes, sir!" as they walk away Ruby gains a little smile. She's glad she knows more about Penny. However a rat squeaks and Ruby gets startled and jumps back into the garbage.

 **With Glynda:**

Glynda had a clipboard in her hand as she was grading some papers. She was walking around campus as she graded. She was never one who could sit at a desk twenty four seven. She heard a couple of kids yelling and decided to check it out.

When she turns a corner she sees Tucker balancing his energy sword on a finger. "Whoa!" Tucker said as it almost fell over. Students were all looking amazed at Tucker. The fact that it was a sword made from pure energy was one thing, and now Tucker was balancing it.

"Hello Lavernius," Glynda said. Tucker didn't realize she was there.

"Oh, hi Glynda." He wasn't paying attention to his sword and it dropped. Tucker let's out a yelp as he tries to regain control of it, but his hand hits the energy part and a loud sizzle is heard. "AH Son of a bitch!" Tucker cried as he gripped his hand. The sword drops to the ground and retracts.

"Are you okay?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just burned my hand." A couple of student's were whispering and pointing at the sword grip.

"Tucker, do you know where Donut is? I need to discuss something with him." Ozpin was worried about Doc's sanity and Donut always had this calm nature about him so Glynda wanted to see if Donut could help with his split personality.

"Uhh… I think he's in their room. Something about his wine and cheese hour, or something like that?" Tucker said.

"All right thank you," Glynda said. She noticed the looks in the student's eyes. "Also you might want to catch them."

"Catch who?" All of a sudden a student grabbed the hilt and made a run for it, his friend close behind him. Tucker sees this and yells.

"Hey!" He takes off after them "Give that back you little shits!" Glynda gains a soft smile. She didn't like that they swore a lot, but Ozpin was right. It seems like they would never hurt the students… on purpose. As much as she didn't want to admit it, they were growing on her.

"Now then," She said to herself as she continued to grade the papers. "Let's see if Donut can help with Doc."

 **With Yang and Neptune:**

It was finally night and Yang was taking turns and corners pretty fast. Eventually she reached an alleyway and stopped. She turns off Bumblebee. Both of them can hear club music playing muffled in the background. Yang removes her helmet and shakes her head a little bit, causing some of her hair to fall as it gathered.

She points her thumb into the building. "C'mon, my friend's right in here," She said. She gets off her bike but Neptune is shocked with awe and terror on his face. His goggles were askew and his hair was a mess.

"Cool," He said. He shakes his head and everything fixes itself. "Shouldn't we wait for Carolina?"

"I'm already here," A voice says. She comes out of a dark alley way.

"Carolina?" Yang said. "How'd you get here?"

"Called a taxi. Said he wouldn't take me here directly but dropped me off about five blocks over. I actually heard you zoom past me. Climbed to the top of the buildings and came here."

"You are hardcore," Neptune said.

"Thank you," Carolina said with a little bow.

"So… where exactly is here?" Neptune asked.

Inside the building Junior was fixing his tie while a couple of his guys were setting up. It wasn't opening time but it was about to be in an hour or so. The DJ had the bear mask on, with Melanie and Miltia Malachite standing next to it. Music played as everyone got set up or got into their guard positions.

All of a sudden two of Junior's Henchmen open the door and close them fast behind them. "Hurry close the door she's coming!" they block the doors with their bodies. Junior sees them and yells across the club.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" He yelled. The two start talking over each other but it is cut short by the door busting open. A different song starts to be played as Yang walks in through the door.

"Guess who's back!" She said with a smug look on her face. Eight guns point at her face from Junior's henchmen. The club music starts cutting out. Yang was getting annoyed by this and stares down the DJ booth.

The bear headed DJ pops his head up to see Yang staring at him. He looks at the record and lifts the needle and takes cover again. Neptune peers over the side of her.

"Yeah," He said. "So could you define friend for me?"

Meanwhile Carolina slowly made her way into the club. She was talking with Epsilon. "I hate clubs," She said.

"How come?" Epsilon said.

"They're noisy, loud, cramped, people are asses, and everyone tries to flirt with you."

"I think that's just you," Church said. When they see guns pointed at Yang she takes out her assault rifle and stands next to Yang.

"Nice friends," Carolina quipped. "Seem to be real charmers."

"Stop stop!" Junior said. "Nobody shoot." The henchmen slowly lower their weapons as Junior made his way through. He straightens his tie. "Blondie, you're here… Why?"

"You still owe me a drink," Yang said.

"All right, but what's an Atlas bitch doing here?" Junior said pointing at Carolina.

"She's helping me," Yang said.

"And I wanted a drink," Carolina joked.

"Tell her to put the gun down, then we'll talk," Junior said. Carolina looks to Yang who nods her head. Carolina nods and put her weapon on her back magnet. However Church appeared in front of her.

"Carolina behind you!" Carolina turns around and sees a bar stool about to come down on her. As it does she grabs it and kicks her assailant in the gut. She rips the bar stool from his hands and slams it down on his head. The stool breaks, and her assailant is knocked out cold. She turns back to Junior and his henchman.

"Anyone else want to go?!" She threatened. A couple of henchmen shook their heads. Meanwhile Yang was staring an icy stare at Junior. Junior puts his hands up in defense.

"I didn't do anything! He did that on his own." Yang and Carolina look at each other. Right now they both agreed that they wanted to rip this place apart, just by a look in each other's eyes. But they won't get any information then. Carolina shakes her head no and Yang agrees. Then Yang looks back to Junior.

"All right then," Yang said. "Let's have a drink." She grabs Junior but the arm and drags him. Carolina follows behind.

Meanwhile Neptune started to swoon over both of them. "Whoa…" he said. "What women." He then stares at the two twins and puts on a suave look. "'Sup?"

The two twins harrumph. "Whatever," they say in unison. They walk away with their noses in the air.

 **With Glynda:**

She got done grading the papers on her way to the Red's dorms. She approached the door and was about to knock but it was open a bit and she heard Laughing. It was polite laughing. She opens the door slightly and sees Donut without his helmet on.

He had blonde hair with green eyes. People thought Caboose had a baby face, but Donut could give him a run for his money. Clean shaven, innocent look, if he wasn't as tall as he was, he could easily pass off as a child. He had a wine glass with a red liquid in his right hand. She then looks to her right and gasps.

Ren was there, wearing a bandage around his head, while holding an ice pack to his head with his right hand. In his left hand was a wine glass with red wine in it, Ren had the glass to his lips and the liquid touched it when he noticed Glynda. He froze with fear, and slowly puts the glass down and gives a nervous smile.

"Hello Miss Goodwitch…" he said.

"Ren…" Glynda said. Ren gulps. "Are you drinking? On campus?!" She was getting more aggressive. However Donut set down his glass and gets in front of her.

"Glynda please calm down!" he said "I let him have it. If anyone should get punished it should be me." Glynda looks at Donut. She then sighs and puts her palm to her head.

"Franklin," She started. "Why did you think that was a good idea?" Dount heads over to the chair he was sitting on and picks up a cheese from a platter he had spread out.

"Well," he says as he bites into the cheese. "I haven't had my daily wine and cheese hour for a couple of days. Decided to get back into it." He swallows. "But it's always nice to have someone to talk to when I do. Luckily Doc told me about Ren so I invited him over."

"That doesn't answer my question," Glynda said as she crossed her arms. "Why would you think Ren drinking would be a good idea?"

Donut sighs. "Glynda," he said. "These kids are going to lead a stressful life. They will love it, but it will be stressful. And I know they are still in school, but they want to be adults. I'm just giving Ren a little bit of the fun side of being an adult."

Glynda stares at Donut and sighs. "I suppose you are right," she said. "Well then, I guess I'll just come for what I came for." She was about to ask about Doc but Donut stopped her.

"Ah come on Glynda don't be like that!" Donut said. He poured another glass and handed it to Glynda. "Come on take a rest. You deserve it." Glynda takes the glass and stares at it. She shrugs.

"Well since you already poured it…" She says as she sat down. She takes a small sip.

"Okay, so what was it that happened between you and Nora?" Donut asked. Glynda nearly choked on the wine. Which sucked because it was good wine. But what did he mean by "between Ren and Nora"?

"So all of JNPR was playing tag that day," Ren started. Glynda let out a sigh of relief. "And I was it. I mentally prepared myself as Nora turned the corner. I turned the corner and touched her and said 'tag!' And then she hit me back and said 'Tag back!'"

"Did you say no tag backs?" Donut asked as he took another bite of cheese. Ren takes a sip of the Wine.

"No…"

"Ah you messed up!" Donut taunted.

 **With Blake and Sun and Wash:**

Washington drove the car behind the supposed White Fang meeting location. It was behind a warehouse. He turns off the lights but keeps the car running. He turns to Blake who was in the passenger seat. "All right, you guys do your thing," he said. "When the shit hits the fan, use your scroll to let me know. If you can make it to me good, if not I'll haul ass."

Sun nods and says "You got it, thanks Wash."

"Yes," Blake starts. "Thank you."

"Thank me when we get out of here alive," Wash said. The two Faunus nod and exit the car. Wash sit backs and keeps an eye out. "Hopefully no one notices the car running," He mumbled to himself.

The two Faunus reach the front corner of the warehouse where there were three lines down to represent a claw mark. Blake leans over and peaks to see two horned Faunus's entering, with an usher letting them in.

"This is it," Blake said.

"You sure?" Sun asked. Blake glares at him. He puts his hands up. "Y'know I'm just gonna take your word for it." They turn the corner as Blake unfastens her bow. The usher lets them in and to their right is a box full of masks. They both take one and walk down the corridor. They see the two other Faunus enter the doorway with a white Fang member motioning them in.

"New recruits, keep to the right," The White Fang member said.

Sun taps his finger on Blake's shoulder. She turns around. "I don't get," He started. "If you believe what you are doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol," Blake explained. "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we decided to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks. That's kinda dark."

"So was the guy who started it."

Sun looks at his mask. "Always sunshine and rainbows with you." They both continue to walk and put on their masks.

They finally make it to the main room where there is a little bit chatting going on. They keep to the right with the other recruits and wait for the meeting to start.

 **With Washington:**

Washington's been on a lot stake outs. So waiting for Blake and Sun to finish was to be expected. He knew how long these could take. Minutes, hours, sometimes even days. That doesn't mean he can't get bored. He was resting his eyes a bit. He kept them close but made sure nothing could sneak up on him. All of a sudden he had a bad feeling in his stomach. He opens his eyes and looks out the passenger window.

He sees a White Fang member looking at his car, talking on a scroll. "Ah crap," Washington said. The White Fang member starts to approach the car. Washington slowly opened the car door. Luckily his armor color helped blend in the night a little bit.

The White Fang member pointed his gun at the car. The windows weren't tinted but at night it was still a bother to see. He was one of the few unlucky Faunus who didn't have night vision. He wouldn't have checked the car out, however it was in an unusual place and was running. He peers through the windows to see no one. However on the other side the driver door was partially open.

He takes out his scroll and calls it in. "Car's still running, and the driver side door is open."

One of his friends responded. "Is it a bomb?"

"What would a bomb be doing in the middle of the place instead of next to a building?"

"It could be very powerful." The White Fang member starts move to the other side.

"Or maybe someone accidently left it here."

"Well, call back when you finish."

"Understood."

The White Fang member pockets his scroll and then continues to look in and around the car. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, other than it was just a running car sitting in the open. He checked under the seat for anything unusual. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby. No one. He goes around the car and does another check. He then checks one last place

He gets on his hands and knees and looks under the car. Nothing there. He gets up, dusts himself off and then takes out his scroll. "I found nothing."

His comrade on the other side responded. "Should we tell the boss?"

"Nah, I think some drunk idiot left here to go and take a piss. Probably got lost."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Return to your post."

The WF member pockets his scroll and turns around. He gets startled by a man with black armor with yellow out lines. He was about to yell but Washington put his left hand over the member's mouth with a knife in his other. He slams the member into the car causing him to be dazed.

Washington then stabs the knife right in the member's neck. The member let out a shocked gurgle. Washington kept shushing him. Eventually the member gets weak and slouches. Washington plunges the knife deeper, making sure he was dead.

Washington removes the knife. Blood stains the blade and begins to drip out of the neck wound of the WF member. Washington uses his left hand and gently grips the blade. He then slides the blade through his hand, cleaning the blood off it. He shakes his left hand to get rid of any blood. He puts the knife back in its sheath and picks up the now deceased White Fang member.

He carries the body to a bunch of nearby crates that says "Breakable object" for some weird reason. He hides the body behind them and wipes his hands on each other. He then heads back to the car, continuing to wait for Blake and Sun to finish what they needed to do.

 **To be continued.**


	17. Chapter 16: Painting the Town Part 2

A White Fang member began to pace around the stage, beginning the meeting. "Thank you all for coming," He said. "For those of you joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long."

Everyone looks to the left where the comrade stood. It was Roman Torchwick. Now of course, that didn't really settle well with the new recruits, with Roman being human and all. The recruits started to jeer at him, but he kept a smug sarcastic smile on his face.

"Thank you, thank you!" he said. Around the corner came a short girl with pink hair with white stripes on one side, and brown on the other. She had leggings, shin high white boots with heels, with a brown corset with a white jacket that stopped just below her breasts, but the back side went down her back. The interior of said jacket was pink.

"Please, hold your applause," Roman said in a sarcastic tone.

A deer Faunus points at Roman and yells. "What's a human doing here?!" Roman looks at her.

"I'm glad you asked 'dearie'," Roman said. "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans… Are the WORST!" he does a little salute. "Case in point." He begins to pace around. "So I understand why you would love to us all locked away, or better yet, killed!"

As Roman continued Sun leaned over to Blake. "So is he going somewhere with this or…?"

"…would like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms." Every time Roman listed something off he counted on his fingers. "Government. Military. Even the schools, they're all to blame for your lot in life!"

A bunch of the recruits and other White Fang members were cheering. Blake and Sun looked around and didn't like that feeling. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with," Roman continued. "Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman snaps his fingers.

The tarp that had a red White Fang logo behind Roman is dropped to reveal a giant robot. To be specific, it was the Atlesian Paladin. The crowd cheers at the fact they were able to land one. On the arms were the White Fang logos.

"Uh… that's a big robot," Sun said a little intimidated. Blake turns to sun.

"How'd he get that?" She asked, as if Sun would know.

"As some of you may have heard," Roman said. "This right here-" He knocks on the shin of the robot. "Is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves."

"This isn't good…" Blake mumbled to herself.

"Now many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you'd rather stay in the city, that's fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

The crowd cheers, ready to begin their instructions. Blake looks at Sun. "We should get out of here."

The WF commander speaks. "Will all new recruits, please come forward." The recruits begin to move.

"Welp." Sun said. The two Faunus look around trying to figure a way out of this.

 **With Sarge and Simmons:**

The two were in the weapon workshop. Having scythes that are also guns, sword/spears that also turn into a gun, a grenade launcher that double as a hammer and all sorts of other transformation weapons, it took a lot to keep them maintained. So after the lesson with the Warthog today, Sarge wanted to see if he could make anything. And Simmons needed a tune up on himself.

They got permission by the weapon maintenance teacher to use the parts, as long as they didn't destroy everything. Simmons stripped off his armor and grabbed a nearby mirror. He looks at himself. Being a soldier, he was buff, much like the rest of the Blood Gulch crew, save for Grif. But half of his body was metal. His left ribs were mechanical, his right shoulder, his right jaw, parts of his arms, back of his neck, and parts of his leg and feet.

Luckily, his brown eyes and hair were still intact. His hair was combed slightly. The parts of flesh he did have on his face were covered in a slight goatee. He rubs his chin and lets out a sigh. "You all right Simmons?" Sarge asked not looking away from his shotgun. He was dismantling it and trying to see what he can do with it, what mods he can make.

"Yeah," Simmons responded. "Just… I still got to get used to this. I mean half the time I'm wearing a helmet and armor, my skin and metal barely show. Always leaves me awestruck."

"Yeah, sometimes I forget you're a cyborg. Still though, kind of funny how your semblance is the ability to control electronics." Simmons looks at his hand and closes it.

"Yeah, imagine what I can do if I progress with it." Simmons shakes his head. "Anyway, I should get back to my calibrations. Mind handing me a screwdriver?" Sarge tosses one and Simmons catches it. Simmons turns his arm over to reveal the five screws, one for each finger.

The screws had to be tightened every now and then. His nerves were synced with part of his robotics, if the screws were loose, his reaction to his fingers would be off, too tight, he wouldn't be able to move it as fast, and if it was really tight Simmons' arm would actually start to hurt.

 **PAUSE!**

 **Disclaimer: I have no idea how a cyborg would work. I am using my best estimation/whatever I thought sounded good. Please do not judge too harshly.**

 **RESUME!**

As Simmons began to calibrate every finger Sarge finished dismantling his shotgun. Now all he had to do was experiment. "Hmmm…" Sarge hummed. "Maybe if I add some kind of rocket launcher to the top of it…"

"Sir," Simmons said as he continued to screw. "Maybe before adding extra guns, you should add a part that will add dust to the weapon." all of a sudden Simmons feels pain. "Crap! Too tight!" He unfastens the screw so he isn't in pain.

"Bah!" Sarge waved him off. "I won't need dust once I can launch a missile in their faces!" Sarge grabs a barrel large enough to hold the rocket. He connects it to the shotgun's trigger. He begins to put the shotgun/rocket launcher back together. The shotgun was more or less the same, but now next to the barrel was a larger one, the rocket launcher part.

Sarge grabs a clip and a rocket and heads outside. The classroom was next to a testing range for students who wanted to try something new. Sarge loads the clip and the rocket, aims down range, and fires.

An explosion happens. Simmons doesn't even bother looking up. The door slams open and Simmons can smell the smoke radiating off of Sarge. "You didn't open the back of the rocket launcher did you?"

"Nope!" Sarge said. "I forgot to install it even." Simmons looks up and sees Sarge covered in soot. And he has a dislocated shoulder.

"Is the shoulder because you didn't add a switch to the rocket launcher or another trigger?"

"Yep!" Sarge puts the gun back on the table and grabs his arm. He pops it back into place and lets out a grunt. He moves it around and stretches it a little bit. "So what was that you were saying about making it Dust compatible?" Simmons Moves his fingers one at a time, he smiles when there is no delay.

"All right, left arm's done." Simmons grabs a manual next to him and hands it to Sarge. "Use that, tells you how to do it."

"I don't need a manual, I built Lopez after all!"

"Yeah and after all the crazy shit we've been through he stills speaks Spanish!"

Sarge is silent for a full second. "Touché," he said. He flips open the book and starts learning what he needs to know.

 **With Yang, Neptune and Carolina:**

Junior slams down the glass. Yang was asking him questions about Torchwick and anything else he might have heard. Neptune was watching just a few feet behind Yang and Carolina was sitting a few bar stools away from them having a drink. As much as she hated clubs, they did serve some really good drinks.

"I don't know," Junior said.

"How can you not know?" Yang said as she crossed her arms.

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid upfront, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

"So where did they go?" Neptune said trying to help. Junior looks at him as if he was crazy.

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! Who is this guy?"

Yang places her hand on Neptune's face. "Don't worry about him," She said. She then points to herself. "Worry about me if I don't find what I want!"

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them." Junior turns to his guys who were still setting up and guarding. "Which is something I can relate to!"

A couple of his henchmen said sorry while others were offended. Yang looked at Carolina, who had her eyes in her glass. She points to her. "All right, what can you tell me about her?"

Junior looks to Carolina. One of Junior's guards gave Carolina another glass and sat down next to her, a suave look on his face.

"Sorry about pointing the guns in your face," he said. Carolina still had her helmet on but she gave a quick glance to let her know she heard him.

"Holy shit," Church said as he appeared. "Is this guy doing what I think he's doing?"

"You know I bet you look hot under that helmet," Junior's guy said.

"Oh man I wish I had popcorn," Church commented.

"Why don't you take it off so we can have a drink? And maybe we can take other things off later in the night?"

Carolina takes off her helmet and looks the guy straight in the eye, with a smile. She raises her glass and he raises his and they clink and drink. They put their glasses down and Carolina keeps the tips of her fingers on hers. The guy moves a little closer.

"See? I told you you were―" He is cut off by Carolina glassing him in the face. She stops with the fake smile and puts on a look of disgust. "YOU BITCH!"

"If you're desperate enough to flirt with an Atlas soldier, you got accept the consequences," Carolina said.

Yang had big grin on her face for seeing that and Neptune was trying to hold in laughter. Junior looks back at Yang. "What about her?" he asked. "You know, aside from assaulting my men."

"You should know everything that goes on in Vale," Yang said pointing at Junior. "So you should also know if Atlas is sending any secret soldiers here."

Junior lets out a chuckle. "You really think they would send them here if they were? But I will say one thing." Junior points his thumb over to Carolina. "Your friend is hiding a lot more than she lets on. I can tell from her eyes."

They thought Carolina wasn't paying attention but she was. Her and Church. "You sure we should let this go?" Church asked.

Carolina nods her head. "No point in acting suspicious, otherwise it will prove their theory," Carolina thought.

Yang let's out a sigh. "Come on Neptune," She said. "Carolina let's go." Carolina nods and gets up. She puts on her helmet and walks with the blonde and blue.

"So did we get what we needed?" Carolina asked.

"Well, we got everything we can," Yang said. "Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck."

 **With Donut, Ren and Glynda:**

Glynda let out a loud laugh. Donut was telling the story of how he accidently forgot to bring reinforcements for a rescue mission as he thought they just needed his help. Her face was a little flushed and she had this very weird smile on her face. Ren, who had only had one or two glasses, leans over to Donut. "I think she's drunk," He whispered.

"I think so too," Donut said with another bite from his cheese. He swallows and takes Glynda's glass. "Okay I think you've had enough Glynda."

"Miss Goodwitch," Ren said. "Shouldn't you do what you originally came here for?" Glynda lets out a sigh.

"Yes I suppose I should," She gets up and stretches but wobbles a little bit. "So Pastry, where's Doc'Malley? I want to talk to them."

Donut puts his hand to his mouth. "Hmmm…" he hummed. He then points to the sky. "Oh yeah! Doc said something about going to Ozpin's office. Something about getting info for domination or something like that."

When Donut answered the question, Glynda's face went from a little tipsy happy, to serious sober. "Doc is in Ozpin's office?" She said quietly.

"I think so," Donut responded. Glynda grabs Donut's chestplate and drags him to her face.

"WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM GO INTO OZPIN'S OFFICE!?" She yelled.

 **Meanwhile, with Doc/O'Malley:**

"Why are we even doing this?" Doc asked himself.

"Obviously, to find out what he knows!" O'Malley responded. The split personality soldier broke into Ozpin's office. Right now he was at Ozpin's desk and was trying to find the password to get in.

"Why do we need to know?" Doc asked.

"Fool. He's the headmaster here but he is still a hunter! He's hiding something, and once I find out, I will rule this world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" all of a sudden Doc/O'Malley felt a hand go on their shoulder.

"Hello Doc," A calm voice said.

"Please let that voice be Washington trying to sound like Ozpin," Doc whimpered. The hand tightens.

"It isn't," Ozpin said.

"Oh dear lord this will hurt," O'Malley said.

 **With Glynda and Donut:**

"I can't believe I let myself be distracted," Glynda said, mentally punishing herself.

"Glynda I'm sure it will be fine!" Donut said trying to keep up with her. Right now they were in the courtyard, with Glynda speed walking to Ozpin's office. "I'm sure Ozpin would let Doc in his special room!"

Glynda scoffs and is about to reach the door when they hear a crash, and screaming.

"aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **THUD!**_

Donut and Glynda turn around and see Doc, face down in the pavement. "Everything's broken…" Doc moaned out. Then Glynda gets a call on her scroll. He picks it up.

"Glynda," Ozpins voice ran out. "Will you be a dear and fix my windows?"

"Uh… of course Ozpin."

"Thank you. Oh and take Doc to the infirmary for me." Ozpin hangs up and the two just stare at the scene before them.

"Face down with another man beating his ass," Donut said. "Seems like Doc always finds himself in that situation." Glynda just stares at him. She shakes her head and pulls out her wand.

"Donut, do you mind taking Doc to medical?" Glynda asked.

"Sure thing." Donut picks up and fireman carries Doc. "Sorry for getting you a little drunk!" Donut called back.

Glynda ignored him but Donut just shrugged it off, he knew Glynda could be cold. But, despite the way it turned out in the end, Glynda did have a good time with Ren and Donut. She uses her semblance and picks ups all the shards and puts them back into Ozpin's office.

 **With Blake and Sun:**

The crowd was still hyped up from the speech, as most of them were cheering and the new recruits were hastily moving forward. Sun leans over and whispers in Blake's ear. "What're we going to do?"

"I'm thinking," She responded. She looks around trying to find an escape route, but no matter what it would be obvious they were trying to get away. In the back of her mind Blake was thinking Washington was right. Coming in here without a real plan was stupid.

Torchwick was about to put his cigar in his mouth, but then he noticed the blonde haired monkey faunus and the black haired cat faunus. "He sees us!" Sun said. Torchwick scowls and tosses his cigar and walks towards them. Blake is still trying to find a way out and Sun waves his hand to Torchwick, trying to stay incognito.

Blake then notices a fuse box. "He can't see in the dark," She said. She pulls out her gun and shoots the fuse box. The lights go out and Torchwick yells.

"Don't let them get away!" Roman lets out a grunt as he hit something.

"Sun, the window!" Blake called out.

"Stop them!" Roman yelled out. All of a sudden there was a giant whirring noise, like the sound of something being powered up.

 **With Washington:  
** Luckily no new White Fang members came out to check the suspicious car. But Wash still had a very bad feeling. Something was about to happen. And just as he thought that, he hears the sound of glass breaking and looks to his right.

He sees Blake and Sun running towards him. "WASH! DRIVE!" Sun yelled out.

"Why?!" all of a sudden the wall in the warehouse broke to reveal the giant robot running towards them.

"That's why!" Blake yelled.

"Oh crap!" Washington yelled. He puts the car in drive and was about to floor it. Blake and Sun jump on the car and then on the roofs and Washington speeds out of the robot's way.

He does a U-turn and starts driving towards the robot, pulling out his pistol as he does.

Blake and Sun continue jumping rooftop to rooftop hoping to get away from the robot controlled by Roman. As they do Sun spoke up. "So you wouldn't happen to have," He jumps to another rooftop. "Oh I don't know?" Another jump. "Some form of backup?!"

"I'm on it!" Blake yelled as she pulls out her scroll. Meanwhile Washington was in range of the Robot and began to shoot it with his pistol. The bullets went through the glass window but cracks remained. And the bullets seemed to be doing little to no damage to the robot. Washington grunts and punches the window to make it clear of glass. He continues firing at it.

 **With Weiss:**

She got down to the ground level from the CCTs building when she picked up her scroll. The elevator opens and she walks out.

"Everyone!" Blake yelled. "If you can hear me we need back―"

"HEEEEEEEELLLPP!" Sun yelled. There were a couple of gunshots heard in the background. Weiss does an eye roll and gets a small smile on her face, ready for some action.

 **With Ruby:**

She stares at her scroll as the call continued. She boarded up the dumpster she was in to keep the rats in there.

"They got a robot!" Sun said through the scroll. "And it's big, really big!"

"Oh I am _not_ missing this!" Ruby said excitedly. She runs to join the fray.

 **With Yang Neptune and Carolina:**

Sun continued to scream through the scroll, and the gunshots continue. "That Torchwick guy's in it! But not like, it didn't eat him... He's like, controlling it or something!"

Yang and Neptune were on Yang's bike and Yang had her helmet and glasses on. Carolina stood next to them. "Where are you guys?" Yang asked. They hear rumbling and gunshots behind them and turn to see Sun and Blake running from the Paladin and a car with Washington shooting at the robot.

"HURRY!" Sun yelled.

"I think that was them," Neptune said.

"Yeah I got it!" Yang said as she revved her cycle. She turns to Carolina. "Carolina will you―"

"Go!" Carolina yelled as she pointed. "I'll catch up!" Yang nods, circles her motorcycle around with a yelp from Neptune and drives off.

Church appears and looks at Carolina. "Ready for round two?" He asked.

"You know it!" She gets in her running stance, church charges the speed boost, and they speed off to help them.

Blake and Sun jump onto cars in the middle of the highway, with one of them honking at the sudden surprise. They jump to another set of cars as the robot hops down to chase after them. Yang and Neptune do the same as does Washington. Carolina jump off from a building and into traffic as well.

The robot charges, knocking all the cars in its way, making it hard for Yang Wash and Carolina to keep up, but they still manage to get it through.

"Whoa!" Sun yells. The two faunus continue to jump car to car. Meanwhile Yang was getting closer to the robot. Washington and Carolina matched speeds, and the two soldiers look at each other. They nod and Carolina hops onto the roof of the car, with Church activating her gravity boots to help her stay on.

Carolina takes out her battle rifle and begins to pelt the robot with bullets. Meanwhile Yang was talking with Neptune. "We've got to slow it down!"

"Got it!" Neptune responded. He somehow got his orange goggles on during the ride there.

Roman hears beeping and notices that Neptune is reaching for his weapon, and that Carolina and Washington were actually doing damage now. He starts throwing the cars around to make it even harder for them to keep up with him.

"Hold on!" Yang yelled.

"Uh oh," Neptune said as Yang started to drive sporadically to dodge the cars.

"Will you quit throwing shit?!" Washington yelled as he maneuvered past the cars.

"Carolina duck!" Church said. Carolina does as she was told and a car flew past her head by mere inches.

"Thanks Church!" Carolina said.

. Carolina kept shooting and Washington did as well. And now Neptune got out his weapon in gun form, charges a lighting round and fires at the robot, causing a small explosion as each shot hit.

Carolina pulls out a grenade. "Wash, floor it!"

"It's floored!" Washington and Carolina were closing in on the robot. Carolina pulls the pin out of the grenade and counts, cooking off the grenade. "1…2…3!" She throws the grenade and it hits the robot and explodes just as it bounced off, still damaging it.

"Nice throw!" Washington complimented.

Neptune stands up and turns his weapon into guandao form. He jumps off the bike and switches his weapon to trident form, and then launches towards the robot. He lands and sticks his weapon into it.

Sun and Blake stop on top of trucks when Sun sees his friend hanging on. "Neptune, hang on!" Sun said. As he said that Torchwick made the robot spin hopefully to get Neptune off. Sun slams his fists together and creates two aura clones. The jump a few cars and hit the Robot, doing no obvious effect.

Sun then launches off the truck, takes out his staff and is about to slam down, but the robot spun one more time, this time succeeding in getting rid of Neptune and his weapon, which cause the two friends to hit each other and fall off to the side.

"Well they're out," Carolina said. She reloaded as did Wash and continued to fire.

Blake saw this but then heard Weiss's voice come from the scroll. "Blake I'm in position!"

Weiss flips down from a highway onto another one where the robot was coming and readies her rapier. The robot continues to charge and Blake jumps off of the highway. Weiss slams her rapier down and creates ice which causes the robot to slip and fall down. Carolina and Washington accidently keep driving. Yang actually finds a spot for her bike and jumps down.

The robot lands and Ruby is waiting for it at the bottom. It turns around and the rest of team RWBY jumps down and gets ready for the fight. The robot was about to fire it's guns but another engine could be heard. Every looks towards the sound, and sees Washington and Carolina coming from a ramp.

Wash dives out of the car while it was in midair, Carolina stuffs a grenade in the car and jumps off as well. The car crashes into the robot and grenade goes off causing an explosion. Washington bounces off the ground to team RWBY and Carolina lands perfectly next to them.

"Ah man," Washington groaned as he got up. "I'm going to feel that in the morning. Did we get it?" The robot tosses the burned car and slowly walks towards them.

"Nope," Yang said.

"We have to obscure its vision!" Carolina called out.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby yelled. Ruby grabs Carolina and Wash and uses gravity ammunition to get away and Blake falls back as well.

"What the hell?" Carolina yelled. Meanwhile Weiss does a little spin and slams her rapier in the ground, as Yang jumps high in the air. Ice forms in the ground and Weiss falls back. Meanwhile Yang falls to the ground, she pulls her fist back, and punches the ice and with the help of her aura, a yellow streak follows her.

When she hits the ice, it creates a mist. "Nice," Washington said. "I'll keep you cover from afar!" With that Washington sprints back to a safe distance.

"Now we're in my territory," Carolina said smugly. Church activates adaptive camoflauge, much to Ruby's awe and she begins sprinting around the robot with Blake and Yang.

The robot uses lasers to help with its vision but to little effect. It tried shooting at a passing Yang but failed. The lasers finally see Yang and Blake at the same area and fire the guns. They miss but from the explosion comes Ruby. She slices the front of the robot and Carolina sees her chance.

She sprints, and jumps on the robots top and stabs the middle of it. She then uses her weight to drag the knife down to cut apart the armor. It succeeds and she goes back into the mist.

Ruby pulls her slide and calls out "Checkmate!" Now Weiss and Blake go in. they each do a flurry of blows to the feet of the robot. Then Weiss hops up and stabs a sensor causing it to malfunction. She then uses a white glyph to hop away from the robot. Washington sees this and gets a clear shot and shots the sensor off, and shoots another one.

The robot raises its foot to crush Blake but Weiss uses another glyph to send Blake backwards, narrowly avoiding the foot. The robot then fires a barrage of missiles. Weiss uses another glyph to help them dodge the explosions.

The robot fires a couple of shots at Weiss, but she blocks it with her rapier, yet it still sends her flying. She sends another glyph towards Blake with gears on it. Blake's body turns yellow. The robot fires another barrage and Blake swings her blades. With each swing it cuts the rocket in half causing them to explode. Each swing gets faster and faster and then she poses as a bunch of explosions happen to her side.

Ruby runs in and yells "Ladybug!" Ruby fires a gravity round and cuts the robots foot. Blake turns and charge to slice again. With each slice the two girls circle the robot. They both jump up and come down hard, slicing through one arm of the robot.

Yang and Carolina look at each other and nod. Yang goes around and Carolina goes in front and they both jump onto the robot. Yang starts firing into the cut Carolina made earlier, causing a lot of damage. Meanwhile Carolina found where the cabin was and started to punch it, hoping to drag Torchwick out.

The robot slams Yang through a column, but Carolina is still hanging on. The robot turns and makes a fist, and then grabs Carolina from the front of its body, and starts crushing her. Carolina let's out a scream.

"CAROLINA!" Washington yelled. He throws his assault rifle away and charges in. Meanwhile the robot then throws Carolina into Yang, sending both of them through another pillar. Meanwhile Washington jumped up on the back. He pulls out a grenade and shoves it into a socket and jumps off.

The grenade goes off and most of the armor on it goes away. "Yang!" Blake called out.

"Don't worry," Ruby said. "With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back. That's what makes her special."

"And Carolina?" Weiss asked.

"Her healing unit should be working, but that was a big hit." Washington said catching up to the girls.

Both Yang and Carolina get up, with Yang's hair glowing with power and her eyes red. And despite the helmet, you could feel the anger radiating off of Carolina. Yang makes a fist and Carolina takes out her last grenade. The robot pulls its arm back and punches Yang, but she blocks it. Carolina then shoves the Grenade into the arm, Yang pulls her fist back, and punches while shooting.

The power of Yang's attack alone was enough to shred the arm off, with the grenade packed in there, it took the entire shoulder with it. The cabin was visible on the right side. Torchwick then kicks Carolina and Yang which launches them back.

Yang goes past them while Carolina is stopped by Washington. Epsilon appears. "She's knocked out!" Washington nods.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby yelled. Blake throws her Gun as she hangs onto the ribbon for Yang to catch. Yang does and Blake uses the momentum to swig her around to hit the robot. However the robot takes a step back.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked.

"Ice flower!"

Weiss creates a glyph while Ruby loads in ice rounds. The glyph appears in front of Ruby's gun, and Ruby fires. An ice shot zooms and hits the robot, causing the part where it hit to freeze. Ruby kept firing until the Robot was covered and immobile.

Blake swings Yang around one more time and Yang punches the Robot this time. With the force created by the momentum and Yang's power, the entire robot shattered as it hit the ground. Roman picks himself up and dusts himself off.

"Just got this thing cleaned!" Torchwick said.

He turns to Yang who still had aura radiating off her. She loads her shot-gauntlets, and fires. However another person appeared with an umbrella and blocks the shot. The person then reveals herself to be the girl at the meeting.

"Ladies," Roman said. "Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Weiss said.

"And of course, Atlas slaves." Washington points his pistol at them. But he doesn't fire, he's afraid it might ricochet off the umbrella. "Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would." The girl names Neo does a little curtsy. All of a sudden Church appeared before Washington.

"Washington over there!" Church pointed to nowhere. "Shoot!"

"What?" Washington said.

"They're an illusion! Just shoot!" Church said.

Wash shoots in the direction Church said and all of a sudden Roman and Neo appeared again, with Roman shot in the arm.

"AGH!" Roman yelled. Neo notices this and turns to Wash, with an evil look in her eyes. Washington fires again, only for them to shatter to pieces.

All of a sudden he is hit with a barrage off attacks. He notices the girl is attacking him and gets on the defensive. She tries to cut him up with her Umbrella but he dodges most of the attack. He then takes out his combat knife and starts parrying her blows.

When Washington goes for a stab she shatters again. Washington looks around and doesn't find her anyway. That is until he feels something hitting him in the back. He was caught so off guard that she continued with her attacks.

No matter how hard Wash tried she would keep hitting him. Whenever he tried to counter attack She dodged and continued her assault. All of a sudden Washington felt like something that coated his body shatter.

And then he feels something enter his body. The blade. He looks down and sees Neo smiling evilly before him, with her blade sticking from her umbrella. She removes it with a satisfied grin.

"Washington!" the girls cried. And Wash falls over and clutches the stab wound. Neo does another curtsy and this time Yang attacks. The Neo shatters and they hear a bullhead. They turn and see both Neo and Torchwick are in the bullhead and they pull down the door and escape.

The girls go over to Wash who was slowly getting up. Yang and Blake help him up. "Washington, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine," Wash said weakly. "Are you girls okay? Anything broken? Bleeding?"

"We're fine," Weiss said. "But we need to get you to a hospital! You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine!" Washington yelled, scaring the girls. He takes a few deep breaths and calms down. "Look, just get me to Carolina, I can use her healing unit when she wakes up. As long as I keep pressure on the wound, I'll be okay until she wakes up." The girls look at each other. They nod. "Who was it that stabbed me anyway? Neo I think her name was?"

"A new henchman," Yang said. They all started walking towards the unconscious Carolina. Blake helped Washington my having him hang on her shoulder as he kept pressure on his stab wound with his other hand.

"Yeah," Weiss said. "She really made our plans… fall apart?" Ruby giggles.

"No," Yang said is disapproval. "Just no."

"What?" Weiss said upset. "But you do it!"

"There's a time and place for jokes."

"Was this not it?"

"No… it just wasn't very good."

"Well at least I'm trying!"

"Wait…" Ruby said. "Where are Sun and Neptune?"

 **At** _ **A Simple Wok**_ **Noodle house:**

Neptune and Sun were chowing down on some noodles, but Neptune turns to Sun. "They're probably fine, right?" he asked.

"Probably," Sun responded. Neptune shrugs it off and continues enjoying his dinner.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the two episode chapters! So now is the time I decided to clear some things people have been asking about.**

 _ **Where is Lopez/Bring in Lopez**_ **: Lopez was not with the Reds and Blues during the first chapter. When I made "Back on Chorus" I made a small cameo for him celebrating that he was free from the reds and blue's. However, due to popular demand I will bring him in before the dance. It won't be in the next chapter or maybe it will be who knows? I do. Heh heh.**

 _ **Ozpin won't like the reds and blue's killing people**_ **: I want everyone to remember this; Hunter's kill people. Qrow said it himself that some Huntsman can be hired for "less than respectable jobs". And with the reds and blues, killing comes with their jobs. They're soldiers, they've killed, and they will continue to kill. This will be explained/adventured more in the future.**

 _ **I am confused about the semblances**_ **: This is on me for not showing them more, so I will list them off at least the ones known. Grif: Eats Dust and blows out said dust element or creates a shockwave from burps. Simmons: Ability to control and hack robotic objects with ease. Tucker: Teleporters. The others will get their semblances, just be patient.**

 **With those out of the way, I just want to say Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, favorited, and followed this story. I was not expecting over 30,000 people to read this. Or, at the very least, have it read over 30,000 times.**

 **With that in mind I have to ask, what made you guys stick around? And, more importantly, what can I do to make things better? More people talking? Less people talking? Give more details? This is all to improve my writing and to interact with you guys. I realized that I have only interacted with you guys maybe once or twice if that.**

 **The main reason being, I don't want to have half of my chapters be filled with me talking with people. I find that annoying when I see a fanfiction with a lot of words, only to find out that they have 2,000 words of them talking with fans, and only 1,000 of the actual story.**

 **Obviously that's an over exaggerating but it still annoys me. That's why I saved this for a long while, waiting for the perfect time to answer some question or inaccuracies I have had in my story. I do read the reviews, I do listen to you guys. And if you guys help me come up with something like a semblance or a weapon I will give credit for helping me. Even if it is the same idea I had three weeks ago and you post it in a review yesterday, I will give you credit someway.**

 **Anyway, I've been rambling on and on for about five hundred words so I'm going to stop here. Like I said I am happy and thankful for everyone who has read this story and I ask of you what I can do to improve. Thank you everyone and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17: The Day After

**A/N: So before we begin I want to give a special shoutout to RandomManGaming for noticing an inconstancy about Neo stabbing Washington without a fight. So I made a tiny fight scene between the two. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Doc used his medical scanner after he patched up Washington. After the mission they took Wash to the infirmary straight away. Doc spent the night stitching him up and making sure everyone. RWBY checked out so they all went and got some sleep. Except Blake, she was still looking up things about the White Fang on her scroll. Carolina stayed with Doc and Wash. So now it was morning, and team RWBY went back to check on Washington.

They found Washington was still out of his armor but he was moving around without blood spilling everywhere so they took that as a good sign. Now all Doc needed to test was to see if Wash had to take it easy or not. Carolina and team RWBY waited to see the results.

"Well aside from a few bruises," Doc said. "And the stab wound, everything appears normal."

"But is he going to be okay?" Blake asked.

"Of course! With the help of the medical unit in Carolina's armor, Wash's aura, and with my stitching, it would be as if he never got stabbed." Team RWBY breathed a sigh of relief.

"You were reckless Wash," Carolina scorned. Wash scoffs.

"I'm not the one who got knocked out," Wash replied. Carolina cracks her knuckles.

"You will be in about three seconds."

"Hey!" Doc spoke up. "The infirmary is a place of healing, not a place of harming."

"Although it would make things a little more interesting," O'Malley said.

"You sure you're okay Washington?" Yang asked ignoring O'Malley's comment. Wash stands up and moves around a bit. He then grabs his stomach.

"Well aside from being a little sore," Washington said. "I'll be fine."

"So, what'd we learn about the White Fang and Roman?" Carolina asked.

"I need to go over my files first," Weiss said.

"Aside from them somehow getting Atlas robots," Blake said. "And they're somewhere in the south east of Vale, I got nothing."

"I'm sorry I didn't get anything," Ruby said a little guiltily. "But Penny kind of distracted me."

"Don't worry about it," Wash said. "She was friend that went missing, of course you'd be worried." Ruby gained a little smile. "Anyway, you guys see what you can find and discuss it later."

"That can wait," Yang said. "I think we should just kick back and relax and just be glad we survived our first mission."

"Yeah let's celebrate!" Ruby agreed. "Let's grab some food and drinks and have some fun in the dorm!"

Weiss turns to Washington and Carolina. "You guys want to join us? You did help after all." The two soldiers shook their heads.

"You would've done fine without us," Carolina said. "It's your victory. You guys celebrate it."

"I'm actually not going to join," Blake said. Her team looked as if she had contracted a virus.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"I just want to see what the White Fang are up to as soon as I can."

"But Blake―" Yang tried but Washington put a hand on the brawler's shoulder.

"Let her go," he said. "If she wants to continue that's fine. Carolina usually did the same." The Huntresses look towards Carolina and she shrugs.

"It's true," She said. Blake gets a smile on her face and nods towards Washington.

"Thanks," She said. Washington nods back. With that team RWBY leaves, with Blake heading to the library, and Ruby Weiss and Yang heading to their dorm. When it's just Washington, Carolina, and Doc, Washington let's out a sigh.

"You mind telling Ozpin they're fine?" Washington asked Carolina.

"Sure thing," Carolina responded. "You sure you're going to be okay?" Wash flashes a smile and traces his scar with a finger.

"I got this glasgow grin and survived didn't I? I can handle being stabbed." Carolina didn't move. "Carolina I'm fine. The armor and aura protected me. I just need to rest for a few days."

"All right, take care Wash." Carolina gently punches him in the arm.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Wash asked Carolina. She nods. "Tell Ozpin about the mission. Let him know everyone's fine." Carolina nods and leaves. When the door closes Washington turns to Doc.

"Thanks for lying Doc." Wash said.

"Washington…. How did you not bleed out?" Doc said. "That stab wound was really deep."

"Not deep enough!" O'Malley said. "Missed your internal organs by mere centimeters."

"I don't know," Washington said. "But for some reason… I could feel my blood harden… Because I wanted it to."

"What does that mean?" Doc asked. Wash places his hand on his stomach wound.

"Doc, I might have found my semblance." Wash looks nearby and sees a scalpel. He grabs it and opens his hand. "But there's only one way to find out."

"Washington, are doing what I think you're doing?" Washington looks at Doc. He then takes the scalpel with the blade touching his hand skin, and he slices it. Blood drips from his hand. Washington stares at it, hoping that his theory is correct.

"Come on…" Washington whispered. He concentrated on the red liquid in his hand. Soon, his blood began to move, it seems to go to one spot. The blood then rises and forms a square in the middle of Washington's palm. The square then goes up, with a little bit of blood sill connected to the wound. The blood then hardens, and Washington taps it. His finger doesn't go through it, his blood is solid.

"Wow…" was all Doc could say.

Washington stops looking and thinking about his blood and it turns back to a liquid and drops into his hand. He lets out a tiny chuckle. "Guess we know what my semblance is now."

"The ability to control your own blood…" Doc shakes his head. "There has to be a downside."

"I think there is." Washington shows Doc his hand. "Notice how my hand hasn't healed yet?" Doc nods his head. "Well Auras are supposed to speed up the healing process. But my hand seems to be healing as it would back on Chorus."

"So you're saying that you can control the flow of your blood once it's outside the body and harden it, in exchange your healing capabilities are down?"

"I believe so. Since I can harden my blood to stop myself from bleeding out… that takes a lot of my auras energy with it. But I need to make sure." Wash grabs a nearby bandage and disinfectant. He pours the disinfectant and lets out a grunt as he does. He then wraps his hand back up. He goes to wear his armor was laying and starts putting it on.

"What are you saying?" Doc asked.

"Doc," Washington said as he turned to the medic. "I need your help to see how far I can take this."

"Oh my," O'Malley said. "This will be a lot of fun!"

 **With Ruby Weiss and Yang:**

The three entered their dorm excited to start celebrating. "I say we order pizza!" Yang shouted.

"I'm down for that!" Ruby said.

"Sounds like a plan," Weiss said opening her scroll. She calls the pizza place as Ruby and Yang start moving stuff around. Yang put her boombox on a desk and connected her scroll to it. Ruby moved the furniture around for activities they could do.

"Hello there," Weiss said on her scroll. "I would like two large pepperoni pizzas please." Weiss removes her scroll from her ear. "You guys want anything special?"

"I'll take a bag of chocolate cookies if they have any!" Ruby said turning on the TV.

"I'll take a medium garbage pizza," Yang said selecting music. Weiss nods and puts her scroll to her ear.

"I would also like a medium garbage pizza, and what kind of cookie deals do you guy have? Preferable for one person with a big sweet tooth." Ruby gained a smile at the fact Weiss does know she's a sweet tooth. She didn't think she would care. The voice on the other side of the line speaks. "Really? I'll take that then. I'll also want one medium anchovy pizza."

"Getting a taste for fish Weiss?" Yang joked.

"Hardy har, it's for Blake," Weiss said covering up her scroll. "I believe that will do for our order." The voice speaks again. "I'll pay with a card." As Weiss tells the person where to deliver the pizza to Yang starts playing dance music. Not loud so everyone in the dorm can hear but still decently loud. Yang does a small bow towards Ruby and sticks out her hand.

"May I have this dance Miss Rose?" Yang asked. Ruby giggles and takes her sister's hand and does a little curtsey.

"I would be honored Miss Xiao Long," Ruby said. With that Yang grabs Ruby's hand and the two sisters start dancing together. While Ruby doesn't really like dancing when she was with Yang it was usually fun. Mainly because Yang would toss her around like a ragdoll.

Weiss rolls her eyes as the two sisters continued laughing and dancing. "Yes that will be all. Thank you." Weiss hangs up her phone. She turns to see Yang spinning Ruby very fast.

"Yang that's too fast!" Ruby shouted but it was too late. Ruby spiraled out of controlled and ran itno Weiss. The two fell down and see stars. When they regain their composer they get up and see Yang laughing.

"I'm sorry, but that was too funny!" She said. Weiss and Ruby scowl and look at each other and they grow wicked smiles. They nod and charge at Yang, tackling her. "Hey no fair! This is two against one!"

"All's fair in love and war Yang," Ruby said. Yang throws the two huntresses off of her and charges to her bed, grabbing her pillow. She puts her arm in the pillow case and wraps the pillow around so it's like a boxing glove.

"You really want to do this you two?" Yang said with challenge in her voice. Weiss and Ruby look at each other and charge to grab their pillows. They then hold it in front of them as shields. "Very well," yang said and so the team starts circling each other, waiting for one person to make the right move.

 **With Carolina:**

Carolina walks over to the school to see if Ozpin is in his office. She notices a few students walking around talking, going to breakfast or whatever. "So that was an interesting Mission," Church said.

"I'll say," Carolina said quietly. "Still, at least the girls are safe."

"Carolina, are you actually starting to care?" Church said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up." But Carolina did have to admit, the dimension was growing on her.

"Well Washington has, otherwise we wouldn't have gone on that mission." Carolina scoffs.

"Wash was always a softy."

"Or he's just accepted that there may not be a way back." Carolina is silent to this. There was no way Washington was giving up that easily. Was there? "Relax Carolina. I'm sure he isn't giving up."

"Yeah well…" She enters the school. Students are still walking and talking some even carrying books. She goes over to the elevator and waits for it to come down. As it does a Student walks up to her.

"Excuse me Miss Carolina?" he said. Carolina turns to see Scarlet from team SSSN talking to her.

"Yes Scarlet?" Carolina asked.

"Have you seen Sun anywhere?"

"No I haven't why?"

"The shirtless bastard put some sort of vibrating thing on my desk to annoy me. I'm trying to find him so I can get him back."

"What exactly are you going to do?" Carolina asked. She was afraid he might actually do something to hurt Sun.

"I'm going to tackle him and make him chug these." Scarlet pulled out a hand full of pixie sticks, or as in this dimension they were called, "sugar tubes".

"Oh. Have fun." Scarlet nods and continues his search for his leader. The elevator opens and Carolina steps in. She presses Ozpin's office and the doors close and she goes up. The elevator reaches the top with a ding but Ozpin doesn't say anything on the intercom like usually does. That's when she notices that someone is yelling Ozpin's office. She waits for a literal minute and nothing happens so she enters anyway.

"…a liability Oz!" The voice yelled. Carolina recognized it as Ironwoods voice. She notices the general was leaning on Ozpin's desk. "I don't need the citizens to fear Atlas because of them!"

"Then we should close the schools then and not send the students on mission!" Ozpin yelled. This was a surprise as Ozpin always kept a calm nature.

"Ozpin if they didn't go out those people would still have lives and cars!"

"You are only mad because you are taking just as much of the blame as I am!" Ozpin pointed at the General. "You are not the only one who suffers from this James!"

"Jesus what the hell did we walk in on?" Carolina said. The two look at aqua colored soldier. Ironwood scowls and speed walks over to her reaching behind him.

"You daughter of a bastard!" He yelled as he pulled out a revolver. However Carolina pulled out her pistol and they both aimed their guns at each other.

"I so much as see your finger move I pull," Carolina threatens.

"ENOUGH!" Ozpin yelled. The two don't move but they do tense up a little bit. "James, put it away."

"You're trusting her more than me?!" Ironwood said.

"In this current situation, yes. You pulled it out first, you put it away first." Ironwood doesn't move. Carolina notice Ozpin goes for his cane. "I'm not asking James." Ironwood's scowl deepens and he slowly puts his revolver away and Carolina follows soon after.

"So… what happened to make the general hate us?" Carolina asked.

"James is receiving the bad side of some publicity," Ozpin stated in his normal tone. He sat down in his chair. James and Carolina walk up to him with James still having a scowl on his face. "As am I."

"Why?" Carolina asked.

"Because of your little 'mission'," James said with air quotations.

"As you know I am a headmaster and James controls Atlas's army," Ozpin explained. "When the news found out about you, Washington, and team RWBY's involvement with the giant robot on a freeway… well let's just say we aren't getting awards anytime soon."

"I don't need you and your idiotic friends ruining Atlas's good name," Ironwood said. "I was okay with you staying here and protecting the student's, but I do not need you or your friends to interfere with Atlas. Especially since they'll probably die if it weren't for the fact you were in a city!" Carolina had enough by then.

"You listen to me you pompous asshole!" Carolina said turning to the general. She grabs him by the collar and yanks him close. "Insult me all you want but you will not get away with calling my family weak! They may be idiots but I bet they can take on any of your army, human or bucket of bolts!"

"They'll die within five seconds the moment they step foot outside." It was taking every ounce of Carolina's energy to not beat the shit out of Ironwood. Ozpin has had enough of this ordeal. He gets up and pushes the two apart.

"James. Get out!" Ozpin said. He said it with such hostility and anger that Ironwood's scowl disappeared. Instead it was replaced with a shocked and slight pleading look.

"Ozpin I was just―" 

"OUT!"

Ironwood didn't move for a second. He then nods and walks towards the elevator. He enters and the elevator door closes. Ozpin sits down again taking deep breaths. Carolina takes the chair she forgot existed next to his desk and sat down and removed her helmet. She didn't feel right having Ozpin have to guess what her facial expressions were.

After a couple more deep breaths Ozpin speaks. "Thank you for letting me calm down, Carolina."

"Of course." There is silence again.

"Boy you can cut this tension with a knife," Church said.

"Shut. Up." Carolina whispered. Luckily Ozpin didn't hear her.

Ozpin takes a deep sigh. "So I am assuming you came here to tell me something?"

"Washington wanted me to let you know how we did." Ozpin nods.

"Right, how is team RWBY?"

"All safe. No one injured." Ozpin nods his head.

"Good. And you and Wash?"

"We'll live." Ozpin raises an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Carolina is hesitant to tell what happened at first.

"I passed out halfway through the fight. Washington got stabbed. Doc said we're okay." Ozpin had a concerned look on his face. "He's been knocked around a lot worst Ozpin, he'll be fine."

Ozpin closes his eyes. "I see. Thank you for letting me know." Ozpin is silent again for another minute. "You two did well. Washington kept his word and made sure they were safe. I am grateful for that."

"Of course, any time." Carolina stands up and was about to leave but Ozpin put his hand up.

"Before you go, do you want me to explain what Ironwood and I were arguing about? You two came up a lot."

"I can already guess." Carolina sits down again. "He's mad because since Wash and I took the role of Atlas soldiers, he and his army were to blame for the deaths and injuries of the people the robot caused on the highway."

"Exactly. But he fails to realize I have to face the same consequences as he does." Ozpin takes a sip of his mug that was nearby that Carolina didn't notice. "He is just doing what he thinks is best. He believes he needs the people to trust him and his army."

"I can agree with that. An army is meant to protect. People won't want protection if they're scared."

"True, but I can also see you disagree with his army being here." Carolina is silent. It's like this man is a mind reader.

"You bring a giant army to another continent for three reasons." She lifts a finger for each reason she says. "To protect from a giant threat. To take over. Or to prepare for a giant threat. Once the people find that out, you both will have some explaining to do."

Ozpin is silent. He knows what Carolina is thinking. And he can't deny it. Carolina leans forward.

"You never made it a secret that you hide things from everyone to me and Wash. All I'm saying, if you want more of our help, we'll not only need help getting back home, we need to know what you and your friends are hiding." Ozpin takes another sip from his mug. He didn't view it as a threat and Carolina never intended for it to be.

"I know," He said. "But there are some things that should just stay within this dimension. I'm afraid that our enemies might go to your dimension."

"And your biggest fear is probably one of two things. You're afraid they'll get resources from our dimension and take over… or you're afraid they'll ignore you and just take over our dimension."

"I want the threat gone. But not so much that it puts other people, even if they are from another dimension, at risk." Carolina nods and stands up.

"I won't force you to tell us. But we can't work in the dark forever."

"I know." With that Carolina takes her leave. As she steps in the elevator and it closes, Ozpin brings up a screen. The screen said "Qrow" with the voice lines and a picture with a profile and a question mark.

"What is it Oz?" Qrow asked in the robotic disguised voice. "Better make it quick I'm busy."

"I need another favor of you," Ozpin said.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I'm just going to warn you right now, the next ten or so chapoters will be heavy filler. Now it's not to say that it's unnecessary filler, but I most likely won't be getting to** _ **Extracurricular**_ **for a while. The reason being I want to explore the relationships between the others a little bit more. After all, what's a story without character interaction?**

 **But yeah, the next episode of RWBY will have to wait. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Day After Part two

Qrow is silent to Ozpin's request. "Oz," he starts. "I can only look around so much."

"I know," Ozpin said. "But try if you can. I promised to help them. They kept word and I'm keeping mind."

"All right Oz. I'll be in touch." The screen disappears as both of them hang up. Ozpin takes a deep breath. The worst part about all of this? The waiting. He never knows what Qrow will find, if he finds something, or if the enemies find out more about them. The waiting is torture. Waiting… you never know what to expect.

 **With Washington and Doc:**

Washington fell to his knees coughing up blood. Cuts were everywhere due to him stabbing and cutting himself. The blood drips down into his hands as he cover his mouth to cough. He hovers his other hand over it. He then moves his hand upward controlling a little stream of blood. However he coughs again with a lot more blood coming out.

Doc runs up to him with some bandages and ointment. Luckily Wash wasn't doing this with his armor on. After giving Wash some pain killers and bandaging him, Wash seemed to be slowly getting better.

Washington's breathing slowly turns back to normal, his wounds disappearing. After another minute or two, Washington slowly sits up. He rests his elbows on his knees as he grabs hi head. "You need to be more careful," Doc said.

"Why would I need that when I got you?" Washington said trying to lighten the mood. He coughs harshly again.

"Washington I can only do so much with such limited supplies."

"Although I will admit," O'Malley said taking over. "Watching you cut and stab yourself is mildly amusing."

"Yeah yeah," Washington said waving him off. Washington spits to check if he still has blood saliva. Clear spit, so he's good. Doc helps him up and Washington rolls his arms and legs around.

"I think we should take a break for today Wash," Doc said.

"Yeah, maybe. Look thanks for helping me out with this."

"Any time Wash!" Doc said. "Just do actually take it easy for a while. Like I said I have limited supplies here. Everyone relies on their aura." Washington nods.

"Yeah I noticed." He walks over to his armor. "Maybe it's about time they know that aura can't protect you forever."

"Right how are you going to do that?" O'Malley asked sarcastically. "Have them all waste their aura by punching each other repeatedly? Oh, maybe you're actually wrong about your semblance and you can steal other people aura!"

"Nope, I'm going to dislocate someone's shoulder," Washington nonchalantly said.

"Oh… Isn't that kind of… harsh?" Doc asked.

"Maybe," Washington started putting on his armor. "But too many students here rush head first without thinking of the consequences. Aura may block most of the damage and may heal to a certain degree, but in the battlefield that won't mean anything if it runs out or someone is able to damage you internally."

"That is true." Doc looks to the sky and thinks. "Say Wash, should I have a medic class for the students?"

Washington puts on his helmet and turns toward the purple medic. "I'd actually encourage it if not for your… condition."

"I will make you my slave as I turn this planet to ash!" O'Malley yelled.

"Yeah I got to say I agree," Doc said. "But what if I had a partner? Someone who could keep an eye on O'Malley."

"Yeah question is who?" Washington asked. They both started to walk towards the school.

"No one," O'Malley said. "I am a fire that will send you all into oblivion!"

"I think Caboose could keep me calm," Doc said.

"Yeah but he won't hurt you if O'Malley takes over," Washington stated.

"True. What about you?"

"You're really going to ask me that after seeing me puke blood?"

"You're right that was a stupid thing to say. How about Donut?" Washington thinks about it.

"Yeah I think Donut would be perfect. Just make sure you tell Ozpin or Glynda so they can help you set up."

"Of course." The two walk into the school and start wandering around while they still talked. "Say, what do you think everyone else is doing?"

 **With Tucker and Simmons:**

"Okay okay okay turn left. OW! I said left!" Simmons said.

"Your left or my left?!" Tucker yelled.

"Your left! OW! Okay my left."

"That's my right Simmons!"

"I'm sorry! Let's just get this in."

The two soldiers were carrying a large square table into their dorm. Luckily no one was in it so they could get in without hearing complaints. As they maneuver the big table through the door, they let out grunts and strains as they were carrying this thing for around five minutes.

They finally get it in and set it down next to another square table. They both pant a little bit. "Finally," Tucker said.

"They really need to add an elevator," Simmons quipped. Tucker laughs.

"You're starting to sound like Grif."

"Hey I actually helped you didn't I?"

"True."

"Okay we got the two tables, now all we need is the net and paddles." Tucker and Simmons brainstorm a little bit.

"I think we can create something in the weapon workshop for the paddles," Tucker suggested

"Sarge is still in there I think. We can try and get what we need but he's still working on his shotgun. What if we use string for the net?"

"I'd say rope. It's like string, but manlier."

"Well we don't want thick rope either."

"Right we want the ball to bounce back a little. Speaking of which we have a ball right?"

"I got a rubber ball that should be good enough right?"

"Yeah it's good enough. So get either thin rope or thick string for the net. Paddles we can try to create our own in the workshop. Sound good?"

"Yeah sounds good to me." With that he two soldiers head to the workshop for their supplies.

 **With Donut:**

Donut was just walking around the dorm and saying hi to a couple of students as they passed by. However when he reaches a certain floor he notices Team JNPR minus Jaune were staring into a room. Donut goes up to them.

"So what am I missing?" Donut asked them.

"A pillow war," Ren said not looking away from the door. Donut peers in and sees pillows being flown around like bullets.

"Surrender now or face my fluffy wrath!" They heard Ruby say.

"That looks fun!" Donut says being optimistic. "Say, where's Jaune?"

"He… he…" Pyrrha stuttered for dramatic effect. "He tried to stop the fighting. But he got caught in the crossfire." She points into the middle of the room where Jaune laid covering his head Donut gasps.

He removes his helmet and gives it to Nora. "If I don't make it alive, wear it with pride," he said to her. She nods and salutes him proudly. Donut stands up and charges in.

He sees a pillow incoming to his left and he ducks just in time for it to pass his head. He moves forward to get closer to Jaune but another pillow is sent his way. He catches it and noticed it was Yang who threw it. He throws it back at her but she dodges just in time.

"Donut fought back! Attack!" She yelled.

"Uh oh," Donut said he dives out of the pillow fire. He hears the fluffiness pass by him as he slowly crawls towards Jaune. A pillow lands next to him and he grabs it for defense. He continues to slowly crawl towards Jaune. Another pillow is headed for him but he used the pillow he picked up to block it.

He eventually reaches the cowering blonde and grabs his shoulder. Jaune looks at him terrified. "Keep crawling!" Donut said. Jaune nods and they keep crawling to get away from the middle of the battle field.

Jaune's team let's out sighs of relief that Donut was getting him to safety. "Do you think they'll make it?" Nora asked wearing Donut's helmet.

"I hope they do," Pyrrha said.

"God help them," Ren said.

They eventually reach a couch that no one was using for cover and hide behind it. "Are you okay Jaune?' Donut asked. "Do you need mouth to mouth?"

"I'm fine," Jaune said. "I definitely don't need that last part." A pillow was launched at them but it lands in front of them. Jaune grabs it and holds onto it for a shield. "What do we do?"

Donut peers over the couch but a pillow made its way towards him and he takes cover again. "I can only think of a few things we can do," he said. "We can give a white flag. Do you have anything white?"

"Nothing except my underwear." Donut looked as if he was actually thinking of using that. "No we're not using it!"

"Fine fine. Plan B is we try to take them out."

"I say we go with that route." Jaune pops up and is about to throw his pillow but then five pillows all hit him. He ducks down again. "Any other ideas?"

"Where did they get all these pillows?" Donut asked.

"Everyone gets one or two and they're using ours as well."

"Ah, anyway plan c is we wait for them to take each other out."

"That won't happen. They've been at this for forty five minutes already. Plan D?"

"We run through the war zone and then escape. Very risky."

"Well not like we have much of a chose."

"Well we can still―"

"I'm not taking off my pants Donut!"

Weiss Ruby and Yang were too busy trying to destroy each other in the pillow war they didn't hear them say that. However the rest of team JNPR could hear them arguing.

"What are they talking about?!" Nora asked.

"I don't think I want to know," Ren said. Pyrrha didn't say anything. The thought of Jaune in his underwear made her flushed. She shakes her head trying to get the thought out of her head.

"Ready?" Donut asked.

"No," Jaune said as he grabbed a pillow.

"Good, let's do this!"

The two hopped out of cover and get into the action. Donut picked up the five pillows and throws them randomly, keeping his one for a shield. Weiss threw a pillow at them but Donut blocked it. Ruby gripped a pillow and used her semblance to quickly attack the two escapees but Jaune dodged and ripped the pillow out of Ruby's hand at the same time. Ruby goes back to her cover.

Weiss made ice on the floor to make them trip. They do but Donut recovers. However Jaune is still struggling to get up. Yang pulls her arm back and is about to throw the pillow.

"Leave me!" Jaune said.

"Never leave a friend behind!" Donut said. He got in front of Jaune and took Yang's pillow. He collapses but slowly gets back up. He then grabs Jaune in the armpits and drags him while avoiding Pillow fire.

They take them out in the hallway and Team JNPR cheers for the two. Jaune stands up as Donut leans on the wall and collapses. He fakes cough for dramatic effect.

"Donut, don't give up on us!" Jaune said.

"You did good, Arc," Donut said smiling, "You did good." And then Donut closes his eyes and sticks his tongue out. Team JNPR salutes him as Nora plays funeral music. After ten more seconds Donut and JNPR burst out laughing.

"That was actually kind of fun," Jaune said. He helps Donut up.

"I whole heartedly agree," Donut said. "But have they really been like this for forty five minutes?"

"Yes they have," Pyrrha said. "It truly is amazing."

"Well no point in stopping a fun thing. Say, do mind if I join you guys? I have nothing else to do today and I wouldn't mind spending it with my new friends!"

"Of course Donut," Ren said.

"Yeah but we were just about to do our homework," Pyrrha stated. Jaune and Nora groan.

"Do we have to?" Nora asked.

"I don't wanna," Jaune said pouting.

"Now now you two," Donut started. "If you go fast and hard, you'll be done in five seconds." Nora stifles a giggle at Donut's unknown innuendo while everyone else just face palms. How he was so oblivious to what he says was beyond them. "I'll help you guys out anyway I can."

"All right," Jaune said giving up. "If you get bored we have a TV set up in our room. I think Ren has a couple of books lying around."

"Thank you guys!" Donut said cheerfully. "Now do your homework!"

 **With Sarge:**

Sarge kept grumbling to himself. He was able to convert his shotgun to be able to use dust finally, but he still wanted to have a rocket launcher attachment. He's been in here all night trying to make it work. He tried adding another trigger, didn't fire. He tried to make it transform into a launcher, got stuck halfway through. Luckily he knew his shotgun inside and out otherwise he would've still been trying to repair it.

This next one he was seeing if he can strap both the shotgun and the rocket launcher to a harness and wear the harness. So a rocket launcher was on the left side and a shotgun on the right side. He had created the harness now he was just installing the weapons on them.

The harness had straps to keep it attached to Sarge. It then had two flexible metal poles on the right arm, one on the forearm and one on the bicep, so Sarge could move the shotgun around with ease. Right now he was trying to fix so the rocket launcher was on a strap connects to the harness so it could rest on his back and then pull the grip handle down and aim immediately.

Sarge was so focused on fixing the harness he didn't notice Simmons and Tucker walking in. they didn't even make it quiet either they were still trying to figure out what they should use.

"Using metal? Are you an idiot?" Simmons said. "Most paddles use wood!"

"Yeah well I say we use metal and just cover it up with cloth," Tucker retorted.

"I'd be okay with the metal if we used actually material instead of just metal."

"All right you make wood and I'll make metal."

"Fine."

The two continue to grab what they need. They start working on their individual paddles, still being ignored by Sarge. This continues for thirty more minutes and they both got their paddles. Both of which was very shoddy looking.

"What the hell kind of paddle is that?" Simmons said.

"Like yours is any better!" Tucker insulted.

"Yeah well, we'll see wont we."

"Yes we will." They grab the string for their makeshift net and leave. They close the door and for a minute, Sarge was too focused on the harness. Then he looks up and looks behind him.

"Simmons?" He said. When no one answered he just shrugged and continued working on his harness.

 **With Grif:**

"Just give it to me I'll deliver it to them!" Grif begged.

"Not until I get paid." The pizza delivery guy said.

"They said they paid with a card!"

"No, they said they would be paying with a card when I got here." The Pizza delivery guy was nearing the doors to the dorms. He passes the begging Grif and tries to ignore him. He makes his way up to the room with the order.

"Fuck it!" Grif sprinted and grab the pizza boxes and ran away.

"Hey!" The pizza delivery guy yelled. He chased after Grif. For about fifteen seconds, and then he found Grif wheezing for air with the boxes set down. He grabs the pizzas and leaves Grif to his wheezing.

He delivered the Pizza to Weiss Yang and Ruby, who thankfully ended their pillow wart, got his ten dollar tip and left Beacon to continues his job.

 **With Blake:**

She was in the library looking up more stuff on the White Fang. She's been trying to ignore what they've been doing when she left but she knows she can't anymore. It doesn't make sense why they would be taking dust. She was looking up what they've been doing and what needs a lot of dust to power, legends or real.

All of a sudden a mug was slammed next to her. "Here, it'll help," Carolina said as she sat down next to Blake. Blake takes the mug and takes a sip. She tasted coffee and it warmed her up a little bit.

"Thanks," Blake said as she continued her research.

"Any luck?" Carolina asked. Blake shook her head.

"No. I don't even know why they need that much dust." She stops clicking on the computer and turns to Carolina. "You're in Atlas, you know what they need that much dust for?" Carolina shook her head.

"Other than fuel and ammo, everything else is kept secret from us." Carolina is silent for a second. "Kind of like your secret of being a Faunus," She said in a quiet voice so only Blake could hear.

Blake shot up and stared at her. "How did you know? Who told you?" her tone was that of one that sounded betrayed. She thought her friends told them.

"Wash and I figured it out ourselves." Blake gave her a skeptical look. "What kind of a bow twitches? Not to mention your passion about Faunus rights. And how you said you were able to get into the White Fang meeting." That last part Blake knew was probably what got them on her case.

"All right you figured it out, and?"

"And what?"

"No mean comments? No hate insults?"

"Do you really view us as that pathetic and closed minded?" Blake turned away a little red in the face. However, she didn't realize what Carolina's question meant. 'Do you trust us to not keep your secret?' was the real question. Carolina sighs.

"You have your reasons," Carolina said. "I'm not going to push you. But if you think that every human is going to judge you, even after they helped you, doesn't that make you the racist?"

"When the majority of them are racist, is really such a bad assumption?" Blake said coldly. "The White Fang was started to stop racism against Faunus."

"And now they are promoting racism against humans." Blake is taken aback by that. She opens her mouth to protest but Carolina continues. "They are doing what the humans did to them, abusing them, seeing them as less than themselves."

"Not all Faunus are like that!"

"Not all humans are racist either." They are silent for a couple of seconds. Carolina puts a hand on Blake's shoulder. "I'm sorry all right. But the White Fang have affected you a lot more than you thought. You still have that mindset that they are right, even if they might be wrong."

"Why do you even care?!" Blake was getting upset with Carolina. She didn't want to continue this conversation. Carolina is silent for a minute, and then she speaks.

"Because I have killed my friends, and I have seen friends kill each other for the exact same reason." Blake eyes widen. She opens her mouth to say something but closes it again. "Blake, I followed a man who made me believe what we were doing was right. That we were the good guys. When others found out he was wrong, they rebelled. I didn't believe them, and all of us fought. I fought family. Blake, if you had to choose between Ruby, Weiss and Yang, and the White Fang, who would you choose?"

"My friends obviously. I wouldn't choose the White Fang now! Why do you think I'm in here? I'm trying to find out what they are doing to stop them!"

"So you're okay with destroying the White Fang?"

"Yes!"

"Even if it means killing those on the other side was family. Faunus you helped protect, Faunus you believed in, loved, and would have taken a bullet for? Because if you can't, it could mean the deaths of your friends." Blake is silent. She would defeat Roman for manipulating the WF, she would defeat Adam for turning them, but the others? Those who would still believe in Adam's way over peacefully? Could she kill them?

"You need to figure out the difference between your enemies and friends in the White Fang. Otherwise your hesitation could get someone killed." Blake nods, understanding what Carolina meant. "I'm not saying what they are fighting for is wrong, I'm saying how they're doing it is. I know you think the same, but I also know you would still try to talk some sense into the others, when they go too far down the hole." Carolina gets up and pats Blake on the shoulder.

"Hey cheer up. You don't have to know now, just know when the time comes." Carolina removes her helmet and gives Blake a soft smile. Blake smiles a little, avoiding Carolina's gaze. "Good luck with the research, let your team know if you find something." Blake nods her head. With that Carolina leaves.

 **To be continued.**


	20. Chapter 19: The Day After Part 3

**In team RWBY's Dorm:**

After the pillow war and getting their pizza, the girls decided to watch a couple of movies. Weiss wanted to watch a Drama, Yang wanted to watch action, and Ruby wanted to watch a comedy. The movie they all agreed to watch was one where police officers who were high school enemies become partners and have to find a drug that is killing kids in a high school. One was an athletic human and the other was a smart faunus. Despite having many clichés, it was still a good movie with the way they did everything. As they did watch they were munching on their food.

However, halfway through the movie where the faunus was trying to flirt with another faunus over a scroll with his partner messing with him all of them heard a scream. Or two screams. Repeating over and over again.

"YAAHHH!"

"WATAHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"WYAHH!"

"WOAHHH!"

"What is that?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know," Yang said. "But I think I want to find out."

"And I think we aren't going to like the answer," Ruby said.

"Shall we go look?" Yang asked.

"Eh, why not?" Weiss responded. They paused the movie and exit their dorm. They slowly follow the sounds of screaming until they reach the blue's dorm. The door was slightly ajar and they heard the screams.

"YAHHH!"

"HIYAHH!"

"OHHYAAA!"

"WHAAA!"

Ruby slowly opens the door to see Tucker and Simmons playing ping pong on a make shift ping pong table. They then see that every time Tucker or Simmons hit a ball, said person would yell. The girls, amused by this, just continued to watch as Tucker and Simmons were oblivious to them.

Eventually Simmons misses the ball and it bounces off the table. Tucker moves the paddle he had around as if it was a sword. "You've yet to master the pong to my ping! Tucker five, Simmons three!" he said.

Simmons grabs the ball and points his paddle at Tucker and says "Your ping is powerful, however I've yet to show you my true pong. HYAHHH!" Simmons serves and they continue to scream and play ping pong.

"I can watch this for hours," Yang said with a giggle.

"I _want_ to watch this for hours," Ruby added.

Their heads continue to follow the rubber ball as it keeps bouncing to each of the soldiers' side. They are actually amazed how well they were playing as they don't seem that coordinated in battle. Eventually Tucker misses and the ball bounces towards the girl.

"How was that?" Simmons said smugly.

"Bah!" Tucker said. "You still have much to learn."

"We will see." As They both let out a chuckle they both turn to the door with Tucker heading towards it to get the ball. However they both freeze in place when they see the three girls smiling at the entrance.

After about thirty second of silence Tucker breaks it. "How long have you girls been standing there?"

"About five minutes," Weiss answered. Again there was silence. And then Simmons opened up the window and jumped out of it due to embarrassment. Tucker runs over to it and yells out the window.

"You bastard don't leave me here!"

"Suck it Blue!" Simmons yelled. Tucker groans and pouts his hand out of the window. All of a sudden Simmons falls into a portal. Tucker then turns towards the room and places his hand next to a bed. Another portal opens and Simmons falls through landing on the bed with a grunt.

"Haha!" Tucker laughed. "Can't believe I actually did that."

"No fair you used your teleporter semblance!" Simmons said.

"Hey I'll be honest, I had no idea that would happen."

"Guys," Yang said getting their attention. "It was actually kind of fun watching you guys play."

"Oh," Simmons said. "T-Thank you."

"Just keep it down," Weiss said. "We're watching a movie."

"What movie?" Tucker asked.

" _42 Hop Boulevard,"_ Ruby said. As she explains the premise, Tucker leans over to Simmons.

"It's like a rip off of _21 Jump Street_ ," He whispered.

"I think it is _21 Jump Street_ but their version with faunus and dust in it," Simmons whispered back.

"Anyway," Weiss said after Ruby explained. "We'd appreciate it if you guys were a little bit quieter."

"Sure," Tucker said. "But I think after embarrassing ourselves we're done playing table tennis."

"Yeah, mind if we join you?" Simmons said finishing Tucker's sentence. The girls look at each other. Yang shrugs and Ruby just smiles.

"I guess so," Weiss said.

"All right," Simmons said getting off the bed. They walk down the hall to RWBY's room. As they do Yang asks about how they got the make shift table tennis board in the room.

"The same way you bring a couch to an upstairs room," Tucker said. "We both carried, both crashed into a few things, but we got both tables in there."

"Why didn't you guys just use Tucker's teleporters?" Ruby asked. The two soldiers are silent to this.

"Fuck!" they both said at once and Ruby Yang and Weiss giggle at their stupidity. They all enter the dorm. Weiss goes to her bed and lays down looking at the screen while Ruby sits close to it with her legs crossed. She goes over to her cookie packet the Weiss got her and grabs one of the many variety of cookies she got. Yang lies next to Ruby resting her head on her hands.

Tucker grabs a chair and leans back on it with his legs on a desk and the back of the chair leaning against the wall to keep his balance. Simmons grabs a pillow from Ruby's bed, with her permission of course, and grabs a piece of peperoni pizza with permission from Weiss and sits next to a wall. He places the pillow to his back and gets comfortable.

Once everyone was set they began playing the movie again.

 **With team JNPR and Donut:**

Despite them also hearing Tucker and Simmons, they were often used to noises distracting, due to Nora's personality. So they continued to study with Donut reading one of Ren's books. Despite being a quiet boy he had very bloody and action filled books. A couple of horror ones as well. Very uncharacteristic of him.

They have been studying for about an hour, all of them noticing that Tucker and Simmons stopped whatever all their yelling was about around ten minutes ago. With as much quiet as they could get, they were able to get a lot of homework done.

However due to the longtime of Nora not doing anything destructive or loud she was getting a little antsy. She pulled open a drawer from her desk which held one of her homemade bombs. At first they were going to be used for her weapon but the grenades would get jammed. So now she uses them as harmless pranks. Well, harmless for Nora.

She looks at Donut, and gets an evil grin. Ren notices this and shakes his head no, however Nora being Nora, ignores and lights the bomb. She then tosses it at Donut. It wasn't anything too deadly just a stink bomb.

Donut feels something hit the side of his leg. He peaks over the book and notices the bomb. He picks it up and notices it is a bomb, which was lit. He panics and chucks it as hard as he could in any direction. The bomb ricochets around the room and then lands on Nora's desk. It then goes off.

Nora is frozen. Everyone is silent. And then everyone, even Nora, laugh at what happened. "Okay," Jaune said closing his book. "I think we've been cramped up in here for too long. How about we all hit the gym?"

"That sounds wonderful," Pyrrha said.

"But first," Ren said throwing a towel over Nora's head. "Nora takes a shower."

"I smell fine!" Nora said. She then took a deep breath and then plugged her nose. "Okay I'll be out in fifteen minutes." As Nora headed to the bathroom there was a knock on JNPR's door. Pyrrha goes over and opens it to reveal the purple armored medic, Doc.

"Hello there Doc," Pyrrha said.

"Hello Miss Nikos," Doc greeted. "Have you seen Donut around? I need to ask something of him."

"Actually he's in here right now. Please come in."

Doc enters the dorm and then cringes under his helmet. "AH!" O'Malley yelled. "Why does it smell like ten thousand covenant corpses?!"

"Nora made a stink bomb go off," Ren said. They decided to not ask what the covenant were. "After she's done in the shower we're all going to head to the gym."

"Yeah!" Donut said. "Three sweaty guys, two sweaty girls in a room with only each other to pump each other up." Everyone just got used to Donut's innuendos and ignored him.

"Anyway," Doc said. "Donut, I am starting a medical class and I want you to be my partner in it. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course Doc! Anything I can do to help."

"That's great!" Doc motioned Donut to follow him with a nod. "I want to try to see if we can start tomorrow and I need Ozpin and Glynda's permission, let's go."

"Why can't you just ask them yourself?"

"Because the last time I saw either of them I was thrown out a glass window…"

Donut is silent for a second and remembers what happened to Doc not that long ago. "Fair point. Lead the way!" Donut turns to team JNPR. "Sorry guys, guess I can't join you."

"That's fine Donut," Jaune said waving him off. "But Doc what's this about a medical class?

"It's rather quiet simple," O'Malley said. "When you stop cheating by using your 'Aura,'" He said with air quotes. "There will be a time when you can be gutted like a fish."

"And when that happens I want all of you to be able to fix yourselves up, even temporarily," Doc said. Jaune puts his hand to his chin. Pyrrha notices this and turns to Jaune.

"Is everything okay Jaune?" Jaune flashes her a quick smile.

"Yeah everything's fine. But I'm just thinking I might take the class." Pyrrha leans closer to Jaune and whispers in his ear.

"Jaune, you're making great progress with your aura. Do you honestly think you need this?" Jaune just laughs it off. He was glad for her concern.

"It isn't about me Pyrrha," Jaune said. "What if, in the off chance that it happens, you, or Nora, or Ren, or any of our friends get hurt and need medical attention right away? We need someone who can help them."

"It does seem to be logical for one of us to take the class," Ren said speaking up.

"Well we'd be happy to have you as a student Jaune!" Donut said happily.

"Yes yes," O'Malley said. "Hugs and kisses and all that. Now let's hurry up before I throw up."

"Can do," Donut said. With another wave from Donut, Doc and Donut leave as the rest of team JNPR waits for Nora.

When Nora gets done with her shower, she dressed in the bathroom and was ready to train with her friends. As she grabbed Magnhild, Ren grabbed StormFlower, Jaune grabbed Crocea Mors, and Pyrrha grabbed Milò and Akoùo.

"All right," Jaune said. "Is team JNPR ready for an all team training session?"

"AYE!" Pyrrha and Nora said together. They were about to transform their weapons as they raised them in the air, but they didn't transform. Pyrrha looks at hers while Nora continued to press her button.

"Is something wrong?" Jaune asked the girls.

"I think so," Pyrrha said. "For some reason Milò isn't transforming."

"Neither is Magnhild," Nora said. They both press their buttons a few times and nothing happens.

"When was the last time you guys checked them out and cleaned them?" Ren asked.

"Uhhhhh…" Nora said.

"I don't remember," Pyrrha said with a slight blush on her face. Even a famous warrior can forget simple things too. Jaune sighs, then face palms and then chuckles.

"Okay," He said. "Mandatory team weapon repair!"

"Awww!" Nora complained. "But I want to hit training dummies in the head!"

"It won't do much good if it breaks Nora," Ren said. Nora pouts but it isn't effective. Ren grabs her wrist and drags her as Jaune and Pyrrha lead the way to weapon maintenance.

 **With Caboose:**

Caboose, surprisingly, hasn't destroyed anything yet. In fact, he was helping a lot of the teachers. Mainly professor Oobleck, the two seemed to share a weird connection somehow. Neither of them could explain what it was.

What has Caboose helped Oobleck with exactly? Well first it was helping clean Oobleck's desk full of papers. Oobleck cleaned his desk every week but yet due to the amount of information he covered it always got messier. While Oobleck was fine with cleaning everything, having Caboose help immensely. The reason being is because Oobleck would grade, alphabetize, and do everything he needed to do with the papers and books. That was the easy part for him due to his speed. He just hated transporting the books around the room.

That was where Caboose came in. due to his strength, he was able to carry a ton of books around the class. Literally, he actually had to carry a _literal_ ton, of books. Oobleck got his information from so many different books that he often forgets about them until a few days later.

"I must say," Oobleck said. "I have to thank you for doing this for me Caboose."

"That's okay Dr. Boobleck," Caboose said. "I like helping."

"Well at least you got the doctor part right…" As Caboose carried another stack of books to the bookshelf, Oobleck continued to grade his student's homework. "Caboose are you sure you don't need to sleep? You've been helping me and Port all night."

"I'm fine," Caboose said. As he put the last stack of books down on top of the bookcase, he headed over to Ooblecks desk to help some more. However just as he took a step he then soon tripped over a book that fell. A loud _thud_ echoed throughout the class and Oobleck looks up from his desk.

Caboose fell, but he didn't get up. "Mr. Caboose?" Oobleck said. When there is no response he zooms over to the blue armored soldier. He kneels down and was about to turn him over when he heard a loud snore. Oobleck sighs but a smile grew on his face. "He's like one of my students." Oobleck continued to grade his papers as he let Caboose rest. After all, before helping Oobleck he was helping Port.

They were able to capture a Beowolf on their last capture trip so Port was going to use it in class. However this one was an alpha and didn't like the idea of getting picked up in a cage. So Port called the Blue's dorm to see if they could get caboose. Despite sounding sleepy, Caboose said he would be okay to help and walked into the emerald forest .

Of course Caboose being Caboose he didn't ask for directions. So when Caboose didn't show up on time Port worried and sent some other teachers looking for him. They found him an hour later still walking around aimlessly in the forest. However they noticed that he was almost out of ammo. As they walked back they noticed a lot of bullet holes in trees, the ground, everywhere. In fact a tree was even knocked down, but they were not sure of what.

Anyway, once they reached the Alpha beowolf cage, Port told Caboose what was going on. Caboose just walked right up to it. However the beowolf tried to claw at Caboose from the cage. Freckles fired at it, to wound it but not kill it. It didn't want to claw after that. So Caboose easily picked up the cage, and began traveling back to Beacon.

Then, he helped Oobleck as it was morning by the time they got back to Beacon. So it would make sense that he passed out after helping Oobleck.

As Caboose continued to snore and Oobleck continued to grade. An hour passed before Oobleck picked up his scroll. He dialed Ozpin's number. It rang a few times and Ozpin picked it up.

"Hello Bart," He said. "Is there something you need?"

"Not what I need but what our guests might need," Obleck responded. "Caboose has been helping Peter and I for the past few hours and has passed out in my room. If you could ask to get one of his companions to get him I would greatly appreciate it, and I'm sure he would too."

"Of course, I'll see who I can send over."

"Thank you." With that Oobleck hung up and continued to grade.

 **With Sarge:**

Sagre gave up on his rocket launcher/shotgun combo. The harness feel apart after the rocket fired for some weird reason. Now he was building another project. The project would hopefully help him with his shotgun/rocket launcher combo. Sparks flew as he welded two pieces together. He even removed his helmet as it was getting uncomfortable for him to wear it. Sarge was still so immersed in his project that he didn't notice the four students enter the weapon maintenance.

"Okay remember," Jaune said. "After you finish repairing make sure you clean it so we're less likely to have it jam."

"Yes sir!" Nora said with a salute.

"Of course," Pyrrha said.

Ren just nods his head. As the team spread out to fix their weapons, Jaune noticed Sarge was working on something. He walks up to him takes a peak at it. "Hey Sarge, whatcha working on?" Jaune asked. Sarge let out a startled yell, which caused Jaune to yell.

Sarge then elbowed Jaune in the face with his right arm and then turned around and sucker punched him in the face with his left fist. Jaune hits the floor and slides a couple of feet. "Whyyyyyyy?" he moaned out. Nora laughs uncontrollably, Ren gets a small smile and Pyrrha giggles. Sarge realized what happened.

"Don't sneak up on me like!" He said. "I've trained myself so if any blue snuck up behind me, I would be able to finish them off!"

"Blue?" Pyrrha asked while helping Jaune up. "You mean Tucker and Caboose?"

"Uhh… No! Of course not! I call my enemies blue because they're dirty rotten backstabbers."

JNPR looks at Sarge weirdly. But they shrug it off, whatever he calls his enemies is his business. "So what are you working?" Jaune asked as he held his head.

"It's a secret," Sarge said. He pulled a tarp over the project to hide it. "So what are you guys doing here?"

Since Sarge had his helmet off, they were able to see his face. He had a scar over a closed left eye, buzz cut brown hair that started to grey on the sides, and a strong jawline.

"We're here because our weapons malfunctioned so we need to repair them," Jaune explained.

"Would you mind helping us?" Pyrrha asked. Sarge grumbles.

"I'm no use, I can't even make my shotcket launcher."

"What's a shotcket launcher?" Ren asked.

Sarge turned to the raven haired boy. "I was trying to convert my shotgun so it can be a shotgun and a rocket launcher, but no matter what I did I couldn't get it to work." Sarge points a thumb back at the tarp covered project. "That's why I'm making that. I'm hoping it will make my shotcket launcher for me." JNPR raised their eyebrows.

"If you can't make it, how would that make it?" Pyrrha asked. Sarge turned towards the tarp and then turns towards JNPR.

"Don't know!" he said. "Always worked for me before." With their curiosity satisfied, JNPR began cleaning and repairing their weapons. Sarge also began working under the tarp with his secret project.

A few minutes passed and the fact that Sarge was still disheartened about his custom weapon was bugging Pyrrha still. She was able to find out what was wrong with Milò so she was just cleaning it now. She sets Milò to the side and walks to Sarge.

Jaune was cleaning his weapon with a cloth. He notices and Pyrrha and grabs her arm as she walked passed him. She turns a little red with Jaune's sudden forcefulness. "Just be careful," he said. "He throws a mean hook." She gives him a reassuring nod and continues towards Sarge.

She can hear a hammer being hit from under the tarp. "Sarge!" She called out. The hammering stops and Sarge crawls out from under the tarp.

"Yes Pyrrha?" Sarge asked.

"You know how you're upset about not making your shotcket launcher?"

"I'm never upset! But go on."

"Well instead of that, why not make the double tomahawk shotgun we saw on the catalog in the library? It might be a little easier." Sarge puts his hand up to his chin. He grew a small smile as his eyebrows slanted downwards.

"All right, I guess I can try that." Sarge grabs his shotgun which was resting on a leg of a table and begins to dismantle it.

For the next hour, team JNPR and Sarge worked on their weapons.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Hello everyone! Now I know these chapters are starting to get boring so I promise the next chapter will be a little more action filled, even if the transition is shit. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	21. Christmas PSA!

Teams RWBY and JNPR were helping the reds and blue set up a stage. Ruby was helping Donut set up a Christmas backdrop, Weiss and Caboose were painting something on the stage, Washington Sarge and Simmons were messing with some ropes and pretty much everyone was busy.

"Will you guys hurry up?" Church yelled as he appeared in a scroll nearby. "They can be here any minute!"

"Why didn't we do this earlier today instead of the last minute?!" Simmons yelled as he was pulling a rope, which was lifting something.

"Because we couldn't get Grif or Yang out of bed," Weiss added.

"I'm not a morning person!" Yang yelled from backstage.

"And I hate working," Grif said as he sat down with his back against the wall.

"You're not working now!" Blake said, which was very contradictory as she was reading her _Ninja's of Love_ book.

"Says the girl reading her smut book," Tucker said as he carried a heavy box.

"Hey!" Blake said. "It's not smut!"

"Yeah!" Donut yelled as he slid down from the ladder as he and Ruby were done with the backdrop. "It's just very passionate writing."

"Thank you Donut," Blake said with a little head nod.

"All of you shut up and get to work!" Carolina screamed.

"Hey, where am I supposed to put this giant snake?" Nora said as she had a snake coiled around her entire body.

"Why did we get something like that?!" Church asked. Caboose just pointed somewhere.

"Just put the snake in the pool, it'll be fine," He said.

"Can Snake's even swim?" Ren asked as he helped Nora hop along.

All in all the entire set up was just full of people moving and yelling at each other, which eventually got everyone from yelling to staring each other down. And then they all started beating each other up. Shots echoed throughout the entire hall along with grunts and groans from the fight. Church sighs.

"This can't get any worse," he said. He then turns around and faces you. "Ah shit…" Church clears his throat. "Hello viewer of _Red vs Blue: The Tales From Remnant._ I am so sorry that these idiots messed things up as usual. We tried to get RWBY and JNPR to help us but it's just chaos. Once I get their attention we'll get this Christmas PSA going."

Church turns to the fight and grows large. "HEY ASSHOLES THEY'RE HERE!" He yelled.

Everyone froze in different fight positions. Tucker had Grif in a headlock, Donut was grabbing weiss's hair who had her rapier pointed at Caboose. Yang had her little sister in a head lock and her foot against Sarge's chest plate. Jaune was pinned by Carolina's boot and Nora had her hammer raised up ready to slam down on Carolina. Pyrrha had her sword clashed together with Washington's knife, and Ren, Donut and Blake were trying to stay out of as much as they could.

Everyone quickly straightened themselves and all got in a line. Ruby set up the banner Caboose and Weiss worked on and hastily set it up. The banner said in multiple colors "Happy Holidays, Happy New Year, and Sorry!'

Ruby then goes in front of everyone. "Uh… Hello!" Ruby said as she waved to you. "Holy crap there's a lot of you…"

"Anyway," Carolina said. "Now you may be wondering, 'Where is the Christmas special?' The thing is, Blade messed up. Because this is it."

"He went to Grif levels of lazy when it came to this," Sarge said.

"But!" Pyrrha said. "The reason being was because he has been busy on weekends and weekdays."

"Practically every Saturday he had to go to drumline," Jaune said. "Which starts at ten and goes until six."

"And then he had to fill in for people for concession stands his school has for band to raise money," Tucker said. "Because people don't sign up for it, his family volunteers to do all the grunt work which means buying the crap for it, setting it up, doing them, tearing it down, storing the extra crap they get afterwards, and basically has to do all the grunt work."

"But these are all just excuses," Weiss said. "There is a real reason why Blade has been getting a little lazy with writing our story."

"He wants to try writing other stories," Yang said. "Mainly crossover's of RWBY and other franchises."

"Yeah!" Ruby said excitedly. "In fact some of them are really neat. He's making a crossover of Assassination Classroom with us in it. Which sounds awesome because there's this character who can spread terror with a look and it's going to be sooooo cool to interact with them."

"Hang on I think I have list around her somewhere," Washington said. He pulled out a list that was in a crate and started to read it. "The stories Blade1Hunter has been working on alongside with this. A Dark Souls and Ruby Crossover, like Ruby said an Assassination Classroom and RWBY crossover, Overwatch and RWBY crossover, a Deadpool and RWBY crossover, and two different shipping stories for RWBY and a normal story for them."

"What's shipping?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Who cares," Grif said. "What I want to know is why there aren't more stories of us on there!"

"It says here, 'Because Blade can't think of any good ones.' Well that's helpful…" Wash said.

"Anyway," Ren said. "Blade wants to apologize to all of you. As of now, he is most likely turning this into a bi-monthly story instead of a weekly one."

"And he is really sorry for it," Nora added. "Like really really really _really_ sorry about it. He keeps our chapters around four or five chapters ahead so he can take a break but he doesn't feel comfortable updating weekly until he gets around seven or eight chapters ahead. But it's also because he wants to write the other stories as well."

"So once again, from Blade1hunter and us…" Caboose said.

Everyone took a big breath. "Happy Holidays, Happy New Year, and Sorry for the future waiting," They all said in unison. Just then a disco ball fell from a ceiling and started to spin causing lights to go everywhere.

"Dammit you guys!" Sarge yelled. "You didn't tie the rope hard enough!"

"Well sorry we had to quickly do it before we started fighting!" Simmons yelled.

You slowly back away from the scene in front of you before everything gets violent again.

 **PSA End.**

 **A/N Everyone pretty much summed up what's been going on with my life. Every part of my life it's been volunteer work after volunteer work and Drumline practice and of course schoolwork. And the stories are true, I've been making a bunch of them just to not get burned out from all of this RvB X RWBY writing but it's slowly starting to burn me out. So that's why I'm changing it into updating every two weeks instead of every week. Don't worry, if I feel up to it I will update every week or possibly two chapters a week on rare occasions. I love all of you for sticking with me for nineteen to twenty some weeks. I still have fun making these but it can't be the only thing I am making.**

 **And for some who are wondering if I am going to be posting my other crossovers, I am not. The reason being is I just want to focus on one crossover or story at a time. Plus not posting them and getting a few chapters ahead will help me keep a weekly schedule when I do post them.**

 **Anyway, I've rambled on long enough. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday and New Year and enjoyed my shitty Christmas PSA. See you next time!**


	22. Chapter 20: a Sunday to Remember

**The next day:**

Carolina wakes up with a groan. She picked up Caboose from Oobleck's class since he fell asleep. She looked over to his bed and noticed he was still there, cradling Freckles. He really was just a giant child with a teddy bear. Granted the teddy bear is a dangerous weapon and was once in a dangerous mech but that was normal for them. Hell it seems normal for this dimension.

She heads into the bathroom, grabbing a towel along the way. She starts removing her skinsuit. She doesn't sleep in her armor very often only when necessary. And on Chorus, sleeping in your armor everyday _was_ necessary.

As she steps into the shower and turns it on, she can feel some of the stiffness leave her body. She's been up since the mission so taking that twelve hour nap was very refreshing for her.

After she's done taking a shower she puts on her skinsuit again. Granted it smelled like rancid meat, but it was the only thing she had, and she can't put it in the laundry room and walk around the school naked. She begins scrubbing her armor to make sure they don't smell as well. After about thirty minutes scrubbing she figured her armor was good and began to put it on.

Once she was armored up she exits the bathroom. When she exited she noticed Caboose was still sleeping, Washington was sitting on his bed and Tucker was gone. Weird, Tucker is never up this early unless Washington dragged him out.

Washington looked up and noticed Carolina stepping out of the bathroom. He wasn't wearing his helmet, so his blonde hair was still a mess but already put his armor on. "Morning Wash," Carolina said.

"Morning Carolina," Washington said. As Washington grabbed his helmet Church appeared.

"What?" he said in a faux hurt tone. "I don't get a good morning."

"I thought AI's don't sleep?" Washington said as he put on his helmet.

"We don't but a good morning every now and then doesn't hurt."

"Good morning Epsilon," Carolina said with an amused smile. "So Wash, what are you making Tucker do so early in the morning?"

"Nothing," Washington said bluntly. "When I went to bed he wasn't here. Although I did ask him to remove the ping pong table he and Simmons made when I came in here to store my weapons. That was the last time I saw him."

Church shrugs. "Whatever," he said. "He's probably fine. Probably passed out in the school trying to flirt with one of the female teachers."

"Yeah that sounds like him," Carolina huffed. She cracks her neck and stretches her arms a bit. "Well, I'm going to see if there's anything we can do, if not I'll be at the gym. Weekends are pretty boring."

"Yeah because we're not being shot at," Wash joked. They both let out a chuckle and Carolina leaves. As she is walking down the hall Church appeared again.

"Oh yeah Carolina," he said.

"What's up?"

"If we see Tucker passed out mind letting me take a photo?"

"Blackmail?"

"Blackmail." Carolina laughs.

"Sure, I'll let you take a picture."

"Sweet." With that Church disappears. Carolina continued down the hall until she met a familiar kind of snoring. She turns towards the door that had the loud snoring and realized it was team RWBY's dorm.

The dorm door was slightly opened and she slowly opened it some more. IT is then revealed who was snoring. Tucker was leaning in a chair with his legs up on a desk snoring. So he spent the night in RWBY's dorm. Carolina looked around and noticed all of team RWBY was in their respectable beds, and Simmons was sleeping on the floor, with his back resting on the wall.

"Good morning Carolina," a voice rang out. Carolina turns and sees Blake was sitting on her bed with a book in her lap. She had no idea how she didn't notice Blake was awake.

"Morning Blake," She said. "Sorry for intruding, I just recognized Tucker's snoring."

"That's fine, he and Simmons spent the night here because they fell asleep watching whatever movies they were watching."

"I see, what are you doing up?"

"I never slept." Carolina noticed that Blake never looked up from her book.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Well after our… conversation yesterday I continued my research. I still haven't found anything." Carolina enters the room and closes the door behind her.

"Blake, have you been researching all day and night?"

"What of it?" Carolina chuckles half heartily.

"I love your enthusiasm, but you need to relax at times. Even I didn't stay up all night looking for evidence."

"I'm fine Carolina, Faunus can stay up longer without fatigue compared to humans." Carolina squints inside her helmet and sees Blake doesn't have bags around her eyes from staying up for a day. She shrugs.

"All right, just don't overdo it."

"Okay," Blake said. Carolina put her hand on the door handle and was about to leave until Blake spoke up again. "Actually, Carolina. I wanted to apologize." Carlina turns and face Blake again.

"For what?"

"For… saying most humans are racist." Carolina could hear genuine regret in her tone. "I let my emotions get the better of me."

"Nothing wrong with that," Carolina said. Blake was a little shocked to hear that. "It wasn't my intention to start an argument. I let my emotions get the better of me too." Blake nods her head and smiles. Both of them thankful it was just a heated argument.

"However," Carolina's voice cut through the air like a knife. "I am serious about the White Fang. I don't want you to hesitate if push comes to shove. I'm not saying this just for your own good, I'm saying this for you and your teams own good. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," Blake said with a nod. She did some thinking and knew Carolina was right. If Blake hesitated for a moment, it could end her friend's lives. She would not let that happen. "Have a good day Carolina."

"You too." Carolina leaves the room. When she closed the door she let out a loud sigh.

"Well she reminds me of someone," Epsilon said.

"Don't start," Carolina said with an annoyed tone.

"Hey I'm just saying, someone who won't rest until she knows her enemies are done. Very familiar."

"Like you're one to talk? You weren't exactly that much different from me when we found The Director."

"Very true. Now come on, are you going to go work out or are we going to keep talking like an old married couple who's always hated each other?"

Carolina rolls her eyes and walks down the hallway. She walks down the stairs and out the dormitory doors. Where she is met by a bunch of people with cameras, microphones, notepads and pens and everything.

"There she is! She was one of them!" She heard someone call out.

"Ah shit…" Carolina moaned out.

 **With JNPR:**

Jaune groaned as Pyrrha looked at him. She placed her hand in his as he did. "Why did I agree to crowd control training?" Jaune said. After cleaning their weapons Jaune suggested crowd control and every one of his teammates had a turn.

Jaune did not fare well against his team. He was able to dodge them for about thirty seconds, and then Nora hammered him, hard. And his night time training with Pyrrha and Carolina, Pyrrha suggested the same thing. Having to do crowd control twice in one day is enough to tire anyone.

"You did fine Jaune," Pyrrha said with a smile. "You're getting better."

"I was actually surprised you were able to dodge our attacks," Ren said.

"Yeah!" Nora shouted. "And even though you didn't _technically_ dodge my hammer, you took it like a champ! I even thought I heard the sound of your jaw breaking, but then I remembered you had aura still but the crunching sound made me a feel a little bad."

"Thanks guys," Jaune said with a smile. However as he tried to move his smile is replaced with pain. "I just wish I wasn't so sore."

"Should we get Doc?" Ren suggested. Jaune shook his head.

"No! I don't want to bother him. Just… I'll take this slowly."

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You guys can go grab some breakfast. I'll be there when I feel better." At the first sign of breakfast Nora grabbed Ren and yanked him out the door.

"Come on Renny! Let's go get some pancakes!" All of a sudden they heard a voice down the hall.

"Nora don't you dare eat all the pancakes!" Grif yelled as he chased after them. Pyrrha laughs at the display and closes the door. She sits next to Jaune again.

"Pyrrha you don't have to stay," Jaune said. She puts a finger up.

"uhp uhp uhp, No partner of mine is going to get through his soreness alone." Jaune smiles and lays his head back on his pillow.

"Thanks Pyrrha," He said. "You're the best partner anyone could ask for." Pyrrha goes a tint of red from Jaune's compliment. She places a hand on his arm.

"You _are_ getting better Jaune, we're not just saying that."

Jaune lets out a chuckle. "Thank you Pyrrha, but I won't know that until Carolina says I'm improving. In case you haven't notice, she barely says anything other than exercises and orders for me."

Pyrrha did notice that. She never praised Jaune, just told what to do, what he was doing wrong, and told him "Again!" all the time. She had yet to praise him. For some reason it angered Pyrrha a bit. She shakes her head and smiles.

"Okay lazy bones, time to get up."

"Awww," Jaune said with a fake pout. "But I'm so comfortable." Pyrrha smiles and digs a knuckle into the side of his rib causing him to wince. "Okay okay!" Pyrrha giggles and help Jaune lean up.

"The stiffness will go away once we get walking." Jaune slowly moves out of his bed and then puts his feet on the floor. He moves limbs a little and winces in pain. He steadies his breathing and slowly begins to stand up.

"Man I've never been this sore before," Jaune said as he stood up. He moves his limbs around again getting used to the stiffness.

"It'll go away in a few days." Pyrrha said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Now come on you big baby, let's go get some breakfast."

"Yeah, better hurry before Grif and Nora eat everything." The two laugh and begin making their way slowly to the cafeteria, with Jaune slightly limping and a little slow.

 **With Carolina:**

"Do you feel responsible for the deaths of the people on the highway?"

"Do you think you caused the robot to go on said highway?"

"Do you blame the huntress and huntsman that were with you?"

"Did the White Fang say anything that may help you with stopping them?"

Carolina kept getting pelted with question after question and it was slowly driving her nuts. What is it with news people and trying to turn everything into a big story?

"All I am going to say is the WF were planning something," Carolina said. "I am not sure what it is, but now we know to prepare for something."

"So you're saying that the people who died on the highway was okay?"

"No! What happened was tragic and I will take full responsibility for what happened. But we were not thinking and we put the lives of the people we were supposed to protect at risk that's my fault."

"What about the other huntress and huntsman in training with you? Do you blame them for these actions?"

Carolina made a fist. "Now listen here! You can blame me all you want. But don't you dare bring the students into this! They were under Washington and my watch, everything they did, they did because of us. But you don't care about the truth do you? You want a story. Here's one:" Carolina cracks her knuckles. "Atlas soldier beats the shit out of news crew that didn't know when to stop asking questions."

With that being said, Carolina punched the camera and it broke the lens. She then storms off and continues to the gym.

"Wow," Church said as he appeared. "That happened."

"Yeah yeah," Carolina responded. "I can see why the Director wanted to stay out of the public eye."

"Oh yeah, it wasn't because of the illegal stuff he did with Alpha now was it?"

"Ha ha, funny." Carolina sighs. "Look let's just hit the gym get a workout in, grab some food and see what else we can do around here."

With a goal in mind, Carolina continued to the gym.

 **A few hours later, with Doc and Donut:**

As Doc made sure he had all of the necessary tools, Donut was talking with Ozpin and Glynda.

"Now are you sure you have everything?" Ozpin made sure.

"Yep," Donut said. "It's all thanks to you two."

"Do you truly believe this is necessary?" Glynda asked both of them.

"In all honesty: probably not!" Doc yelled from the middle of the room. He set down a pair of tool s and then jogged over to where they were. "But, like Washington and Carolina say, 'Prepare for all possible outcomes, so you can react to all possible outcomes.' They've always drilled that into our heads."

"While aura may help heal wounds," Donut added. "This is just for the small percentage that won't heal and need actual help. As long as someone on a team knows this stuff, I'm sure survival out in the real world will go up." Glynda sighs and smiles.

"And to think I thought you guys were going to destroy the school," She said.

"Oh we probably will," Donut said. "Wherever we go it seems danger finds us."

"I can actually believe that…" Glynda said under her breath.

"Well then," Ozpin said. "If you two have everything you need I will make the announcement. Do you want it to start in an hour?"

"Yes," Doc said with a nod. "Thanks Ozpin."

"Of course, anytime." With that, the two teachers leave the soldiers to their business. Donut and Doc head to the middle of the room.

"Okay," Doc said. "Now that we have everything, we need to discuss what we should teach."

"Well let's just start off with small stuff like cuts and bleeding and work our way up," Donut suggested.

"Okay yeah, now then should we…"

 **With Ruby:**

Ruby was at the firing range of the school with her precious Crescent Rose. She knew she needed to keep training regularly in order to keep her accuracy up. As each target popped up she would quickly aim her sniper rifle at the target and hit it within a second. However she was pushing herself to make sure every time she hit one it was a bullseye.

After about her fifth time, she checked and saw that five of the ten targets that popped up were bullseyes. She does a little fist pump and sets up the drill again. However as she is doing so an announcement is played on the speakers.

" _Attention Students of Beacon,"_ Ozpin's voice rang out. " _Frank, 'Doc' DuFresne and Franklin Delano Donut are having a special class today in the training arena in one hour. They will be covering treating and recovering from injuries. While not necessary, I recommend at least one student from each team to attend this class. Details have been sent to all your scrolls."_ A click is heard, signifying the speakers have been turned off.

"Hmm, maybe I'll check it out," Ruby said aloud. "I still have an hour though, so I'll just continue with training."

Ruby continued training marksmanship for another fifteen minutes. After she had enough she made sure to put anything she used away. As she was walking away to head to melee combat training she ran into a familiar blue soldier.

"Oh, hi Caboose!" Ruby said with a smile and a wave.

"Hello flower lady," Caboose said in his cheerful tone. He lifts up his gun a little. "Freckles don't be rude."

"Good day Miss Rose," The robotic gun said. Ruby let out a tiny squeal.

"I never get tired of that," she said happily.

"Yeah," Caboose said. "He's pretty nice isn't he?" Ruby nods.

"Hey Caboose, I hope you don't mind… but… can I hold him?" Caboose looks at the gun.

"Are you okay with it Freckles?" Caboose asked his gun.

"Affirmative," the gun replied. Ruby let out another squeal.

"Okay flower lady, you can hold Freck- IS THAT CHURCH?!" All of a sudden Caboose aimed at one of the training dummies in the field and pulled his trigger, causing confetti and a party noise to come from the barrel. "Nope… training dummy…" Caboose said a little sadly.

Caboose shakes his head and hands Ruby the gun. She holsters Crescent Rose and takes Freckles. She inspects every inch of him. As she does she asks the gun a couple of questions.

"Say, Freckles?" She asked. "How come whenever Caboose pulls the trigger confetti and a party noise comes out?"

"Captain Caboose is a very trigger happy man," The gun said. "He would often shoot his own teammates on mistake. The reason for that installation was because when Caboose was given the assault rifle for fifteen second, he sent twenty men to the hospital. I was given full bullet control."

Ruby aims Freckles down range. "Would you mind firing at the dummy for me?"

"Affirmative." Freckles begins firing only as Ruby aimed at the dummies.

"This is so cool!" Ruby exclaimed.

As Ruby was having fun with Freckles, Caboose just stood and watched. Normally he would find something to do to keep himself occupied, but for some reason whenever he was with Ruby he was okay with watching over her. However, as he watched her play with his gun he noticed a crate full of grenades and took a big interest in it.

"Freckles," Ruby asked. "What other stuff can you do in here?"

"Not as much as my original body," Freckles responded. "I can admission a thermal scan and I have a prototype 'Aimbot' program that has a fifty percent chance of working."

"Original body?"

"I was originally put in a Mantis class assault droid, but due to protecting and helping the Reds, Blues, and Agent Washington, I lost said body in battle. I was then put in here." As Ruby was about to ask another question and explosion can be heard. She turns to it and finds Caboose covered in black soot.

He turns toward Ruby and Freckles and says "Tucker did it." Ruby smiles as she walks over to Caboose. She hands Freckles back and pats him on the back.

"Thanks for letting me see him Caboose," She said. "If you ever want me to modify him for you I will gladly do so."

"Oh oh!" Caboose said gleefully. "Can you do so now? I've always wanted him to have a tiny mustache." Ruby giggles at the thought of a gun having a mustache. She looks at her scroll and sees she has about forty minutes until the medical class.

"All right Caboose," She said. "We can go now."

"Yay!"

As the two walked to the weapon workshop they engaged in small talk. If it was with anyone else Ruby would be very awkward, however when she was with Caboose it came so naturally. Halfway to the workshop Ruby noticed team CFVY heading to a bullhead.

"Hey Caboose you mind waiting for a second?" She asked the blue soldier.

"Okay," he said. He stood perfectly still as Ruby ran to team CFVY. Velvet is the first to see the fifteen year old huntress.

"Hi Ruby!" Velvet said with a wave. Ruby catches up to them and waves back.

"Hey guys," She said. "Where are you going?"

"We have a mission," Yatsuhashi said.

"We're hoping we'll be back to set up for the dance," Velvet said.

"Knowing you guys I'm sure you will," Ruby said confidently. "In fact the dance is why I'm here." Ruby turns to the leader of team CFVY. "Coco, did you get them?"

"You bet your scythe I did," Coco said.

"Even for…?"

"I figured you would want one for him so I contacted my guy again and he said he could do it. It'll be sent to them on the day of the dance." Coco is surprised when Ruby goes up to her pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She said as she hugged Coco.

"Sheesh Ruby," Coco said with a smile. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a crush on me." Ruby backed away from Coco and began scratching the back of her head, a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

"I'm just happy is all," She said. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." As team CFVY continued into the bullhead, Ruby waved goodbye to them. When the Bullhead disappeared Ruby went back to Caboose who was still standing still.

"All right Caboose," She said. "Let's go customize Freckles."

"Okay."

 **To be continued.**


	23. Chapter 21: Medical Class

**With Doc and Donut, Medical class:**

The practice arena had a lot of students in it, Jaune Arc being one of them. He argued with Pyrrha about it but they essentially agreed that one of the team should attend this and he said he should since he was leader.

As the students discussed what this was, Donut and Doc took a head count. "Sixty students," Donut said. "Honestly this is pretty good."

"Yeah I didn't expect this many to show up," Doc said. "Shall we begin Donut?"

"I will gladly Doc."

"Okay!" Doc raised his voice. "Everyone settle down!" It appeared as no one heard him or at least pretended to not hear him. "Can we all please quiet down?" again, no one listens.

"SILENCE YOU INSUFFEREABLE BRATS!" O'Malley said. At the sound of O'Malley shouting everyone took a seat and became silent. Doc clears his throat.

"Okay then," Doc started. "If you have no idea why you're here or what we're learning, I'll explain. As you all know, Aura can not only be used defensively and offensively, it can also be used to help heal minor wounds. However, who here knows what to do if your aura stops working and you have to heal a laceration or set a bone in place?"

Nobody raises their hand. "I see," Doc continued. "Well, now you are learning that today." A student raises her hand. She had bull horns on her forehead with jet black hair. "Yes?" Doc said pointing towards her.

"Why do we need this? Can't aura just heal everything up for us?" She asked.

"It can," Donut said. "But depending on the wound it can take a while, and if you're being chased by grimm you want to get yourself fixed up and then continue with the mission. With aura it can take up to hours depending on the severity of the wound, meanwhile what you learn here can be done in a few minutes."

The rest of the class could see where they were coming from. With no further questions the class continued.

"All right," Doc said. "Right now we will focus on cuts, and, worst case scenario, a laceration. Who here has ever gotten so cut they needed stitches?" A couple of students raise their hands. "That's a laceration. If that happens to you in the field, you better find a way to get that fixed up quickly, any other cuts, just wash the wound and bandage it.

"Lacerations are different. Depending on the severity, you could have to take time to clean the infection from it or fix it before an infection. For both, you will need antiseptic. Aside from the medicinal kind from the infirmary here and in hospitals, what else can be used for antiseptic?"

A student raises her hand and Doc points to her. "Saline," She said.

"Correct. Saline is basically salt water. However it isn't like sea salt water. Who knows why?"

Another student raises his hand and Doc points at him. "Saline is sterile, in order to use dirty water you need to boil it."

"Ding ding!" Donut said.

"Right," Doc said. "But that's only if you don't have anti biotics or anti septics. Once you know the wound is clean or at the very least cleaning the infection, you can either bandage or sew it up if necessary and let your aura do it's magic, or leave it open and make sure you got rid of the infection. Just because you have aura doesn't mean you can't get sick or have the arm get infected."

"Now then should we move on to the example?" Donut asked.

"Yes!" O'Malley said gleefully. "I've been waiting for this next part."

"What does he mean by example?" Jaune asked with a gulp.

"Oh yeah," Donut said. "Doc and I agreed that in order to make this more memorable, we would have a live demonstration."

"Wait," a student said. "So you mean that…"

"We're going to show you how to treat the wounds," Doc said.

"BY INJURING!" O'Malley said. A lot of the students shifted uncomfortable in their seats. "Who will be the first victim?"

"VOLUNTEER!" Doc shouted. "Not victim ignore that!" This did not make the students want to volunteer any sooner. After a minute goes by Doc sighs. "Yeah I guess I should've figured. You ready donut?"

"I'll strip right away!" Donut said. As Donut begins removing his armor everyone looks uncomfortable. However they realize he is still wearing his skin suit they relaxed. Until they saw him strap himself to the table in the middle of the arena with the help of Doc.

"Donut," Jaune called. "What are you doing?"

"Well," Donut said with a sappy grin. "With no volunteers, I guess I'll just have to be the example."

"Yes yes," O'Malley said. "Boo hoo he's going to get hurt."

"Now then," Doc said. "Are you ready for the incision?"

"Yep," Donut said casually. When Doc takes out the knife, that's when everyone looked at Donut. Despite his cheerful personality, pain was still pain. They saw Donut shut his eyes, and looked away and tensed his arm up.

As Doc started to aim the knife into Donut's arm the class started to cringe. When Doc raised the knife Jaune couldn't take it anymore. "Wait!" he yelled. Doc looks at Jaune, knife still in the air, and Donut opens one of his eyes and looks at Jaune.

Jaune was standing and looking towards the ground. He really didn't want to do this. But he can't stand the sight of one of his friends, even if they were years older than him, get hurt. "I'll volunteer." The students begin whispering as Jaune walk down to the arena.

Donut and Doc unstrapped Donut and walked over to Jaune. Donut places a hand on the blonde huntsman in training. "You don't have to do this," Donut said. "I'm perfectly fine with being the example.

Jaune shakes his head. "Truth be told, I'd rather not," he said. "But you're my friend Donut, I can't watch a friend get hurt just for a learning purpose."

"So you are disagreeing with our method?" Doc asked.

"A little, but I understand why you are doing it. No one will remember writing down notes, they'll remember seeing a student being fixed up." Doc and Donut turn towards each other and nod.

"You're not doing it Jaune," Doc said. "You honestly think Ozpin would let us harm you guys?" Jaune looked at the soldiers confused.

"I-If I'm not doing it," he started. "Then why did you ask for volunteers?"

"IT was a test," Donut said.

"A test for what?" Jaune asked.

"That's between us and Ozpin," Doc said. "Return to your seat and we'll get set up again." Jaune nods his head and heads back up to his seat.

Once everything was set and in order. The class began again. Donut shut his eyes and waits for the blade to enter his skin. The class waits as well, ready to turn their heads away when the blade struck. Doc raised the knife, and began to slam it down when a door is opened and voice is heard.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" the voice cried out. The knife was mere inches from Donut's skin.

O'Malley yells. "Why won't anyone let me stab this man?!" he said. Everyone turns toward the door to see Ruby panting.

"Sorry," She said as she regained her breath. "I was messing around with Freckles and I lost time." Just then Caboose walked in behind her with said gun in his hands.

"Hello there," he said to everyone.

"Hi Caboose!" Doc said.

"Hello Caboose," Donut said.

"Miss Rose, take a seat and we will begin the example," Doc said. Ruby complies as Caboose turns towards a wall because… Caboose. Ruby sits next to Jaune and he catches her up to speed. Meanwhile Doc and Donut start discussing if they should just use Caboose as an example.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Jaune said. "I volunteered."

"Jaune Arc," Ruby said with a sarcastic smile. "You are by far the dumbest person I have ever met."

"Ouch," Jaune said but Ruby playfully pushes him.

"You are also one of the bravest guys I know, and the kindest." Jaune chuckles as his cheeks turn a little red.

"Say, what did you do to Freckles anyway?"

"Nothing too serious, other than change the tint from grey to a bunch of different colors. Caboose stuck with a cobalt color."

"Really that's it?" Ruby puts a hand to her chin.

"Oh yeah I also made Freckles dust compatible."

All of a sudden everyone heard something dropping and breaking and turn towards it. Caboose somehow got his hands on a dust vial, a flame one. So now he was on fire.

"Oh no!" he yelled. He started to run down the stairs. "I am on fire! I just wanted to have freckles shoot fire!" his voice seemed more concerned than in actual pain. He jumped down into the arena and ran around like a chicken with its head off.

"Caboose stop drop and roll!" Doc yelled. Donut started removing the straps from his arms again.

"Okay!" Caboose yelled and he stopped moving. He didn't move at all. Everyone just stared at him worried.

"Caboose," Doc said. "When I said stop I don't mean forever! Drop to the ground and roll!"

As the students watch in horror and mild amusement, they eventually stop Caboose from burning. Everyone is still excited and stirred and Donut tries to calm everyone down. Meanwhile Doc starts removing Caboose's armor to check for burn marks.

Once everyone settled down, Doc drags Caboose to the table and shows everyone a giant red mark on Caboose's arm.

"All right," Doc said. "This is a first degree burn. Instead of cuts we'll go over burns. Now then, the first thing you want to do is…"

And so, for the next two hours or so, the class begins to learn about burns, gunshot wounds, cuts and other wounds they could encounter on their missions.

 **With Sarge:**

Sarge was back in the weapon maintenance room. After he showed every one of the soldiers his new weapon they all wanted him to customize their weapons. However, thankfully, Washington said they should do it themselves.

So now he was working on his secret project. It was almost complete; it just needed couple of more tweaks to it. However once Sarge got to a certain point he stepped away from the tarp. He stretches and cracks neck and goes over to the armor maintenance table.

Sarge's torso armor laid on the armor table with the rest of his armor on the ground in a pile. As he began to work on it Washington walked in. He had a bag strapped to his shoulder.

"Good afternoon Sarge," Washington said. He set the bags down next to a workbench.

"Washington," Sarge said not looking up from his armor. "What are you doing here?" Washington unzips the bag to reveal a bunch of the Red's and Blue's guns. He takes out a couple of pistols and begins dismantling them.

"I," Washington started as he worked. "Am working on making our guns dust compatible. Ever since you showed us your hatchet shotgun, I decided we do need to at least make the guns dust compatible if not transformable." Sarge grunts a response and looks for something.

After a little digging he found the manual Simmons gave him. He tosses it over to Washington who looked at Sarge weirdly. "Just in case you need the manual for dust conversion," Sarge said as he continued working on his armor.

"Thank you Sarge." With that the two continued working on their projects, with Sarge switching from his tarp to his armor every once in a while. Washington was easily able to disassemble, read the dust instructions, and assemble the new dust compatible pistols. Washington even went out to test them a couple of times.

As Washington was working on the fifth pistol, his curiosity got the better of him. "So what are you working on under there?" Washington asked. He could hear Sarge stopped hammering whatever was under the tarp and looked at him.

"A secret project. It's almost done, so I want to show it to everyone tomorrow."

"Is it going to be a 'Blow up the school' secret or a 'It's going to annoy everyone' kind of secret?"

"Depends on if it works." Washington sighs.

"You better make sure it works."

"Yeah yeah." Sarge continued with the tarp project and Wash reassembled the pistol and walked to the nearby shooting range to test it out.

After making sure all kinds of dust rounds worked, Washington went to work on the next pistol to see Sarge working on his armor again. "Okay I know the tarp's a secret but what about your armor?"

"That I'm okay with explaining." Washington sat down and began dismantling the next pistol as Sarge explained. "You know how much of our armor smells since it's the only thing we've been wearing around here?"

"Yeah, of course. Why do you think I'm trying to spend most of my day in here?" Sarge and Wash share a chuckle.

"Yeah well not only did some of the students yell at us, and the teachers… Donut wouldn't shut up about it either. So now I'm trying to see if I can compress the armor so we can wear like bands or a chest thingy, press a button and have our armor pop out in case of an emergency. He also wanted to make sure it can fit on any piece of clothing."

"That's… actually a good idea."

"Well I don't think so, I'm only doing it to not have to listen to Donut and the others complain."

"Still though, if we can take it off like other clothing it can be easy to wash the armor, and since it can attach to any clothing we can finally wash the skin suits." Sarge grunts.

"I will admit that the skin suit is driving me crazy. But Grif is the worst of it!"

"Yeah you should be ecstatic that you got this job. We've all smelled like Grif for a while."

"Don't put that image in my head." The two laugh.

"Would you like some help Sarge?" Sarge stares at Washington.

"You're lucky I don't view you as a blue. But don't you need to finish the dust weapons?" Washington scoffs and waves his hand.

"I can do that stuff in my sleep. Besides I'll still work on it. I'm just helping you on the side."

"Eh why the hell not?" Sarge motions him over and they look at Sarge's armor. "So you know how the Arc boy shield compress into a line?" Washington nods. "I kind of want that but to have it on the chest, arms and thighs. Press of a button and the armor pops out."

"I see," Washington grabs a pencil and paper. "Here, let's try this." He begins making a rough sketch of what he wanted to do with the armor.

 **With Weiss:**

Weiss was in her dorm still picking up the mess of the little party the three teammates and two soldiers had. After watching a movie they all took turns playing a fighting game, which Yang whipped all of them at. But they also continued to eat the pizza and Ruby continued to eat her cookies. When they ran out, Simmons said something about Grif's secret stash. So he ran to their room and brought back like ten different family size chip bags, much to the pleasure of everyone.

So now the entire room was filled with crumbs, bags, pizza crust, pizza boxes, and a bunch of other garbage. And of course Weiss was the only one willing to clean up. But even she didn't like to do it as she had lunch and did some training before she even began cleaning.

When she was putting her textbook, which somehow got out of her drawer, away she noticed a picture was lying in there. She put her textbook on her bed and then picked up the picture. It was a picture of just her and Winter, her sister, smiling. Weiss grew a small smile. She loved and missed Winter.

She was about to put it back in the drawer when another picture caught her attention. She picked it up and it was every one of the Schnee family with stoic expressions on their faces. Her father was sitting in a chair, Winter and Weiss behind him with one of their hands on his shoulders, her mother who tried to be as far away from him as possible and her brother who was to the side with his hands behind his back.

Both pictures represented her family. Weiss loved Winter with all her heart. For her brother, well, if her friends thought she was arrogant, she was nothing compared to Whitley. Nothing needed to be said about her father. As for her mother, she had no idea why she married her father.

The entire picture screamed "A father knows best," and to an extent it was true. After all he controlled their lives, thinking of them as more for profit at times than as actual family.

Weiss's thoughts are cut off by a knock on the door. She turns to see Carolina with her helmet off. She puts the pictures away and turns towards the soldier.

"Hello Weiss," She said. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up my teams mess," She said. She puts a hand on her hip and tilts her head to the side a little. "And the mess Tucker and Simmons made."

"Well I'm sorry Ice Queen," Carolina said. "I'm sorry you have to clean up a mess you also made."

Weiss sighs. She knows she was right. " _This isn't home,"_ Weiss thought. " _Klein and the others aren't here."_

"Weiss," Carolina's voice cut Weiss out of her thoughts. She shakes her head and looks at the soldier. "Would you like some help?" Weiss looks at the mess around her and then looks back at the soldier. She smiles and nods her head.

"Great," Weiss's scroll said. "Cleaning up Tucker's mess again, what else is new?"

"Church," Carolina said. "Get out of her scroll."

"You're no fun," Church said. Weiss and Carolina roll their eyes and continue to clean up the mess of the party.

"So why aren't you wearing your helmet?" Weiss said making small talk.

"Ozpin has been giving us crap and says we need to connect to the student's more. Seeing our faces help with that." Carolina picked up a pizza box and tossed it to the garbage pile they were making.

"Well he does have a point." Weiss picked up a broom and began sweeping the floor of crumbs. "It is a bit tiresome having to see you all in armor twenty four seven."

"Says the girl who grew up around soldiers her entire life." Weiss scoffs.

"Yeah but they made uniforms look good." Carolina threw a pillow at Weiss. She gets hit and stumbles a bit. "Hey!"

"Keep cleaning." Carolina barked the order in a playful tone. About two minutes went by as they continued to clean up when Carolina broke the silence. "So what were the pictures you were looking at?"

Weiss stopped moving for a second but continued working when she regained her composure. "Just some family."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes and no, depends on who." Carolina hard bitterness in Weiss's voice and decided to not push the subject.

After another fifteen minutes of cleaning and small talk the room was finally spotless again. In fact they even went a little overboard and cleaned up the beds and desks in the room.

"Well that was nice," Weiss said. "Thanks for the help Carolina."

"Any time Weiss," Carolina responded. She takes out her phone as it beeped, signaling a message going to her. As she did Weiss took a gulp.

"And… thanks for not pushing to wonder about family too hard." To her surprise Carolina chuckled.

"You're not only with family issues Weiss. Everyone has them." Carolina gave her a small smile that cheered Weiss up a little bit. Carolina looked at her scroll and sighed. "Seems Washington and Sarge were working on something and want to show it to us."

"What is it?"

"They won't say. They also said don't bring the students as they want to surprise you guys tomorrow. Well whatever it is I'm sure you all can wait."

"If it's a surprise from Sarge I don't think I want to know what it is." The two girls share a laugh.

"Take care Weiss, see you at dinner."

"Goodbye Carolina."

With that the aqua colored soldier left the room, leaving a happy Weiss behind.

" _They're not so bad once you get used to them,"_ Weiss thought.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Hey guys, so it's almost February which means Valentine's Day is coming up and good news! I'm making a special on it! Relax it's not going to be dates or sex or anything crazy like that. But I want to ask you guys if you want more of an adorable like special or a more… indecent kind of special. Like I said it isn't going to be anything insane so let me know what you want!**


	24. Chapter 22: A Dinner to Remember

Teams RWBY and JNPR entered the cafeteria at six, same time they usually go for dinner. The line, as usual, was long so they all had to wait to grab their food. Everyone except Blake, she went to sit at their table with three books in her hand.

"You know the only downside to all these students here," Nora said in her normal cheery voice. "Is we have to wait forever for food."

"Isn't that why every floor has a common area and a kitchen?" Weiss asked.

"Yes," Ren said. "But Grif ransacked everything."

"For someone who's so lazy," Yang added. "He seems to move pretty fast if food is involved."

"Hey maybe that's all we need to get him to exercise!" Ruby said with a shrug. The two teams shared a laugh.

"Speaking of them," Jaune said. "Where are the soldiers anyway?"

"Carolina said Washington and Sarge wanted to show all of them something," Weiss said. All of the students nodded in understanding. They grabbed their trays as the line moved forward.

"What do you think it is?" Nora asked excitedly.

"Probably something stupid and dangerous," Yang said.

"Sounds like a normal day as huntress and huntsmen huh?" Pyrrha said. Again the girls and two guys laughed. The two teams got their food as they continued to talk.

As JNPR and RWBY sat at their table their conversation switched from wondering what the Reds and Blues and agents were doing to their normal school and huntsman and huntress stuff. As Blake continued to read her books, Nora continued her story of her dream, and Yang saying a stupid pun about Nora's story, they all heard the sounds of scratching tires.

"Oh no," Ruby said. Every other student in the cafeteria heard it and ran away from the walls and into the middle of the room, hoping to not get run over. The sound of an accelerator draws closer and everyone waits for the impact.

The warthog plows right through the windows and walls of the cafeteria, thankfully with no one getting hurt. Everyone was expecting the driver to be Caboose or Grif again. However, teams RWBY and JNPR had no idea who the girls in the warthog were.

The one in the driver seat was a brick red haired girl, with her hair going and stopping at the middle of her back. She also had with olive green eyes. She had a blue waistcoat with a blue crop vest with an orange front.

The girl in the passenger seat was a purple gradient like haired girl with olive eyes. Her hair was parted to the leftside. She had a light blue coat with a tight fitting grey shirt on underneath it.

Two girls seemed to be hanging onto the turret. One was a girl with curly black hair done in ringlets. She had brown eyes, was wearing a black corset dress with a grey front and purple laces in the back.

The other girl was a dark haired blonde with violet eyes. She seemed to have armor on her left arm and front of her neck as it looked like she had scales. She was wearing a green robe with a chain going across her body.

"Is that NDGO?" a student from Shade Academy said.

"I think it is!" another Shade student said.

"How'd they get the warthog?" Sun, who was also in the cafeteria with the rest of his team, asked.

After NDGO recovered from their crashed everyone noticed the panic look on their faces. The purple haired girl turned to the driver.

"Octavia hurry up!" She said with a fearful tone. "They'll catch us any minute!"

"I'm trying Nebula!" the girl named Octavia said. "But why the hell are there six pedals? You only need an accelerator and the brakes!" Everyone heard a door slammed open and looked towards it. Carolina, fully armored and with her helmet on, strutted over to the warthog with a very angry posture about her.

"Come on girls!" She said in a mock happy tone that sent shiver down all the students' spine. "Let's have a chat about what happens when you use our stuff without our permission. Don't worry, IT'LL ONLY HURT A LOT!"

"Octavia hurry!" the blonde haired girl said. Eventually Octavia was able to put in reverse she got an excited smile on her face, only for it to be replaced with despair when she felt the entire Warthog tip downwards a little bit.

"I am Caboose, the vehicle stopper!" Caboose yelled as he kept his grip on the bumper of the Warthog. The girls looked at the blue soldier and gulped. He had picked up the back end of the warthog so the wheels weren't touching the ground. And what was worst, the rest of the soldiers were right behind them, and they started to surround the custom made vehicle.

All of the soldiers were fully armored and everyone was expecting them to lash out. However to their surprised they all just crossed their arms and stared at the girls, even Carolina.

"Jeez do all teachers have that same glare?" Ruby asked her friends.

"Probably," Pyrrha said. "But having eight people do it at once…" She shuddered at the thought. All of them were familiar with the, "I'm-very-disappointed-in-you" arm cross gaze, but when you have eight people doing it to you at once, it must really suck.

"I feel bad for them," Ren said.

"Any last words before we talk girls?" Wash asked. The purple haired girl named Nebula motioned her teammates to look at her. They all see her point at something and the nod their heads. All of a sudden Nebula stands up proud with one hand in the air with an object in it.

"Smoke bomb!" she yelled as she threw it to the ground. Everyone was expecting a puff of grey smoke but it never came. The soldiers just looked at the object and realized it was a smoke grenade that Sarge kept in the glove compartment of the warthog.

In fact he kept all sorts of stuff in the glove compartment and had them labeled, from regular grenade to plans to even a shotgun shell that had the word "Grif" written on the side of it. In fact, Grif, who was in charge of making the labels, accidently put "Smoke bomb" instead of "Smoke Grenade" which probably was what confused the girls.

After nothing happened, Washington spoke up. "That was the worst smoke bomb ever… of all time." Nebula gets a huge blush on her face. Carolina points her thumb away from the vehicle.

"Out," She said. "Now." The four girls slowly climb out of the vehicle. And line up in front of the soldiers there heads avoiding their helmet gaze. Washington sighs.

"First thing's first," he said. He turned to every student in the middle of the cafeteria. "Anyone hurt?"

"Everyone's fine!" a student said.

"We heard the car so we tried to get away from the walls!" another student yelled. Washington nods and turns to the girls.

"Are you girls okay? No cuts, bruises?" The girls shake their head. Doc points his medical gun at them and it shows that they're okay and gives the soldiers a nod. The blonde one speaks up.

"I just want to say we're sorry."

"Very sorry," the black haired one repeated.

"You're sorry? Well that makes it all better!" Sarge said sarcastically. "In fact, we're throwing a parade for you being sorry. Grif's driving the float, I'm handing out candy, Donut's in charge of the music, and Simmons in charge of confetti!"

The four girls cringe in fear as Sarge raised his voice but Tucker talked him down. "Okay there big guy don't need to scare them into submission."

Sarge continues to grumble as he checks to make sure the warthog is okay. "None of you better have eaten my snacks in the glove compartment."

"You mean the cookies we all ate?" Octavia said. Her teammates shot her looks as she covered her mouth from her slip up.

"You daughter of bastards!" Grif yelled. He took a step forward but Simmons got behind him and grabbed him under the armpits, holding the raging hungry Grif back. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!"

"Calm down Fatass!" Simmons yelled. "We're in the cafeteria! You can get more snacks later." Grif's stomach growled and he calmed down. He pointed to the girls.

"You are lucky I am hungry right now." With that he storms off to get food with Doc and Donut behind him as they were getting hungry as well. With that the students began to settle down and act as if nothing had happened.

Simmons sighed and went to help Sarge. Donut already had his communicator connected to Glynda's scroll for her to help clean everything, so Tucker Washington and Carolina were the ones left to take care of punishing the girls.

"You guys want to take this?" Washington asked the two aqua colored soldiers. They nod their heads and Carolina points out the wall they made.

"Move." She commanded and the girls did with Tucker and Carolina following them.

"Caboose you can drop it," Washington said.

"Okay," Caboose said. He drops the Warthog which makes a loud _thunk_ as it hit the ground. "I'm hungry." Caboose goes toward the lunch line which was forming now that everything was settling down.

Washington removes his helmet and puts a hand through his blonde hair and sighs. He goes over to where Teams RWBY and JNPR are sitting. When he reaches the table he slams his head on the table and lets out a loud groan.

"Having trouble taking care of the kids Wash?" Yang asked with a grin. Washington groans in response. Jaune, who was sitting next to Washington, placed a hand on his back and gently patted it.

"I know the feeling," Jaune said. "Half the time when my sisters were together the older ones acted like man children. Or women children in their cases."

"And the younger ones joined along?" Ren asked. Jaune nodded.

"Yeah but it doesn't get easier," Washington said. "Besides you probably didn't have to deal with as many people as me." Washington sat back up and rested his head on his hand as he turned to Jaune.

"I have seven sisters Wash, I'm pretty sure I beat you in that regard. Besides you have Carolina to help you." Washington scoffs.

"Yeah? Well your sisters probably did stupid stuff for shits and giggles. These guys do it on accident."

"That doesn't make it any easier to pick up after them." The two stare each other until Nora speaks up.

"Girls girls you're both pretty now shut up!" She said. "I have to tell you about a dream I had!"

"These are always fun," Grif said as he sat down next to Ruby. Caboose sat next to Washington, Doc sat next to Caboose, and Donut sat next to Grif. Grif, of course had pretty much every food the cafeteria served. Doc had a salad and fruit, Donut was having what looked like lobster somehow, and Caboose was having a burger.

So, on the left side of the table were Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Jaune, Washington, Caboose and Doc. On the right side were Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ruby, Grif, and Donut. All of the soldiers remove their helmets to eat.

Caboose still has his blonde hair and blue eyes like Jaune with the five o'clock shadow he had a little darker the last time they saw him without his helmet.

When the huntsman and huntress in training got a closer look at Grif they realized he wasn't as fat as they thought he was last time. Yeah he had greasy brown hair and a full beard but the double chin was a bit exaggerated. Besides he had nice brown eyes. Even if he was lazy, he was still a soldier.

Donut's blonde hair and green eyes were of captivating, but his innocent smile, much like Caboose's or Ruby's, shine through the most.

The student's haven't seen Doc with his helmet off. He had jet black hair that seemed to go to gradient of dark purple at the tips. He had brown eyes and a kind face. Of course, this was Doc and not O'Malley. For all they know O'Malley could grow an evil goatee.

Washington's spiked up blonde hair was still somehow up despite wearing a helmet all day and his glascow smile of coursed was what grabbed everyone's attention. But if it wasn't for that, he was a very handsome man.

"Yay story time!" Caboose said as he clapped his hands together playfully.

"Okay, it all started with all of us on a mission," Nora said dramatically.

"Where were you guys?" Doc said.

"No, where were _we,_ " Nora emphasized for effect. "When I say us, I mean RWBY, JNPR, and you guys!" The soldiers look at each other and grew small smiles. They motioned Nora to continue. "Anyway, we were on a mission to clear out a grimm infested cave. However little did we know that we actually had to clear out two caves! And so we…"

As usual everyone tunes in and out of Nora's story and haves their own mini conversations. As they did so they heard the Warthog start up and Washington yells over to them.

"How's she looking Sarge?" He yelled. Sarge pokes his head from the driver seat.

"Nothing that we can't fix!" Sarge responded. "I'll take her over to the maintenance shop and start working on her after dinner!" Wash notices Simmons walking over with a bag in his hand, so he obviously isn't going with him.

"Okay thanks!" Wash yelled. "Make sure she's finished soon though, I don't want to go to Vale at midnight."

"Keep your panties on it'll be done before we leave." With that Sarge slowly backs up and out of the rubble and then drives away. Now all they needed to do was wait for Glynda to fix the wall. Simmons sits down next to Doc and takes out a burger from the bag. He then removes his helmet.

They were all shocked to see the mechanical parts of his jaw. They had no idea he was a cyborg until now. It reminded Ruby of Penny in a way.

"You're a robot!" Weiss said a little too loudly. She covers her mouth with her hands from the sudden outburst.

"No," Simmons said not offended at all. "I'm a cyborg. If I didn't get the procedure, Grif over there would be dead. He's using all of my internal organs after he got ran over by a tank. Except the spleen."

"Yeah like I'm happy using your parts Kissass," Grif said.

"You seemed happy when I literally caught you in the bathroom masturba-" Simmons is cut off by Yang who put her hands over Ruby's ears.

"Okay!" she said loudly. "I think we should move past this subject. Ruby doesn't need to hear it."

"Hey!" Ruby said. "I can have adult conversations! I drink milk!" Caboose gasped.

"You too?!" he said. "I love milk!"

"Oh my god me too!" Ruby said. The two continued to converse about milk while Grif turned to Yang.

"She carries a fucking Sniper rifle scythe," He said. "And you're worried about the type of conversations we have?"

"She's only fifteen," Yang said.

"So? Wanna know what I did when I was fifteen? Every day, after cleaning up the animal crap at the circus, I'd go in my room, turn off the lights, grab my laptop and-"

"Anyway!" Yang said cutting the conversation short. "What did Sarge mean by you guys leaving?" Yang asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Weiss and Jaune were curious about Grif in a circus but decided to ask him about it later.

"All of us are heading to Vale tonight," Carolina said sitting down next to Doc. She removes her helmet and continues talking. "We need to pick something up from Vale after dinner."

"How are you guys going to fit in one jeep?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah, did we make seat arrangements yet?" Simmons asked. Grif and Simmons looked at each other for a split second. "SHOTGUN!"

"Shotgun!" Grif yelled half a second behind him. "Fuck."

"Shotgun's lap!" Donut said.

"Fuck," Simmons said.

"No one is sitting in anyone's lap!" Carolina said.

"But I like sitting in Ren's lap…" Nora said taking a break from her story. Everyone sans Blake looks at the two friends and Nora was actually sitting in Ren's lap. However the raven haired boy seemed to pay no mind and continued eating his food. "Anyway, we were fighting off the wave a grimm and then…" Grif leans over to Ruby.

"So what's the deal with them?" Grif asked her. "Are they going out or something?"

"It's best to not question it," Ruby said. Grif just shrugs and continues eating.

"So where are you guys headed?" Jaune asked.

"It's a secret," Simmons said eating the burger. "But you'll guys know tomorrow."

"And why the no lap sitting?" Donut said a little too disappointed.

"Ozpin's letting us use his car," Carolina said.

"Shotgun in Oz's car!" Grif yelled.

"Fuck I wanted to switch," Simmons said.

"Where's Tucker?" Weiss asked. Carolina pointed over her shoulder.

"Probably still chewing out the NDGO girls," She said.

"Leaving Tucker alone with four beautiful girls," Jaune said with a hint of distrust in his voice. Nobody noticed a certain red haired huntress in training tense up when Jaune said beautiful girls.

"Yeah that's not a recipe for disaster," Weiss added.

"Hey," Washington said. "The guy draws a line at a certain point."

"Besides," Jaune's scroll said. "The bastard is probably still pissed that they ruined his ride to get girls." Jaune takes out his phone and opens and places it on the table revealing Church.

"Why can't you guys get your own scroll or something for him?" Jaune asked.

"Why do you think we're going to Vale?" Church said. "We're doing some personal shopping."

"And I'm in charge of it!" Donut proudly stated.

"Well I think it would be nice for you all to do some personal shopping," Weiss said. "Seeing you all in armor is becoming very stale."

"Can't argue with that," Carolina said. "Anyway, Tucker should be done shortly."

 **Meanwhile, with Tucker:**

"Carolina might have already chewed you girls out," Tucker said. "But I'm just doing to hammer it in."

"We said we were sorry!" Octavia said.

"So? If I shot one of you girls and said sorry would that make it better?" The girls shake their head. "Look we don't care you took the warthog, you just took it without asking us. Not to mention you crashed it into the cafeteria!" The girls looked down in shame. Tucker sighs.

"Tucker we are sorry okay," Dew said. She gains a mischievous grin and gets a little closer to Tucker. "Maybe we can make it up to you somehow?"

Her teammates realize what Dew was doing and decided to play along. They knew they were beautiful into many guy's eyes, and often they would use that to their advantage if someone got too… handsy with them. In this case, they were trying to get out of trouble.

They would lure the men with their beauty, and then right when they were weakest, they beat the everlasting shit out them.

"Make it up to me you say?" Tucker said a little intrigued. "How?"

"Maybe we can polish you're sword?" Dew said with a little wink. Tucker shrugs.

"All right, give me a minute." He turns around and places a hand on his greaves. He then pulls out his alien sword and swishes it at the girls. They all back up and yelp in surprise. "What's the matter the size scare you?" he puts the sword away and continues. "You're not the first to use that trick on me. You sure as hell won't be the last. But even I don't mess with jailbait."

Nebula sighs, accepting defeat. "All right," She said. "What do we have to do?"

"Just make an apology to me and the rest of the soldiers. And apologize to all of the students you could've hurt with your reckless driving." The girls look at each other and nodded.

"Okay," Nebula said. "We'll apologize." Tucker nodded and motioned them to the cafeteria.

"After you." He said.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N What? Two chapters in two days? Is it a miracle? Yes it is. Think of it as an apology for making my chapter a week later than normal. Anyway so far the indecent Valentines special is wining so it might be that one I'll do. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter23:A Real Look Behind the Helmets

After the NDGO girls said their apology, and Tucker made damn well it was a good one as he told them to stand on top of a table and apologize, Glynda came in and fixed the wall and everything was back to normal.

Tucker grabbed his food and sat down next to Donut. He had steak and mac and cheese with a water bottle. He says hi to everyone and begins eating through his helmet.

"..and so," Nora said finishing her dream. "All of us were hailed as heroes for defeating the giant flying spaghetti monster!"

Grif looks at his three plates of food and sighs. "Now I want spaghetti…"

"So what's the deal with those helmets?" Yang asked as she pointed at Tucker, who continued eating. "How are you able to eat with them on?"

"It's actually quite simple," Washington said. "That I will let Epsilon explain."

"Fuck you Wash," Church said on Jaune's scroll. Church explains how they were able to eat with their helmets off. "Oh yeah, did you know that Wash almost drowned in his helmet because the disposal unit was malfunction on the ride to a mission!" Church added at the end.

"I remember that," Carolina said with a slight chuckle. "I thought you actually were going to at one point."

Everyone turned towards Washington. He had slight pink in his cheeks due to embarrassment. "I had motion sickness! It happens!" he says in a slightly higher voice than normal.

"I told you its more common than people think!" Jaune said, teasingly pointing at Ruby.

"You win this round Arc," Ruby said waving her fist. "But the war goes on!" Everyone present at the table laughs at the two friends.

"Seriously though Tuck," Yang said. "Why not just eat with your helmet off? Everyone else has." Tucker looks around at the table. He could tell the real reason the two huntsman and huntress teams just wanted to see what he looked like. He sighs.

"Damn you and your peer pressure," he said. "This is just like high school." He puts his hands on his helmet and slowly lifts it up and sets it to the side. The other soldiers already knew what Tucker looked like so they just continued eating and chatting.

However the hunters in training were looking at him. They did not expect him to look the way he did. He had brown skin, and he had a brown fade haircut. He had a scar over the right side of his mouth that went down to his chin but wasn't a very noticeable one. However what really caught their attention were his eyes.

"Hey," Ruby said with a smile. "You have eyes like mine!" She said. And it was true. Tucker had silver eyes. The soldiers looked at Tucker and Ruby and nodded.

"Yeah he does," Simmons said. "Don't know why we haven't noticed it before."

"Probably because we don't care," Grif said.

"Fuck you too Grif," Tucker said.

"Anyway, I want ask all of you a question." Everyone leaned in slightly. Well everyone except Blake who still didn't get anything to eat and never looked away from her books. "If you had to commit a mugging, how would you do it?"

"What?" Simmons asked. "What kind of stupid question is that?!"

"It's not a stupid question it's just a question!"

"It is pretty stupid," Nora said. That shocked everyone because you had to do something that even Nora thought was stupid, it must have been really stupid.

"I don't think it is," Jaune said. "It's just a 'what if' question. It's not supposed to be taken seriously."

"Okay then," Pyrrha said. "If you were to rob someone, how would you do it Grif?"

"With clown masks and a hot air balloon," Grif answered nonchalantly. Everyone is silent for a moment.

"To rob one guy?" Simmons said.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Why?!" Weiss said.

"Imagine telling the cops this: 'I got robbed by someone wearing a clown mask and they escaped in a hot air balloon.' Do you really think someone will believe you?"

"You ask as we sit next to a fifteen year old with a scythe gun," Carolina said.

"And a talking AI that can control electronics," Ren said.

"It'd still be hard to explain," Grif said with shrug.

"True," Jaune said. "Anyway, I'd probably do so by making it seem like I'm not mugging them."

"How do you do that?" Tucker asked.

"Happened to me before!"

"Again, _how_?" Jaune sighs.

"I was walking around in Vale after doing some shopping. A guy came up to me and asked for money. I said I didn't have any and he said 'Well do you at least know some pawn shop nearby? Because the only thing of value I have is this knife.' And he took out a switch blade and pointed the blade at me."

"Wait so he was mugging you?" Yang asked. "Or was he actually just trying to sell his knife?"

"I don't know to this day if he was or not!"

"And they call us stupid," Tucker said. The table laughed and Jaune laughed with them. It was a pretty weird situation that even Jaune himself could laugh at.

As they all gave their opinions on how they would mug someone, Sarge walked into the cafeteria and grabbed his food and sat down next to Grif.

"Hello dirtbags," Sarge greeted.

"Hi Sarge," Ruby said with a smile on her face. "Sarge, if you had to mug someone, how would you do it?"

Sarge stares at the reaper for a moment, and then speaks. "That is the stupidest question I have ever heard," he said.

"Hey!" Ruby retorted. "Besides Grif asked it." Sarge turned to his lazy subordinate.

"Why does that not surprised me?" Grif grunts and Sarge grunts back. He removes his helmet, revealing his buzz cut hair and scarred left eye.

As the minutes go by of everyone talking and enjoying their food, the time eventually reaches seven thirty without any of them knowing. When Carolina looked at the clock she put her helmet back on.

"Guys," She said. Everyone looked at her. "We got to go. It's half past seven."

"Shit really?" Tucker said. He looked at a clock and his jaw dropped. All the soldiers put their helmets back on and got up quickly.

"Guys do us a favor," Washington quickly said. "Put our trays away would you?"

"Uh… sure," Jaune said.

"Are we even going to have enough time?" Donut asked as they all put on their helmets.

"Dear God I hope so," Doc said. All of them sprinted out of the cafeteria, leaving the two teams a little confused.

"So… what do you think they need in Vale?" Weiss asked.

"Well it must be important for them to have to rush out," Yang said. "What do you think Blake?" Everyone turns to the Faunus to find her not at the table. They then realized she hasn't said a word for the past hour and a half.

"When did she leave?" Nora asked.

"She's like a ninja!" Ruby said. Yang Weiss and Ruby exchange glances and she nods her head. "Jaune, can you and your team pick up for us. We want to discuss some team things."

"Yeah no problem Rubes," Jaune said. With that, the all-girl team left the cafeteria as JNPR picked up the mess all of them made.

 **Five minutes later, in RWBY's Dorm:**

When they entered their dorm, they were hoping that Blake was in there, on her bed reading her book or books. When she wasn't, that's when they started to worry.

"She's still not here," Weiss stated the obvious. "What is she thinking?"

"I'm worried," Yang said. "She seems to be taking the White Fang thing too seriously."

"I'm worried too," Ruby said. "What should we do? I mean all of us want to catch the White Fang and Roman as well, but we can't let it control us."

"No," Yang said with slight bitterness. "We can't." She looked at Ruby for a slight second and then shook her head. What happened was over, and they are both okay, that's all that matters. "But what should we do?"

The three girls stood silent for a minute, thinking about what they should do to help their friend. "Should we tie her up?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"I'm just kidding! Mostly…" Ruby and Weiss sigh.

"What if we show her we're on her side?" Ruby asked. "But she's starting to become obsessed with it?"

"I don't think that will work," Weiss said. "Blake would probably think the opposite in fact."

"Well then let's use it as a last resort. Still, how do we let her know she's taking this too far?"

"Well… what if we just let it burn out of her system?" Weiss suggested.

"What?!" the two sisters said in unison.

"Let me explain," Weiss said with her hands up. "As much as I don't like it, we might just have to let her keep going until she drops."

"Are you insane Ice Queen?!" Yang said. "We can't let Blake stress herself out!"

"Yang, all I'm saying is let her keep going for a while. She has to notice eventually she's wearing herself out."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then we go with Ruby's idea."

"Yes!" Ruby said pumping her fist in the air. "Thank you best friend!"

"Don't call me that," Weiss said, with a very small smile growing on her lips. It was so small that Ruby and Yang didn't notice. Ruby points at Weiss.

"I will make you my best friend someday partner of mine!" Weiss rolls her eyes and Yang lets out a chuckle.

"Well then, we agree to let Blake continue?" Weiss asked.

"Yep," Ruby said. "And if she's still working before the dance we'll talk to her?"

"I guess so," Yang said. She shakes her head and changes the subject. "Anyway, what do you think the soldiers are doing in Vale?"

"Probably destroying it," Weiss said.

"I mean what do you think they were buying?"

"Probably more guns!" Ruby said excitedly.

"I highly doubt that Ruby," Weiss said. "But I guess we'll know tomorrow won't we?"

 **The Next Day:**

The alarm clock in the dorm goes off, waking everyone who was sleeping up partially. Ruby groans. "Weiss~," She groaned. "Turn it off!"

"I'm trying," Weiss said as she slammed her hand on the end table, not finding the alarm. However, the alarm is turned off and Weiss looks and sees Blake was the one who turned it off. Weiss blinked the grogginess out of her eyes and noticed some dark circles were starting to show around Blake's eyes.

"Thank Gods," Yang said muffled from her pillow.

"Blake?' Weiss said slowly getting up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the raven haired faunus said. She returns to her bed, which had books, notes and pencils littered on it. Weiss wanted to get rid of the books on her bed, but agreed to what the three of them said last night. No interfering until the day before the dance.

Weiss gets up and grabs a towel and her uniform, as Yang and Ruby took a shower before they went to bed last night so she had the shower to herself all morning.

As Weiss began to shower, Yang and Ruby get up groggily and get ready for the day. Yang hops down from her top bunk with a loud _thud_ as she hits the ground. Ruby hops down from her bunk with a quieter _thud_ and they each go to their drawers to grab their uniforms.

The room is filled with an uncomfortable silence, at least for Yang and Ruby as Blake was too busy studying up for the White Fang.

"So…" Yang said hoping to get rid of the awkward tension. "Where'd you go after dinner Blake?"

"Library," Blake said shortly.

"What do you think the soldiers went to Vale for?" Ruby asked.

"Don't know don't care," Blake said with a little more hostility in her voice. Ruby and Yang took that as the cue to leave her alone.

"Well," Ruby started. "I think they went to get some weapon parts. I like the classics but their guns are so boring!"

"Even Tucker's sword?" Yang asked.

"Oh no not that! I would do anything to get my hands on that."

"I thought he said it was tied to his DNA or something like that?"

As they continued to talk as they got ready, Blake tuned them out to continue studying. Despite staying up for the past few nights, she was no closer to finding answers than she was after fighting Torchwick. She felt like she was missing a variable.

Every possibility about what the WF needed Roman would go through her head. She just needed to find answers soon. If not all of the people in Vale would be in trouble. Only she could stop it. Blake was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't hear Yang call her until she had to yell.

"BLAKE!" The blonde brawler yelled. Blake jumped at the sudden yell and snarls back.

"What?!" she said. She noticed that all three of her team members were dressed in their school uniforms.

"Let's go, we got classes," Ruby said in a much more polite way than Yang was earlier. Blake waves them off.

"Go on without me I'll be there in a minute," She said. Her teammates nod and leave her alone to get dressed and ready for school. Blake hastily puts on her clothes, stuffs many books in her bag and continues reading one about Machines that need Dust to operate as she walked down the hall. She has a gut feeling this will be a long day.

 **Two classes later:**

After sitting through Ooblecks lecture and professor Peach's video of what Hunters do on missions, they were finally going to Glynda's class. Of course, everyone except Blake paid attention to the teachers as she was still too busy studying about the White Fang.

As the student's entered the training arena, all of them were met with a surprise. Not only was there a blue tarp over something that looked to be human sized, but the soldiers were all standing around talking with each other.

Now normally this wouldn't be such a surprise, but what surprised everyone was the fact that they weren't wearing their armor, or their skin suits. They were wearing regular clothing.

Washington had a black short sleeved collared shirt on with two buttons below the neck. He also had Black cargo pants on with black combat boots. Everyone noticed on his right arm was a tattoo of two graves with names on it. One of the graves said "York" and the other said "North" on it.

Carolina had a white T-shirt on that said "A soldier that still kicks ass" in green letters. Below it was a green helmet and an assault rifle. She also wore blue jeans and blue sneakers. Everyone noticed she had a gravestone on her arm too, but only one. It said "York." It also had a little heart on it.

Caboose had a light blue shirt on that said "Free hugs!" in darker blue and a happy face on it. He also had on black joggers and black sneakers.

Tucker had a black T-shirt with a grey unzipped sweatshirt combo going. He also had blue joggers that had a black strip going down the side. He was wearing white tennis shoes. He also wore a black beanie.

Sarge had aviators on his face. He also wore what looked to be a Camo jacket on over a black shirt. He wore black pants with brown boots.

Simmons had a red and black plaid buttoned up shirt, he also had a grey flat cap on. He wore Black jeans and red sneakers.

Grif was wearing an orange pull over sweatshirt. In black writing it said "It's not being lazy if I'm on break." which suited him rather well. He wore black sweats with black sneakers.

Donut had a white collared shirt with a black buttoned up vest. He had two silver stud earrings on his earlobes and was wearing a black fedora. He wore tan slacks and brown loafers.

As everyone took a seat around the arena, they eyed not only the soldiers in regular clothing, but also the blue tarp that was draped over… whatever it was draped over. Eventually once everyone was in and the final bell was rung. The soldiers lined up and Carolina stepped forward.

"Good day everyone," She said. "Today we'll be taking over. So that means you get with your partners that you made last week. Once you do that come on down and do a three lap warmup." Carolina points at Ruby. "No using your semblance Ruby."

"No fair!" Ruby cried. Everyone got to their partners, while Ren had to almost drag his from her books. And they hopped down and began their three lap run. Blake didn't look away from her book as she did her run. Carolina and Washington notice this and Carolina whispers in Washington's ears about something.

"You got it," he said. Everyone was finishing their run and Ren and Blake were coming up last. When they were within reach Washington pulled his left arm back and punched Blake right in the face. Blake falls to the ground with a heavy thud and anyone who was catching their breath or doing something stopped and looked. Normally Blake wouldn't have gotten hit but since she was running with a book, it was kind of her fault.

Blake grabs her head with her right hand. "What was that for?!" she yelled. Washington just shrugged.

"Your fault for being blind in the battle field," Washington says.

"This isn't a battle field!" Blake shot back.

"How do you know?' Carolina asked her. Blake turns to Carolina.

"What?" Blake asked.

"How do you know this isn't a battle field?"

"Because we are not fighting!"

"That doesn't mean we won't start." Carolina turns to the students. "Kids, in the real world, you better keep an eye on your surroundings. Especially the people next to you. All it takes is one stab, one gunshot, to turn something peaceful, into a firefight."

Carolina let the words sink in the students. After about a minute of silence Washington claps his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"All right," He said. "Now that that's said and done, let's get on with the day."

 **To be continued.**


	26. Valentines Special!

Girls from all of the schools flocked into the arena. For some weird reason every girl that was currently at Beacon for the festival got a scroll message last night telling them to come to the arena an hour after dinner. Most of them were actually curious as to what was going on but of course a few didn't care and just went to their dorms.

Murmuring amongst the crowd began all of them wondering why they were gathering in the arena. However a certain blonde brawler stepped forward and jumped onto the stands getting people's attention. She puts her pinkies in her mouth and whistles very loudly causing complete silence.

"Ladies!" Yang yelled. "As we all know Lovers Day is approaching us very quickly! Guys will be giving us chocolates, flowers and ask us to be their love for the day!"

"I'm not seeing a downside there!" Reese from Mistral said. A couple of other girls laugh.

"Which also means we will get a lot more creepy stares from guys, and more flirt attempts. And let's be honest those get pretty annoying after a while." Most of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Where are you going with this Yang?" Blake asked. Yang gets a big grin on her face.

"I'm saying that Lover's day is mostly for the guys. But I say we girls get some action as well!" the crowd started to murmur in agreement. "However I also think we should do so without the boys knowing so!"

"And how do we plan on doing that?" Weiss asked with her hands on her hips. Yang's grin grew wider as she reached down below the railing and brought up a bag.

"With these!" she tosses the bag down and Weiss walks up and unzips the bag to reveal a bunch of wires connected to small devices. Weiss blushes furiously when she realizes what they are.

"Yang no!" Weiss said.

"Yang yes!" The brawler said holding up four more duffle bags.

"Are those… cameras?" Nebula from team NDGO asked.

"Yes it is my purple haired friend," Yang said. "And you don't have to guess where I plan on planting them."

"But how do you plan on putting it in there?" Dew from NDGO asked. Yang stands up and looks at the girls.

"I can't put it in there, as my girls," she said motioning to her breasts. "Would give me away. We need someone who can pass off as being a guy, isn't shy around guys, and can act like they belong in the room."

"Question," a girl from atlas asked. "What if we're not into guys?" Yang gained a bigger grin.

"You're surrounded by a bunch of girls right now, and you're going to ask that?"

"Point taken!"

"Why are there multiple ones?" May from team BRNZ asked.

"Well if we were willing to take the risk I was thinking of setting them up in some all boy teams." A couple of girls perked up even more to this. "Everyone okay with this? If you aren't that's okay, just don't ruin everyone else's fun by telling a teacher or the guys."

All of the girls nodded their heads.

"All right then," Yang said as she clapped her hands together. "Let's get a-scheming."

 **Meanwhile, with the Blues:**

"You're kidding, right?" Washington said.

"Does this look like the face of someone who is kidding?" Tucker responded.

"We can't exactly see your face dumbass," Church said. Right now Tucker, Caboose, Washington, Church and Carolina were in the dorm room. Tucker barged in and began explaining some holidays in Vale. Apparently, on the same day as their Valentine's Day was a day called Lovers Day.

"Look I discussed it with Ruby," Tucker explained. "After the success of Halloween, and the failure of Christmas, I decided to share some other holidays and learn some of their holidays. Apparently, Valentines is one of the few we have in common."

"Really? What else do we have in common?" Church asked.

"It slips my mind at the moment, but they did finish a somewhat holiday about two weeks ago."

"What holiday was that?" Carolina asked.

"The remembrance of the death of one of the gods." The agents look at each other confused.

"What was the god's name?" Washington asked.

"Oum, but it's passed and everyone's moving on. Anyway, we have 'Lovers Day' tomorrow," Tucker looked at the agents. "Think any of us might get a card or something?"

"Carolina might," Church said. "I notice a bunch of guys stare at her when she has her helmet off."

"I really don't care if they do," Carolina said with a shrug. "Unless they try something, then I 'touch' them in their special spot."

"Bow chicka bow wow." Everyone sans Caboose shot Tucker a glare and he put his hands up defensively.

"Anyway," Washington said. "Carolina, you got a second to talk outside?"

"Yeah, but let's talk at the shooting range, if you don't mind."

"Nah we need to practice anyway. In the meantime Tucker keep Caboose out of trouble."

"No promises," Tucker said as he took out his scroll and hopped on his bed. Carolina and Washington grab their guns.

"Let's go," Carolina said as they exited the dorm.

 **Down at the shooting range:**

A bullseye target pops up and Carolina pulls out her pistol and shoots it two times causing it to go back. Another one pops up only this time in Washington's area and he shots it two times, causing it to go back as well.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Wash?" Carolina asked as she reloaded her pistol.

"It's about tomorrow," Washington said as another target popped out. He shot it and it popped back in again.

"Oh, are you asking Carolina on a date?" Church teased.

"Shut up Church/Epsilon," Carolina and Washington said in unison. Church chuckles and goes invisible again.

"What about tomorrow?" Carolina asked. Four targets popped out and Carolina shot all four with a bullet each.

"Just for an hour, I want you to go out and remember him," Washington said as he did the same thing when his four targets popped out.

"Wash," Carolina said turning to her friend. "I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Honoring a friend isn't making a big deal out of it." A target pops up on both Carolina and Washington's side and slowly inches forward. They both shoot their targets and reload again.

"Then why don't you do it?"

"I wasn't his boyfriend."

"Well I mean…" Washington turns to her and playfully pushes her.

"Shut up," he said. The two share a laugh. Washington then sighs. "I'm serious, Carolina, just think about it. I mean it makes the most sense of you honoring him."

"I know, it just… it gets hard sometimes." Washington places a hand on Carolina's shoulder.

"Of course I know. Hell I'd join you, but like I said, it's only because it's Valentine's Day." Carolina takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I'll think about it." Washington holsters his pistol and begins to walk back to the dorms.

"I know you'll make the right choice," Washington said as he passed her. Carolina looks at her gun and tightens her grip a little. She was glad Washington talked about this with her. With all the stuff that comes with this world, she almost forgot about someone in her own world. She shakes her head and continues to practice her marksmanship.

 **With Jaune and Pyrrha:**

"One more lap Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled as she had her hands on her hips.

"Come on Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled as he waded in the water. "You got out a half hour ago!"

"No buts, oh partner of mine!" Jaune takes an exaggerated sigh and kicks off from the edge of the pol for speed and does one more swim lap in it. Jaune and Pyrrha decided to do swimming for cardio work today. Well, more like Pyrrha strongly suggested it until Jaune finally gave in. Of course beside cardio there were two other reasons for the pool.

One: Pyrrha wanted to see Jaune in just swim trunks. Despite being roommates, Jaune was still shy and often got dressed in the bathroom so she barely ever saw him shirtless. She could tell from his arms that he has gained a bit more muscle but she _really_ wanted to see him shirtless.

Two: She wanted to show Jaune her bikini. She was wearing a two piece red one with a couple of frills on the edges. The motive behind this was to see if Jaune would see her… assets, and get the courage to ask her out on Lover's Day tomorrow. And of course, she got this idea from Yang.

While the first part was a success, the second part wasn't. Jaune might have been sneaking peeks here and there but Pyrrha couldn't tell for sure. Luckily they were the only ones there. Pyrrha received the text as well but since it would interrupt her training with Jaune she decided to not attend. Since most of the girls were at the meeting and none of the boys wanted to swim they got the entire pool to themselves. As Jaune finished his lap he looked up at her.

"Am I done?" he asked. Pyrrha wagged her finger.

"Not quite, back up a little." Jaune looked at her suspiciously but did as he was told. When Jaune was far enough away, Pyrrha took a big leap and put herself in cannonball form. She then surrounded screamed. "CANONBALL!"

She hits the water causing a big splash. Jaune looks at the big splash and his pupils shrink. The big wave of water splashes Jaune, causing him to go under the water. He pops back up to the surface to hear a giggling Pyrrha. He playfully splashes water at her and says "You jerk!"

Pyrrha splashes the water back while giggling and soon her and Jaune were messing around, laughing and splashing each other with water. Eventually when Pyrrha splashed Jaune with water he went underneath the surface and swam towards her he then leaped out of it like a predator that caught its prey and wrapped his arms around her and dragged her down with him. Of course Pyrrha knew this would happen and took a big gulp of air and held her breath as Jaune dragged her down. He release her and they both swim up. Once they reach the surface they begin to laugh again. "You cheater I thought we were having a splash war!" Pyrrha said.

"All's fair in love and war Pyr," Jaune replied. The two laugh again.

"All right, I think it's about time we got out don't you?" Jaune nods his head and they climbed out of the pool.

"This was actually very fun Pyrrha, great suggestion." Jaune said as he sat on the ledge of the pool.

"Well Swimming is great for cardio. And we did swim for an hour so of course it would be good for it." Jaune playfully pushes Pyrrha.

"You mean I'm the one who swam for an hour and you swam for thirty minutes. You then proceeded to judge me on everything I did!"

"That's what a trainer is supposed to do Jaune." The two share a laugh again. Jaune looks at the clock and gets up and stretches.

"All right, well I'm going to the locker room and getting dressed. I need to do something tonight that requires a lot time and effort." Pyrrha mentally groaned. She really just wanted to stay with shirtless Jaune and chat. But she smiled and waved goodbye as he went to the locker room.

 **With Jaune in the locker room:**

Jaune just got done washing the chlorine off of him so he was heading to the locker that had his stuff. As he did though he heard a voice in the corner of the room.

"Dammit," it whispered. He looked over to the corner and saw a guy was on his knees messing with something. The guy had short black hair, a blue t-shirt, and black joggers on. He also had black canvas sneakers.

"Hey are you okay?" Jaune asked the guy. The guy let out a startled yelp and straightened up a little bit. He didn't turn around to look at Jaune but he responded.

"Yep, I'm fine! Totally fine!" the person had a deeper voice than he imagined but shrugged it off.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks anyway though!" Jaune raised an eyebrow as to why he was acting so suspicious but decided to not butt his way into it. After Jaune wne to this locker and got dressed, he waved to the guy working in the corner.

"See you later then, and good luck with whatever you're doing."

"Yep! Thanks!" Jaune exits the locker room and guy watched him leave. When Jaune was gone he lets out a sigh.

"Kathy," a voice over the person's earpiece rang out. "Is everything okay?"

Kathy pressed their earpiece. "Neon, I almost got caught."

"Holy crap!" Neo from team FNKI said. "Are you okay?"

"Did you set up the camera yet?" Yang asked from the background.

"I'm okay and I'm almost done, I just dropped something is all."

"Who'd you almost get caught by?' Yang asked. Kathy continued to workon the camera as she explained.

"Some blonde guy. Slim but toned, kind of cute actually. Had a sweater with armor over it."

"Oh gross!" Yang said. "That's vomit boy don't put that image in my head!" a couple of the girls laugh in the background.

Once Kathy was finished she sighed and got the fuck out of dodge. "All right," She said over her earpiece. "Camera is set up." She could hear a couple of the girls whoop and holler.

"All right," Yang said. "Once Blakey is done setting up the stream we'll be able to spy on the boys all day tomorrow. Happy Lover's Day Girls!" Again more whoops and hollers are heard and Kathy turns off her earpiece, excited for her peeping to come.

 **The next day, in the Reds Dorm:**

Sarge woke up to his scroll alarm. He rubs his face and turns it off. It was 8:00. He reached into his weapon bag and tried to find what he was looking for., he smiles as felt and takes it out. He shakes it up and down a little and then presses the button.

The air horn releases its loud sound causing everyone in the room to wake up in a panic. "Rise and shine dirt bags!"

"Sarge!" Grif said. "It's too early for this!"

"Ah don't worry pumpkin," Sarge said in a very sarcastic voice. "I'll be sure to take that in consideration, when I start giving a damn."

"Sarge, why are we up this early?" Simmons asked.

"Because Glynda said we needed to."

"You're taking orders?" Grif said with sarcasm.

"Of course not! She just heavily suggested it and I agreed with her," Sarge said a little embarrassed.

"Well whatever we do, I say we do it as a team!" Donut said. "After all, its Valentine's Day back on our dimension."

"What does Valentine's Day have to do with us working as a team?" Grif asked.

"Well Valentines was never just about crushes and dates, it was also about friendship as well!" Evryone just stares at Donut. "What?"

"That has to be the gayest thing you have ever said," Simmons said.

"Of all time," Sarge added.

"And that's saying something," Grif concluded. Donut growls.

"You guys are assholes," he said.

"I'm touched," Sarge sarcastically said. "Now get your asses in gear and get on patrol." With a groan, the reds got their armor and weapons, checked to make sure they had everything, and went on patrol.

 **An hour later:**

"Anyone else notice anything… weird?" Sarge asked.

"You mean all of the girls are glued to their scrolls?" Simmons said.

"Isn't that normal?" Donut asked. "I mean teenage girls are always glued to their phones back in our dimension."

"Yeah but… they are _really_ into their scrolls." Simmons looked around to notice they were missing someone. "Where's Grif?" the other two soldiers look to see if they can find their orange armored… uh, comrade anywhere. He was nowhere to be seen.

"AHH!" Sarge yelled. "GRIF YOU LAZY SON OF A BITCH!" he started firing his shotgun wildly in the air causing nearby students to panic and gety as far away from the crazy soldier.

"Sarge, calm down!" Donut said.

"We can shoot him later just calm down!" Simmons added, trying to help. Luckily it did as Sarge was pointing his gun to the ground while taking deep breaths. Simmons went up to Sarge and slowly calmed him down, meanwhile Donut took a look around. He noticed two girl students looking their way. They sighed and one of them took out a scroll. The other girl peeked over the shoulder of her friend as she fiddled with it.

Eventually both of them wide eyed at something and gained smiles, staring intently at the screen. Donut raised an eyebrow to this. Perhaps Simmons and Sarge were onto something. It was as if they couldn't wait to get back to their scroll screen.

"Hmm," Donut hummed. "Well, I'm sure we'll know eventually."

 **Meanwhile, in the JNPR Dormroom:**

Jaune ran his left hand through his hair as he continued to write on the paper with his right. He stayed up until midnight last night to write and he still wasn't done with it. he spent the past hour and a half working on it as well. However he felt it was necessary for him to finish this. The end game, to him, would totally be worth it.

"Jaune," his red haired partner said. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat? You haven't had breakfast, you haven't showered, ever since you woke up you have been working and writing." While Jaune continued writing at his desk, Pyrhha was cleaning her shield and sword/javelin/gun. Meanwhile Ren was meditating on his bed while Nora was jamming out on her headphones. To Pyrrha's surprise, Jaune let out a tiny chuckle.

"Pyr, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalking me," Jaune joked. Despite it being a joke Pyrrha went red in the face at the comment. Mainly because it was partially true, she was watching Jaune. Of course it was only because he was overworking himself! "Anyway, don't worry, I'm almost done. Just have to finish these last few lines, and then I can move onto the final stage."

"What is the final stage Jaune?" Nora asked as she took off one side of the headphones. However Jaune continued writing and ignoring her. This made Nora pout. "My leader is ignoring me! I want attention!"

Ren sighed and got off his bed and went over to his hammer wielding friend. The orange haired girl looked over to her best friend and saw him gain a small smile as he raised a finger. He then touched her nose. "Boop," Ren said in his monotone voice.

A second passes by, and then Nora squeals and pulls Ren into a bear hug. "RENNY!" she yelled. "You've never booped me before I'm so happy!"

"Nora! Lungs… being… crushed!" Ren breathed out. Meanwhile Pyrrha was letting out a small 'aww'.

"And done," Jaune said as he wiped sweat from his forehead. He picked up the piece of paper, folded it in half and put it in an envelope and then wrote on it.

"So who is the letter for Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune waved his finger a little at her.

"I have to have _some_ secrets now don't I?" Pyrrha sighs, knowing she be able to know what he is doing. She noticed he pulled out a drawer from his desk and pulled a big pile of other envelopes. She wanted to ask but she already knew the answer he would give her. he got a bag and stuffed most of the envelopes in it except for four. "All right everyone, I'm heading out, don't destroy anything while I'm gone."

"No promises!" Nora said as she continued to hug Ren.

"No! Help!" Ren gasped with his probably punctured lung.

"All right Nora, don't break Ren!" Pyrrha intervened.

 **In team RWBY's Dorm:**

"Oh man look at those abs!" Yang commented. "It's like they were chiseled by marble!"

"I want to look away," Blake said with slight drool escaping her lips. "But I don't think I can."

"This is absurd," Weiss said, a hint of blood running down her nose.

"Say that when you aren't red in the face," Yang said. "Not to mention the fact that you aren't looking away either and that you have a little bit of blood from your nose." Weiss put a hand to her nose and looked at the tiny smear of red in her hand and gasped. She then grabbed a tissue and tried to clean herself up.

The peeping cameras were a success. Now every locker room or bathroom with guys in it has a camera in it if any of the girls are feeling… indecent. Right now team RWBY minus their leader was watching a couple of guys undress in a locker room as they got their workout clothes or armor on.

All of a sudden there was a knock on their door. Blake and Weiss go wide eyed and panic a little bit. "What do we do?" Weiss asked.

"Did we get caught? We should run!" Blake suggested. As the two panicked Yang calmed them down.

"Girls girls, relax," the blonde said. "We don't know if they know yet. For now just act like nothing is happening. I'll answer."

The two nod their heads and Yang takes a deep breath. The door was again knocked on and Yang goes to answer it as Blake and Weiss try to look normal.

Yang opens the door to reveal the blonde boy that lives across from them. "'Sup Vomit Boy?" Yang greeted. Jaune sighs.

"Can you not call me that?" He said slightly embarrassed.

"You got it Blonde Barfer." Yang grinned at her friendly insult while Jaune just sighed.

"I guess I walked into that one," he mumbled. "Anyway, is all of team RWBY in here?" Yang points a thumb back into the room.

"All of us except for my sister."

Jaune nodded. "Guess I'll just find her some other time. Anyway, I wanted to give you guys these." He handed Yang three envelopes, all with Yang's, Blake's, and Weiss's names on them. Yang saw this and found a moment for sweet sweet teasing.

"Ooo~, giving a team of girls notes on Lover's day. Asking us all on a date Lady Killer?"

Jaune gets a small blush. "One, can you not call me names?"

"Nope," Yang interrupted.

"Darn you and Ruby with your nopes. Anyway, two: you girls aren't the only ones." Jaune showed Yang his bag and opened it to reveal a bunch of other envelopes. Of course this was adding more fuel to Yang's teasing. She does a tiny pout.

"Aww, we're not special?" Jaune's face grew a little redder.

"Okay I'm just going to go so I don't keep giving you ideas." Jaune took a step back and Yang giggled.

"All right, see ya Jaune," Yang said with a wink. Jaune nods goodbye and Yang closes the door. Weiss and Blake looked at Yang as she held up the envelopes in her hand.

"Jaune gave us notes?" Blake asked.

Yang shrugged. "Apparently." Blake looked at the envelopes with a strong curiosity. Meanwhile Weiss just scoff. This didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"Come on Weiss, don't be like that," Blake said.

"Yeah I mean he did take the time to give it to us, and we barely interacted with the guy."

Weiss just sighs. "Fine, hand it here," She said sticking out her hand. Yang hands Weiss her envelope and Blake hers. However, Weiss does probably one of the bitchiest things she has ever done.

Weiss took the envelope in both hands. She then ripped into two pieces and let it drop to the ground. She then just did a tiny shrug. "Oops," she said in mock innocence. Meanwhile her friends just stared at her in disbelief.

"That was a little cruel don't you think?" Yang said. Weiss just scoffs again and goes back to staring at boys. Yang rolls her eyes and opens up her envelope. Blake did the same for hers and they both read their own notes.

"Huh, not bad Vomit Boy," Yang said as she looked over her note.

"What's yours say?" Blake asked. Yang walks over to her feline friend and shows her. Blake begins reading the note.

" _To Yang Xiao Long,_

 _I know we may have not talked much, but I want to thank you for being kind to me whenever we do, despite all the teasing. Not only are you beautiful, you are strong, stubborn and all around a badass fighter. Stay fierce, Blonde Dragon."_

Jaune signed his name below and there was a detailed drawing of a dragon with that was radiating a yellow glow.

"Guy knows how to make a girl blush when he isn't trying to be all bravado," Yang said.

"Yeah, look at mine," Blake said as she showed Yang hers.

" _To Blake_

 _You may be quiet like Ren, but I can see a fire in your eyes. You are a nimble fighter and I would rather be an ally than an enemy to you. Even though I know of your secret, I will never tell anyone. Stay strong, Kitty cat."_

Jaune signed his name but this time there was a detailed drawing of a cat with gambol shroud attached to its back. Normally Blake would be offended by that, but for some reason when it was coming from Jaune it was more like a playful insult instead of a real one.

"You going to rip his nuts out for saying the c-word?" Yang asked. Blake smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, he gets a free pass… this time." They both put their notes away, being in slightly happier mood, they continue to peep in on the boys.

 **With Jaune:**

After Jaune gave his notes to three members of team Ruby, he decided to go to the next group of people he could think of. Hopefully none of them would be in the hospital… or try to kill him for knocking on their door.

When Jaune finally reached the room, he just heard Washington and Caboose doing something.

"Quit cheating Wash!" Caboose yelled.

"Hey it isn't cheating, it's strategic planning," Washington said.

Jaune chuckles a little and knocks on the door. He hears a little bit of shuffling behind the door and thren hears something being slid across the room.

"Oh now look who's cheating," Washington said. Caboose just chuckles and Washington opens the door. Jaune was surprised to see he wasn't in his armor. "Hello Jaune, how can we help you?"

"Hey Wash, what are you and Caboose doing?" Jaune asked. Washington chjukckles and points to a tv screen Jaune could see. He saw the cobat game he played with Ruby a couple of times was omnn the screen with a character beating another character doing anything.

"We're just relaxing in our room and playing some games," Washington answered.

"And I am winning!" Caboose said. Both Washington and Jaune chuckle.

"Anyway," Jaune said taking out a bunch of envelopes. "I don't want to go around the school chasing you guys, so could you give these to the Reds and Blues." Jaune handed Washington the envelopes with all of the soldiers' names written on them. Washington looks at them and nods at Jaune.

"Sure thing Jaune," Washington said. jaune noded and waved.

"All right I got to get the rest of these delivered, I'll talk to you guys later." With that, Jaune said goodbye and walked away. Washington waved goodbye and closed the door. He looked all of the envelopes until he found his and Caboose's.

He takes his knife as Caboose continued to beat Washington's AFK player and Wash cut open the envelope. He takes out the piece of paper that was inside and reads it.

" _Dear Washington,_

 _I want to thank you for helping me in class. You being the mature one in your group, along with Carolina, definetly made it easier for us to trust you guys. And from your skills, your fights, I inspire to fight like you and I thank you for helping me whenever I asked for help. Keep fighting."_

Jaune signed his name and had a detailed picture of a hand gripping a combat knife. Washington gained a little smile. He was affecting the kids, and in a good way too. He puts the paper back in the envelope, and puts the envelope in a drawer.

"Hey Caboose," Washington said. "Want to hear the card Jaune gave you?"

Caboose let out a happy gasp. "I got a card from a friend?" Washington nods and Caboose pops up. "Yes please yes please yes please yes please!" Washington chuckles and opens Caboose's letter. He then begins to read it aloud.

" _Dear Caboose,_

 _You are a joy to be around. From some of the funny stuff you say to just the way you act, you never fail to put a smile on my face. Not to mention your ferocity in battle is something to admire. I would be happy to call you a friend and an ally."_

This time next to Jaune's signature was Caboose's helmet. Caboose points at it and smiles. "Look it's me!" he said. Washington chuckles.

"Yeah it is," he puts the paper and envelope in his drawer again and slaps Caboose on the back. "Come on, let's how well you do when I'm actually playing."

 **With Ruby:**

Ruby was in the targeting range for most of the morning. Her team decided to stay in their dorm for most of the day. Ruby would have joined them but they were very persistent on her leaving the dorm for the day. Not that she didn't mind firing her precious Crescent Rose, but she was starting to get bored and a little lonely. Luckily she wasn't going to be for long.

As she shot down another target, she heard an approved whistle. She turns and sees her best friend of her sister team Jaune with a bag. "Nice shooting Rubes," he said.

"Hey Jaune," Ruby said waving. She fired at another dummy and then holstered her weapon. She walks over to Jaune. "So what have I done to deserve a visit from my best guy friend?"

Jaune waves an envelope in her face and she gets a small smile. "You got me a card?" she said in an adorable voice. Jaune chuckles.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?" Ruby smiles and reaches into her pocket… at least Jaune hoped there was a pocket somewhere in her skirt.

"Well, a bad one as I got you a card as well!" Ruby pulled out an envelope and Jaune's smile grew.

"Trade on three?" Jaune asked. Ruby nodded. "Okay, one."

"Two," they both said at the same time. "Three." They hand each other their cards and opened them. Ruby read hers.

" _Dear Ruby,_

 _Thank you for not seeing me as a loser. I will admit, I was worried when we weren't on the same team, but your pep talk that one night really made me think. I am happy that you helped me, and I am happy that helped you on some cases. I guess… I'm just happy to be your friend."_

Next to Jaune's signature was a rose, with Crescent Rose in scythe form behind it. Jaune then read his letter.

" _Dear Jaune,_

 _Thank you for being my first friend at Beacon. Thank you for not seeing me as a child as some of the others did. Thank you for helping me study for certain things, and for just being a fun guy to hang around. Thank you for being a friend."_

Ruby then wrote a tiny heart and put her signature at the bottom of the card. Both smiled at their cards. Ruby broke the silence as they got done reading. "Now I'm upset," Ruby said.

"Why?" Jaune asked.

"Well I didn't put a cool picture next to my signature like you did." She puffed out her cheeks in an adorable way that made Jaune laugh.

"I still love it Ruby." This made Ruby smile and pull Jaune into a hug. Needless to say he wasn't prepared for this. "Oh! Okay!" he said surprised. He returned the hug. It only lasted for a second before they both pulled away.

"And I love your card Jaune, I had no idea you could draw!" Jaune chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, just another thing mysterious about the mysterious Jaune Arc." Ruby lets out a giggle. "Anyway, I'm almost done delivering all of these, I'll see you around Ruby."

"Bye Jaune!" With that they both waved goodbye and continued their own thing.

 **With Tucker, a few hours later:**

Right now it was six at night. So far Tucker's been trying to flirt with every female teacher he could fine, see if he could get a date. Most either responded with a slap in the face, or in about three cases, kneed in the nuts. Glynda Goodwitch was one of the three cases.

So, in order to get some of his masculinity back, Tucker decided it was time to hit the gym. That and Washington was close to kicking his ass about working out.

He went to the locker room and found the locker that was assigned to him. He used his scroll to open the locker and began stripping. First he removed his armor, which would show off his skinsuit, which clung tightly to his body.

He then removed the skinsuit. It was always so hard to get off as it clung to the skin very tightly, hence the name. Once he removed it, he was wearing only black briefs. With the skin suit off he felt free and stretched a little bit. He then reached into his locker to grab some pants when he noticed a familiar student walk into the locker room.

"Hey Jaune," Tucker said as he grabbed a shirt. The blonde went to his locker but looked at Tucker.,

"Oh hey Tucker, I didn't expect to see you here," Jaune said. He opened his locker. "I was actually expecting to see you flirt with Professor Peach or someone like her." Tucker scoffs.

"Yeah, well, they couldn't handle all of this." He motioned to himself which caused Jaune to roll his eyes. As he turned to show off Tucker noticed a slight glint in the corner of the locker room. He thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him and decided to not do anything about it.

"Let me guess, they all shot you down?" Jaune said as he removed his hoodie and armor. Jaune wasn't wearing an undershirt so all that showed was his slim yet toned physique. However Jaune noticed a tattoo on Tucker's right peck. In cursive is the name "Junior" with the same color of his armor. Jaune points at it and asks a question. "Who's Junior?"

Tucker looked at his tattoo and chuckled. "My son," Tucker said. "I miss him, but he can take care of himself. And to answer your other question, I got touched in some places a few times. Bow chika bow wow." Tucker was putting on athletic shorts as he said that. Jaune scoffs again.

"You got kicked in the dick didn't you?" Jaune chuckled at his little rhyme as he put on athletic shorts.

"Hey, family friendly in front of a professor."

"You're not really a professor though."

"Touché," Tucker said as he closed his locker. He was all dressed up for the gym. He looked at Jaune again and noticed the glare in the corner again. He just thought his eyes we replaying tricks on him.

"Hey Tucker, mind if I join you for your workout?" Jaune said as he put on black jogging pants.

Tucker looked at Jaune with a 'meh' face. "I don't know," he said. "I don't think I need help with anything." Tucker was just joking around and luckily Jaune picked up on it.

"From your fights, I think you'll need a partner with everything."

"And he strikes back!" Tucker said. "All right, hurry up and I'll meet you in the weight room." Jaune and Tucker nodded to each other and once Jaune got the rest of his stuff, they head upstairs to the weight room.

 **With Yang, five minutes earlier:**

Yang decided to roam around the campus to see how the girls were enjoying her handiwork. Seeing all the girls glued to their scrolls, staring at all the naked and half naked boys put a smile on her face.

Yang was noticing a group of girls crowding over a scroll and she decided to do a little teasing. "Hello girls," Yang said. The group looked at Yang and said hi. The group consisted of a bunch of girls from the others schools. Yang recognized a few. She recognized the purple haired leader from NDGO,along with the blonde of the team, the blue haired skater chick from team ABRN, a brown skin female who looked like she went to atlas (Ciel) and a couple of others. "So, who are you all peeping on?"

"Tucker," one of the girls said. There was a beat, and then Yang pushed to see the screen too.

"Move let me see!" she said as she tried to look at the scroll. Eventually they all made space for her and they all began to peep.

Tucker just removed his skinsuit and put it in the locker, showing off his brown skin and muscular build. They see him stretch a little causing some of the girls to swoon a little.

"I… I need to use the uh… bathroom," the brown skin Atlas girl said with a little bit of uncomfortableness. She then left the other girls alone as she did her… uh… business… in the bathroom.

The other girls shrug it off and continued to peep. That's when they noticed another guy entered the lockeroom with Tucker. In fact he just removed his armor and sweatshirt, to reveal a very toned back.

"Hmm, he isn't that bad looking," Nebula from NDGO said.

"He's a little slim but I wouldn't mind cuddling with him," a wolf girl said.

"I just want to spend hours stroking my fingers through those wavy blonde locks," Reese said.

" _Wait,"_ Yang thought. " _Slim but toned, blonde, hoodie and armor?"_ when the other guy turned to face his locker, Yang saw the side of his face and realized it was Jaune. She immedietly went red in the face. Not because she hated the view, in fact Carolina and Pyrrha's training made him a bit more muscled, but Pyrrha silently called dibs on him. Every saw it. " _Well, I can look at the menu, I just can't order anything."_ Yang gets a small smile and continued peeping with the other girls.

However, something scares them. For a split second, they thought they saw Tucker look at the camera. At that moment, ever one of their hearts stopped. However he just looked away and all of them relaxed. Eventually Jaune got dressed again causing the little peep show to end. All of the girls groan and then continue on with their day.

 **With Carolina in Vale:**

Carolina was out of her armor, in Junior's bar, drinking. She also told Epsilon to shut down for the rest of the night. When she first got there, she didn't make an entrance like Yang did both times. She just entered the club and sat down at the bar. Of course, Junior and his goons saw her and a couple of them pulled their weapons out and pointed at her. However Junior calmed them all down and asked why she was there.

After Carolina said she just wanted a drink Junior saw that she was being serious and not threatening or destroying his club, he decided to get her one.

"What do you want girly?' Junior asked.

"Just a rum and coke," Carolina said. And with that, Junior got her her drink. As he handed her the simple drink and she tok a drink from it, he asked a question.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," he started. "Why are you spending Lover's day alone?" At first Carolina didn't answer, but she did sigh. Junior put his hands up. "Look, you payed for your drink and you don't want to talk, I respect my customers' privacy." Carolina chuckled.

"Thanks," She said. "But I'm alone because I'm mourning a… close friend." Junior raised an eyebrow at this and noticed Carolina was rubbing her arm. He noticed the tattoo of a graveyard with "York" and a heart on it and he just let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, whoever York was, I pity," Junior said Carolina glared at him and looked like she was about to rip his throat out until he said his next part. "Because you obviously wore the pants in the relationship." This caused Carolina to freeze for a second, and then let out a chuckle as she sat back down.

"You're not so bad Junior," She said. he just shrugged and continued his business. So for the next half an hour Carolina continued drinking in honor of York. That was until some douchebag who had a suit and tie on tried to get flirty with her.

"So," he started. "What's a cute red head like you doing around here?"

"Minding my own business," Carolina responded.

"Aw, come on don't be like that." The guy put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't I buy you another drink?"

"How about you take your hand off, before I break it." The guy removed his hand but scoffed at her.

"Whatever Bitch, be that way." Carolina was about to pin the guy and threaten his genitals with her knife but luckily, one of Junior's guards slammed him to the ground. "AH what the hell?!"

Junior peered over the counter and looked at the guy. "I don't like it when people bug my customers."

"What? Come on man it was just harmless flirting!"

"And you continued to push when she obviously didn't have any interest. Get him out of my sight."

With a snap of his fingers Juniors guards took the flirter and dragged him outside. Carolina smiled and dug out a big wad of lien.

"Thanks Junior," she said as she left a twenty lien tip along with the paycheck of her drinks. She got her drinks, so now she went to the warthog and drove to the park. It was night out and she saw a bunch of couples either holding hands or making out. Even as she parked and walked in the park. But there she was, the lonely one on Valentine's Day.

She sat down at a bench and looked at her surroundings. She had to admit, despite most of the grey city being very generic, the park was beautiful. A bunch of flowers were blooming, a couple of fireflys were flickering, and it just seemed peaceful.

"Beautiful night huh?" The familiar voice of a blonde with one eye she knew rang out. She chuckles.

"I swear if you continue with the 'But not as beautiful as you' line," she started. "I'm going to hurt you."

"Well you're really tying my hands behind my back here Carolina." The two laugh and sit in silence for thirty seconds. "So, new dimension huh?"

"It grows on you, but I still miss our dimension."

"Of course, after all everyone misses home." Carolina nods her head. She then takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, York." The blonde looked at her.

"For what?"

"For not trusting you." York waves his hand to the side.

"Eh, it's in the past."

"I know, but if I trusted you and didn't focus on being right all the time you…"She couldn't finish her sentence. So she started a new one. "You guys were family, and I destroyed it."

"Hey, you didn't destroy anything. The Director did."

"The Director…" Carolina repeated. "Dad. When I found him, I was expecting him to laugh in my face. To say and taunt how he was right. But when I looked in his eyes, I saw nothing but a broken man. But that broken man destroyed the family he created, just to save an old family member… I just… I just miss all of my family." There is silent for a good minute, and then York speaks again.

"But still have another family Carolina. The reds and Blues. Sure they have their quirks but, I know you will protect them as you did with me, Wash, North, South, Maine, everyone. And besides, you have a couple of kids to take care of now too."

"Who, Caboose?" Carolina said with a slight chuckle.

"Him, and the students at Beacon." Carolina looks at her feet. "I know you care about them. About all of them. You'll protect them. I know you will." York places a hand on Carolina's shoulder but she doesn't feel anything. Just the tears running down her face. "I love you Carolina." With that, York disappears and Carolina smiles.

"I love you too York, and I miss you every day."

 **With Tucker and Jaune, after their workout:**

The two workout buddies returned to the locker room at about eight. Both of them were tired and sweaty from their workout.

"You're a lot stronger than you look Jaune," Tucker said.

"Well I cause all of my training is paying off then huh?" Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head. The two share a chuckle and then go to their lockers. However, as Tucker opened his locker, he looked in the corner one more time and noticed the glint again. Now he knew for certain what it was. Tucker quickly grabbed his armor and skin suit and put it on. He then went to Jaune's Locker and blocked the camera's view of him.

"What's wrong Tucker?" Jaune asked as he removed his workout shirt.

"Jaune, don't freak out what I'm about to say next okay?"

"O…kay?" Jaune looked at Tucker suspiciously.

"I don't mind but I think you and there guys do." Jaune nodded his head. "There's a hidden camera in the corner over there." Jaune's eyes widen in surprise but that was about it. "Relax I know you're a little self-conscious about yourself so I'm blocking off the view. Just get dressed and get out of here, I'll deal with the camera later."

Jaune nods his head and continues to get dressed. Once he is he quickly leaves the bathroom and Tucker right behind him. If the girls wanted a show that was fine by him. They were getting a show.

 **Thirty minutes later, With Yang Weiss and Blake:**

Ruby hasn't returned yet but Yang spent some time with her after checking out Tucker and Jaune so she wouldn't be so lonely. Yang then returned to the dorm to find Blake and Weiss staring very intently at their screens.

"So who are you girls staring at now?" Yang said with her grin. They didn't even bother answering. So of course this made Yang curious. "Hello, Remnant to team RWBY?" Again no answer. Yang actually got curious and opened up her own scroll and opened up the peep camera. And what she saw almost made her feint.

Every single one of the soldiers, except for Carolina and Grif, was in the locker room, in their underwear. All they were doing was just sitting in the locker room talking with each other. So that made Yang look at every single one of them.

Tucker looked pretty much like the last time she saw him. Caboose was the one with the most muscles in the group which was surprising as he didn't seem the type to have the body of a bodybuilder. Washington had his fair share of muscles but he also seemed to have a lot of knife scars all over his body. To Yang it just made him look that much more attractive.

Donut had a slim build as did Doc, compared to the others they looked average. Sarge was ripped despite being of older age and looked really good. Simmons, had a bunch of metal parts sticking to his skin but he still showed off quite a bit of skin.

No matter how hard they tried the girls couldn't pry their eyes away from the screen. Not that they wanted to but still. However there was something that made all of them jump. At first it looked like the Soldiers were talking. And then all of them looked at the camera at the same time. They all stared for a few seconds and Yang could feel her heart fall into her stomach.

Washington gets up and walks over to the camera and pulls out his scroll and types something on it and shows it to the camera.

" _Enjoyed the view everyone? I hope you did, because you have ten minutes to destroy any Cameras left on campus. If you do not, I will let all of the head masters know of your little… peeping."_

Washington held up the scroll for fifteen seconds. He then moved it away from the screen, waved and then punched the camera causing it to be destroyed. The girls all look at each other for a second. Then they all scramble out of the room and try to find every single peeping camera they could find and destroy it.

 **Meanwhile in the JNPR room:**

Jaune heard team RWBY burst through their door and begin running away so he knew that Tucker put his plan into action. So now it was Jaune's time to put his final plan into action.

"Hey guys," Jaune said turning to his team. They all stop what they were doing and look at him. "So as you all know I was writing a lot in the past two days and I handed out a nunch of letters today."

"Yeah, we did," Nora said. "Why didn't we get any?!"

"Nora!" Ren said. "I'm sure Jaune has his reasons." Jaune nodded his head.

"Because my team doesn't deserve to hear compliments on a piece of paper. They deserve to hear it from me." JNPR look at each other and they all gain smiles. They all grabs chairs and sit around Jaune waiting for him to start.

"Okay, Ren." The raven haired boy nodded. "We may not know a lot about each other. We may not even talk that much. But when we help each other with studying, or I join you with meditating, I always have a sense of calm with you. I'm proud to have you as a friend and ally."

Ren gained a smile. "And I'm happy to have you as a leader," He said. Jaune chuckles and turns to their grenadier.

"Nora," The pink clothed girl hopped up and down in her chair excitedly. "You always find the bright side of things and are always hyperactive and fun. You are also as deadly as you are hyper. No matter what I will always find a way to smile around you." Nora gained a big smile and gave Jaune a big hug.

"Thank you Jauney!" Nora said.

"Please don't break our leader," Ren said prying the hammer girl away from Jaune. Nora salutes and Jaune turns to the last person. The one he really wanted to say thank you to.

"Pyrrha," The Mistralian champion nodded. "You are my best friend and partner. You sacrifice so much for me, and I wish I could return the favor. Yet you still respect me, you still train me, you still do everything you can to help me. I could not ask for a better partner or friend."

Pyrrha smiles and stands up and walks over to Jaune. She then pulls him into a hug. It wasn't a bear hug like Nora gave him. It was a lot like Ruby's, only it lasted a lot longer. "Jaune, seeing you advance every day is more than enough for you to return the favor."

Jaune smiles and returns Pyrrha's hug. They stay there a lot longer and then break apart. They smile at each other. Jaune then looks at the time. "All right everyone, let's hit the hay so we can get up in the morning."

Aside from a few groans Nora, everyone agreed and got into their beds. There was one thing they could all agree on. It was an eventful Lover's Day in Remnant.

 **Valentines special over.**

 **A/N Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed the super lkong chapter. However, with this chapter comes horrible news. As of right now, this story is on Hiatus. I know I said I enjoyed writing this story and I still do, but I don't want to be pressured and force chapters out, kind of like the last one. My Grades are slipping, I have Drumline taking up most of my time along with school, and I am focusing too much on trying to get chapters out than focusing on my homework. So, for the next month or so, I will not be posting any chapters for this story.**

 **Man I suck at making specials, they always end on a sad note. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you find another story to get your fill in while I am on hiatus.**


	27. Chapter 24: Another Soldier?

So," Washington said. "Before we start class any questions?" Ruby raised her hand and Washington points to her. "Yes, Ruby?"

"Where is your guy's armor?" She asked. The soldiers look at each other a shrug, but they all had all smiles on their face.

"What do you mean?" tucker asked.

"Yeah," Simmons said. "We're wearing them right now." The hunters in training look at each other with confused looks.

"Here, we'll show you," Washington said. "Jaune, can you come here please?" Jaune nods his head and walks over to Washington. "Take out your sword and swing at me."

"Uh…" Jaune muttered out. Washington did the come-get-me motion.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt." Jaune shrugs and takes out his sword.

"Ready?" Washington nods his head. "Okay, here it goes." Jaune swings his sword behind him gets a small running start and then does an overhead swing onto Washington.

Washington presses a small button on a device that was attached to his upper bicep and puts his arm up. The clang of two metal objects striking each other rang across the arena. Jaune closed his eyes halfway through his attack in case he accidently hit Washington. He opens one of his eyes and notices the familiar black armor with yellow trim of Washington's armor. However he looks closer and realizes it is only his arm that has the armor.

The students around them looked with shocked expressions. Jaune sheaths his sword. Washington then presses the button on his upper bicep and the armor starts to coil up and slides into itself until it is barely seen, tucked into the pocket of Washington's mechanism.

There is a moment of silence, and then one of the biggest squeals ever heard on the face of the planet. There is a blur of red followed by Rose petals across a couple of people's faces until Washington is met face to face with the youngest student in beacon.

"Washingtonhowdidyoumakethatit'ssocoolIwishicouldhaveonejustlikeit!" Ruby said hopping up and down. Yang grabs her younger sister's cape causing the reaper to stop mid-sentence. "Hrk, Bleargh." Ruby said as she slumped down from her cape choking her.

"Is she calmed down?" Carolina asked. Ruby stands back up and dusts herself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ruby said. She gleams towards the soldiers. "It's just so cool how you guys made your armor do that!"

"Yeah, we even did it so each limb has its own personal mechanism," Tucker said. He presses the button on his chest and his entire chest armor starts going out. The aqua colored armor only covered his torso area while his legs and arms remained unarmored. The students give impressed nods.

"All right then, now that that's out of the way," Washington said. "Any other questions?"

"What's under the tarp?" Weiss asked pointing to the blue tarp.

"I am glad you asked Weiss!" Sarge said proudly. He begins to walk over to said tarp as he continued to talk. "I stayed up a lot of nights to finish him, and I only just got him here last class."

"Not even we know what's under there," Simons said.

"Honestly unless it's a pizza oven or some kind of bed, I don't really care what it is," Grif said.

"And I don't know whether to be excited or worried about what's under there," Carolina said.

The students gather around the tarp as Sarge puts a hand on it. He clears his throat and says in a very announcer like way, "Ladies, gentleman, students and Grif! I present to you…" he pauses for dramatic effect and then yanks the tarp off.

The tarp reveals a brown armored soldier. "Wait Sarge," Simmons said as he points to the soldier. "Is that…"

"Everyone, this is Lopez tres point O!" Everyone looks at the soldier. When it doesn't move for a solid minute Ruby asked a question.

"Why isn't he moving?" She asked.

"Because I still have to start him up," Sarge said. "He is a robot after all." There is a second of silence, and then all of the students scream.

"WHAT?!"

Sarge is then hit with a barrage of questions regarding Lopez.

"You can build a robot?!"

"What happen to the first two?"

"Why does he have the same armor of you guys?"

"Does he come with a gun attached to his arm?"

Eventually Sarge gets a little upset. "Enough questions!" he yelled. "I will explain all of them once we turn him on." The students nod and Sarge walks over to Lopez tres point O, with the other soldiers behind him.

"Let's hope he works," Simmons said. Sarge nods and goes on his knees and begins to fiddle with the switch, which of course he placed on the crotch plate.

"Why do you always put the switches in these spots?" Simmons said.

"Where am I supposed to put it?" Sarge asked.

"How about the back?" Grif suggested.

"Then the enemy can just turn it off themselves when they are within range."

"How about the head?" Tucker asked.

"It can get shot off."

"How about the stomach?" Caboose said.

"Same reason I can't put it in the back."

"We get it!' Ruby said. "Just turn him on!"

"Bow chicka bow wow," Tucker said. Sarge pulled out his pistol and shot tucker in the leg. "Ow! Jesus, take a joke asshole!"

Sarge ignored Tucker and tried pulling on the switch. However it seemed to be stuck on something. The students and soldiers noticed this and Donut spoke up.

"Do I need to get the lotion?"

"No, Donut," Sarge said. Sarge gripped the lever furiously and started to push down as hard as he can. Eventually the lever switched and then sparks flew from the crotch. Everyone heard the sound of a machine starting up and waited. Lopez is still for a moment, and then speaks.

" _Bonjour,"_ Lopez said. Some of the soldiers sigh of relief while others groan in annoyance.

"Well, at least it isn't Spanish," Simmons said.

"I'm not sure if this is an improvement," Washington said.

" _Affirmative, la langue de commutation de sortie à l'espagnol,"_ The French robot says. There are a couple of beeps, and then lopez speaks again.

" _Hola,Me nombre es Lopez, Como puedo ayudarte?"_ he asked. Now every one of the soldiers moaned.

"Are you kidding me?!" Carolina yelled.

"Why? Just why?!" Grif asked.

Sarge chuckles and says "Just like the good old days."

"Why did you have to say the word Spanish you stupid cyborg!" Grif yelled at Simmons.

"Hey," Simmons started. "It's not my fault he decided to listen to me!"

"It kind of is," Washington said. "I mean, you are the one who can speak to robots."

"Well I never had time to test my theory! It's not like I can tell Lopez to sit down and he will sit."

Lopez turned to Simmons, nodded his head and said " _Roger, sentado."_ He then sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. Everyone just looked at the weird robot. Carolina pulls out a strange device. The object was circular and it seemed to have something in the middle of it.

"Hey Church," Carolina said. Just then the middle of the device glowed blueish color and Church appeared from it. The holographic AI turned to Carolina.

"What's up?" Church asked.

"You think you can install something into Lopez so Simmons can't do… whatever it is he's doing." The hologram shrugs.

"I can try .I don't know how to install a firewall against a cyborg's semblance though. It could take some time."

"I'll see if I can help you out," Simmons said. "We can go into his head together, see if we can find a solution."

"All right cool."

"Say, can't Simmons control Church?" Donut asked. "I mean, an AI isn't that much different from a robot. And technically Lopez does have an AI controlling him." The soldiers look at each other.

"Hey Church," Simmons said. "Take out a top hat and cane do a dance." Simmons said that while wiggling his fingers. Church flips him off.

"Fuck you I'm not doing that," He said.

"Well worth a shot."

"HEY!" Ruby yelled. The soldiers turn to Ruby and then realized they still had a class to teach. However before they could speak Ruby spoke again. "Howwereyouabletogetchurchontoahologramthingie?!" Ruby said so fast that no one could understand her. Well, no one except her team.

"In English please!" Carolina asked.

"She's wondering how you were able to create a hologram," Yang answered.

"A portable one at that," Weiss continued. "Actually I am wondering that myself."

"We went to town," Sarge said dragging Lopez away to the side. He sets the robot against the wall while Simmons kneels down next to him. "Got the parts and made it ourselves."

Sarge was about to explain how they made it but Sun cut him off.

"Honestly I don't care about the portable hologram machine," sun said. "I want to know more about… it." Sun pointed to Church who flipped him off, much to everyone's surprise.

"I'm not an 'it' monkey boy. I'm an AI," Church said.

"Ai this Ai that!" Scarlet yelled. "What is an AI anyway? What does the A stand for?"

"Artificial," All of the soldiers, even Caboose, answered.

"And the I?" Sun asked.

"Intellegence."

"What was the A again? I wasn't listening," Ruby said.

"Enough! We're wasting class time," Washington said.

"Hey it's not our fault you guys take forever standing around talking!" Yang said.

"Yeah yeah," Washington said. He motions the hunters in training to follow him to the middle of the arena while the rest of the soldiers relax next to Lopez. Carolina would have gone to help him but she had to stand next to ."Anyway, to get started you will be sparring with your partner today."

"Wait what?" Jaune said with a gulp. "I have to fight Ruby?!" ( **For those of you who don't remember, in chapter 11 I made everyone pair up with different partners whenever the Reds and Blues took over for a training day. The partners are a mixture of team SSSN, JNPR, and RWBY. The partners are Jaune and Ruby, Blake and Ren, Weiss and Sun,** **Nora and Scarlet, Neptune and Yang, and Sage and Pyrrha.** **Anyway, back to the story!** )

"Relax Jaune," Washington said. "It's going to be hand to hand combat only today." Most of the student's groaned to this. Yang does a little cheer.

"Prepare to get your butt whooped Neptune!" she said pointing at her blue haired partner. Neptune cowered behind his Leader.

"Sun, I'm scared," he said.

"Take the beating like a man dude," the monkey Faunus said.

"Okay!" Washington said stopping the chattering that was going on. "Everyone spread out with your partners. You need more room so you don't get in the way of other students."

"yes sir!" the students said. As they all began to spread out, Simons and Church were ready to fix Lopez.

"I'm going in," Church said. "Simmons since Ai's can compute things a little bit faster, I may or may not be able to make a firewall by the time you find a way in."

"All right, good luck Church," Simmons said. The AI nods and enters Lopez.

" _Higagakerg!"_ The Spanish robot said as the AI went into him.

Simmons puts his hand in front of Lopez's head. "Let's see, maybe if I do this…" Simmons closed his eyes and tried to see if he could get into Lopez's head. Simmons closed his eyes and concentrated. He imagined what it would be like to be Lopez. When that didn't work he tried just forcing his conscious into Lopez's. Simmons made a bunch of straining noises as he tried to find a way inside the robots head.

He did it long enough for Grif to say "Don't pop a blood vessel nerd." Simmons opens his eyes and grumbles at Grif. He takes a deep breath and sits crossed legged across from Lopez. He closes his eyes and continues to think of ways he could try to get into Lopez's head.

"You're not meditating or taking a nap are you Simmons?" Sarge said.

"No of course he isn't!" Donut said. "He is obviously getting ready for my world famous massages!"

"Will you guys be quiet!" Simmons said without opening his eyes. "I'm trying to concentrate. Donut if you so much touch me I burn your hand with fire dust." The soldiers just shrugged the threat off but they followed Simmons request and kept quiet.

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" Doc asked the other soldiers. All of them were just standing around next to the robot.

"I actually want to see if the idiots can actually make it so Simmons can't control Lopez," Tucker said.

"Yeah, imagine if it fries his circuit brain!"Grif said. The two soldiers laugh at seeing Simmons spaz out because of the firewall.

However Simmons tuned them out. He was concentrating too hard to even notice or care. Suddeny;, a thought came to him. " _What if I…"_ he thought. He slowly reached out his hands in front of Lopez, hoping that it would make the connection a little easier. However since he had his eyes closed and didn't realized he was almost touching Lopez, as the Robot didn't say anything.

His fingers touched the cold metal of his brown armor and Simmons was about to say oops, but when he opened his eyes he realized he wasn't in the arena anymore. In fact, he was in a pitch black room. He looked around and felt no solid material below or around him it was as if he was floating.

"What is this place?" Simmons said aloud. An echo was the only thing that responded. "Is this what Lopez's head is like? It's nothing like what I would have expec― OOOF!"

Simmons felt his body hit the ground, hard. "Why do I hurt?" he groaned out. "I'm not even in a physical body! Wait, am I?" he shakes his head and gets up and looks around. The blackness he was in is gone completely. It was now replaced with a blue octagon with white lines going all around it. In the middle of the room was a very tall tower with a bunch of buttons and wires on it.

"Simmons?" he heard a familiar voice said. He turns and sees Church looking at him. Along with… Delta? Delta was messing with what looked to be a computer on the middle tower thing. Simmons stands up and looks at the two AIs, he is surprised to see they are the same size as him.

"Church, what's Delta doing here?" Simmons said pointing to the green AI.

"Uhhh…" Church managed to sputter out. The green AI floated to Simons.

"Hello Simmons," he said. "It has been a while since our last converse. How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Simmons said with a confused look. "But how are you here? I thought you and the other AI's were destroyed by the emp?"

"I was. I am merely a memory of Delta made by Epsilon. The way he talks, the way he thinks, all of this is just a memory. Epsilon created me because he wouldn't get lon―"

"Because I didn't want to do all the thinking myself!" Church interrupted. "Ha ha! Yep that's totally it! So Delta, why don't you continue trying to put up that firewall huh?"

"Of course, Church." With that the Green AI floats back to the computer and Simmons looks at Church.

"You get lonely?" Simmons said with slight sarcasm.

"Shut up," Church said.

"Relax, it's between you and me. So this is Lopez's head?"

"Yep, pretty much. We haven't gotten a lot done though, we were having trouble trying to find a firewall that would keep you out, but also not mark us as a virus and try to… you know delete us."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. But I think my consciousness is kind of like an AI's."

"I would have to agree with Simmons theory," Delta said not looking up from his computer thing. "Unless that is his actual physical body, I am assuming it is his cybernetic conscious, and is relatively the same as AIs."

"Well why don't we see if it is his physical body," Church said making his Sniper rifle disappear. He puts his hand to his helmet and calls out. "Theta! Where are you?"

"I'm up here!" a childlike voice said from somewhere up above. Simmons looks up to see a purple and orange AI on a… skateboard. He was wall riding the circular room.

"Well get down here, I want you to meet someone." The purple AI made a sad moan and made the skateboard disappear as he floated down. He lands next to Church and stands next to him with his hands behind his back. He looks nervously at Simmons.

"Theta, meet Simmons." Simmons does a little wave and Theta waves halfheartedly back.

"Hello…" Theta said shyly. Church puts a hand on Theta's helmet.

"Theta, pull up Lopez's camera's for us would you?" Church asked.

"Sure thing." Theta waves his hand upward and a small computer appears before him. He then puts his hands together and then take them apart to reveal a holographic keyboard Theta begins typing and Simmons has a question.

"So… since I'm like half AI, think I can do this kind of stuff?" he asked. Church walks up to him and puts a arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not sure," Church said as they began walking a little. "Tell you what though, once we see if this is your physical body or not, I'll let D give the run down." They stop walking when they were able to see Theta's screen.

"Okay, got it," Theta said. He presses the corners of his screen and drags them apart, making the picture larger. Theta presses a button the screen and Lopez's camera turns on. The first thing they noticed is an outstretched hand touching Lopez's chest.

"Well at least we can say this isn't my physical body," Simmons said. "Still though, how come I felt hurt when I entered in here?"

"Perhaps it is because you are technically human," Delta said. "Since we have no human bodies, we feel nothing. Meanwhile you may still feel certain pain while in your AI form."

"Huh… good to know," Simmons said.

"Didn't know you wanted to cop Lopez a feel Simmons," Church said.

"Yeah yeah, can we get on with AI training?"

"Right right right, Delta!" The green AI stopped typing and looked at Church and Simmons. "I'll take over for you, get Simmons some training in."

"Okay," Delta said. With a flash the two AIs switched places. "Let us begin Simmons."

"All right," Simmons replied. Delta was about to go over some basics but Simmons remembered something. He turns around to Theta asked him something. "Hey Theta?"

The purple Ai let out a tiny yelp and turned to face Simmons. "W-what is it?" he asked. Simmons looked theta face to face.

"Think you can do me a favor?"

"I can try." Simmons smiles to calm the AI down.

"Thanks. Since Lopez is still speaking another language can you try to find the language output around here? I want to make it so he speaks English."

"I think I can do that." Theta said with a nod. He summons his skateboard and begins wall riding the circular room.

"All right, let's get some AI training going." Simmons said.

 **With Washington:**

"Let's get hand to hand training going everyone!" Wash said. All of the partners were spread out and were waiting for Washington's next instruction. Washington pulled out a Scroll Tablet from his pocket and began messing around with it.

All of a sudden parts of the arena glowed around the students and they looked down in shock. Light rings encircled all of the partners. The rings were large enough that the students could dodge attacks without stepping out as long as they were careful, but small enough to make it a challenge to stay in.

"All right, here's the deal," Washington said. "You will be sparring with your partner for fifteen minutes. The rings represent your quote unquote 'arena.' If you step out of the arena your partner will get points. If you fall on your back or stomach while your partner is up, your partner gets the point. The person with the most points at the end of the match wins, and moves onto marksmanship. Everyone else will stay here with me to practice more hand to hand combat, understood?"

The students all give various responses of yes. Washington taps his scroll again and on the giant screen the students profile appear next to their partners. Lines separated the partners from other partners.

"Okay, scoring system's up and running…" Wash tapped the scroll and the ten minute timer came up. "And now timers set." Washington faces the students one last time. "Any questions before we start?" Pyrrha raised her hand. "Yes Pyrrha?"

"Why must we fight in such a small space?" the magnetic girl asked.

"In times of certain fights you might have to fight in small spaces and you have to utilize that as much as you can. Sometimes leaving the space can be deadly, such as fighting on a moving train, over lava, just to name a few."

"All right but why are we learning hand to hand anyway?" Dove said. "I mean we're always going to have our weapons on us so it doesn't matter."

"That arrogance is going to kill you one day Dove." Dove looked shocked that Washington said that. "If you honestly think you will have your weapon all the time, in perfect fighting condition, you are a fool." Washington noticed some students actually believed Dove more than him so he sighs. "All right then, I'll make you all a deal. You all get one shot to hit me. If you do, you get to go to marksmanship even if you have no points. If you don't you can't try again and you lose five points. Is that a deal?"

A couple of the students get smug grins and all of them give various forms of yes.

"All right then, face your partners." Everyone does as they are told. "Sparring in five, four, three, two…" Washington presses the button and the timer begins. "One."

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Hello everyone! Don't worry I am not dead! I just thought it was about time I continued on this story for a while. And now that Season 15 is out I thought this would just add to another good thing to you guys. Now this doesn't mean my weekly/biweekly uploads are up. At least not yet. I just wanted to make this as a sort of "Hey I'm not dead" mixed with a "Let's celebrate the new season!" kind of chapter.**

 **As for what I have been doing? Well Drumline and homework pretty much. I have also been slowly working on other fanfics that I want to do in the future. But now with Drumline almost over my days are going to be spent at home doing homework and writing stories again!**

 **However with season 15 announced it can throw a wrench in some of my plans I had for this fanfic depending on how it goes and if it affects the reds and blues. Also I know a lot of you want to me to bring some of the other characters from RvB in the RWBY universe and I am trying a way to do that. However I have to ask would you guys be okay if at some point I throw the people in the RWBY universe to the RvB universe? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 25: Combat Class Part 1

Ruby knew Jaune had heart. Hell he trained with Pyrrha almost every day. And she did see him improve. But she knew she was a better fighter than him. Of course, that was when she had her precious Crescent Rose with her. But she didn't expect what would happen next.

Washington began the timer and Jaune and Ruby nodded and began sparring. She charged at Jaune and was about to punch him in the face with a right hook. However much to her surprise he blocked it and grabbed her arm. He then threw ruby over his shoulder and she landed on the ground with a grunt. The two look at the big screen to see a tally mark appear next to Jaune's name.

"Nice takedown Jaune!" Pyrrha said. She took her eyes off her partner, Sage, when she said that. He hits her with a hook and she stumbles back and steps out of the circle. The white ring circle turned red and made a buzzing noise. A tally mark appeared next to Sage's name.

"Eyes on your own match Pyrhha," Washington said.

"Yes sir," the Mistral gladiator said. Meanwhile Jaune was helping Ruby up.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked his friend.

"I'm fine," Ruby said with a smile. "Where'd you learn that?"

"My oldest sister Erica taught me some basics to hand to hand." Jaune looks at his hands and cracks his knuckles. "Guess it finally paid off huh?"

"Hey I don't get any credit Arc?" Carolina yelled across the arena. Jaune gets a sweat dropped and waved to Carolina.

"And Carolina's been helping me as well." Ruby giggles at the interaction.

"Well it doesn't matter," Ruby said as she pointed at Jaune. "Jaune Arc, in the next spar I will defeat you!" Jaune smirks and he nods his head that he is ready. Ruby gets in her fighting stance and Jaune gets in his stance.

Ruby lets out a yell and tries to kick Jaune in the face. He catches her boot and then crouches down sticking his leg out and sweeping her leg from under her. Ruby lets out another yelp as she hits the ground.

Yang, who was blocking an attack from Neptune pushed Neptune to the side and looked at her little sister. "Ruby! Are you okay?" she asked. She then felt something hit her in the cheek and she stumbled just on the edge of the ring. She regains her balance and stares at Neptune with her eyes that turned red. Neptune gulped.

"If I told you you were the hottest girl I punched would you go easy on me?" Neptune pleaded.

"No," Yang said cracking her neck. Neptune gulped again, waiting for his beating to come.

"Ruby, remember," Washington said, ignoring the yelps of pain Neptune was screaming out. "Use his momentum against him." All of a sudden everyone heard a war cry. Washington turned and saw Damion, another student, charging at him. "Like this!" Damion jumped up and tried to do a flying kick towards Washington.

However Washington grabs Damion's leg and slams him to the ground. Damion let's out a groan as he hit the ground. "Damion, minus five points." Wash takes out his scroll and taps on it. The screen shows Damion with negative five points. "Ouch, better get back to sparring if you don't want to practice hand to hand anymore." Damion stands up and nods his head.

"Yes I suppose so," He said. With that Damion returns to his sparring partner. Washington turns back to Ruby and Jaune.

"Like I said, use their own momentum against them," Washington said. Ruby nods her head and gets ready for round three between her and Jaune.

She lets out a yell. She charges at Jaune and tries to punch him with a right hook. He dodges her attack by sidestepping to his left. Ruby smirks. She follows through with her heel hitting Jaune's side. The unsuspecting blow caused a lot of pain in Jaune's side. He clutches his side but recovers quickly. He charges a Ruby and tries to punch her with a left punch. Ruby grabs Jaune's wrist, surprising Jaune and circles counterclockwise. The speed in which she does so is a surprise to Jaune, and he soon finds himself on the ground, with his arm lifted in the air by Ruby's hand.

"Excellent counter Ruby!" Washington said. As he said that he noticed in the corner of his eye a female student was about to kick him in the face. He grabs the student's leg and lift his arm up and slams it into the side, sending the student turning and falling onto her stomach. She groans and grabs her leg.

"Nice try with the surprise attack Hannah," Washington said to her as he held out a hand. She takes it and he helps her up. However she then makes a seething noise grips her leg. Washington grabs onto her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just hurt my leg a little," She said. "My aura should heal it in a bit."

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"It's fine. Look it's already healed." Hannah puts pressure on her leg and she doesn't flinch.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? You got five points to win back." Hannah crosses her arm and stands still. Washington sighs and ducks. A whooshing sound can be heard as Hannah's partner, Tyler, tried to hit Washington on the side of the head with a left hook. However, the hook connects to Hannah's jawline. She lets out a grunt as she stepped back.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Watch where you're swinging asshole!"

"Not my fault you were so close you got caught in the range of my fist!"

"Enough both of you," Washington said standing up and dusting himself off. "You both failed so you both lose points. However I will be generous and only take down three points."

"How'd you even know I was behind you?" Tyler asked.

"Hannah gave you away. Not only that I could hear your breathing. If you guys want to do a sneak attack, don't make it obvious to predict your next move."

As Washington was teaching the two students', Ruby and Jaune were watching as they sparred. Ruby tried to kick Jaune in the side of the head but he blocks and then palm strikes her in the chin causing her to almost go out of the ring.

"Say Rubes," Jaune said after Ruby recovered.

"Hmm?" Ruby hummed. She blocked a hook Jaune threw and uppercutted him in the jaw. Jaune takes a step back but recovers.

"I think I might know a way to hit Washington." Ruby tries attacking but Jaune blocks all of her blows.

"How so?" Ruby saw an opening and she shoved Jaune, causing him to fall out of the ring. It turns red and the buzzer is heard and another tally appears next to her name. Right now it's seven to five with Ruby leading.

"Ha ha!" Ruby laughed as she did a little fist pump. "Anyway continue."

"Well it will require both of us," Jaune said as he dusted himself off. "Here's my idea…"

 **With Simmons and Epsilon:**

Due to AIs being able to process things a lot faster, it felt like hours of hard work for all of them. They were able to get his language output in English, mostly, now they just had to create the firewall. But they were having a lot more trouble than they thought.

"I don't get it," Church said. "This should be easy. Why haven't we gotten the fire wall set up?"

"Maybe it's because it's not our technology," Simmons said. "Sarge most likely used this dimensions parts to create Tres.0, so we're probably not used to it."

"That could very well be," Delta said. "Or perhaps we are looking at this wrong."

"Wait a minute…" Simmons said. He snaps his fingers. "That's it!"

"What is?" Church asked.

"We are looking at this the wrong way! We don't want it so I can't ever get back in here, because then that means you guys can't. What we need is just so Lopez doesn't follow every word I say. Because I'm basically a walking talking line of code for him, both in here and out there. But you guys are only code when you are in here. We don't need it so we can't ever get back in here, we need it so he doesn't do everything I say when I'm out there!"

The AIs look at one another. "Well?" Church said. "What are we waiting for? You heard Simmons let's go!"

All of the little Ais went to work and Simmons grew a small smile, they actually treated him with respect, something that very rarely happened. Church puts his hand on Simmons shoulder.

"All right Simmons, in order for this to work it will require a lot of guessing and checking the systems. So just go back outside, when I pop out try halfheartedly giving Lopez a command. We'll keep doing that until we find a sweet spot."

"Okay Church, thanks for the help."

"Yeah, mention it to anyone and I send Lopez to shoot you in the dick." Simmons nods and brings up his console, the same thing Theta was using. He finds his exit button, waves goodbye to the AIs, and presses the button.

He feels his body being forcefully sucked out of the area in complete darkness. However he doesn't yell, he just waits until he can open his eyes and see himself sitting in front of a turned off robot.

 **Back in the real world:**

Simmons slowly opens his eyes. He blinked some blurriness away and looked up. His hand was still outreached and touching Lopez's chest. He removes it from the robot and opens and close his fingers. So far everything is in working order.

Simmons lowly stands up and shakes his head. For some reason he feels very groggy. "Are you all right Simmons?" A familiar female voice says.

"Yeah," Simmons responded. "I'm fine Carolina. Just not used to it is all." He shakes his head and looks in the arena to see the student's sparring. "What'd I miss?"

"Well other than a few minutes of sparring, nothing much. But once sparring is over we're separating the group into marksman and hand-to-hand based on the sparring scores. Where's Church?"

"He's still working in there, needed me out for some test we're going to run once he's done." Carolina nodded in understanding and looked back in the arena. Simmons looks around and notices that none of the other soldiers are here. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Grif was tired of teaching for the day so he just went back to the dorms."

"Figures," Simmons commented. Carolina chuckles a tiny bit.

"Caboose is using the bathroom, Donut is helping Sarge set up the range for when we get there, and Tucker is also helping out Sarge."

"Hmm," Simmons hummed. Simmons looked at Washington and noticed a student was trying to kick him in the face but Washington grabbed the leg and lifted it fast and high in the air to cause the student to fall backwards. "Why are some of the students attacking Washington?"

Carolina began explain the bet Washington made with the students. Meanwhile, two particular students, both of whom were leaders and were best friends with each other, decided to put their plan into action.

Jaune got behind Ruby and put her in a chokehold and whispered in her ear. "Ready?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ruby asked. Only a few students were able to hit Washington, they were hoping they would be next. She breaks out of the choke hold and faces Jaune, who has a slight smug grin on his face.

"Ruby when have my plans ever gone wrong?" Ruby opened her mouth to say something but noticed Jaune's smug look turned into a pleading one. "Please don't answer that." Ruby giggles and nods her head, signaling she's ready.

She tries to punch Jaune in the face but he blocks it with his arm. He then snakes his arm around hers and straightens out her arm causing tension in her elbow. He then puts a hand on her face and shoves her out of the ring. The ring lights up red, the buzz goes off, and another tally is made.

Ruby steps back in the ring and begins sparring again with Jaune. After another thirty seconds, Ruby tries to punch Jaune again, and Jaune counters the same way.

They keep doing this for about two minutes, and then Ruby gets angry. "Jaune stop cheating!" She yelled.

"Hey I'm not cheating!" Jaune yelled back. "I'm just exploiting a weakness you have."

"Yeah but doing the same thing over and over is cheating!"

The two kept arguing which was getting louder and louder, surprising some of the nearby students. They have never seen Ruby and Jaune argue with each other before, let alone with that much hostility. Eventually Washington makes his way towards them and gets in between them. He puts a hand on Jaune's chest and a hand on Ruby's forehead and kept them apart.

"All right, enough, both of you," Washington said. The two of them stopped yelling at each other so Washington turned to the other students. "What are you all looking at? You still have five minutes of sparring, go!"

Washington yelled with such authority and confidence that everyone began sparring again. He turns to the two students in front of him, who were still glaring at each other. He sighs. "Okay, Jaune," Washington started. "I appreciate you taking our lessons to heart. You are correct, find an enemy weakness, and exploit it. But Ruby here isn't your enemy. She's your partner, your friend. If she is having trouble countering a move, help her." Ruby pulls on her eye and sticks her tongue out at Jaune.

"And Ruby," Washington said. Ruby lets out a tiny squeal. "If you notice he is doing the same thing over and over again, find a way around it, don't keep getting yourself caught in it. Now then, I'll help you guys out. What's the attack Jaune keeps doing?" As Ruby explained the move Washington nodded his head. "Yeah I know how to get out of it. But out of everything Jaune, why are you just pushing her out? I mean you can chop her neck, throw her to the ground, slam your arm into hers, but you choose to push her out, why?"

Jaune looked away. "Because I don't want to hurt my friend…" he said a little fast.

"Aww Jaune!" Ruby said. Washington gives a chuckle.

"Well anyway, I'll show you how to counter it Ruby."

Washington throws a slow punch so Jaune could block and get in the same position he had Ruby in. Once they are in Washington begins explaining.

"Okay, so the idea is to try to break the hold without breaking your arm, or hurting yourself in any other way then necessary. There are actually many different ways to―"

Washington was cut off by a yelling Jaune. Jaune tried to punch Washington in the face. Washington stopped Jaune's fist by catching it in his hand. He turns to Jaune. "Really? That's your plan? I'm disappointed in―"

Again Washington was cut off. This time it was from feeling a sharp pain in the bend of his left knees. He kneel down on it, with his arm still gripped in Jaunes. He looks up and then sees two fists until he feels pain on both sides of his head.

His head pounds from the punches but he blinks away the blurriness and sits up. He sees the two leaders who punched him celebrating. They gave each other double high fives and celebrating. Washington lets out a laugh.

"Congratulations you two," he said. The two leaders stopped celebrating and helped Washington up to his feet.

"Are you okay Washington?" Jaune said.

"I'll be fine, I've taken worst." He puts his hands on both of their shoulders much like a father would to his children. "But I am impressed. I can see why you two are leaders." Both of let out nervous laughs with slight blushes on their faces.

Washington looks at the screen and notices only a minute is left until sparring is done. He walks over to Carolina as the final minute counts down. He noticed that Simmons wand Lopez were gone. "Where's Lopez and Simmons?" He asked.

"With Sarge, where else would they be?"

"Fair point." Carolina handed him a water bottle and he took a big swig from it. "Thanks. So Epsilon and Simmons got Lopez fixed?"

"You bet we did," Church said as he appeared. "But we still want to run a few more tests once this is over."

"All right, just don't blow anyone up," Carolina said.

"No promises."

"Anyway," Washington said. "You want to take marksman this class or next class?"

"I'll take it next class," Carolina responded. "Besides, I think you need a break from hand to hand for a little bit."

"I think so too, thanks Carolina." The Timer buzzer goes off and Washington takes out his scroll and starts dividing people who had more points than there partners. Meanwhile in the arena everyone was either congratulating their partner, tending to their wounds, or both.

"Did you really have to break Neptune, Yang?" Sun asked as he looked at his partner. He had bruises all over his face, he was lying on the ground, and he was overall just in pain. Yang just shrugged.

"Hey, not my fault if he can't take a hit," Yang said.

"He can't take a Yang hit, I'm pretty sure there's a difference." The blonde punched the monkey faunus playfully in the arm. She then turns to her real partner, who still had a book in her hand.

"So Blakey, you going to marksmanship training?" She asked.

"No, and I don't care," Blake answered.

"She barely tried the entire time," Ren said to everyone.

"I have better things to do," Blake said. Yang was about to talk with Blake but Washington's voice cut every student talking off.

"Okay, listen up!" Washington said. "When I call your name, you will be following me to the shooting range for marksmanship training. I'll explain more when we get there. The people following are as followed."

As Washington listed off every student's name, said student would go up to him. Among the students that were going were Ruby, Jaune, Ren, Scarlet, Sun, Yang, and Pyrrha. Meanwhile, Weiss, Blake, Sage, Neptune, and Nora were staying with Carolina for more hand to hand combat.

"All right everyone, we got fifteen minutes until class is over keep working until then. Everyone in marksman follow me."

Washington began leaving the arena and heading to the range, along with his group of students following behind him. They passed by Carolina who was holding a gun, a battle rifle, but also had a backpack of supplies with her. She tossed the gun to Washington, who caught it in midair.

"You left it in the workshop last night," She said.

"I see, thanks Carolina, good luck."

"You too."

The two agents nodded to each other and then continued to their destinations.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N I know that the filler is taking a long while, and it's going to take even longer, but I have something special planned during this filler arc. It will involve all of the soldiers unlocking their semblances, and even giving some of them custom weapons. But the main reason this is taking so long is because I want to build the relationship of the soldiers and the students. It feels incomplete for me to have all the students like the soldier because it feels like I'm forcing them to like them. Anyway I'm sorry if me getting back to the main story is taking a while but please bear with it for just a while longer. I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 26:Combat Class part 2

The students followed behind Washington, every talking about something different. However, Ruby and Yang were right behind Washington and were staring at his tattoos. "So why does his arm say North?" Ruby whispered to her sister.

"Maybe he likes the direction?" Yang suggested.

"Then why is it a grave?"

"He hates it?" Ruby shot her a look and Yang just shrugged.

"Well what about York?" Jaune said letting himself into the conversation. "That's gotta be a friend's name."

"Maybe," Ruby said. "Would it be rude of us to ask him?"

"Yo Wash!" Yang said as she popped up next to him. Jaune and Ruby looked up at Wash to see her standing next to Washington. They then look beside them to see that she wasn't standing g next to them. The two leaders look at each other in panic.

"Yes Yang?" Washington said keeping his eyes forward.

"What's with the grave tattoos?" Ruby and Jaune closed their eyes and cringed, waiting for Washington to start yelling, but to their surprise he responded very calmly.

"I thought they were very self-explanatory? But if you want to know, they're two friends that worked with Carolina and me. You can figure out the rest."

There was sadness in the last part of that sentence. Anyone could hear it. And of course, so could Cardin.

"Well they must have been pretty weak if they're dead," The bully said. Some of the student's gasped at his comment, however Washington showed no reaction to it. This just encouraged Cardin, as he gained a wide grin. "I mean, you guys may be strong, but they had to be weak if they died. What was it from? I bet it was from a beowolf. Still though, just imagine. North and York, getting ripped piece by piece, limb from limb."

"Wash…" Yang warned the soldier. She saw him grip his gun a little tighter every time Cardin said something.

"Now that you guys mention it, I think Carolina had York as a grave as well. Only hers had a little heart next to it. Was she her brother?" Again, Washington tightened his grip on his gun. "No, I think she was her boyfriend."

"Cardin enough," Jaune said.

"Ooh, Arc defending weaklings. Where did this turn of bravery come from? What are you going to do?" He stared down Jaune who looked away defeated. "I thought so. Anyway, if this York guy is dead that means Carolina's single right?" Yang wanted to bash Cardin's face in. In fact almost all of the students did, but they couldn't do so with Washington being there. "Maybe she should hit me up? She'll know what it's like to be with someone who isn't weak."

Washington dropped his gun and walked up to Cardin. Wash grabbed him by the shirt, slammed him against the wall and pinned him there. He stared angrily into Cardin's eyes but Cardin just laughs. "Do it," he said. "You don't have the―"

He was interrupted by Washington grabbing his hair and then slamming his head against the wall, repeatedly. In fact he did it so much and so hard that the wall started to crumble a bit. He let's Cardin go and Cardin slides down the wall until he is sitting. He looked up at Washington, a shocked expression on his face.

"You… you actually hit me?!" He said. Washington responded with kneeing Cardin in the face. The other student's just watched in horror as Washington assaulted Cardin. When he was done kneeing Cardin he took out his knife and pressed it against Cardin's throat.

"You listen to me you arrogant, racist piece of shit," Washington said. "The only reason you are alive is because you are a student, and I am a teacher. If this was the real world, I would not hesitate to slit your throat. Are we clear?"

If Washington was wearing his armor, it probably wouldn't be as threatening. But just seeing Washington beat Cardin in a black shirt, cargo pants and boots, and with little to no effort, it was horrifying. Not to mention they could see his eyes and face. And they could tell he wasn't lying. If it was anywhere else, Washington wouldn't have hesitated. They saw pure bloodlust in his eyes.

Washington sheathed his knife and walked over to his gun, picked it up and continued walking as if nothing happened. Everyone looked at Cardin and notice a small stream of blood was dripping down his neck. Cardin put his hand to his neck and looked at the smear. He closes his hands in a fist and slowly gets up and follows Washington. After the students recovered from shock they soon followed.

 **With Carolina:**

"Listen up!" Carolina yelled. She made everyone line up in a line and was pacing back and forth in front of them. "Obviously you all know some form of hand to hand combat, otherwise you wouldn't be a Hunter in training. But you all rely on your weapons too much. It's made your hand to hand sloppy, so before we begin I want to ask a couple of questions that go with hand to hand combat, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" All of the students said. Well almost all of them. Blake was still reading her book. Carolina saw her "practicing" with Ren, if you could call it that. Half the time she would get out of the ring and then spend thirty seconds studying about the White Fang. Her obsession with this was starting to annoy Carolina.

" _So that's what I looked like with Dad huh?"_ Carolina thought as she looked at Blake. Weiss, who was standing next to her, elbowed Blake since Carolina was staring.

"Miss Belladonna," Carolina said. "What is one of the most important things to do in a fight?" The cat faunus sighed.

"Winning?" she said. A few students snicker.

"Oh come on," Church said popping up in the portable hologram projector. ( **I might just call this the PHP to shorten it** ) "That's something we'd expect Yang to say."

"Well I am her partner, maybe I'm picking up habits." Weiss face palmed at how immature Blake was being.

"Is being a bitch one of them?" Church mumbled. Blake was about to pick up her text book but her feline ears picked up on that.

"What was that?" Blake threatened. She stepped forward towards the PHP.

"Church enough," Carolina intervened. "Blake, get back in line." The Ai and Faunus glare at each other for another second and then follow Carolina's orders. "Sage, perhaps you can answer my question?"

"Keep an eye on your opponent?" The tank of team SSSN said.

"Close but no cigar." Carolina motions to the entire arena. "Keep an eye on your surroundings. This includes not only your opponent, but also the environment." She stops pacing and looks at the students. "A lone tree can be used as a weapon, a wall, a hiding spot, it can be a variety of things. Don't overlook something so simple." She walked over to Blake and looked down at her. Blake didn't know what to expect so she put her guard up. However Carolina just smiled.

"Like for instance, a book," Carolina said. She slid her foot underneath Blake's text book and then tossed it in the air with said foot. She catches it and throws it Frisbee style at Neptune. Neptune wasn't expecting this and got pelted in the side of the face with it. Some of the class laughs while others inhaled through their mouths as it looked kind of painful.

"Ow!" Neptune said. "Not cool Carolina!"

"Yeah I'm heartbroken," Carolina said sarcastically. She was about to lecture again but Caboose comes running in. And of course he has his pants down.

"I'm back!" he said cheerfully the class bursts out laughing. Caboose begins laughing too. "What is so funny?!" he asked in the middle of his laugh.

"Caboose, you're pants," Carolina said. Caboose looked down and saw that his joggers were around his ankles.

"Oh! That's what I forgot!" he said with a smile plastered on his face. He pulls his pants up as the students stop laughing.

"Caboose," Carolina started. "How would like to train with us today?"

"I would love too!" Carolina nods and turns to the students.

"All right, who wishes to spar with Caboose?" All of the students lift their legs and take a step away. Everyone except Weiss. She heard the sound of the feet and turned around.

"You traitors!" Weiss huffed. However Caboose let out a squeal and wrapped Weiss in a Yang like bear hug.

"I get to train with the Snow Angel!" Caboose yelled. The student's let out various "aww's" as Weiss gained a feint blush. Carolina smiles and starts ushering students to the seats as Weiss and Caboose got prepared.

Weiss was doing various forms of stretching while Caboose was getting lectured by Carolina. She was setting up the arena as she was talking with Caboose.

"All right Caboose," Carolina said as she tapped her scroll. "I know you are happy to train with Weiss, but remember she needs to get strong." Caboose nods his head, a smile still on his face. "So I need you to get a little angry when the training starts."

Caboose stopped smiling. "But… I hurt when I get angry," Caboose said. "I don't want to hurt Snow Angel."

"Don't worry Caboose," Church said appearing on the PHP.

"CHURCH!" Caboose yelled. "Hi Church!"

"Hi pal. Anyway, once Weiss has had enough Carolina and I will step in and try to calm you down. You won't hurt anyone, we promise."

"You're the best Church!" Caboose screamed. He tried to hug the hologram but forgot he was a hologram. "Aw…" He looked at Carolina and opened his arms with sad puppy dog eyes. Carolina bit her lip, trying to stop the smile from spreading across her face. Finally she sighed and gave up and opened her arms. Caboose wrapped her in a giant bear hug. He sets her down. Caboose gained his smile again. "Thank you Carolina!"

"Yeah yeah," Carolina said with a slight chuckle. She gave Caboose a nod and headed up to the stands with everyone else.

As she did Caboose turned around to Weiss. "Let's have a fun fight Snow Angel!" Caboose said.

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss said. She clears her throat. "Please."

"Okay!" Weiss looked at her opponent as Carolina continued to set things up. She had to hand to hand fight the strongest member of the soldiers. But looking at him, with his smiling T-shirt, his goofy grin, his innocent look, she found it hard to have to fight someone like Caboose.

However she knew that goofy personality can change in an instant. She saw it when Caboose fought with Yang. When Caboose fights, he holds nothing back. Strength to match Yang, and the ferocity of an Ursa, but he's still a bit dull. However he can't be taken lightly.

"Okay," Carolina spoke. "Once Caboose gets angry, I'll start the timer. You have five minutes to spar."

"Okay," Weiss says with a nod. Caboose gives a thumbs up. Carolina nods and begins to wait.

"All right," Caboose spoke to himself. "I just have to think of kitties… kitties being eaten by grimm!" Caboose was really straining his voice and had a somewhat pained look on his face. Like it required a lot of thinking to get himself upset. "Now I am thinking of people… hurting… my… family."

Caboose's head hung low and he didn't move for a full minute. "Caboose?" Weiss said with a little hint of worry in her voice. She slowly made her way to him. "Caboose are you okay?" when there was no response, she slowly put her hand forward and touched Caboose's arm.

All of a sudden Weiss felt something hit her and send her flying. Her back hits the wall and she falls down to a knee. She looks up back at Caboose. He had a leg extended out. He puts it down and the soft and kind eyes and smiles were gone. What was replaced were eyes full bloodlust.

"My name is Michael J. Caboose," He said in his deep voice. "And I. Hate. ENEMIES!"

 **With the Marksmanship Group:**

After Wash's… incident, everyone was quiet until they reached the shooting range. They could hear a little bit of arguing going on. As they closed in they noticed Sarge and Simmons were arguing with two people. A grey haired boy and a green haired girl.

"Just let us use the shooting range old man!" the grey haired kid said.

"Not until Washington says so," Simmons said. "Besides shouldn't you two be in class?!"

"We are in class!" the green haired girl. "We're supposed to be here!"

"You were supposed to meet in the arena," Sarge said. "That's where all the combat classes start."

"Well _sorry_ ," The grey haired kid said sarcastically. "Haven works a little differently than here."

"Can't we just calm down?" Donut asked. "I can give a mean back rub."

"Shut up Donut!" Sarge and Simmons yelled in unison.

"Enough!" Washington's voice cut through them like a hot knife through butter. The three soldiers and two students turn and look at Washington. "What's going on?"

"Wash," Simmons started. "We were setting up the range for class but these two started to demand that we let them train."

"We were told we had free reign over the school!" the green haired girl said.

"Yeah when classes aren't in session," Washington said. "And they are. You said you were in class too weren't you?"

"Yeah and we thought we were supposed to meet here," the green haired girl said.

"Uh huh," Washington said with a suspicious look on his face, "So you are telling me that you have been here for twenty some minutes and continued to argue with Sarge when he showed up?"

"Uhh…"

"Look if you want to skip class that's no skin off my back. Just don't lie." The two students nod their heads. "Where's your other friend?"

"What other friend?" The silver haired student asked.

"The imaginary one." Washington's voice dripped with sarcasm. "The raven haired girl with the amber eyes. Why isn't she with you?"

"She wasn't feeling well," the green haired girl said. "Stayed in today. Must have been Jet lag or something." Washington didn't look like he believed it but shrugged.

"Okay fine, but since you two are here you can join us." The two students nod their heads. Ruby decided to introduce herself to them.

"Hi there," Ruby said. "I'm Ruby what are your guys names?" She stuck out her hand for them to shake it. However, only the green haired girl shook it.

"I'm Emerald," She said with a smile.

"Mercury," the silver haired boy said.

While they were introducing each other Washington was asking his friends a couple of questions. "So everything's set up?"

"Yeah, seems so," Simmons said. "I just hope it doesn't break in the middle like last class."

"Yeah Carolina told me, did you guys fix it?"

"I made Lopez do it," Sarge said. Washington turns to him.

"He's up and running?"

"Si Señor Washington!" A robotic voice said. Washington and some students look down range to see the brown robot, with an assault rifle attached to his back and a tool box in his hands. "All fixed up and I hopefully made it so it won't fall apart." Washington went wide eyed. Not at the fact that Lopez fixed it but the fact he spoke English.

"You… can speak English?"

" _Algo,_ Señor Simmons and Church still need to fix some things." Washington looked at Simmons.

"Well we can mostly get him to speak English but at times he might start speaking Spanish again," Simmons explained.

"Huh, anyway you said everything was set up?" Lopez nods. "All right." Washington walks over to the students and clears his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do for marksman training." Washington motions to his left. "To your right is the obstacle course we set up last night. You get a pistol, and two clips of ammo. Finish it as fast as you can with as many targets hit as you can, and as accurate as you can. You will be going in one at a time while I evaluate you from up there." Washington pointed to a makeshift tower that stood on four thick wood pillars with a box like structure for him to stand in.

"I will let you know how well you did by the end of it." Washington then motions to his right. The normal practice range had a bunch of new make shift dummies set up. "When you are not in the obstacle course you will be working on your aim on the firing range. Use your weapons or the weapons we provided I don't care. At no point for the rest of this class should you not be shooting. Any questions?"

Ren raised his hand. "Lie," Washington said as he pointed to Ren.

"Why are we not using our own weapons on the obstacle course?" Ren asked. A couple of students murmured in agreement.

"That's for later, right now I just want to see how you do with the simplest gun made. Any other questions?"

Jaune shakily raised his hand. Washington pointed to him and Jaune gulped. "What if… we never shot a gun before?" A few snickers can be heard within the students. Washington frowns.

"You all think it's funny huh?" Washington said. He noticed Cardin was snickering the loudest. However once Cardin and Washington made eye contact he stropped and looked at the floor. "Cardin why are you laughing? You don't use a gun, so you can just be as bad as Jaune."

Cardin just scoffs. "I shot guns with my Dad before, but I bet Jauney didn't even hold one." Cardin somehow got his bravery back as he insulted Jaune. Dove, who was standing beside Cardin, high fived him. Washington glares at Cardin causing Cardin to freeze.

"Do you want a repeat of what happened in the hallway?"

The students all looked a little shock. Not only did Washington beat up Cardin, but now he was threatening him. Cardin gulped and shook his head. "Then I suggest you shut up and worry about yourself." Washington looks to the obstacle course and smiles. "In fact, if you are so confident, why don't you be the first to do the obstacle course?"

The students look at Cardin who, for what seemed like the first time ever, looked nervous. However once everyone set their eyes on him he shook his head, got a smug grin and said "Fine."

"All right then, the rest of you practice on the firing range. Donut, Simmons, Sarge, and Lopez will help you guys out wherever they deem necessary. Let's go!"

The students begin making their way to the range, some with their own weapons, others trying out the simple ones the Reds and Blues used. Cardin meanwhile went to the obstacle course and took the pistol and clips that came with it and got ready for Washington to give him the go ahead.

Washington began walking to the watch post but Simmons stopped him before he began to climb the ladder. "Wash," Simmons said. "What happened in the hallway?" There was concern in Simmons voice. Washington sighed.

"I lost control and attacked him," Washington said. "He insulted my late friends, and I snapped."

"Are you going to be okay?" Washington looked Simmons in the eye and smiled.

"I'll deal with the consequences. I'll be fine." With that Washington climbed the Ladder. Simmons sighed. He got the feeling the next few days were going to be long ones.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Hey everyone. So I put a poll up on my profile to see if you guys want the Reds and Blues to have custom guns and semblances or not. i would appreciate your input on it. That being said i hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 27: Combat Class Part 3

Weiss was not expecting a slaughter. Granted hand to hand combat was not her strong suit, but against someone with a mind like… Caboose, she figured it would be easy to defeat him, even with his strength. She thought that he would lighten his punches a little, not only because she was a student but because she was a girl. While most of the guys said they always gave it their all, some of the girls notice they hold back, not a lot, but a little when fighting females. She was hoping Caboose had a somewhat similar view. Boy was she wrong.

Caboose punched her in the gut and then grabbed her by the shoulders. He then starts to twirl while tightening his grip on her causing her feet to fly up. He then releases her shoulders causing her to smash into the wall. She barely opened her eyes from the previous attack before she felt his shoulder slam into her. She falls slightly but is then grabbed by the throat. Caboose then throws her back into the middle of the arena.

Meanwhile everyone just watched in the stands the manhandling Caboose is giving Weiss. The soft, gentle and kind Caboose, is beating Weiss Schnee to a pulp. Literally. She already had a black eye, and a couple of bruises and cuts all over her. And it was only two minutes into the fight.

"Oh my god…" Was all Neptune could say.

"And I thought I was strong…" Nora added.

Weiss stands up and gets back in a defensive position. Caboose yells and charges at her. She rolls out of the way before he could hit her. She grew smirk at her dodge, but it was gone immediately as Caboose was able to sop himself right as he passed Weiss and grab her again. Caboose grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled back his arm and repeatedly punched her. He then grabbed her head and then brought it to his knee, causing a sharp pain.

She staggers back but readies her fists again. " _Remember what Washington told Ruby: Use your opponent's momentum against them,"_ She thought. Caboose menacingly approached Weiss. Weiss responded with the "come get me" motion with her fingers.

Caboose charged at her again and pulled a fist back to punch her with. He swung and Weiss saw her chance. When Caboose threw the punch Weiss dodged it and grabbed his arm, surprising him. She then turned and threw him to the ground with very little effort. It wasn't over the shoulder, but the sudden increase in speed surprised Caboose, causing him to crash.

Weiss then kneeled down by him and punched in the face repeatedly. After about the fifth punch she stopped to see the damage she had done. It was nonexistent and Caboose gained an evil grin. Weiss had a panicked look on her face as Caboose grabbed her neck. He slowly brought himself to his feet and lifted her in the air.

Weiss was struggling to get out of Caboose's hold. Caboose tightens his grip around her neck causing her to start seeing stars. She then felt her foot on his chest and had an idea. She pulled her leg back and then swung it hard against his neck.

Caboose coughs, lets go of her, and grabs his neck. He coughs up a lot of spit and looks up at Weiss only to receive another heel to the face. He sprung back up and growled. Weiss responded by putting on a defensive position.

Caboose slowly approaches her this time with a fighting stance, learning from his mistake. When they are in range, Weiss surprised him by throwing the first punch. She tried to uppercut him in the gut, which she did, and then followed up with a jab to the face. She then kicks him in the side. Caboose takes a step back clutching his side. He growls and charges in for a punch.

Weiss prepares to dodge however to her surprise Caboose stopped halfway before even reaching her. it wasn't until she felt the kick in her back that she realized that he feinted her. The kick carried so much force that she was thrown to the wall again. A couple pieces of rubble crumble down as she hit it. She regains her composure but gasps for air.

" _How can I beat him?"_ She thought. _"He's not only strong he's durable and fast as well."_ She looked at the ground to see the pieces of rubble by her feet. That was when Carolina's lecture rang through her head again.

" _Keep an eye on your surroundings. This includes not only your opponent, but also the environment."_

Weiss looked at the rubble again and gained a confident smile. Meanwhile Caboose cracked his knuckles and neck. He slowly walks toward Weiss until he saw her summon a few glyphs. He gets a defensive stance. He then notices what was in her hands: Rubble from the wall she hit.

She tosses the piece of rubble onto one of her glyphs and the rock shoots towards Caboose. He had no idea what was coming until it hit him right in between the eyes. He grabs his head and growls in pain. That was until another piece of rubble hit him in the stomach.

Weiss just kept sending a flurry of rubble towards Caboose to keep him back. Meanwhile the class was starting to cheer her on. Carolina continued to look on, impressed. "Great use of surroundings Weiss!' She called out.

Weiss smiled at the compliment, but continued to send rubble at Caboose. That was until Caboose roared with rage. Weiss stopped sending pieces of rubble and looked at Caboose. What she saw shocked her, along with the rest of the class, even Carolina.

Caboose had claws starting to form where his fingernails were, and some of his teeth grew into fangs. Not only that, little specks of white began to form around Caboose's eyes. This takes everyone aback but Weiss quickly recovers and continues to send rubble flying Caboose's way.

However, much to Weiss's surprise. Caboose seemed to be unaffected by the rubble this time. In fact he was actually swatting the rubble away. He kept closing the distance and every time a piece of rock was thrown at him he would swipe it away with his arm, causing it to either break or reflect off. The amazing part of it was the fact that he didn't have his arm armored.

Caboose kept closing in as Weiss kept throwing the rubble at him. However she was panicking as he kept getting closer and closer with no intent of stopping. He eventually caught a piece of rubble and threw it back at Weiss. This caught her off-guard as the rubble hit her in the face. Her glyphs disappear and Caboose charges again.

Weiss recovers from the rubble but it is too late as Caboose shoulder charged her into the wall. She falls to the ground but is then kicked up in the air by Caboose. He then grabs both of her legs and slams her into the ground. Weiss stands back up only to be clawed in the face.

With Caboose's new form, the slaughter began all over again. Punch after punch and hit after hit, Weiss couldn't retaliate. Weiss looked like she wanted to fall to the ground, she was barely standing. She slowly let her legs come out from under her but Caboose grabbed her by her side pony tail, keeping her up. He growled and then threw her to the side. Even Carolina had to admit, this could be going too far. That was until she heard what Weiss said next.

Weiss stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs. "ENOUGH!" Caboose stood still in the middle of the arena when Weiss screamed. He tilted his head but as soon as Weiss began stomping toward him, the anger on his face slowly faded. His claws went back to nails, his fangs went back to teeth, and the whites around his eyes disappeared.

"I am the heir to the Schnee Dust Company!" She yelled. "I will not let a retard that acts like a rabid animal defeat me!" Caboose's anger was completely gone at this point. He was backing away from Weiss who just kept coming closer. "I do not deserve this treatment! If anything you are the one who deserves it!" Caboose's back hit the wall and he slid down, cowering in fear as Weiss kept coming closer. "You are nothing! You hear me? Nothing! I will become a huntress while you remain nothing! How your 'friends' were able to put up with you for so long astounds me. I have only known you for a few weeks and I can't stand being next to you! Don't you ever lay hands on me again you filthy, retarded, annoying soldier!"

Weiss began to takes deeper breathes after her outbreak. She looks around and sees all of the students covering their mouths in horror. That was when she looked at Caboose again without rage blinding her, and she put her hands to her mouth.

Caboose was in the fetal position, rocking back in forth, and tears running down his face. "I'm sorry," Caboose muttered between sobs. "I'm sorry, Weiss, please don't hurt me!" It was as if she kicked a helpless puppy. She looked at her hands and they started to shake. She turns to her right here she heard footsteps approaching.

Carolina was approaching Weiss, with a frenzied look on her face. Weiss tried to sputter words to defend herself. "Carolina I didn't mean… it just… I…"

 _SMACK!_

All of the class gasped as Weiss's body turned from the force of the slap. Carolina just backhanded Weiss, with no remorse, and with no restraint. The sting stayed on Weiss's face and Weiss stayed paralyzed. She may have been hurt in battles but this was different. She had never experienced this before.

Carolina looked around and then grabbed Weiss by the arm. "We're going to have a talk, you and me," She said with a stern tone. Weiss just nodded as Carolina dragged her out of the room. When they reached the door she called out to the class.

"Someone call Doc to check on Caboose's mental state!"

"I got it!" Neptune said as he took out a scroll. As all of the students just tried to process what happened, Neptune called the nurse's office to look for Doc, and Blake went back to studying. Did she feel bad for Caboose and Weiss? A little but she knew they would work it our eventually. Of course a couple of students saw this and were disgusted by her lack of concern.

Meanwhile Weiss and Carolina were out in the hallway. Carolina dragged Weiss away from the doors so no one could hear their conversation. She finally lets go of Weiss and then crosses her arms and stares at her.

"What the hell was that?" Carolina asked in a stern voice. Weiss tried to look Carolina in the eyes, but it was a lot harder when Carolina wasn't wearing her helmet. Weiss tried to find her voice but she couldn't. All she could focus on were the green eyes staring her down, and the stinging on her face. "Well? What's your answer?" Weiss began to tremble and she looked down at the ground ashamed. Tears began to form around her eyes. "What is it Weiss? I'm waiting!"

"I don't know!" Weiss screamed, tears finally flowing down her face. "It just happened! I lost control!"

"You lost control?" Carolina repeated with a hint of amusement. "Why did you lose control?" Weiss is silent as tears rolled down her face. "I'll tell you why. You couldn't accept the fact that maybe, just maybe, someone was better than you."

"I can accept that."

"Yeah, if they were raised prim and proper probably. I mean this isn't the first time you felt like this. You felt cheated when you weren't elected team leader, because you thought Ruby was weaker than you."

Weiss's heart stopped when Carolina brought up what happened the first semester. Weiss knew the past could hurt, but she didn't think it would hurt this much.

"Welcome to the real world Weiss!" Church said appearing on the PHP. "Like it or not, there will always be someone better than you. And they can be the complete opposite of you. Poor and homeless, and yet somehow still overpower you."

Weiss just continued to cry without saying a word. She knew they were right. She knew there would be people better than her. It just came as a shock that Caboose of all people was able to throw her around like a ragdoll.

Carolina and Church continued to let Weiss cry for a minute or two. After Weiss calmed down a little Carolina speaks again. "Weiss, look at me." Weiss slowly looked at Carolina, who had a softer look on her face this time. "You okay to talk a little?"

Weiss nodded her head and said "Yes." Carolina gave an understanding nod and put her hands on Weiss's shoulders.

"Listen, you do understand what I said, right?" Weiss nodded her head. "Okay. Do you feel okay?"

"To be honest, I don't," Weiss responded. She sniffs and wipes away another tear. "I feel like scum. I made Caboose, of all people I made _Caboose_ , the stupid but loveable soldier cry with fear and sadness. I really am a Schnee." Carolina and Church a silent for a minute. Then Church speaks.

"No you aren't," he said. Weiss looks at the hologram. "You feel remorse right now, right?" Weiss nodded. "Well from what I read up, that's miles ahead of your father. You focused more on his feelings than your pride and money."

"That's leaps and bounds ahead of your family's reputation," Carolina added. Weiss grew a small smile. First she was slapped and chewed out, but then they praised her for her remorse. It felt weird but satisfying at the same time. "All right, Caboose will probably be out of it for a while, but you are going to apologize to him."

Weiss nods her head and the two of them head back into the arena to continue with the class.

 **With Washington:**

Cardin still had a smug grin on his face as he got the pistol and two ammo magazines. Washington made eye contact with him. Cardin just kept the smug grin and said "Come on, I don't have all day." Washington growls and gets the timer set.

"Three," Wash started. "Two, one, start!" Cardin opened the makeshift door and began the obstacle course. He walked with a quickened pace but not in any real hurry.

Meanwhile everyone else was busy firing at the practice range. Everyone was mostly using their own weapons but those who didn't have a gun or wanted to try something new were using some of the soldier's weapons. They were able to reproduce some of them from the parts they got from shopping.

Jaune was a little nervous firing a weapon, but Pyrrha and Donut were showing him basics to make it a little easier on him.

"Remember, it's just a thing," Pyrrha said. "Don't be afraid of it and it won't hurt you."

"And these things come in all kinds of shapes and sizes too," Donut added. "But once you know how to handle them they're fun to use!" Ignoring the innuendo and taking the advice, Jaune nodded. He pointed the gun down range but Donut stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Firing the gun, why?" Jaune asked.

"You forgot to check if it was loaded," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah if you don't check the magazine of a gun when you pick it up, you can hurt someone by accident," Donut added. "It's how Caboose hurts himself and others at times." Jaune realized his mistake and checked the clip. He saw the twelve bullets in the chamber and put it back in. he takes a deep breath and has Pyrrha and Donut walk him through some of the steps whenever he needed it.

So far Ruby was just sniping out targets in the torso. She was pulling them all off relatively quickly but seemed to become bored with it. Luckily Lopez saw the bored expression on her face and went to her.

"Perdón, Señora Rose?" Lopez asked.

Ruby looked away from her scope and looked to the brown armored robot. "Hi Lopez," Ruby said. "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to shoot those five targets in the head as fast as you can." Lopez pointed to five different shooting target dummies. Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Give me a challenge," She says uncharacteristically arrogantly. She reloads and begins firing at the first target. However she was more spray shooting near the head instead of actually aiming. After about the fourth shot she actually hit the first one, and moved onto the second. It was the same deal only this time it took three shots. The next dummy took five, the one after that the same and the last one took two.

"Done!" Ruby said. "So how'd I do?" Lopez just stopped a timer and stared into the field.

"Dios mío…" Lopez said. "For a sniper, you have poor aim."

"Wait what?" Ruby had a shocked look on her face. Lopez faced palmed.

"Ruby, did you even aim at the heads or just fired in the general direction?" Ruby opened her mouth and pointed her finger but realized that he was right and closed her mouth and let her finger droops. "I thought so. Listen this time take your time with your shots. You will get just as much done as this one without the waste of ammo and practice enough you won't waste as much time aiming."

Ruby looks at Crescent Rose and realizes he was right. She was never a real sniper, just a girl with a scythe and a sniper attached to it. She used her rifle as an escape weapon, the way the Reds and Blues would use a pistol. Or as a cool way to decapitate grimm. But that was only one upside to the downsides.

She looks at Lopez and nods her head, taking his advice to take time and aims down range.

"Listo?" Lopez asked.

"Uh… what?"

Lopez clears his mechanical throat and says "My bad, ready?" Ruby nodded and continued to train with Lopez.

Meanwhile, Cardin got done with the obstacle course. He set the gun on the table and stretched as if he wasn't even trying. "So how'd I do 'teach'," Cardin said.

Washington was still in the tower evaluating Cardin's run. Cardin's time took two minutes and forty two seconds. The obstacle course was supposed to take a minute, possible a minute thirty max. But Cardin's arrogance got better than him. And Washington was going to enjoy ripping Cardin a new one.

Washington slid down the ladder of the tower with a scroll tucked in his armpit. He lands and takes it out to evaluate Cardin, with a smile on his face. "Well from your time, how many targets you hit and your accuracy you have…" Cardin leaned inward, a smug smile still plastered on his face. "Failed."

"What?!" Cardin yelled. "I hit every single target and you say I failed?"

"Hitting every target is a third of the trail Cardin. You walked through the entire thing, missed a few shots, and didn't really hit a bullseye on any of them. So yeah, you fail."

"That's Bullshit!"

"I explained the parameters of this obstacle course when we got here Winchester. It is not my problem if you don't listen!"

The two continue to argue which caused a few students to stop firing and see what was going on. As the two continued to shout at each other, some of the kids wanted to try and stop it but were scared if one or the other would attack them. However, one of the other soldiers was about to stop it from reaching physical.

Two gunshots were heard and dirt popped up slightly in front of both Washington's and Cardin's feet. They both look at the ground and look to see who was shooting at them. Sarge had a pistol aimed at the ground near them. This caused Cardin to go into a rage.

"What the hell?" Cardin yelled. "What is your problem?"

"You and Wash are my problem," Sarge said. Cardin was about to talk but Sarge cut him off. "Don't talk. You are to head to Ozpin's office now."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Cardin still had a smug grin.

"Lopez!" The robot was still helping Ruby but when he heard his name he told her to continue without him and ran up to his superior.

"Si sir!" Lopez said with a salute. Sarge pointed at Cardin.

"Escort him to Ozpin's office, Drag him there if you have to."

"Affirmative." Lopez goes up to Cardin. "If you will follow me please." Cardin however pushed Lopez in the chest.

"Like hell I will!"

"Hostility detected," Lopez said as he took a step forward. Then his voice turned deeper and more distorted. "Activo el modo agresivo!" (Aggressive mode Activated.)

Lopez grabbed Cardin's arm and then twisted it behind his back, causing Cardin to groans in pain. Lopez then pushed Cardin to the floor with no mercy. "Muevas puta," (Move bitch) Lopez said as he pointed forward.

"All right! I'm moving!" Cardin said. He got up and gripped his arm as he continued forward with Lopez escorting him.

Washington goes up to Sarge but then Sarge points at him. "Wash, you need to take a walk," he said.

"What?" Washington said shocked.

"You heard me. Take a walk, get some food, I don't care, but you are not allowed back with the kids until the next class." Washington was about to yell at Sarge but he caught himself right before he did it and knew he couldn't evaluate the class with his mind in a jumble.

"All right," Wash said. "Make sure you get a few more students in the course." Sarge nodded and Wash was sent on his way.

"All right, Simmons! You start evaluating the student's. Next person up is Yang. Any questions?" When the students shook their heads Sarge continued class. "All right, keep shooting!" And with that, Class continued as normal.

 **Night time, in the Blue dorms:**

The rest of the day had been very uneventful. However the news of Washington snapping and Carolina's scorning of Weiss, along with Caboose beating the everlasting crap out of her spread like wildfire. And of course during dinner all of them were getting looks. However they just shrugged it off and continued eating like it was nothing.

The good thing that happened during dinner was that Weiss apologized to Caboose for what she said and held no ill will against Carolina for her scolding. Caboose was so happy that she apologized, he nearly broke Weiss in a bear hug.

But now it was night and the Reds and Blues were getting ready for bed. Thankfully they were able to transform their armor, putting it in the metal ring state made it easier for all of them to come off. As they all got their sleeping apparel, Tucker decided to poke fun.

"So despite all of the lectures you give us you are the ones that caused the most trouble," Tucker said. "How ironic."

"Yeah Ironic!" Caboose repeated. "But what does this have to do with irons?" Everyone in the room groaned.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up," Carolina said.

"We'll deal with it in the morning, right now let's just try and get some sleep," Washington said.

"Well maybe this is a blessing," Church said as he appeared.

"How so?" Carolina asked as she laid on her bed.

"I mean, if we get kicked out we can actually have a chance to find a way back to Chorus."

Everyone becomes silent at the mention of Chorus. Spending time on this dimension, it made them forgot about what they needed to do.

"How do you guys think they are faring?" Tucker asked.

"Well, let's hope the NR and Feds haven't killed each other yet," Church said. He couldn't have been more wrong.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Hey everyone! so the poll is saying that the Reds and Blues should have custom weapons, but after doing some thinking I realized that the guest's and Jiji-kitten were right. it wouldn't feel the same if i gave them weapons _and_ Semblances. so while they will still get seblances, custom weapons are out of the question. Sorry if that disappointed a lot of you but while i did have some amazing fight scenes with the weapons in my head, i realized they were the only fight scenes i would put in this story. Sorry. Now then, i hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	31. Chapter 28: Back At Chorus 3

Kimball!" A federation soldier called out. Kimble was in the citadel walking alongside Doyle as a bunch of other soldiers went about their business. "Are we able to transport some more soldiers to the so called 'teleporter tower'?"

"Do we need more?" Kimball asked politely.

"Some were sent on a scouting mission for local wildlife for food. They haven't come back and we just want to send another team out to find them."

"I think that isn't a good idea," Kimble said.

"I agree with Kimble," Doyle said. "How long have they been gone?"

"About two hours after they said they would return," the soldier said.

"Well I don't think that's a cause for concern yet do you Kimberly?"

"No," Kimball said. "I think they probably found something and are trying to carry it home."

"Yeah, you're probably right," the Fed soldier said. "I'll let them know to wait a little longer."

"Speaking of them, has Alicia and Emily deciphered most of the alien language yet?" the fed soldier shook his head.

"Not yet but they are getting close." The two leaders nod and send the Soldier on his way. They continue walking around Armonia. Ever since Jagger, Alicia, Wally, Bryce, Jensen, Palomo, Smith, and Emily got the tower, moral has been high and the Feds and NR. While the tower didn't have a lot of supplies, it had enough for them to try and take over the tower at Charon excavation site. They succeeded in taking out the research complex next to the site. Now all of them were trying their best to decipher them to see if they could help win the war. Maybe even do the impossible and bring the Reds and Blues back to life.

"Do you really think we can bring them back?" Doyle asked. Kimball sighed.

"I don't know," She said. "But sometimes it's better to hope, right?" Hope. It was something everyone was clinging to. After all once you lose hope, what does that leave?

"Well, we're luckily the last tower we captured was practically supply base." Doyle laughed as he said that.

"Yeah, now I won't have to Bitch about resources anymore." The two chuckled.

"Well I mean we will eventually when we run out." The two continued laughing. They both needed this. After being at each other's throats for so long they needed to try and bond, even if it's only temporary. "So we have a teleporter tower that teleports us to another dimension possible, and now we are deciphering another one at the Charon excavation site."

"Pretty much, I just hope it's something useful."

 **Meanwhile, at the Excavation site:**

"Alicia's tower log eight," the Fed soldier said. "I made several observations. One; the tower seems to only protrude from the ground. I am still trying to decipher some of the alien language with Grey's notes but I am still having trouble. Hopefully I will make progress soon. Two; it's nice and sunny out today and I love it! End log."

"You're really picking up on Grey's eccentric traits," Jagger said walking up to her. They go up and hug each other.

"Hey babe," Alicia said. They pull away and continue walking around the site.

"So any luck deciphering this stuff yet?" the writings around the walls in the area were trying to be deciphered by some of the smartest minds on Chorus. Or anyone who could speak alien.

"Nothing yet. But from what Grey deciphered from the dimension tower the word 'key' is being used a lot."

"So is there a key somewhere around here? Perhaps under the welcome mat?" Jagger chuckled at his own joke as Alicia playfully hit him.

"Shut up you dork. Unfortunately no but I can assume that whatever the key is it could unlock all the other towers."

"Jagger! Alicia!" a familiar voice called out. Palomo comes running up to them with Jensen right behind. "You won't believe what we just caught! It's going to feed us for days!"

"What is it?"

"A giant fish!" Jensen said with her lisp. "It was swimming along the shoreline so we decided to see if we could take it." The four soldiers continue along to the shoreline nearby.

"How'd you capture it?" Alicia asked.

"Well first we tried to shoot it."

 **Line break:**

"Die you potentially delicious dinner!" A New Republic soldier by the name of Flats said. He along with Palomo, Jensen, and some feds began shooting the water where the big shadow swam. However the bullets seemed to not effected it at all.

"Maybe we have to stab it?" A fed soldier suggested.

"Please!" Jensen said. "What insane person would try and―"

"FOR THE FOOOOOOOOOOD!" Flats yelled as he jumped into the water with a knife. There was a splash and about fifteen seconds of waiting before Flats popped out from the water. "Well, on bright side he isn't bullet proof and knife proof!" he yelled. "But he doesn't seem to be effected by it!" Flats swam back to the shore. Everyone goes to him to try and plan another way to get the giant fish."

 **Line break:**

"Yikes," Jagger said.

"Yeah didn't work too well," Palomo sighed. "So then we tried using explosives."

 **Line Break:**

Flats brought a crate of explosive to the cliff. "You think this is enough?" he said putting it down.

"Should be," Jensen said. "Let's just hope we don't blow ourselves…" Jensen noticed that Flats had a trail of gunpowder leaking from the crate. "Uhh… Flats." Jensen pointed to the trail of gunpowder that followed Flats but he waved her off.

"Come on what are the chances of someone igniting the gunpowder?" As if on cue the trail had a spark slowly following the gunpowder and the two soldiers panic. "Oh god! Jensen what do we…" Flats looked up to see the female NR soldier gone. He gulped.

An explosion is heard and any nearby soldier looked at it. Only to see a flying NR soldier screaming and on fire. Flats lands in the water and washes up on shore. "Medic…" he mumbled.

 **Line Break:**

Jagger and Alicia cringed at Flats' failure.

"Yeah," Jensen said. "Then we actually tried fishing poles."

 **Line Break:**

"Hey I think I got a bite!" Flats said. he felt a tug on his fishing pole. "Wait, how am I supposed to real it…?" All of a sudden Flats was pulled and began being dragged by the fish. "IIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!"

"Welp he's dead," a federation soldier commented.

 **Line break:**

"So if all of those failed how did you get it?" Jagger asked.

"We just used a giant net," Palomo said.

"Why did it take you guys so long to realize that?" Alicia asked.

"We're soldiers of the Reds and Blues," Jagger answered. "I'm pretty sure all of us are stupid to some degree."

"True that!"

All of the soldiers laugh, oblivious to the fact that they were being spied on by two pirate scouts.

 **Pirate Base:**

Felix, Locust, Sharkface, and the commissioner were all standing around, Locust and The commissioner patiently waiting for the status report, Sharkface doing pushups, and Felix twirling a knife in his hand. As of right now they were all at varying degrees of angry. With the Reds and Blues gone, everyone was expecting the Chorus people to be losing this battle and yet they still resist.

Felix was eyeing the commissioner. "You know what," Felix said as he gripped his knife. "I just realized something." He walked up to the commissioner and pointed the blade at him. 'Why do we even need this motherfucker? The agents are gone. He's useless."

"I am here because I can profile soldiers very easily," The commissioner said in his normal calm voice. "Once the report comes in along with the video feed I can profile high ranking soldiers, and then I can find their weaknesses before any of you."

"I doubt it," Felix said. He then points the blade to Sharkface. "And what about you? The agents are gone and out of our hair. Your 'revenge' isn't going to come true." Sharkface gets up and smacks the blade away from him.

"As long as there people that still respects those so called heroes," Sharkface said. "My revenge isn't over."

"Felix, enough," Locust said. "We have men, why does it matter why they are here with us?"

Felix just shrugs and says "Hey I'm just saying, they don't need to stick around. Their personal gains are over with."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that boss," a pirate said walking up to him.

"What do you have?" Locust asked. The pirate handed them a drive. They find the nearest computer to see what the drive had to offer them.

 **A few minutes later.**

"You're sure this is real?" Locust said.

"I was there sir," the priate said. "It's as real as it gets."

"Then I supposed you have a reason to keep us around don't you?" Sharkface said to Felix. Felix growled as Sharkface chuckled.

"I will see what I can learn about the alien language," The commissioner said. With that he walks off with his hands behind his back.

"We need to tell the chairman," Locust told Felix.

"We don't have to tell him dick," Felix said walking away from the computer. Locust followed behind and Sharkface went to the armory to grab a couple of weapons. He figured he might need them soon.

"He needs to know that there is a chance they'll come back."

"Why would he care about chances, Locust?" Felix stopped and faced him. "In case you haven't noticed, our asshole of a boss is more focused on results than he is on chances. So what he doesn't know won't hurt him. 'Kay pumpkin?" Felix said that last part with a tap on Locust's chestplate, which made Locust let out a low growl. "Now then, if you don't mind, I'm going to gather the men and see if we can find this 'key' those idiotic NR and Fed soldiers were talking about.

Felix walks away and Locust has to make a decision. Either follow Felix and look for the key. Contact Hargrove and ask for directions. Or gather soldiers and do his own thing. This wasn't going to get any easier.

 **In Armonia, one day later:**

Doyle and Kimball went to the communications room. It was time for a status report from the NR and Fed soldiers who went to the towers, named Bravo Squad. Kimball sends a call to both towers and sends a message.

"Bravo Squad, come in," Kimball said as she pressed the communicator. "Guys it's time for your report let's go!"

The screen on the right appears. On it is Alicia, Jagger, Palomo, and Jensen. "Bravo Squad B reporting!" Palomo said with a salute. "Lieutenants Palomo and Jensen of the New Republic here."

"Along with Lieutenants Alica and Jagger for the Federation," Jagger said. All of them salute.

"At ease," Doyle said. "We'll wait for Bravo Squad A and then get on with the meeting."

"No need to wait on us!" The cheerful voice of Emily Grey sounded. The left screen appeared with three soldiers. "Dr. Emily Grey from the Federation and lieutenant Wally and Lieutenant Smith from the New Republic here!"

"Where's Bryce?" Alicia asked. The three soldiers look at each other than at the ground.

"That hunting squad we sent out came back with a big beast," Smith said. "Plenty of food. But they didn't suffer casualties."

"Bryce was one of the casualties," Wally said. Everyone has a moment of silence.

"All right," Kimball said. "Let's get the meeting rolling."

"Any further progress?" Doyle asked.

"Well, aside from more mentions of a key over here," Alicia said. "We still haven't found this Tower's function."

"And over here is just more talk of dimensions," Smith said.

"We were able to get a little more detail on the dimension they were trying to reach though," Emily explained.

"What'd you learn?" Doyle asked.

"Oh only some very disturbing things called Grimm." Doyle and Kimball look at each other. Then back at the screen.

"I'm afraid to ask," Kimball sighed. "What are Grimm?"

"Apparently some sort of dark creature," Smith said. "It feeds off of negative emotions."

"Well then…" Doyle moaned out. "That's going to haunt my nightmares."

"I think the aliens got scared of them and decided to trash this tower," Wally said. "Dr. Grey found out they were horrified by what they found and retreated back to our world."

"Do you think they are horrified by the Grimm and that's why they left?" Kimball said.

"It's the only logical explanation I could think of," Dr. Gray said. "My primary concern is this talk about the key. We have no idea what this key is and for some reason it's very important to the activation of these towers."

"Didn't Tucker say his sword was a key of some sort?" Palomo said.

"Come to think of it," Doyle remembered. "I do recall Tucker saying that. SO does this mean we can't use these towers?"

"Now hang on," Alicia objected. "Tucker got his sword on an entirely different planet."

"You think there might be another key on Chorus?" Kimball asked.

"Hey it's a start," Jagger said. "We just need to know if you'll give us a greenlight."

"Of course. But where are you guys going to check out first?" Everyone looks at each other.

"No idea," Smith said. "But, maybe we should look at the other towers."

Doyle hummed. "It is a good start," he said.

"True," Palomo said. "But Tucker said he found his in a dirty warehouse. So really the sword can be anywhere on this planet."

"Well seeing as how the Space pirate own most of this planet," Jagger said. "That's easier said than done. For all we know they found it already."

"We won't know unless we try," Smith said. "I say we find any kind of ruins and search them, from small watchtowers to underground bunkers. It has to be somewhere around here."

"I agree," Dr. Grey said. Everyone else says various forms of yes and turn to Kimball.

"All right," Kimball says. "Bravo Squad, I will send translator and a couple of more soldiers to your locations. You're moving out ASAP. Good luck." The soldiers salute and both moniters turn off. Kimball sighs.

"Well then," Doyle said. "Let's hope we still have good luck in our pocket yes?"

Kimball chuckles. "Yeah, let's hope so."

 **With Smith, Wally, and DR. Grey. A few hours later:**

Wally was driving a Warthog through a forest. Dr. Grey had a computer that she was typing on as she sat in the passenger seat and Smith was on the turret. "Dr. Grey," Wally said as he turned on the curve of the road. "How close are we to the alien ruins?"

"From what I can tell another mile or so," Dr. Grey said. "We should be close by. Let's just hope the pirates haven't been there yet."

"What are the chances that they could be there before us?" Smith said. Wally continued driving down the road. A few minutes passed before they eventually see the ruins. Wally parks the warthog and all three soldiers hop out of the vehicle.

The ruin was a small circular base. "From my studies," Emily said. "While the base seems small right now there appears to be underground passage that has computers and all other sorts of gizmos."

"Shall we?" Wally asked. The other soldiers not and they continue into the base. When they enter the base there is seems to be nothing except the hatch in the middle of the floor. They slowly approach it, with only the open door of the sunlight shining in the room.

Smith walks to the middle of the hatch and then places his fingers around it. He struggles with opening it but opens it with a grunt. Three of them look inside and see a ladder. Wally and Smith back up with their hands in the air. Wally motions to the ladder and speaks.

"Ladies first," he said.

Dr. Gray rolls her eyes and says "Don't mind if I do." She slowly lowers herself into the hatch down the ladder. Wally follows her and then Smith after him. Drops very deep and took them thirty seconds to reach the bottom of the ladder looked left and right. They appear to be in a hallway that curves into a circle. On the side of the circle appears to be doors that lead in the rooms.

"So should we investigate one of the rooms?" Smith asked.

"Sure," Wally said. "After you."

For about thirty minutes or so they continue to look inside all of the doors. Most of the rooms were empty spare for a few boxes or other thrown around objects such as a lamp, bullet casings etc.

However, as they investigated their tenth room they heard a voice. "I'm telling you man it's not here," the voice said.

"Like it or not we have to do this so suck it up," another voice said. The two soldiers and the doctor go on different sides of the door and listen.

"Do you really think they'll be back?" The first voice said. "I mean the grenade that Felix threw at the reds and blues sent them to another dimension. What are the chances of them coming back?"

"I know dude. But even if there's a small chance that they return, we have to make sure they can't." The pirate laughs. "I remember when we actually sent them through the portal. In fact I have one of the grenades from then on me right now."

The three of them looked at each other was shocked in question looks on their faces. They had no idea what he was talking about. They're going to go in and question the two of them, until they heard a creek behind them. They turn around to see another space pirate with the club in his hand. The next thing they knew they felt the pain and darkness.

The three of them woke up with groans. The first thing that they noticed was that their hands were tied behind their backs. They then heard laughing coming from in front of them. They all look up to see a group of five space pirate laughing at them all with various weapons pointed at them.

"Well well well," One of them says. "Look at what we have here."

"Looks like the Republic Federation needs their colored leaders to be successful," Another one said. A third one leans over to his friend.

"Did you mean for it to sound that racist?" he asked. The second pirate thought about and felt a little weird. However, they were oblivious to the fact that Wally and Smith were loosened the ropes behind their backs. Smith was cutting his way through while Wally had skinny enough hands to slip through the rope.

"No I didn't, my bad," he said.

"Enough," the first one said. He took out the orange grenade and tossed it around mockingly. "Well if they want to visit their leaders." He released the pin but kept the button pressed down. "Let them visit them."'

Smith and Wally saw their chance and took it. They yelled and sprinted at the pirates. Smith used his knife to stab one of them in the neck and then shove the now dying pirate into another one. Meanwhile Wally hopped on the soldier with the grenade and began punching him in the face. However the grenade rolled over to Dr. Grey. Two pirate soldiers were next to her.

"Guys!" Dr. Grey said. Everyone looks at her, only to see the grenade take her and the two soldiers next to her and send them to another dimension. Smith and Wally finish off the soldiers and look to where she disappeared.

"Ah shit," They said in unity.

 **With Emily:**

Dr. Grey was screaming as she fell. However she felt a bunch of twigs snapping as she continued to fall. So many that she started to feel herself slowing down. She lands with a thud and groans as she stands up. Then she hears two other screams.

She looks ups and sees the two other pirates falling. However, one was able to land the same way she did. The other however fell on a very sharp tree.

The tree impaled the body and he let out a blood curdling scream as his body slowly fell until it stopped halfway down the tree. His gun falls from his holster and hits the ground. However something caught the trigger causing it to fire. The barrel was pointed to his friend who was just standing up, but the assault rifle kept shooting until it run out of ammo.

The now bullet filled soldier lets out a death rattle. Meanwhile Dr. Grey looked with slight interest. "What a series of unfortunate coincidental events," She hummed to herself. She walks over to the assault rifle and picks it up. Luckily the soldier's magazines fell as well and she grabbed them. She then goes over to the other dead soldier's body, takes his pistol and other ammo.

She looked around and appeared to be in some sort of forest. She looked around for any sign of life and saw smoke quite a few miles away, but still showed signs of life. She decided that was her best bet of finding locals.

She began walking but stopped when she heard a low growl. She turns to her right and sees a black wolf like creature on its hind legs, with a bone mask covering its face.

 **To be continued.**


	32. Chapter 29:Arguing and Apologies

The alarm in the Red's room, causing all of them to groan. Sarge gets up and stretches. "Up and at 'em ladies!"

"Fuck off Sarge!" Grif said. Grif received a pillow thrown hard in the face by Sarge.

"Say that again Numbnuts, next one's going to be a bullet." Grif groans and follows order. All of the Reds get dressed and put on their armor parts. They press their buttons and have the armor expand on their bodies. They all grab their helmets and put them on.

"Hey guys," Donut said. Everyone turns to the pink soldier. "Did you get a message from Ozpin to show up to his office immediately?" Donut was looking at his scroll, which prompted everyone else to do the same. On all of their screens the message from Ozpin appeared before them.

" _Reds and Blues: Report to my office as soon as you wake up. We have some very… interesting topics to discuss._

– _Ozpin"_

"That can't be good," Simmons said.

"You don't think anything that involves us is good," Grif said.

"Yeah, because half the time it involves something blowing up, someone dying, a new freelancer or someone has sex with an alien!"

"To be fair, Tucker isn't on our team," Donut added. This caused all the other Reds to nod in agreement. They all made sure they got everything they also grabbed their guns. Sarge grabbed his shotgun, Simmons grabbed his assault rifle, along with Grif, and Donut grabs the battle rifle.

"I'm going to go turn on Lopez," Sarge said. "I'll meet you guys up there okay?"

"Yeah sure…" Grif said. Sarge grunts at him and walks out. The rest of them make sure they got everything and head out as well

 **In Ozpin's Office:**

Griff Simmons and Donut were in the elevator all them still groggy from waking up. They had their armor expanded and helmets on due to the agreement that the Reds and Blues agreed to. They would show the kids the armor expansion invention, and then keep theoir armor on at all times and only press the buttons if they deemed it necessary for social situations.

As the door opened, they were met with a lamp flying right next to the elevator. They could also hear yelling. They exit the elevator and see Washington arguing with Ironwood.

"He had it coming!" Washington yelled.

"You don't hit students you idiot!" Ironwood retorted.

"I see the Reds have joined us," Ozpin said gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Since the arguing stopped, the Reds were able to see who was in the room. Doc, along with the Blues and the two agents were here, however Carolina and Washington seemed to have gotten in a heated argument. Ironwood was obviously there along with Ozpin and Glynda.

Not only that, they noticed the Cardin was in the room, a smug smile on his face. And Weiss was there as well but she had a pained and guilty look on her face. "Okay, what's wrong?" Simmons asked.

"Yes, what is wrong?" Ironwood said with sarcasm heavy in his voice. "Other than the fact that these two here hit two students!" He pointed to Carolina and Washington. "These two 'soldiers' attacked students yesterday."

The reds and blues all look at Washington and Carolina. They had looks that didn't deny it but at the same time felt guilty about it. "James," Ozpin said. "Maybe we should wait for the rest of the Reds to show up before we begin this meeting. We are missing Sarge and Lopez as of right now so please wait for them."

"No Oz, I'm not going to wait for the rest of these idiots. They have caused too much trouble for you and me."

"James enough," Glynda said. "Granted these past few days have been very... hard. But we just need to wait for the rest of them."

"They attacked this boy." He pointed to Cardin. "And they thought they had the power to discipline Miss Schnee." He pointed to Weiss. "I cannot with good faith say that they should stay here."

"Both are for good reason," Washington said.

"What reasons were they?" Just as Washington opened his mouth elevator doors opened up revealing Sarge and Lopez.

"What'd we miss?" Sarge asked.

"The ass chewing of a lifetime," Simmons whispered.

"With good reason!" Ironwood yelled.

"James perhaps there is a reason as to why they did," Glynda said.

"Why are you defending them? I'm still getting fined for damages they caused on the highways!"

"Let's not forget that my life was threatened by _this_ asshole," Cardin said pointing to Washington. Washington glared at him.

"Exactly. These soldiers are a danger to the students."

"I'm sorry," Tucker said finally stepping up. "But what's your fucking problem? We made a few mistakes, big deal everyone does. Where do you get off telling us how to behave? Do you fear that we are stronger than you and your army?"

"Stronger than Atlas?" Ironwood laughs. "You're joking."

"Enough both of you," Ozpin interviened but it was to no avail.

"My men can do whatever you can ten times better."

"Then why didn't they stop the White Fang meeting?" Carolina shot back.

"Guys, please stop it!" Weiss yelled. However the arguing only continued. Everyone was talking over each other and things were getting a little physical.

Washington pushed Ironwood and Ironwood pushed back. It soon turned into a fist fight. However that only lasted a second before Lopez entered. "Hostilidad detectada!" (Hostility detected)

Lopez grabs Ironwood and then slams him against the window, causing it to crack in some places. Cardin decided to get in on the action and grabbed his mace. He swung down onto Lopez. That was when Ozpin had enough.

There was the sound of metal on metal, a crunching sound, and everyone froze. Somehow, in the blink of an eye, Ozpin had disarmed Cardin, gotten Lopez off of Ironwood and slammed the robot into the ground, with his cane stabbing into the robot's body.

Lopez struggled but Simmons commanded him to stand down, which he did. Everyone was still for a while, not moving a muscle. Ozpin looked around, waiting for someone to move again. When no one did he spoke.

"Mr. Winchester, Miss Schnee," he said. "Would you please leave us? We have much to discuss."

"Sir?" Weiss asked, concerned about what would happen.

"Go. I'm not asking."

Cardin and Weiss complied. Cardin hastily went to the elevator, not wanting to stick around while Weiss was a little more hesitant. She didn't like the feeling the room had, but also didn't want to defy the headmaster.

The elevator dings and the two students enter. It closes and the room goes silent. Lopez still hasn't moved but they could tell her was still in hostile mode as the grip on his gun was still tight.

"Lopez," Sarge commanded. "Stand down, passive mode no activo por favor."

Lopez's hand loosens its grip and he speaks in his normal voice. "Standing down Sarge," he said. However Ozpin didn't let Lopez up.

"Washington," Ozpin said. "Carolina, I have let you all stay here because, despite some of the damages you have caused me and others."

"What damages?" Tucker asked.

* * *

"Hey guys want to see me throw this barrel?!" Tucker asked. It was a red barrel that said "Highly flammable" on it. They were in the arena where the Reds and Blues set up a free-for-all combat training.

Team BRNZ was closest to him, and the three guys egged him on. "Do it! Do it!" they chanted.

May looked at them and tried to stop it. "Wait I don't think that's a…"

The barrel explodes causing anyone nearby to suffer burns as the explosion depleated their aura.

"Oops…" Tucker said.

"Someone get Doc!"

* * *

"Let's see…" Washington said. "I wonder if I can infuse Dust with our armor? Maybe if I…"

There was an explosion coming from the workshop. Soot covered Wash but he was mostly unharmed. The rest of the workshop wasn't so lucky. It took quite a lot of money to replace the equipment.

* * *

Carolina was doing hand to hand combat with Team ABRN. The focus was weapon disarm. Arslan comes at Carolina with her knife but Carolina taps on her right arm armor, causing it to cover her arm. She blocks the attack and then grabs Arslan's arm twists it causing her to drop the knife. Carolina then kicks Arslan away.

"Nice try Arslan," She commented. However, she didn't notice that was behind her and raising his staff to hit her. At least he thought she didn't hear him. That was until she kicked him. Right in the nuts. He lets out a girlish scream and clutches his poarts while dropping to his knees.

Carolina turned around and seethed.

"Oops…" she said.

* * *

Mercury emptied out the rest of the Warthog ammo and chuckled at his accomplishment. He hops out of the Warthog and leaves behind no evidence.

Written on the wall in bullet holes was "I wuz here" and it cost a lot to remove the bullet holes.

* * *

"That last one wasn't our fault!" Simmons said.

"Your vehicle, your gun," Ironwood responded. Every one of the soldiers glared at him.

"James enough," Glynda said. "You are acting like a spoil child."

Ironwood shrugs. "I'm not the one who has idiot soldiers being teachers for students." Glynda growled at him.

"Enough," Ozpin said. "While James's explanation was very… brash, he has a point. I have let you all stay here because the students seem to have been drawn to you. They listen and respect you. However the moment you put my students at risk or feel the need to hurt them outside of training is where I draw the line."

"Maybe if they were hit growing up instead being spoiled brats we wouldn't have to do it ourselves," Carolina muttered.

"You have no right to do that. These are students, not your own children."

"Well they need to get used to the real world," Sarge said. "Like it or not, not everything is going to be fair to them."

"Perhaps," Ozpin said. "But they do not need to face the truth. Not until they graduate and prove themselves."

"Are you serious?" Church said appearing on the PHP. "You're going to keep them in a façade until you deem them ready?"

"What of it?" Ironwood grumbled in a threatening tone.

"You are going to treat them like the Director treated us!" Carolina yelled. This caused the Hunters to recoil a bit, but they figured the others would try and calm her down. However to their surprise the Reds and Blues did nothing. In fact they glared with just as much intensity. "You are going to lie to them, make them think they're fighting for something, and then once they realize what the true thing they are fighting for is, they won't like that you've lied to them."

"It's for a greater cause," Ironwood said.

"Do you say that to feel better about yourself?" Washington said. "As you send your soldiers to battle the grimm, do you feel any remorse as you sit by the sidelines, not doing anything but say 'it's for the greater good'?"

"Well what do you want us to tell them?"

"The truth!" All of the soldiers yelled.

"Being lied to isn't the best feeling in the world Ozpin," Simmons said.

"Especially if it makes you think you're entire existence is a lie," Sarge said.

"They are fighting the darkness of this world, I have never lied to them."

"They are fighting more than just Grimm!" Washington said.

"I never said it was just Grimm." Everyone is silent by this. Ozpin removes his cane from Lopez's body and steps away from the robot. Lopez then gets up and walks over to the other soldiers. "Look, if I tell them that there is something more than grimm out there, that will cause a panic."

"And with panic," Carolina concluded. "More grimm."

Ozpin nods his head. "Sometimes we have to lie to the ones we love for the greater good."

"Last time I thought that, I had to fight my team. You obviously know more about this place than either of us, but don't think they'll all sing kumbaya and follow your lead right away once they find the truth. Because let me tell you, when they find out they've been lied to their whole life, they'll turn on the people who could've told them the truth, but didn't."

"I know this. I will accept those consequences when they rise up."

"Listen," Ironwood said getting impatient. "Ozpin didn't let you all up here for you to judge him. He invited you all up here to discuss what you plan on doing to fix your little outbursts against the students."

"What should we do?" Sarge said. "Like I said, the real world is harsh. The stuff Washington and Carolina did is just a show of what happens if they let their emotions get the better of them. Something that humans and Faunus do." Ozpin is silent to this. He then sighs.

"You are right," Ozpin said.

"Oz!" Ironwood said. "You can't be serious?"

"I am. I will not deny that they are right." Ironwood looked disgusted. "However I must ask that another outbreak like this doesn't happen again. If it does, I don't know if I can help you out."

"Speaking of which, is there even any signs of us getting home?" Doc brought up.

"Yes!" O'Malley said. "I am getting bored around here. I can only gut so many grimm before I get bored."

"My agent still hasn't found any clues about your dimension," Ozpin said. "But will you apologize to the students or not?"

Washington and Carolina look at each other. Then Carolina speaks. "Fine, but we are telling them why we did it."

"Fair enough."

"I can't believe this," Ironwood soldiers turn to leave but Carolina stops and points at the hunters.

"And just so we're clear, if you are using us as pawns as some sort of plan, or even worst your students, you'll find that we won't take that lying down."

With that, Carolina turns to leave. Washington soon follows but the others are a little stunned. After looking back and forth between the hunters and Carolina, and then they follow Carolina

 **With Team RWBY:**

Weiss was able to return to her class after getting sent out of Ozpins office. However, along the way Cardin wouldn't shut up about how he was glad they were "Getting what they deserved."

When she returned she sat next to her team but she wasn't taking notes like usual. This didn't go unnoticed so Ruby decided to figure out what's wrong.

"Hey Weiss?" The leader asked.

"Hmm?" Weiss said not looking up from the ground.

"Are you okay? You're being the complete opposite of yourself."

"So like Blake?" Yang joked. Luckily the feline was still too wrapped up in her studies to be offended.

"I'm fine it's just…" Weiss started. "I have a bad feeling about the soldiers."

"About them or for them?" ruby asked.

"A little of both I guess. I mean, Carolina hit me to teach me a lesson. Obviously she still hit me and Ozpin can't take that nor could Ironwood, but for Cardin? Washington got angry and assaulted him."

"Not that he didn't have it coming," Yang muttered.

"All I'm saying is they could be dangerous. I mean Caboose was like a wild animal when we fought. And Washington threatened a student. I don't know how to feel about them now." The two sisters look at each other. They could see where Weiss was coming from.

"Hey, relax," Ruby said trying to calm down her friend. "I'm sure Washington feels guilty about it and Carolina did it because she thought it was necessary." Weiss sighs. She didn't know what to believe but she did appreciate the effort Ruby was trying to make.

"Ladies, would you like to teach class?" The professor said. All of the girls shook their heads. "Then please keep quiet." After getting chewed out team RWBY went back to work. If the Reds and Blues weren't fine, well they'll know in a little bit.

 **A few classes later:**

When everyone showed up for the Reds and Blues training they were hoping it would be like yesterday; Seeing their faces, and their normal cheery and idiotic selves. However this was not the case. When they entered the arena, they noticed that everyone was back in their armor. What's worst was that they kept themselves closed off. Usually Caboose would wave hi to them as they walked in the arena. But he just sat on a wall, looking down at the ground.

The rest of them were uncharacteristically quiet. Washington and Carolina would usually say hi to any of the students that went up to them, but yet they ignored all of the students.

As everyone awkwardly got in their seats they waited for the bell to signal that class would be starting. Until then everyone just sat quietly, afraid something might happen if they misbehaved.

When the Bell rung, the Reds and Blues dispersed from their circle and let Carolina take over. The rest of them climbed the stairs to the stands, but stayed away from the students. Carolina goes to the middle of the arena and turns on her megaphone in her helmet.

"Good afternoon everyone," Carolina said. She takes a deep breath. "Now as you have all heard the rumors about me and Wash hitting some of the students here. I am here to put an end to those rumors." She is silent for a moment. "They are true." The students weren't that surprised at it was during this class that both of those things happened.

"Wash and I would like to apologize," She continued. "However this does not mean to forget what we did. This is a nasty world, and if you act like a brat…" She looked over to Weiss, who felt a little bit of shame. "or insult someone…" She looked at Cardin. "They may not forgive you and may try to hurt you."

"How do you know?" A student asked.

"Well, look at us. I hated the reds and blues as did Washington. When I wasn't using them, Washington was trying to kill them."

"Wait really?" Ruby asked. The rest of the students murmured.

"Please don't remind us," Donut said. "I don't want to remember that I was shot by Wash." A couple of the students laugh.

"But yeah, all of us are pretty good examples to not be a little turd," Carolina said with a slight chuckle, "But unfortunately we aren't going to split the class like we said we would today. We're going to just do some more one on ones with us. Any objections?" None of the students raised their hands.

"All right then, let's continue with class."

Surpisingly, nothing bad happened during class. Which is weird considering whenever the Reds and Blues are with Teams RWBY or JNPR, something bad happens, as if some cosmic force is against them.

Heh heh…

But the next class wasn't so lucky.

 **To be continued.**


	33. Chapter 30: The Final Straw

The people in this class were mostly students from the other schools. Team FNKI was in the class, along with team BRNZ. CFVY would also be in this class, if it wasn't for the fact they were still on a they gave the whol espiel about why they hit Cardin and Weiss, they continued class.

As they did though, Flynt leaned in next to his team and whispered. "Yo guys. You trust these guys?"

"Well… They are Atlas soldier right?" Kathy said. Kathy was a female human with pale skin. She had hair that stopped just below her shoulders that was a dark blue and red. She wore a black snapback and wore a dark green shirt that said "Give yourself to the rhythm" in a yellowish text. She wore blue dancing shorts and red sneakers.

"Can we be sure about that?" Neon said. The faunus looked over to Kathy and shrugged. "I mean, we haven't seen them anywhere around Atlas?"

"Come on guys," Eric said. Eric was a deer faunus with jet black hair, with the last name Izer. He had antlers, and was more professionally dressed compared to his other teammates. He had a white t-shirt on with a charcoal unbuttoned button up over it. He wore black dress pants and black dress shoes. He had rectangular glasses on. "I mean, Atlas has to keep some secrets right?"

"Ahem," Carolina cleared her throat. Team FNKI looked to the center of the arena to see Carolina looking at them with her arms crossed. "Team FNKI, would one of you like to volunteer for the first match? Obviously if you were talking you'd feel like you don't need training."

The class all ooo'd at the challenge. Neon gets up and hops over the railing. "Yeah I'll do it!" Neon said as she landed.

"Very well." Carolina played with her tablet scroll. "You will be facing…" after she got done tapping, she waited for a moment and then looked back up at Neon. "Sarge."

Sarge heard his name and got up from the bleachers. He grabbed his shotgun and hopped down in the arena. He lands with a grunt and both him and Neon head to the middle of the arena.

"Miss Katt," Sarge said. Neon does a little Salute but then crosses her arms and gets a smug look on her face.

"Let's see what wins," She taunted. "My funkiness or your boring old strict soldier-ness."

"Nice try," Sarge said. "But you ain't getting under my skin like you did with Doc."

A few days earlier Doc and Neon got into a bit of an argument over something stupid that nearly ended up her getting sent to the infirmary because she brought out O'Malley. Luckily Doc was still in control and just left before it got ugly.

Anyway, Carolina brought both of their names and aura bars up on the screen, and she began walking to the bleachers. "All right, match begins in ten seconds." She climbs the stairs and reaches the railing. "Begin!"

Neon takes out her nunchucks and begins skating around Sarge. "Come on old man!" she yelled. "Let's see what you got!"

Sarge grunts and cocks his shotgun. As he aims at Neon she charged at him. This caught Sarge by surprise and he dived out of the way and blindly fired the gun. None of the bullets hit Neon and she sticks her tongue out at Sarge. He growls and gets back up and cocks the shotgun again.

He fires at Neon but she dodged it by cartwheeling out of the way. She giggles as she dodged the gun fire. Sarge kept trying to unload rounds into her but she kept dodging with ease. He runs out of ammo and he looks at his gun.

"Ah crap," he mumbled. Neon saw her chance and charge him she sped past him but hit him in the helmet with a nunchuick. She then hit him in the stomach when she came back. The next time was in the back, and the time after that was in the leg.

Sarge kneels down from the last blow and looks up at Neon. "For a Sargent you aren't that good." Sarge reached for a shell but Neon cracked her nunchucks making them turn red. She then starting shadow fighting with her nunchucks, which caused fire to come out of them.

Sarge had to roll out of the way to dodge the fire strikes. However, Sarge was able to load a shell into his gun. He cocked the gun and got into a kneeling position. He then fired at Neon. A flame engulfed her and she put her hands up to defend herself.

She looked up from blocking and saw what shells caused the flames. Sarge customized his gun to be able to shoot dust rounds. And he was loading the red dust ammo into his shotgun.

After the eighth shell was loaded he cocked his gun again but Neon was already moving. She was skating in an unpredictable motion. Sarge took his time to try and predict her movement but was met with a flurry of attacks every time she passed him.

Eventually Sarge was able to predict the erratic movement and fired. Neon got covered in the fire and her aura went down. However Neon continued to skate without missing a beat. She kept attacking Sarge with a flurry and Sarge was getting tired of it.

After her last hit, Neon sped up, causing a rainbow behind her and charged at Sarge. She cracked her nunchucks again and it turned into a green color, and she hit Sarge. A huge gust of wind caused Sarge to be sent back. he crashed into the wall and Neon shoulder charged him again.

Sarge hit her with the butt of his shotgun and fired a fireshot at her. She dodged and began rainbowing the circumference of the arena. However, Sarge held his shotgun like a bat and swung at Neon when she reached him, causing her to do a flip in the air.

Fortunately she landed straight but the hit took a little out of her. She cracked her nunchucks again this time they were a blue color. She went after him and he swung at her again. She ducked and hit the nunchuck at his leg, causing it to become frozen.

Sarge hammered his shotgun down to release his leg from the icy prison, but he didn't notice neon coming at him. She swung her nunchucks at his helmet, causing it to go frozen. Sarge was able to break the ice off of his leg, but then he saw his helmet was frozen, and let out a muffle scream.

Meanwhile, Neon and everyone else started laughing, since Sarge was running around like a chicken without its head. Or like a chicken trying to get its head unfrozen.

After a minute of Sarge trying to unfreeze his helmet Washington jumped down into the arena. Neon was still on the floor laughing like crazy.

"All right all right," Washington said trying to calm everyone down. He takes out a combat knife and then starts chipping away at Sarge's head. "Let's just say that Neon won that, agree?"

Carolina nodded as did the rest of the students, some of whom were still chuckling. Neon finally got a hold of herself and made her way back to her team.

"Way to go Neo," Flynt said giving her a hi-five. The rest of her team congratulated her and she smiled with pride.

Carolina moved on with the class. "Okay, any other volunteers?" A couple of students raised their hands and Carolina was looking around at all of them. "Let's see… Nolan of team BRNZ. You're up."

The dark red haired shade student does a little fist pump and heads down to the arena.

"You're partner will be…" she taps on her scroll to reveal the soldier she will be fighting. "Donut."

The pink armored soldier gets up and heads down into the arena, and Nolan does the same. They go across each other but then Donut starts stretching.

"Nolan, it would be a good idea to stretch, don't want to pull a glute or anything like that!" Donut was doing hip twists as he said that. Nolan just took out his baton and lengthened it. it made the audible clicks as it did.

"I'll be fine," Nolan said. He began tossing the baton and twirling it between his fingers. "Besides, I won't pull anything beating you."

"All right quit playing grab ass and get ready," Carolina said. Both of them nod and get ready. Roy gets in a stance while Donut got out the UNSC Battle Rifle. "Match begins in three… two... one… begin!"

Nolan combat rolled out of the way as Donut fired a three burst round at him. The bullets miss and Donut fires at him again with the same results. Nolan began charging Donut and kept rolling out of the way of the bullets as Donut kept trying to fire at him.

Nolan got close enough to fight Donut with his baton. He hits Donut a couple of times in the torso and then tries to aim for his legs. Donut jumped up as Nolan swiped and kicked Nolan in the face.

Nolan recoils back a little bit and covers his face. Donut sees this as his chance to counterattack. Donut puts his hand on his belt and pulls out a cylinder shaped grenade. He tosses it in the air and ducks down. Nolan uncovers his face only to be flashed by a bright light and a loud sound.

Nolan tries to rub away the blinding light but he is met with a blow to the head. Donut hit him with his fists. He followed up with another punch and the finished with a kick. Nolan fell to hi back but he rolled backwards and back up. Luckily Nolan was able to wipe the light away and looked back up at Donut.

Donut tossed a grenade at Nolan, who batted it back to Donut. The grenade explodes in front of the pink soldier sending him flying back. Nolan chuckles.

"What's the matter Pinky?" Nolan taunted. "Can't take a hit?"

"It's not pink!" Donut claimed as he popped back up. "It's lightish red!" Nolan gain a smug grin and charged Donut. He began a flurry of attacks.

Donut eventually grabbed the baton but that only proved to be a bad idea. Nolan turned on his electricity causing a shock to go through Donut. He twitches a little bit and lets go of the baton. Nolan continues the flurry of attacks.

"Come on Donut, I'm barely trying here!" Nolan taunted. However, Donut ducked out of the way of an attack and got behind Nolan. Donut puts him in a choke hold. Nolan lifts his feet in the air as he was being choked and causes Donut to fall to the ground.

Donut lets go and Nolan hops back up and slams his baton down. Donut rolled out of the way of the first hit and places a plasma grenade on Nolan's leg. Nolan looked at the sticky plasma grenade and tried to shake it off as Donut got out of the way.

The grenade goes off causing Nolan's aura to go down. Donut covered his helmet to protect himself. When he looked again he is met with another attack from Nolan. "Gotta try a lot harder than that to hurt me Donut." Nolan continues his attack.

However, Donut eventually dodges an attack and then punches Nolan in the face. He then follows up with two more punches to the face, he then kicks Nolan in the side. Donut follows with another uppercut. He then equips the battle rifle and fires at Nolan, chucking down his aura.

"Come on Nolan! You gotta use more protection!" Donut said. Nolan growled at the comment and sprung back up. He tries to attack Donut again but Donut pulled out another flashbang and blinded Nolan again. Donut sends another three bursts at Nolan. He then reloads the clip.

"What's the matter, don't like it when I flash you?" Donut quipped. Nolan grew angrier at the comment.

"Will you shut up and fight?!" He charged up his baton and began to attack Donut again. He was connecting hits this time and back Donut to the wall.

"Man, I hated getting pinned against the wall. It gets so awkward."

Nolan growled at the innuendo. Anytime Donut said one it just made him angrier. "Can you stop being gay for five seconds?!" Nolan removes Donut's helmet and begins smashing Donuts face in.

Donut kicks Nolan off and throws a grenade at Nolan. Nolan ducked but was then attack by three burst of the battle rifle. Donut reloads as Nolan backed up. Nolan looked at Donut with hatred in his eyes. However Donut pointed down to where Nolan was and he looked. It was the grenade Donut threw earlier. The grenade goes off causing Nolan to be sent flying back.

Donut looks around For Nolan but finds that he is missing. That was until he felt someone tackle him. Nolan straddles and began beating Donut again, however Carolina interferes. "All right Nolan enough you win!" Carolina called out. Nolan stopped and looked at the aquamarine soldier. He then looks back at Donut.

"Looks like I'm the bottom while you're on top eh Nolan?" Donut said with a smile. However this just made Nolan angry. He puts his baton against Donuts throat causing Donut to choke.

"You evil sinful piece of gay trash!" Nolan yelled out. "You'll burn, you hear me!" he lets go of Donut, only for him to grab Donut's right arm and the stomp down on the bend of the elbow, causing it to break. Donut lets out a cry of pain and everyone watches in stunned silence.

However, Nolan wasn't done. He kicks Donut in the stomach and then straddles him. He then pummels down on Donut with no remorse. The soldiers wanted to get Nolan off of Donut, but what can they do? If they hurt another kid they are on their own.

All of the students watch in horror as Nolan kept beating Donut. None of them knew what to do. That was until they saw Washington Charge in there.

Washington removed his right arm armor and took out a knife. Much to everyone's surrpsie, he slashed a giant cut into his arm, causing a couple of people to freak out. That was until Wash used his blood to from a giant fist that wrapped around Nolan.

He throws Nolan away from Donut and his blood retracts to his body, except a little bit that extends a little further than his arm. Washington then hardens it to form a blood blade. Nolan looks up and growls at Washington, rage consuming him. He charges at the black armored soldier, but Wash simple slashed at him causing Nolan to recoil from the cut. He then uses his blood to form a giant fist. He picks up Nolan and slam him into the wall. This causes the wall to crack from the force. Washington retracts his blood to his wound and hardens it, causing it to heal a little bit.

Washington picks up Nolan and pins him to a wall. "What is your problem?!" Washington yelled. Nolan looked down at Washington, only to notice the rest of the Reds and Blues, sans Doc as he was treating Donut, were able to get into the arena and point their guns at him. It scared Nolan. He had never seen so much hate in his life, not even in the grimm.

Washington shakes Nolan. "Answer me!"

"Because he is full of Sin!" Nolan cried out. Everyone looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Why?" Washington asked.

"Men who like other men will burn!" The Reds and Blues look at each other. While it was true Donut's sexual nature disturbed them a couple of times, they just accepted it. But to this guy, it was as if it was a mission of him to make Donut pay for his quirks.

Washington didn't want to create more of a scene than he already did. He let go of Nolan, but grabbed his arm and put him in a hold. "You and I are going to have a talk," Washington said. he turned to his friends. "Continue with class. And when we're done, Get Glynda and tell her what happened, I have a feeling Ozpin is going to want to see us."

The rest of them nodded as Washington dragged Nolan away from the arena.

 **Two minutes later:**

Once Nolan and Washington were far enough, Wahsington let Nolan go. He crosses his arms and stares down Nolan. "Explain, why did you attack Donut?"

"I already told you! He is evil!" Nolan yelled. Washington could see the anger in Nolan's eyes, but there was something else.

"Why? Because he could be gay?"

"All Gay men will burn." Nolan's eyes began to water a little bit. "Anyone who shows signs of this sinful act will be punished in the afterlife!" a couple of tears roll down Nolan's cheeks. Washington notices this and softens his voice, but not a lot.

"Who told you that?"

"My mother. And she made it _very_ clear about what happened to those who showed the signs." Nolan was practically breaking down now. Washington realized why Nolan snapped at Donut. Nolan wanted to be like Donut. While Donut's sexuality was very… questionable, Nolan had a very clear one. But his mother wouldn't let him be himself.

"Nolan listen to me," Washington said. "Is your mother here right now?" Nolan shook his head. "Is she watching you at Shade?" Another shake of the head. "Then what right does he have making you feel this way?"

Nolan looked at Washington. He removed his helmet to reveal caring eyes. "Nolan, your mother isn't here. She can't hurt you for being you."

"You're lying!" Nolan yelled. "If not her then surely the demons will when I die!"

"Then they'll burn those who support it too. Which mean I'll be down there with you. You are not alone Nolan."

Nolan's breathing began to calm down a little. The two of them are silent for a while, until Nolan drops to his knees and cries into his hands.

"Why…" he asked. "Why did she do that to me?! Donut he…"

"Doesn't let what others think about him get in the way." Nolan sobbed quietly. "Nolan, do not let what your mother did to you cage you. You are becoming a Huntsman, a strong warrior. A strong warrior who won't let what his mother did define him."

Washington offers Nolan a hand. He looks at Washington's hand and grabs it. Washington helps him up and gives him a pat on the shoulder.

"Look, does your team know about this?" Nolan shook his head. "Well, when you're ready, tell them. If they won't accept it, I will see what I can do to make sure you get a team who will." Nolan nods. He smiles at Washington.

"Thank you, Wash."

Washington smiles and puts his helmet back on. He may have helped Nolan, but he also attacked him. Ozpin will not like this.

 **To be continued.**


	34. Chapter 31: Away from Beacon

The Reds ad Blues stood around in Ozpin's office, none of them making a sound. Donut was in the infirmary with Doc but everyone else was present. They were all silent as Ozpin continued his all with the Shade academy headmistress.

"I am very sorry this happened Belinda," Ozpin said over the scroll. "Uh huh. Okay, thank you for understanding… I'm sure your students will represent you well… goodbye Belinda." Ozpin hangs up his phone and turns to the soldiers. "Thankfully she was understanding. I however won't be."

The soldiers don't talk. They already accepted what would happen, now they just have to wait through it.

"What you did is unacceptable as instructors," Glynda began to chew out. "This happened not only once but twice. Not to mention the other damages you have all caused us. Perhaps James was right…" Ozpin and Glynda were expecting resistance from them. They were surprised that the Reds and Blues were taking this so well.

"Look," Simmons said. "We've already accepted what we did."

"But then again," Tucker said. "You kind of already knew that we bring craziness and danger wherever we go." Ozpin sighs, he did know that. From the minute heard about their Blood Gulch chronicles to Project Freelancer, he knew that they were very unlucky. As much as Ozpin wanted to help them though, those three instances were enough for Ozpin's concern.

"I did," Ozpin spoke. "And I was hoping that your adventures wouldn't hurt my students. But I'm afraid they did." Ozpin let the silence sink in. "However, I am not letting you walk away." This Reds and Blues all turned and looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Donut asked.

"The students, despite some of the dangers you put them in, all respect you. At the very least they pay attention to your teaching. And I have seen improvements in the students. Perhaps what you need is a vacation."

"Oh fuck yeah!" Grif cheered. "Doing nothing sounds like a great vacation for me."

"You always do nothing," Sarge said.

"And you smell like crap," Tucker added.

"Yeah and you… do nothing!" Caboose said.

"I already said that Caboose," Sarge responded.

"This isn't a vacation where you relax," Glynda said. "We need to keep the identity that you are Huntsman and Huntresses as true as we can. If not them then at least soldiers."

"You mean we have to work?" Grif asked depressed. Glynda just responded with a glare. Grif cried. "Why?!"

"So what will you have us do?" Carolina asked.

"A village has asked for some help defending against Grimm," Ozpin said. "The village is run by and old friend by the name of Marcus Phoenix. When you get there you are to talk with him. He'll have you set up defenses, go grimm hunting, whatever it takes to get rid of the grimm threat."

"How long will we be there?" Wahsington asked.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks?" The reds screamed.

"Before you get mad, during those two weeks, you are free to roam the woods. You may find something of interest, perhaps something from your world." The Reds and Blues looked at each other. All in all this deal was sounding pretty good. How could they say no?

"All right, when do we leave?"

 **The next day:**

As the Reds and Blues piled into the bullhead they looked back out to the students one last time. Most of them stopped by to wish them luck on their mission. Despite all the hell they put the students through, they still made a positive impression on them.

"Remember everyone, keep practicing," Washington said. "If I find any of you on the same skill level you are now when we get back, everyone is running five laps. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the students said.

"Arc," Carolina called. "Come here for a second." Jaune looked at his team who encouraged him to go to her. He walks up and stands in front of Carolina. She hands him one of their magnum pistols. "Shoot that every day. Get used to at least having a pistol on you. It can save your life."

"And don't forget the tips I gave you on picking up babes!" Tucker called out.

"Don't listen to his tips!" Washington yelled out. This caused a couple of students to laugh.

"Senora Rose, keep practicing sniping," Lopez said to Ruby.

"You got it Mr. Robot!" Ruby called back.

"Yang don't kill anyone!" Sarge called out.

"No promises!" Yang said.

"Blake, stop studying for a second!" Grif said. Blake just glared at him.

"Weiss, control your pride and anger," Carolina said. Weiss gives Carolina a nod.

As each of the soldiers kept saying individual goodbyes, the saw Donut running up with his arm in a cast.

"Wait! I'm coming!" Donut said. He reached the bullhead and caught his breath. "All right, I came."

"Donut, what are you doing here?" Washington asked.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Beside my arm's fine!"

"The cast says otherwise idiot," Tucker said.

"I'll be fine! I can still use this arm." He moved his left arm around, showing that he could still help.

"You know we're not getting rid of him," Church said.

"Yeah yeah," tucker said.

After saying final goodbyes, the soldiers pile into the Bullhead. The pilot made sure he had everything prepped in ready. Once he did, he told the Reds and Blues to get read. They gave him various forms of acknowledgement and he closed the doors.

As the students watched the bullhead fly off, they wondered a lot of things. Will they return? Are they going back to Atlas? What will their mission be? But all of that doesn't matter. They liked the Reds and Blues but with their outbreaks, they are also afraid of them. Perhaps, this two weeks break is something they all need.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Hey guys, I know this chapter was a lot shorter, hence why it came out right after the last chapter. This is to keep on the break I have been having from this story, but to leave a better taste in everyone's mouth instead of ending in the middle of a day. Originally I was going to go through the mission the Reds and Blues are going on, but the filler Arc was starting to get tiring, so when I return, we'll be back on track with the main plotline.**

 **Now for my last chapter. I will admit: it was forced. In my mind giving Nolan that outbreak worked out because "He's side character I can do whatever the hell I want," but in the end it came out forced. I also wanted to have an outbreak that wasn't from the main characters to show how the Reds and Blues are devolving. Keep in mind this is the 15** **th** **chapter of my filler Arc. By now it has done what needed to be done and is getting stale as you can tell from my last few chapters. So once I've taken a proper break and worked on my other story, I will return to this story with hopefully some better materiel.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys in a little bit.**


	35. Chapter 32: The Return

Quiet. That was all they heard these past few weeks, was quiet. Granted, an Academy where you are trained to fight the hellspawn of remnant isn't a place known for rest and relaxation, but with a certain group of soldiers gone, there wasn't that much to do. At first everyone thought they came back for a day but it was only to get their warthog, and even then it wasn't them, it was a villager from the village they were protecting.

At first, it almost seemed the quiet was a good thing. A few days in and the students were more attentive in classes and in tests. These changes were short lived however. Huntsman and Huntresses were able to find stuff to keep them occupied, but having the Reds and Blues around was a very easy distraction. Not only that but they were a fun distraction. No matter what they always had something interesting going on. After the first few days everyone had to admit something, they missed the reds and blues. However they wouldn't let something like them being away on a mission keep them down for long.

The reds and blues left their warthog and keys behind so the students had a little fun messing around with that. Arslan almost accidently blew it up though as her team was doing some training with it and she sent a fireball hurling towards it, nearly causing it to explode. Luckily Reese knew a thing or two about vehicles to be able to fix it up.

Jaune was learning how to shoot from Pyrrha and Ren. Ren may have used machine pistols but they were still pistols. Jaune even tried to get Blake, since she was the one with a pistol that resembled the one Carolina gave Jaune, to help him but she was too busy with the White Fang stuff that she practically ignored him.

Yang thought it'd be fun to hang out with Nora for a day, and the two of them spent time either sparring, or telling stories about Ren and Ruby. In fact they even signed up for an underground fighting tournament in Vale for the day and spent most of their time there.

Weiss even decided to break out of her cold nature and try to spend some more time with her team. Ever since the talk about family with Carolina she was slowly growing into a friendlier person.

Pyrrha kept to her normal schedule of helping Jaune with fighting and even had the courage to get Jaune on a few dates with her! Well, more like she tricked Jaune into thinking it was two friends hanging out but she viewed them as dates. Density can be a good thing is used properly!

Ruby had been getting to know team BRNZ's sniper a little bit better. The two shared a lot in common besides the fact that they both had snipers. Apparently May like cookies almost as much as Ruby did! Ren had found a meditating partner in team ARBN named Bolin. Both of them were quiet people but enjoyed each other's company.

Jaune had even made a few friends from Atlas. He and Flynt hung out one time when Jaune met him when he was practicing his guitar skills. When the two found out they both had instruments they decided to play a song they both knew together. It gathered a crowd and for about an hour or so after the two talked and hung out. Apparently Flynt had three older sisters so he knew the trouble of being raised in a house full of women.

All in all, it was as if the Reds and Blues leaving had no effect on them. So, when they returned they would be in for a very fun surprise.

Two weeks have passed since the reds and blues got the mission. So far, the day was normal. At breakfast, Nora was vacuuming pancakes down her stomach, Ruby and Yang were messing with each other, Blake was still studying the White Fang, Weiss was studying homework with Pyrrha, and Ren and Jaune were chatting with each other.

People fell asleep in Port's class, people got knocked around in the combat class, but it was in Oobleck's class that got the surprise.

Oobleck was discussing some history of Vacuo on how they tried to remain neutral throughout the Great War when there was a loud knock on his door. The loud knocking causing some students to sigh in relief as they couldn't keep up with him, while others were just happy to not hear Oobleck talk at fifty miles per hour.

"Will be right there!" Oobleck called out. He phased to the door and answered it, only to be met with a giant blue armored person with his hands in the air.

"Oobleck!" the familiar childlike voice of Caboose cried out. Everyone in the class turned to see Oobleck in a forced hug that looked as if it was crushing his very being.

"Hello… Mr. Caboose!" Oobleck managed to choke out. Caboose let the man go and he straightened himself out. "I'm assuming your mission was a success?"

"Oh it was just the best!" Caboose said. "We met so many nice people! We also met a few mean animals but that was okay because we helped the nice people get rid of them!"

Ruby saw Caboose and got a smile on her face and waved. "Hi Caboose!" she waved energetically and Caboose waved back with as much energy.

"Hello!"

Oobleck cleared his throat and got the attention of Caboose. The blue armored soldier turned and looked at Oobleck. "Mr. Caboose, perhaps you would like to help me teach these students now that you are here?"

"Okay! What are we learning?"

Oobleck began explaining as fast as he could. Which was to say, pretty damn fast. It sounded as if he was explaining an entire month of learning in just a manner of seconds. Caboose just nodded his head occasionally to let Oobleck know he was listening. Once two minutes of explaining was done, Oobleck finally took a breath. He then continued explaining.

"Did you get all of that?" Oobleck asked as he pushed his glasses back up.

"Yep!" Caboose answered with ta thumbs up. With that, all of them continued with the lesson. However, most of the students stopped listening. Now, all they could think about were the reds and blues, and what they did and will be doing.

 **At Combat class:**

Reese was riding her hover board around fighting Neon. The two were pitted against each other due to their similar hit-and-run tactics. So far it seemed Reese had the upper hand as she hovered in the air and stayed out of Neon's range. Neon expected this and had a trick up her sleeve.

She cracked her nunchucks until they glowed green. She then began shadow fighting with them toward the air, which sent slashes of air at Reese, causing her to lose balance off of her board. Reese began falling to the ground and turned her hover board into their gun form and aimed at neon but the cat faunus activated her semblance and began skating around Reese's shots.

Reese was so preoccupied with trying to shoot Neon that she forgot that she was falling, until her head hit the ground that was. She got up and gripped her head while she groaned in pain, and by then Neon began speeding in for the kill.

That was until a giant red wall appeared from nowhere, causing her to slam into it. She fell to her butt and moaned in pain. Reese recovered and saw Neon and went on the offensive again. She charged at the Atlas student only to be shot in the leg by a couple of round. Her aura blocks it but she still felt enough of a sting to cause her to fall to the ground. The two were close enough to each other though, for the sound of two round objects appearing next to them.

They both turn to see two grenades roll to them, and before they could let out a surprised scream the grenade exploaded, causing both of their auras to reach the red zone. Everyone looked from where the attacks came from to be met with the familiar cyan armor of Carolina and black armor of Washington.

"You know, there are much better ways to let people know you are back instead of attacking them," Glynda said with a sigh.

"Where's the fun in that?" Carolina asked.

"Besides, it shows these two didn't learn from our 'be aware of your surroundings' lecture," Washington added. "SO now, they get to experience what it's like to be beaten to a pulp for not listening."

"I hate them…" Reese said, a smile upon her lips contradicting her statement. Despite getting wrecked by them, they did bring up a good point.

"I'm so happy they're back!" Neon said as she sat up.

"Well you'll be happier that we brought another one of us," Carolina said.

"Realy? Who?" Glynda asked.

 **Infirmary:**

"Wow!" Dr. Grey exclaimed. "So this is what a modern facility looks like in this world?"

"Amazing right?!" Doc agreed. They were in the infirmary and Doc was showing the great Dr. Grey around the place they will be spending the most time.

"Oh I can't wait to test some things here as well!"

"Tests?" a student asked as he walked in. Doc and Emily looked at him and he gulped nervously. They noticed he had a spear pierced into his back but he was slowly walking away. "You know what, I think I'll let my aura take care of it." He sprinted away causing Dr. Grey to scream.

"WE GOT A RUNNER!"

"I'll get them, you focus on getting used to here," Doc said. He ran out the doorway and called out to the student. "You won't escape, I ran track in high school!"

"I love the thrill of the hunt!" O'Malley said. And with that, the multiple personalitied man ran after the student.

 **Firing range:**

May was looking down her scope and aiming at a dummy target. So far she had hit three headshots and fifteen body shots from the twenty targets. This next one was right in her scope. All she had to do was pull the trigger. She fires but her assumption seemed to be off and instead of ripping the head off it went straight through the shoulder.

"Still a clean kill," Brawnz commented. "Not as flashy as your last shot though."

"Eat a dick Brawnz," May said. "Still a better shot than you."

"Because I don't shoot."

May chuckled. "Exactly." Brawnz rolled his eyes and removed the binoculars from his eyes. He yawns as May reloaded her weapon. That was until they both heard footsteps behind them.

"Not a bad shot," The person said. He was reloading his DMR that he had. His aqua colored armor shone in the light. "You're still at a disadvantage if you miss though."

"Oh?" May asked a smug look on her face. "And how would you take them out?"

"Like this!"

Tucker took out his energy sword and placed his left palm in front of him. A green portal opened up and Tucker stuck his sword and arm in it. a few seconds later he pulls it out with a dummy head that was covered in black gloop. May and Brawnz look back at the range to see another portal closing by a dummy missing its head.

"As impressive as that is," brawnz said. he pointed at the hea of the dummy. "What's with the black gunk?"

"Something I still yet to figure out," Tucker said. "You want to taste it?"

"Gross no!" May said with a small smile on her face. Tucker tossed it at the two and both of them backed away from it.

"Come on just try it, I'm curious!"

"Try it yourself!" Brawnz yelled.

The three of them enjoyed hanging out for the next hour or so.

 **Maintenance room:**

A couple of students were fixing their weapons from the dinks and dents that came with the job. A few were adding upgrades to them and others were just adding paint for cosmetic reasons. Whatever the reason, the students were working hard. Too bad they won't in about a minute or so.

The maintenance door is kicked open and a familiar red armored soldier is coming with what looked to be a gun attached with a chainsaw at the end of it, with the chains somewhat damaged. A brown armored soldier followed by him with what looked to be a bag filled with various gun parts.

"As much as I love the gun the village let me keep Lopez," Sarge commented as he walked over to workbench. "I wish it didn't require so much maintenance."

" _Perhaps if you didn't use it on stupid reasons,"_ Lopez said in Spanish. However he spoke the next part in English. "It does seem to be a rip off sir."

"Thank you! Now then while you fix all of the weapons we messed up, I will see what I can do with this little beauty."

Once Sarge and Lopez got to work, a couple of students went up to Sarge and greeted him, which he greeted back with a salute. Lopez greeted the students as well. However a few were wondering what was their mission but the two of them did not tell them, saying they would tell them the next time they were in class. With that done, everyone continued working on their weapons.

 **The Dorms:**

"Really Grif?" Simmons asked with a sigh. The two of them were in a common area with Grif already on the couch with a bunch of snacks ready to watch the TV. "Not even an hour here and you're already making a mess?"

"Bite me," Grif said as he switched the TV to something entertaining.

"Hey, does anyone need a good rubbing?" Donut asked. "I think we all deserve a massage after a tough mission like that!"

"Shut up Donut," Grif and Simmons said together as Simmons sat down in a chair to watch TV with Grif.

"Okay, but how about I grab us some wine to enjoy this relaxing time?"

Grif and Simmions weren't going to deny free alcohol. Donut got the glasses of wine, Grif had the food, and Simmons was ready to relax. Asw Grif flipped through the channels they all found a cartoon about a scientist and his grandson going on adventures, a show that all of them liked. From the looks of it it was a marathon so they all got ready to veg out.

The Reds and Blues are back. Who knows what kind of adventure they'll get into?

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N So yeah you get a tiny chapter. The reason why I haven't updated in a long time is one of a few reasons. The main one being, I didn't know where I want to go with this story. At first I wanted to keep it going into season 3 but I might end it at the end of season 2.**

 **I'm having trouble making this my own story since all it really is is just the Reds and Blues in Remnant following the main story. I don't really know how to give this story it's own personality so don't expect me to update it on a regular schedule.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
